Love and Glory
by Jewelzy
Summary: Endymion is doomed to die the death of a traitor in the arena of Capua for having tried to save his sister's life. At the very last moment, Serenity convinces her father and brother to save him by purchase. Endymion ends up as a gladiator in Diamond's Ludus. Forbidden love and secerts will flourish between doomed as not only status will stand in the way of True Love.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

He panted heavily, his blue eyes firmly fixed on his opponent. The edge of his sword was crimson with Roman blood, lives he had taken while protecting the trembling and injured woman behind him.

"So fierce, Thracian!" the man in front of him taunted with an evil smirk on his face. "All those lives, only for the sake of a whore's life in return?"

The man growled deeply in his throat, a sound that made him appear like a wild animal.

"All of those lives do not even come close to what hers is worth!" he spat in return, his blue eyes liquid fire as he stared at the Roman soldier.

"Brother…" the woman with long black hair behind him whimpered, silently pleading with him to save his own life.

But he couldn't. He wouldn't.

He was a man of honor, and she the only family he had left.

He would protect her, no matter the cost.

Even if it meant his own life.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tiberius stood outside at the balcony and looked down onto the training area. Swords collided against swords while loud fighting instructions, exhausted moans and deep manly laughter filled the warm evening air. He watched the men's movements with genuine fascination on his old face. Their tanned bodies were hard as steal – the only armor they needed while fighting for glory and immortality on the sand of the arena.

It would probably take more than fifty of the bravest soldiers of Rome to have at least the littlest of chances to defeat them, Tiberius mused with a proud smile on his face. It was because those men down on the hot sand were fighting _for_ something – honor, freedom, glory, or plainly their lives – while soldiers often only followed orders. If time has told him one thing, then it was that the sense of duty and obligation alone had never been enough to win a battle.

"Welcome home, Dominus." a low voice from behind him brought him out of his musings. "I'm afraid we were not informed of your visit, but we are delighted to have you back."

Tiberius let out a low chuckle while glancing over his shoulder. A young man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes had appeared at the door, his spine straight while he held his arms crossed behind his back.

"I thank you for your kind words, Saphir. They are very much appreciated. As always" Tiberius answered as he finally turned around to face his son's personal body-slave. "An unexpected change in the winds made me come here. My son is home, I suppose?"

A somewhat embarrassed look darted over the servant's face.

"He is, Dominus." Saphir answered with a tight nod and a stony face. "But I'm afraid he is …" he stopped there a moment, his eyes darting towards where his master's bedrooms were. "… otherwise engaged."

Tiberius let out an exhausted sigh and shook his head.

"And I suppose 'otherwise' includes a beautiful young woman in his beds?" the old man asked with raised brows.

Before Saphir was able to reply, Tiberius had already lifted his right hand and motioned him to stay silent.

"There's no need for explanations." he sighed with a small smile directed in the servant's direction. "I only wish he would finally decide to settle down, and start a proper family instead of seeking the company of different women every night."

Saphir couldn't help himself as he let out a dry chuckle.

"Not so _different_." he muttered under his breath, but his eyes widened immediately in horror as he saw Tiberius brows raise at his thoughtless comment.

"Forgiveness, Dominus." the young servant apologized immediately and ducked his head in shame. "I had no right to…"

"It's fine boy." Tiberius was quick to soothe the troubled young man with an exhausted sigh on his lips. "You only give voice to my own worried thoughts."

His gaze lost focus for a moment.

"Pale soft skin, eyes as blue as the sky on a sunny day in spring, and hair like velvet sun rays." Tiberius murmured, a hint of sadness edging at his voice.

' _And yet, each of them only pale shadows compared to the beauty his heart truly yearns for.'_ he added silently as his mind wandered back to the row of beauties his son had devoured over the past years.

The old man shook his head slowly, and his eyes settled back onto the quiet servant. Their eyes met, and a spark of hidden knowledge passed between them.

"Be a good boy and fetch him for me, will you?" Tiberius asked with a weak smile on his tired face. "And prepare some dinner for tonight, made to serve four."

Saphir's brows shot up in surprise.

"Four, Dominus?" he inquired carefully.

Tiberius only arched one brow in response, making the young servant bow his head obediently.

"It shall be done as you wish, Dominus." Saphir said quickly which caused a friendly smile to appear on Tiberius' face.

He watched his son's body slave leave, and the old man turned around to focus his attention back onto the training area beneath him. Normally, watching their skillful fight always brought satisfaction and happiness to his old heart. It was something that reminded him of those bygone days of youth – of days when this great Ludus had still been under the command of his beloved father. Tiberius had spent hours with his father's men, had learnt from them things that went beyond the knowledge of a soldier who learnt fighting during his military service. He had experienced friendship and honor among doomed, had seen the glory of brotherhood. But more importantly, he had learnt to respect – respect that had to be earned, and that was not given just because of one's heritage. Growing up in his father's Ludus had formed him into the man he now was – one of the Roman Empire's most respected generals – a man of honor who had fought battles all over the world as a focused but just commander. It was why he had chosen to pass this experience on to his son – and yet, he no doubted the success of this proposition. He had hoped his son would eventually see the underlying purpose of this honorable task. However, he had misunderstood the father's intention and had seen it as a mere punishment – a proof of his father's doubt in the son's abilities. And then, Tiberius had dared to take _her_ from his son – something that the father had seen as a necessity, but that the son had yet to forgive.

" _Not so different."_ Saphir's words from earlier rang loudly in the old man's head, making Tiberius' fingers to dig deeply into the handrail's wood.

He closed his eyes and took a deep, tired breath.

His mind wandered back to a dark, burnt village somewhere in the deep, untamed forests of Germania – almost 15 winters ago. His men had fought fiercely against numerous tribes there who had refused to obey Rome's glory. Tiberius remembered how he had secretly doubted this glory when he had ridden into this burnt-down village on his way to meet Claudius, another general. His heart had filled with sorrow and regret when he had seen the rotting or charred bodies of men, women, and children alike path his way. He would have never ordered this to happen as he had always respected the lives of those who were unable to defend themselves. But Claudius, the one who had been in charge, was a power-hungry, ruthless man. He had never understood the difference between victory and glory. He had been interrupted in his musings as he had suddenly heard a frantic scream pierce the billows of smoke around him. His horse had pranced as a small figure has suddenly appeared before it, and Tiberius still remembered the waves of surprise when he had suddenly stared into big pools of blue spotted with the finest specks of silver. A small girl was standing before him, a child no older than four summers, clothed in filthy, burnt rags and fur. She had long, almost silver hair, and her skin – although peppered with dirt and bruises – was pale and shining in the full moon's light. Suddenly, another child had appeared from nowhere, a boy with light, almost white hair, who was positioning himself protectively in front of the small girl. He seemed to be a little older than the other child, seven, maybe eight years old, and his indigo eyes shone with both hatred and fierce determination as he stared up at the Roman general.

Tiberius had watched with genuine interest as the boy had shoved the small girl further away from the Roman soldiers, his hate-filled eyes never leaving the older man's as he had hissed something in a foreign language – either to the girl or Tiberius himself, the Roman wasn't quite sure. Pity and compassion had filled the general's heart as he had watched the scene before him. The small girl with silver hair had her arms firmly wrapped around the young boy's body, her small face pressed against the other child's back. She whimpered softly as the boy continued to hiss foreign words, and her body was trembling from both cold and fear. The boy on the other hand was standing proudly between the shivering girl and the heavily armed Romans, a silvery dagger in his small hand that he pointed directly at the Roman general, his eyes daring the man to come closer. A spark of sudden pride had washed through the general's veins as he met the young boy's fierce gaze. Such a small boy, he had thought with a smile, and yet he had already shown more bravery, more fierceness than some of his own soldiers during battle. It was because he was fighting for something… or quite obviously for some _one_. He had ordered his men to fetch a man who was experienced in the languages of Germania.

Meanwhile, he slowly and carefully had dismounted his horse, holding up both hands to signal both children that he was meaning no harm. The young boy had tensed at that, and his eyes had narrowed to dangerous slits as he had watched the general approach. Tiberius had voiced soothing words, had put on his most reassuring smile as he talked to the children. He was sure that neither of them had understood a word he had uttered, but something within his voice had piqued the girl's interest. Tiberius still remembered clearly how he had held his breath as the small girl had reluctantly lifted her head, big silver-blue eyes staring at him from behind the boy's back. She had cocked her head in interest while she had stared at the now crouching Roman general, while she bit her rosy lower lip in the most adorable way. Tiberius had smiled at the sweet little girl, and his heart had almost burst with joy as the small beauty's lips had curled into a shiny smile that had set his soul aflame. He had been so entrapped by this beautiful display of pure innocence that he had failed to realize fast enough how the little girl had suddenly jumped towards him, and had wrapped her small, cold arms around his neck. The sudden impact had caught him off-guard, and Tiberius had tumbled to the floor with the little beauty in his arms. His men had immediately drawn their swords, ready to protect their leader, when Tiberius had made them stop with nothing but a cold glare in their direction. He then had pressed the shivering girl protectively against his chest guard, and had patted the girl's hair soothingly. Over her silvery head, he had looked at the young boy with light hair who was still holding his small dagger tightly between clenched fingers. The boy's eyes were firmly fixed onto the little beauty in Tiberius' arms, his face a world of confusion, fear and something close to angered disbelief. The girl then had lifted her head from the general's chest and had turned around to face her young companion. She had addressed him, her childish, sweet voice filling the dark night with melodic foreign words. Tiberius had no idea what the baby-girl had told the boy, but whatever it had been, the boy slowly lowered his knife. He then had caught the general's eyes, a tentative smile suddenly forming on the young boy's thin lips.

It was then that Tiberius, one of the most feared and respected commanders of the armies of the North, had given his heart to two lost children from Germania.

To a boy, Diamond, so full of determination and fierce bravery, whom he would call son from this day forth.

And a girl, Serenity, so sweet and pure and full of trust, and who would forever hold his heart as his beloved daughter.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"How good to see you father." a cold voice sounded from behind him.

Tiberius slowly turned around to face his son with a fatherly smile on his lips. Sadness and hurt briefly pierced his heart and soul as he looked into Diamond's stony face. The old general knew that his son merely wore a mask of aloofness, carefully hiding his real feelings underneath – but it pained his fatherly heart nonetheless.

"And it is good to see you too, my son." Tiberius offered in return.

He turned around a little and looked down onto the training area.

"Artemis is training them well." he said with a smile. "I don't think I have ever seen Malachite in a better shape. He truly deserves the title of Champion of Capua."

Diamond let out a dry laugh and motioned his body-servant to bring him a goblet of wine.

"He is the undefeated Celt." the young man declared with a flourish gesture of his wine-holding hand. "The mirror image of his Lanista's abilities. After all, you don't think me worth enough for other opportunities to bring honor to this house, apart from that."

"Diamond…" the old general sighed in exasperation. "You go too far."

Diamond's indigo eyes shone with cold challenge as he returned his father's gaze.

"Do I?" the young man demanded with a sneer on his face.

Tiberius straightened his spine as he watched his son's defiant stance.

"To be one of Rome's best Lanistas is an honorable task, Diamond." he finally replied lowly, his lips set to a grim line. "You are following the steps of your great grandfather, just like my father did. He has gained respect and had been held in high esteem throughout the entire Republic."

Diamond let out an angry snort.

"Says the son who refrained from this _respective_ position in order to become one of Rome's most valued generals." Diamond murmured angrily, his thin fingers curling tightly around his goblet of wine.

Tiberius' face softened as he saw the fierce determination in the young man's eyes. It was a hunger that reminded him so much of his earlier years, a time when he was longing for proving his own worth.

"I know that you yearn for honor on the battlefield, son." the old general said with fatherly softness in his voice.

He was now standing right in front of Diamond and placed a rough hand on his shoulders.

"But an honorable man is not called as such because of the number of fights he has won on the battlefield. Give yourself time."

He saw the flicker of defiance flare up in his son's eyes, but Diamond remained silent. After some moments of tensed silence hanging heavily in the early evening's air, the young man with light hair finally nodded his head slowly in agreement – a motion that caused a shiny smile to appear on the father's face.

"Come now, boy." Tiberius laughed and placed his arm around his son's shoulder. "Let us not argue about such things when we just as well can enjoy Capua's best gladiators fight at our feet."

He led his son to the balcony's handrail, and both silently watched the men in the training area fight against each other.

"Saphir told me that you had company this afternoon." Tiberius broke the silence after a while, his eyes never leaving the fighting gladiators.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his son's nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"I had." Diamond answered. "Lavinia and I had some… important matters to discuss."

"Lavinia?" Tiberius echoed with raised brows. "Quintus' daughter? Well she's quite a fetching beauty I suppose."

Diamond once again only shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch his gladiators fight.

"Tell her she is very welcomed to join us for dinner tonight." the general said with a smile in his son's direction, a small spark of hope blazing in his old heart. "I'm sure she would be a perfect…"

"I'm afraid she'll be gone by then, father." Diamond interrupted him sharply, his face blank as he said those words.

Tiberius let out a long sigh, but eventually nodded his head. It was not his place to decide.

"Tell me why you are here, father." Diamond said after another long beat of silence, and finally tore his eyes away from the training grounds. "Something tells me it is not to meet my lovers."

Tiberius shook his head slowly as if in agreement.

"Of course not." he finally confirmed and faced his son. "I was on my way to Dalmatia when unforeseen circumstances forced me to delay my plans."

Diamond raised his brows in interest while taking another sip of wine.

"And what would be urgent enough to keep you away from your battlefields?" he murmured, barely able to keep the sarcastic edge from his voice.

Tiberius lifted his chin high, his eyes cool as he stared into his son's impassive face.

"The one who holds both our hearts."

The movement of Diamond's hand stopped immediately.

Slowly, so very slowly, he lowered the goblet from his lips, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Serenity" he stated rather than asked after moments of tensed silence.

A small smile appeared on the old general's face and he nodded his head.

"Yes" was all he said in response.

There was a range of emotions in Diamond's eyes – a world of confusion, excitement and devotion that appeared whenever someone would mention his sister's name.

Slowly, the young man placed his goblet onto a table nearby, his indigo eyes studying his father as if in search for the answers Tiberius was still withholding.

"I am concerned about the slave revolt in the North" Tiberius finally declared. "I think it would be wise to cut her service at the Temple of Selene shorter than originally planned. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her."

"Neither would I." Diamond was quick to add, his voice and eyes filling with unmistakable warning.

"I know." Tiberius answered, his eyes hard as he saw the barely hidden fury in his son's eyes.

Diamond had always been protective of his sister – something purely natural given their history together. But over the years, protectiveness had formed into something else, into something that was close to fierce possessiveness. Tiberius had silently watched this for some time, and had finally intervened when his 17-year-old son had almost killed one of Serenity's young, innocent suitors when she had reached the age of 14. As a consequence, the old general had decided to send Serenity away to the Temple of Selene to finish her studies. It had broken his paternal heart when his brave daughter had accepted her new fate with glistering, hot tears in her face. But it had been a necessity, a decision to protect both of his beloved children. It had taken Diamond almost two years to speak to his father again, but Tiberius was now more convinced than ever that it had been the right decision.

He had visited his daughter in the Temple of Selene as often as he could. Serenity was the light in his old life, the one good thing that always managed to lighten his troubled heart. He had watched her blossom into a beautiful young woman over the years – a goddess herself clothed in the modest attire of a priestess. He had sent two body-servants with her, even though she had – right from the start – fiercely protested against naming them as such. If possible, the love for his daughter had only grown when he had listened to her passionate monologue about how much she loved her friends, and that she would scold everyone who would dare and call them slaves. The girls – really no older than Serenity herself – had been sold to him a few years ago by a foreign slave trader from the West years ago. They had accompanied his Serenity to the Temple, enjoying the High Priestess' education along with his beloved daughter. When he had last seen them only few days ago, his heart had burst with joy as he had seen the tree women interact with each other. They had become close friends over the year – and Serenity was just as protective about them as they were about her. Tiberius had never seen Serenity that happy.

However, news on a slave revolt close to the Temple had caught his attention some time ago. He had followed the Senate's advice and had sent word to the High Priestess that he needed to take his daughter back home to protect her from any possible harm.

"Father?" his son's impatient growl brought him out of his thoughts.

Tiberius shook his head as if to clear his head.

"Forgive an old man, Diamond." he said with an apologetic smile on his lips. "My troubled heart had me trapped for a moment."

Diamond just offered him a stiff nod, but Tiberius immediately noticed his son's tense stance.

"I have asked her to come back home." the general declared firmly, his eyes studying Diamond's face. "Until I'm back, I will leave her under your care so that no harm will come to her."

Diamond was the master of keeping his emotions hidden beneath his mask of aloofness, but Tiberius knew his son too well. He saw the slight changes in his posture, detected the emotions of infinite excitement briefly wash through indigo eyes.

Could sense the anger that flared up from deep within.

"Under my care?" Diamond echoed smoothly while cocking his head. "Remind me if I'm wrong, father. But wasn't it you who said me and my behavior would put her into danger? Wasn't it exactly those words that sealed her fate and sent her away? Away from her own flesh and blood?"

"A decision I still consider as right." Tiberius retorted in a voice that didn't allow any protest. "She will be accompanied by Luna, the High Priestess of Selene and a trusted friend of mine."

Diamond threw his head back and let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"A High Priestess of Selene visiting a Ludus, father? You surely are in a good mood of joking!"

"Lady Luna was part of this Ludus long before you and your sister came here." Tiberius replied in a dangerously low voice. "Be assured that the color of blood will most likely not lead her to faint."

Diamond just rolled his eyes at that and grabbed his goblet to take another gulp of wine.

"Serenity and her two servants will continue their studies here – that is the reason why I asked the High Priestess to accompany her. Lady Luna has taken a shine to our girl, and she was only too eager to follow my invitation. She will make sure to teach Serenity everything she needs to know to finish her studies until I return from my duties."

Diamond stared at the goblet in his hands for some moments before he spoke again.

"And you are sure this is the only reason why you have asked her to accompany Serenity back to Capua?" Diamond asked without facing his father.

There was a long beat of silence before Tiberius spoke.

"Just like you, Diamond, Luna will be here to protect Serenity. Especially from things you will not be able to protect her."

The underlying message hovered between both men, the real reason why Tiberius had asked Luna to accompany Serenity to her brother's home never voiced aloud. But there was one last thing Tiberius had to tell his son, but last confession to make before Serenity would return.

"When I'm back, Diamond, I will take her with me to Rome. I will introduce her into society to find a husband for her." he spoke, the words making his son to whirl around with disbelief written across his face.

"A husband?" Diamond echoed his father's words, his eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, Diamond." Tiberius confirmed in a firm voice. "She is of marriageable age. It is time for me as her father to find a man for her to be happy with."

There was no room for discussion, no room for arguing. He waited some moments for Diamond to react, but his son only stood there with his lips pressed to a thin line while his eyes spoke volumes of his true feelings.

Tiberius took in a deep breath and kneaded the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"I have asked her to come home, Diamond." he repeated after a while, his voice and eyes soft. "She needs your protection until I return. Won't you do this for me? For _her_?"

Diamond let out a cheerless laugh, his right hand immediately lifting towards the leather strap with a small silver pendant around his neck.

A gift from his sister so many years ago.

"You know I would even fight the armies of glorious Rome to protect her." he whispered as he gazed into space.

A fond smile appeared on his father's face as he remembered the young boy who had placed his own fragile body between a young girl and one of Rome's most respectable generals.

Tiberius placed a strong hand on Diamond's shoulder and nodded.

"I know, son. I know." he said while squeezing his shoulder tightly.

"Enough of gloomy topics and memories bygone! Let's be happy together and welcome our beloved daughter and sister back to our home!"

Diamond forced himself to smile at his father and nodded tightly.

"And Ares himself is with us as he welcomes our Serenity by opening the gates of Capua's Arena tomorrow!" Tiberius further exclaimed as he led his son back into the villa. "And gladiators will color the sand of honor crimson as they spill blood of comrades and traitors alike! So that the most honorable of them will be blessed with victory and glory in the end!"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Notes**_

 **Alright guys so this is the prologue of this story.  
**

 **It's a mixture of Spartacus and Gladiator in the Sailor Moon setting.**

 **Of course, I don't own anything.**

 **I'm super excited about this story because I just recently fell in love with Sailor Moon once again.**

 **English is not my first language, so please bear with me and any mistakes.. ;-)**

 **That said:**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Blood and Sand

_**Chapter 2**_

He groaned when the pain from his shoulder set his entire body aflame. Despite the pain, he forced his eyes to open, only to find gloomy, cold darkness to surround him. He felt the hot iron of chains around his wrists and ankles, and the cold, hard stone beneath and behind him. He blinked once, twice, to make his blurry vision focus. He was sitting inside a pitch-black cell, and the smell of decay and death was hanging heavily in the air. There was a small whole in the wall somewhere to his right, with a row of heavy iron bars almost blocking the view of the outside. He grunted a little as he willed his sore body to move, and while ignoring the piercing pain in his limbs, he crawled towards the small opening. His dirty and bloodied hands clasped around the cool bars, his fingers tightening in an almost painful manner as he stared outside. The full moon was hanging low in the dark night sky, the round heavenly body the only source of light in an ocean of blackness. It was warm outside, the suffocating air and hot pavement and stone almost choking him. He tried to pull two bars apart with all of his might, but soon had to realize the pointlessness of this attempt.

"There is no need." he suddenly heard a voice from behind him. "It's as if Hephaestus himself has forged it to prevent our escape."

Endymion whirled around, only now realizing that his was not alone in his cell.

Another man was sitting in the right corner, his barely covered body cluttered with bruises and deep cuts. Blood trickled down his wrists and ankles were rough iron chains bound his limbs together.

"Who are you?" Endymion asked, his voice sounding hoarse due to the lack of speaking over the past days.

The other man let out a throaty chuckle that ended on an ugly cough.

"A dead man." he said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "Just like you."

Endymion's eyes narrowed at that, his blue eyes burning with fiery resistance.

"As long as there is a spark of life within my heart, I am alive." he growled more than said, the tone of his voice full of authority and determination that left no room for protest.

The other man only chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"Ah, you truly are the Thracian everyone whispers about. The one who killed almost fifteen Romans all on his own, they say."

Endymion remained silent. He hadn't killed those soldiers to receive credit. He had done it to protect his sister. He had done what had been necessary. But he had failed her – had failed his clan. He hadn't been able to protect them. The moment he had almost killed the one who had been responsible for their misery, more Roman soldiers had appeared. They had come to his home with swords and death on their heels, and they had burnt and killed every man, every woman and every child that had dared to stand in their way. Endymion swallowed hard as he remembered the cries and pleas of his people fill the air. He had fought with all of his might, had tried to save them by sacrificing his own life. But it had been no use, there had been too many of Rome's soldiers. Rage that was beyond description had filled him when he had seen some of those soldiers surround his sister with lustful, disgusting intent on their faces. He had killed all of them – one by one. And every time his sword slashed through Roman skin, spilling crimson blood, he had felt a wave of satisfaction wash through his veins. It was when he had suddenly come face to face with the general who had led the expedition against his people. The Roman commander was tall and had long black hair, his face a world of sadistic amusement as he has dismounted his horse. A cruel smile had played around his thin lips as he had met Endymion's furious gaze. Endymion had shoved his sister behind him, ready to give his life if it only meant to save hers. And he had almost succeeded – he had almost managed to shove his sword into the general's heart. But the moment he had been just about to end the Roman's life, an arrow had suddenly hit the shoulder of his sword-leading arm. Soldiers had appeared from nowhere, surrounding him with heavy armor and sharp swords pointed at him. He had screamed when the general had ordered to take Endymion's sister away, had tried to fight his way through her. But something hard had hit the back of his head, and had made him fall to the ground. He had tried to keep his eyes open, but darkness was quickly overwhelming his senses. The last thing he had seen was the general's face, and piercing blue eyes filled with triumphant as they looked down at the defeated man.

"It should have been one more." Endymion finally murmured, his eyes hard as they refocused on his cellmate. "Only one more man to kill."

The other man laughed and rolled his eyes.

"It wouldn't have changed anything, Thracian." he replied tauntingly. "One way or another, you would still be doomed to die."

Endymion snorted at that, but refused to argue. Instead, he silently sat down, his face firmly fixed on the small opening in the window, staring at the moon.

"Where are we?" Endymion asked after a while, his eyes never leaving the night sky.

"Capua." The other man replied with a scoff. "A provincial city south of Rome. The praetor that has taken us captive offers us to the people of Capua as gifts of Rome."

Endymion's brows drew together and he shook his head a little.

"Gifts of Rome?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw how the other man simply shrugged his shoulders anew.

"He has declared us traitors of Rome. He offers our lives on the sand of Capua's Arena in the name of some fucking justice. Executions before the games tomorrow…" he laughed a little and shook his head. "… a symbolic display of the Republic's glorious superiority."

Endymion let out an exhausted sigh and closed his eyes. He rested his head against the cool wall behind him. An image of a woman with black hair and indigo eyes appeared before his mind's eye, making his heart clench painfully in his chest.

"I will not die tomorrow." he murmured more to himself than to his cellmate. "Not as long she's still out there and waiting for me to rescue her."

He heard the dismissive scoff from somewhere next to him, but he didn't care.

He had promised his parents to protect his sister until his last breath – he would not break this promise again.

Endymion watched from his spot in the gloomy cell how soundless flashes lit up the dark night sky outside his prison.

There was always a way to break through the darkness, he thought with fierce determination filling his blue eyes.

He would not die.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Serenity was standing at the window of her old room, staring out into the night sky. The warm wind had picked up speed, causing the white-colored curtains to flow gracefully around the young woman's body. She watched in fascination as white and yellow flashed went down onto the earth, but no sound of thunder was heard. It was a side of Mother Nature that was just as beautiful as it was frightening. Despite the warmth in the air, a shiver went through her body that caused her to shudder. It was the power of the Gods that made her tremble in respect and deference. Mere humans would never be able to compare against such frightening beauty.

"It seems Jupiter himself welcomes you home, dear sister." someone whispered from close behind her.

Serenity let out a startled gasp and whirled around, but a genuine smile appeared on her rosy lips as she caught sight of her brother who was standing right behind her.

"I doubt a life as insignificant as mine would ever lead to such a beautiful display of Jupiter's power, brother." Serenity laughed and turned back around to stare out into the flashing night sky.

She felt her brother shift a little closer until his chest was almost touching her back. He placed a hand on her right shoulder and started to gently follow the line to her neck and back with his forefinger.

"Oh believe me little sister." he heard him say in a low voice. "Jupiter has noticed the beauty of your body and soul. It is not surprising that he bends nature to his will to pay homage to you."

Serenity giggled at that and shook her head a little.

"You talk nonsense, brother" she laughed and glanced over her shoulder to look at Diamond.

Diamond offered her a small smile, his indigo eyes darkening a little.

"But it's true, dear sister." he said lowly. "If possible, you have become even more beautiful woman behind the walls of Selene's Temple. Venus herself would probably hide herself in shame in the face of your beauty."

Serenity just rolled her eyes with an amused smile on her lips, and turned her head back around. She felt how Diamond wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer against his form. He placed his face against her head, holding her close.

"What is troubling you, Serenity? It's long past your bedtime." he murmured after a while, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms.

Serenity laughed a little and placed her arm onto her brother's that was wrapped around her body.

"I'm no longer a child, Diamond." she scolded in mock annoyance. "But you are right, I couldn't sleep. It just feels so … strange to be back home after such a long time."

She felt the arm around her tighten a little.

"A fact we can thank father for." the young man replied darkly. "He should have never make you leave my side."

"Diamond…" Serenity said and pushed herself a little away from him. "Don't be like that. I am grateful that he gave me the chance to be part of Selene's Temple to study there. He made the right decision for me. I am glad that he sent me away from the Ludus."

Diamond's arm dropped to his side and he stared with an expressionless mask into his sister's serious face.

"And away from me." the young man stated after a while, a flicker of hurt visible in his eyes.

Serenity immediately grabbed her brother's hands with hers and shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"I missed you dearly, brother." she said in pure honesty. "There wasn't a single day when my mind wouldn't wander back to Capua."

Diamond's thin lips turned into a satisfied, small smile when she spoke.

"But Luna also taught me a lot about the mysteries of life and love." she continued, still smiling.

Diamond lifted his hand to cup her cheek.

"Something I could have taught you as well, sister dear." he whispered, his eyes darkening and causing a wave of uneasiness to wash through Serenity's body.

Serenity let out a nervous chuckle and freed her face from his touch.

"Don't be ridiculous, brother." she laughed as she went past him to go further into her room. "As far as I remember is your knowledge on how to be a dutiful wife and mother rather limited, wouldn't you agree?"

Diamond's fingers that had just held Serenity's face curled in the air before he let them drop.

"Of course." he replied tightly with his back turned towards his sister.

His eyes glimmered with hot darkness for a moment as he stared out of the window.

When he turned back around to meet his sister's gaze, his face was once again a perfect mask of nonchalance.

"Are you excited about the games tomorrow?" he asked lazily as he followed the young woman further into her room.

Serenity let out a long sigh as she fetched a golden brush from her nightstand and started to comb her long silver-blond hair.

"Not as much as I probably should be." she confessed with sadness in her voice. "I have never seen the point of shedding blood and end lives for the mere purpose of amusement. It is cruel – nothing more."

Diamond let out a deep chuckle and sat down onto the curved red couch in the middle of her chambers. He placed his right ankle on his left knee and spread his arms across the backrest as he watched the fluid motions of his sister's wavy hair.

"Don't let father know, sister mine. He would be indignant about hearing the granddaughter of one of the greatest lanistas in Roman history talk like that." the young man said dryly with a smirk on his face. "It would be such a shame to see his old heart break like this."

Serenity stopped her combing as she detected the sarcasm in her brother's voice. She turned around to face him. To see her brother's cold face when he talked about their father – a well-worn mask to hide the hurt underneath – painted her heart with compassion and sorrow.

"Don't be like that, Diamond." she pleaded softly and slowly moved closer until she was standing right in front of him. "You know that he loves you more than life itself. Both of us. All he does, he does it for us. So that we can live happy lives. He would never hurt us."

Serenity smiled with tenderness as she lifted her hand to let it gently brush over her brother's cheek. As she was about to remove her hand again, Diamond suddenly caught it with his and held it tightly. With one determined pull, he made her sit across his lap. He took her face in both hands and brought her closer so that their noses were almost touching.

"He hurt me when he took you from me, Serenity." he whispered lowly, the warmness of his breath fanning lightly over Serenity's lips.

The young woman drew her brows together and shook her head lightly.

"But he brought me back to you, brother."

A dark, small smile appeared on Diamond's face. He let his thumb slowly trace her lower lip, his eyes solely fixed on the finger's movement.

"And I shall never let you go again, sister." he murmured, the darkness and determination in his voice making Serenity shiver with unease.

"Serenity!" someone suddenly called from the other side of the room.

The young woman startled up from Diamond's lap and whirled around to see Selene's High Priestess standing at the door, an unreadable expression on her face. Luna was a beautiful tall woman of middle age with wavy dark curls framing her body. She wore a glistering chain of white beads around her head, and a necklace with a demilune around the neck.

"Come dear." she then said, her eyes and voice softening as she looked at Serenity. "It is long past your bedtime. You'll have a long day ahead of you."

Serenity offered the High Priestess one of her shiny smiles and nodded in agreement.

"Forgiveness, Luna." she chirped, the unease from moments ago forgotten. "I couldn't sleep and my brother was kind enough to offer some company. We haven't seen each other in years."

Luna's gaze settled onto Diamond who was still sitting on the couch, his eyes as cold as hers as they stared at each other.

"Of that I am well aware." Luna retorted sharply, her eyes gleaming with warning as she returned Diamond's challenging gaze. "But your brother should not keep you from your well-deserved sleep, dear. You will see him tomorrow morning."

Diamond narrowed his eyes at the High Priestess for a moment, before he rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"As the High Priestess commands." he replied, his voice carrying a slight flutter of taunt.

He gracefully stood up from the couch and made his way towards the door. He shortly stopped when he reached the place where his sister was standing and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Until tomorrow, sister dear." he breathed with a smile which Serenity returned.

Serenity never noticed the cold glare her brother and Luna exchanged when he passed the High Priestess on his way out.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion stared straight ahead, his face emotionless as he looked through at the heavy wooden gate that separated the dark dungeons from the bright sand of Capua's arena. He felt the tremble of the man behind him through the rusty chains that bound the prisoners together. The foul smell of death and fear was in the air, but Endymion didn't mind. He needed to concentrate on the task ahead.

He needed to survive.

"They give us swords absent fucking edge." a tall, muscular man with long brown hair next to him, a Gaul he mused, muttered with barely hidden disgust. "And tie us together like animals ready to be slaughtered."

The older man who had shared Endymion's prison chuckled in response and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's merely for the show." he said almost bored. "They don't want us to fight, they want us to die."

The Gaul let out a deep throaty chuckle.

"They will learn soon enough that it was a fucking mistake to even give a sword to a Gaul – no matter its sharpness."

Endymion's cellmate laughed and placed a hand on Endymion's aching shoulder.

"Did you hear this, Thracian?" he said, and Endymion crinkled his nose in disgust as he smelled the man's foul breath. "Another doomed who refuses to die. That makes already two of you."

Endymion remained silent, his gaze firmly forward-facing.

He heard the crowd bawl and cheer from inside the arena, heard the pained cry of a man who had obviously been badly injured by another. A cry of victory was heard, followed by roaring cheers.

" _KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!"_

The audience's bloodthirsty vote for a poor man's fate rang loudly through the arena's dark corridors.

One last scream was heard, and then only joyful laughter and applause filled the air.

"Open the gates!" a Roman from outside suddenly ordered in a dark voice.

The heavy doors opened with a roaring, deafening sound, flooding the dark corridor with blinding light.

Endymion closed his eyes against the bright sunlight and took a deep breath.

He wouldn't die.

Not today.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Serenity moved her fan frantically as she watched how the gladiator placed the sharp edge of his sword against the throat of the heavily injured man on the ground. The sand of Capua's arena was tinted in red, a crimson proof of the cruel spectacles she had been forced to witness from the arena's Podium, a marble terrace that was supposed to be the place of honor for royals and respectable families of Rome.

Her eyes darted to her brother who was sitting next to her, a cool smirk of amusement on his face as he watched how the gladiator on the sand pierced the defeated man's shoulder, causing joyful screams and applause to fill the air.

"It's inhuman." she muttered as the people's vote to kill the man on the sand filled the air.

"Serenity." her father who was sitting in front of her warned quietly.

"Ah, so your beautiful daughter does not enjoy the pleasures of our games, Tiberius?" a man with long black hair next to her father laughed in amusement.

Before Tiberius was able to answer, Serenity did.

"Pleasure, honored Praetor Seiya... pleasure has nothing to do with this. Art is pleasure, plays are pleasure, music is. But I hardly think it is pleasure to witness poor men get killed for the mere amusement of the people." she replied, her eyes gleaming with barely hidden disgust.

Tiberius faced his daughter with a stern look on his face, silently scolding her for her disrespectful tone towards a man of higher rank.

"With all due respect." Serenity added sweetly in the direction of the Praetor.

"Serenity!" Tiberius hissed in shock, and he was just about to ask his daughter to apologize, when the Praetor burst into laughter.

"What a sweet little thing you have there, Tiberius." Seiya laughed with amusement glittering in his eyes as he looked at her. "And such a passionate speech about the pleasure of life from someone who has spent the past years locked up behind the walls of Selene's Temple."

Serenity's cheeks turned pink with anger and embarrassment, but before she was able to retort, Luna came to her rescue.

"Please don't insult my ways of education, Praetor." she said with raised brows in the Praetor's direction. "Serenity was not locked up, and she experienced the pleasures this world has to offer through many lessons on music and art. I believe she has a right to voice her opinion on those matters, even if her preferences do not include fights in the arena."

Seiya nodded his head at her and offered her an apologetic smile.

"Forgiveness, High Priestess." he said with a charming smile on his lips. "To insult you and the doctrine of Selene had never been my intention."

His eyes then moved back to where Serenity was sitting, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he lazily took in her form.

"I doubt, however, that you were able to teach her _all_ of the desirable pleasures this world has to offer."

Serenity let out a shocked gasp at that, her eyes wide with shock at what the Praetor had just referred to.

"And none of your concern!" Diamond next to her hissed, his indigo eyes glaring daggers at Seiya who only laughed in response. "If you ever …"

"Enough now." Tiberius intervened sharply and turned around to give his children a stern look. "Praetor Seiya is one of the most respectable men in the Republic and he has fought many battles against our enemies. I expect you two to treat him with the appropriate respect!"

Diamond narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits as he glared at his father.

"Of course." Serenity sighed and bit something inside her mouth. "Forgive me Praetor. I spoke my mind without thinking."

Seiya offered her a broad smile and shook his head.

"There is nothing to forgive, my Lady Serenity." he told her smoothly. "It is me who needs to apologize to you for an appropriate comment."

Serenity willed a tight smile onto her face and nodded in acknowledgement, earning an appreciating look from Tiberius.

"Well…" Seiya then continued with a broad smile in Serenity's direction. "Since you unfortunately did not enjoy the games so far, maybe my next gift to you and the people of Capua will be more to your liking."

Serenity furrowed her brow, the stern look from Luna the only thing that prevented her from telling Seiya that she very much doubted that. Diamond just rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance.

She watched as the Praetor made a smooth motion with his hand in the direction of some soldiers on the sand, and the heavily armed men made their way to the arena's left side.

"People of Capua!" Seiya announced with a triumphant shiny smile on his face while holding both of his arms high.

The entire arena went silent as they listened to the man's speech.

"Revolts have recently shaken our blessed Empire, and lowly slaves have dared to take honorable men and women's lives!"

The crowed screamed in outrage, and Serenity had to prevent herself from shaking her head in disapproval. She had also heard about the slave revolts of the North. It was the reason why her father had feared for her safety and had asked her to come back to Capua. The young beauty resented the idea of killing, of violence in general. No one had the right to end another's life. Despite what her father and brother thought – what the entire _Empire_ thought: there was nothing glorious about the battles in the arena. However, she could not really blame the slaves for fighting for their freedom. During her time at the Temple, she had seen how some Romans from the North tended to treat their slaves. It was a disgusting display of supposed superiority. By that, the self-appointed Republic of humanity had lost its right to be called as such.

"Therefore, I offer you the lives of slaves and traitors alike" Seiya further continued and pointed his hand to the arena's left side.

A handful of Roman soldiers opened a heavy wooden door.

Serenity watched as ten chained man were dragged into the center of the arena, all of them covered in dirt and blood.

"Each of them foes of Rome and therefore sentenced to find death at the hands of Roman soldiers!"

The crowd cheered in response as about ten Roman soldiers entered Capua's arena under roaring applause. Serenity had to avert her eyes for a moment as she realized that one of the prisoners was starting to cry bitterly – a boy no older than she was. After some moments, she lifted her eyes again. Her heart filled with compassion and sorrow.

No – there was nothing glorious about this.

Suddenly, she felt as if someone was watching her. She tore her gaze away from the trembling man only to see another prisoner staring directly at her. She let out a small gasp of surprise and felt how a small flush formed on her pale skin as she met his intent gaze. He had pitch-black hair, and had a tanned, muscular body that would probably put even Adonis to shame. Even under the layers of dirt and blood, she still noticed the handsomeness of his face. His dark eyes never strayed from her, and Serenity swallowed hard as a small smirk formed on the man's face.

"But who shall lead the forces of Rome?" the Praetor then asked, and Serenity forced herself to focus her attention back onto the speaking man. "Who shall deserve such honor?"

One name immediately filled the air, causing a smug smile to appear on Diamond's face.

Seiya laughed and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Ares has heard your prayers and will answer them with equal force!" the man announced, and if possible, the crowd roared even louder.

"The House of Tadius under the command of the respectable lanista Diamond has offered his best gladiator to bring justice to our Republic! People of Capua, I present to you the undefeated Celt, the Champion of Capua! Malachite!"

The doors to their right opened, and a tall muscular man with two glistering swords appeared under the roaring applause of the audience.

"I am always excited to see him fight." Lavinia, a woman with glistering blond hair next to Serenity said as she watched the gladiator's entrance. "There is only him to be worthy enough to kill those slaves."

Serenity raised one silver-blond brow at the girl.

"Don't you find it ironic as he, too, is only considered as a slave according to most Roman people?" she asked sharply, causing a confused look to appear on Lavinia's pale face.

"He is more than a slave, love." Tiberius said without taking his eyes off of the arena. "He is a gladiator. A God of the arena."

"BEGIN!" the Praetor shouted.

The fight started, but not before Serenity's gaze once again met the dark-haired prisinor's.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion barely listened to the words that escaped the Praetor's mouth. His veins pumped hot liquid fire through his body as he recognized the man who was speaking to the people of Capua.

It had been the man who had taken his sister from him and who had taken him captive.

He would not die today, he thought with newfound spirit. He would live, and he would take revenge for what this Roman had done to him.

His eyes followed the line of bloated Roman Aristocrats who were sitting comfortably on the marble balcony. He heard the blood roar in his ears as he saw the partly excited, partly bored expressions on their faces. Human lives didn't mean anything to them. His thoughts stopped, however, when his eyes fell onto a vision of silver and light blue. A woman was sitting in the second row, a beauty with long silver-blond hair and blue eyes that reminded him of his home's seas. She wore a tunic of a soft blue color with golden jewelry woven into her hair and clasped around her pale skin. But it was not her obvious beauty that stunned him – it was the expression on her face. Her beautiful face was filled with compassion, with pure regret as she looked at the handful of prisoners. He followed her gaze and realized that she was staring at a young man who was standing at the end of the row of slaves. He was trembling and crying bitterly, his entire body practically oozing dread and fear of what was about to come. Endymion moved his gaze back to the Roman beauty, and he couldn't help but think that such a beautiful creature should be protected from witnessing the cruelty of the upcoming slaughter. Suddenly, the beauty's gaze moved away from the young man, and as if she had felt that someone was staring at her, it settled on him instead.

Endymion was sure that his heart had stopped beating for the slightest of moments when he looked into those pools of blue. He saw her sinful mouth open slightly as he continued to stare at her, and he could almost hear her surprised gasp. He knew he should avert his eyes, should focus on the upcoming fight and his survival. But he couldn't. It was as if the angelic vision was casting a spell over him, and made him lose his focus. There was nothing else in this world, no arena, no soldiers, no death. Just her and him. A siren, he thought, and almost shook his head at how the Gods seemed to wish for his death by trying to make him lose focus through such an exquisite temptation. He then realized the blush on her face, and Endymion couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips as he took in her flustered appearance. A moment after, however, the beauty tore her eyes away from him and focused her attention on the Praetor. A strange feeling of emptiness spread through his body when she wouldn't look back at him.

Endymion saw how the gates to his left opened, and a tall man with long silver hair entered the arena. _"The undefeated Celt"_ – Endymion almost scoffed at that. No man was undefeated – and every man bled hot crimson liquid when a sword pierced his flesh. He was nothing but a human, and as such possible to kill.

He then felt her eyes on his, and he cocked his head a little as he saw the faintest spark of worry in the beauty's eyes.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Lavinia giggled excitedly as Malachite killed yet another of the prisoners with only one blow.

"This is a wonderful spectacle, Diamond." she chirped and grabbed his hand. "Malachite truly is the Republic's most blessed gladiator!"

Diamond offered her a lopsided smile in response and took a sip of wine.

"He brings honor to our house." Tiberius agreed with a smile as his son didn't seem to answer any time soon. "I don't even think that we would have needed the Roman soldiers to support him."

Seiya shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance at that.

"I agree that they don't seem to have been well selected." the Praetor said as he watched in annoyance how the Thracian killed another soldier.

"To their defense, honorable Praetor" Tiberius said with a soothing smile on his face. "But the prisoner fighting on the right seems to be well trained. Where did you find him?"

"He's Thracian." Seiya replied with a sigh. "He killed fifteen of my best men all at once before we were able to chain this beast."

Serenity faintly followed their conversation as her eyes were glued where the prisoner with black hair was fighting. It was a cruel battle, right from the start. Right after Seiya had given the command, one of the older men – a Greek she had heard – had merely smiled at the crowd while pushing his own edgeless sword into his chest. Serenity had seen the startled and shocked expression briefly cross the black-haired man's face, but he had only hesitated a moment before he had cut off the man's hand to free himself from the chain that bound them together. Serenity had wanted to close her eyes more than once while watching the fight, but her eyes were glued on the strange man. As far as she could tell, he was a skilled fighter. His movements were graceful and smooth, and he managed to kill most of the Roman soldiers while his fellow prisoners died one after the other. Her heart gave a strange jolt when Malachite grabbed a spear from the ground and threw it at him. The dark-haired man quickly turned away, but the sharp point pierced the flesh of his left arm nonetheless. Malachite was just about to attack again when another prisoner, a tall Gaul with long brown hair threw his sword at him – successfully gaining the gladiator's attention. Serenity felt how her nails dug deeply into the wood of her seat as Malachite effortlessly killed the Gaul. The dark-haired prisoner and the gladiator were the only ones left on the blood-tainted sand.

The prisoner grabbed a sharp weapon from the ground as Malachite approached him with confident steps. Serenity's heart clenched painfully in her chest as she caught sight of the pain in the prisoner's dark eyes. He tried to hide it well behind a furious mask of determination, but it was there nonetheless.

"Wha… what did he do to deserve this fate?" Serenity heard her own trembling voice ask.

Her gaze never left the unbalanced fight in the center of the arena, but she noticed the concerned look her brother gave her from the corners of her eyes.

"As I've already said, my lady." Seiya answered with a hint of confusion in his voice. "He killed fifteen of Rome's men."

Meanwhile, the dark-haired man attacked the gladiator, managing to inflict a small wound on Malachite's chest.

"But _why_?" Serenity exclaimed heatedly as she finally tore her gaze away from the cruel display. She couldn't imagine that this man down on the sand was the bloodthirsty savage as the Praetor claimed. "Why did he kill your men?"

"Serenity, it doesn't matter." Diamond tried, but Serenity ignored him.

Seiya arched one brow as he looked at her.

"He fought them because he fought for a woman from his tribe." he finally replied. "She was to be sold into slavery. His sister I think. But I do not remember, nor do I care."

Serenity shook her head in irritation.

"He killed to protect his family." she stated with emotion in her voice. "That does make him a hero, not a monster."

Seiya's eyes glittered with barely hidden annoyance.

"I would refrain from calling a slave a hero, my dear." he said coldly. "He spilled Roman blood and has to be punished for it."

Serenity was ready to protest when the Praetor turned back around to watch the bloody fight, but Luna shook her head at her, telling her to keep silent.

Her heart skipped a beat when she, too, focused her attention back onto the sand, only to see the dark-haired man lying defeated on the ground. Malachite, whose normally stoic face was distorted with rage, approached him, his crimson sword glistering balefully in the afternoon sun.

Serenity let out a shocked gasp when he placed the point of his sword against the dark-haired man's throat. The prisoner was lying on his back, his chest raising and falling rapidly with every breath. Deep cuts could be seen all over his body, making the sand beneath him turn red.

"That's hardly fair." she whispered with unshed tears in her eyes. "He just wanted to protect his family. He does not deserve death."

"Serenity…" Diamond next to her sighed. "It doesn't matter now. The fight is over. There is nothing you can do."

Serenity stared at the injured man for a long moment, when an idea suddenly flashed through her mind.

"No, but father can!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with hope.

Tiberius turned around to face his daughter with a questioning look on his face.

"Spare his life." the beauty said, her eyes pleading. "He has deserved to live, father. You know it. He has killed those men almost on his own. He _deserves_ it."

Tiberius stared at her for a long moment with an unreadable expression on his face.

A sad smile crossed her father's face that caused her heart to drop a little in her chest.

"It is not our place to decide over his life, my dear." he said with a helpless shrug of his shoulder. "He is the Praetor's prisoner – not ours."

Desperation settled onto the beauty's face as she heard that.

"Then buy him!" she whispered, and a small frown wrinkled her father's forehead. "Train him to become a gladiator. He at least deserves as much."

"A gladiator?" Seiya laughed and shook his head in amusement. "I must say your lovely daughter is full of ideas, Tiberius."

"Father, please." Serenity urged as she saw that Malachite and the entire arena were waiting for the Praetor's decision on the prisoner's life. "You have seen his fighting skills. You must do something!"

Tiberius sighed and looked at his son who was watching the scene unfold before him with an impassive expression on his face.

"I admit that he surely would make an excellent gladiator." Tiberius said, causing the flicker to appear on Serenity's face. "But once again it is not my place to decide, Serenity. I gave the ludus to your brother. He is our house's lanista. It is his decision to make."

Serenity whirled around, big pleading eyes staring at her brother.

Diamond lightly shook his head and let out a long sigh. His eyes moved towards the center of the arena where the badly injured prisoner lay.

"He is severely injured, sister." he said without looking at her. "I doubt he'll even survive the quarter moon. It would be a bad investment."

"Brother" Serenity now pleaded and grabbed his hand, the contact making Diamond face her again.

"He doesn't deserve to die because he only wanted to protect his sister." she continued softly. "What would you have done in his position?"

Diamond stared at her for a sheer endless moment, before he lifted her hand to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss onto her knuckles.

"I would have slaughtered the entire Republic…" he replied lowly, his eyes dark with the truth of his words. "… just to see you save."

An uncertain smile graced Serenity's lips – the cruel content of his words almost disguising their ultimate importance. She barely heard how the audience's screams for the stranger's life.

"Praetor" Diamond addressed the other man. "This decision seems to be difficult, wouldn't you agree? The crowed wishes to honor the prisoner's fight by granting him his life."

Seiya pouted a little as he watched how the people of Capua signaled their decision by turning their thumbs upwards.

"And yet, you wish for the man to be gone." Diamond continued with a shrug of his shoulders. "A solution, perhaps. The Thracian has shown talent in the arena. If I were to purchase this man, he could be trained at my ludus in the Gladiatorial arts."

Seiya thought about it for a moment, wiggling his head from one side to the other.

Serenity held her breath as he finally stood from his chair to render his judgment on the Thracian's life.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion felt the sharp blade pierce the skin of his throat. Piercing pain washed through his entire body, making his vision blur with spots of red and black. He willed his eyes to stay open as he didn't want to face the inevitable as a defeated man.

He knew that he would die – just like the rest of the prisoners.

There were no Gods left to save him.

He faintly heard the crowd to demand his life – but it didn't matter. He was a sentenced man. A traitor of the _oh so_ glorious Roman Republic. At least, he didn't go down without a fight.

He faintly realized how the crowd went silent, heard the Praetor's voice fill the arena.

Endymion cursed inwardly that it would be the last voice he would hear. His mind wandered back to the beauty from earlier. Right now, she was probably staring at his lifeless form with compassion on her beautiful face. Maybe even tears. Had he had left enough strength in his body, he would have smirked at this ridiculous thought.

Why should such a beauty cry over him? Over a man sentenced to death? Someone she didn't and would never know.

"Capua!" the Praetor announced. "This man has proven himself in in the arena."

Cheers could be heard, but Endymion floated further and further into blissful darkness.

"One of Capua's most precious daughters wants to honor this by putting mercy before justice. Therefore, I reward this prisoner by granting him life and will gift him to the respectable house of Tadius as my personal gift to the lovely Serenity."

More cheers, furious applause.

And as unconsciousness finally overwhelmed him, a faint whisper of a name left his lips and accompanied him into darkness.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Notes**_

 **Thank you so much for your amazing response on the first chapter!  
**

 **I hope the second didn't disappont - even though Endymion and Serenity only met across the arena.**

 **That will obviously change in Chapter 3.**

 **As for Diamond's relationship with Serenity: to be honest, I haven't decided yet if they are relatives by blood or by adoption. At that stage of the story, both is possible (I know that the real-sibling possibility might offend some readers). But I can certainly tell you that Serenity and Tiberius most definitely see them as siblings.**

 **Have a great Sunday!**

 **J**


	3. A Fate to Decide

_**Chapter 3**_

He travelled through a land of light and shadows. There was neither space nor time. Only flickering spots of brightness followed by wild, whirling lines of black. With light came pain and memories, with darkness came blissful unknowing.

He didn't know which to prefer.

He carved out his vapid existence between light and shadow for a while, his body light and weightless – floating beneath a sky of featureless faces, and above a black ocean of nameless thoughts and memories.

That was when he suddenly heard it.

It was distant at first – nothing more than a sweet caress in the wind. It sparked his interest, made him concentrate.

It came from somewhere above him – soft and sweet and alluring.

A sun-filled contactless touch, the faint hint of a bell-like sound.

A voice that whirled around him.

A word that touched and lightened his battered soul.

" _Live"_

And he followed its plea into the light.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"You shouldn't be here." a voice from behind her admonished softly.

Serenity didn't turn around, her heart and soul heavy as she continued to dab the dark-haired man's forehead with a cold wash cloth.

"Serenity…" the voice sighed when she wouldn't answer.

She hardly realized how someone sat down next to her.

"He still hasn't shown any signs of live except his shallow breathing." she finally whispered, her eyes never leaving the man's motionless face. "The Medicus gave him a potion to bring him back to life. He still has to awake."

"And it's the Medicus' task to watch him, not yours." the man next to her reasoned with fatherly concern.

A tanned, big hand covered hers and gently stilled her motions. Startled, Serenity looked to her right only to stare into deep green eyes.

"This is no place for you, Sere." the man urged gently with the faintest of smiles on his scarred face. "Those who hold you close to their hearts are worried about you. Go home and soothe their troubled minds."

"Luna sent you." Serenity sighed, the barest hint of accusation in her voice. "Wasn't it her who taught me the fine arts of herbs and potions? To use them to show kindness for those at need? Why not make use of those skills now?"

The man's gentle smile turned sad as he took the wash cloth with gentle force from Serenity.

"You did all you could." was his only reply.

Serenity let out an exhausted sigh, and her sad eyes moved back to settle onto the unconscious Thracian on the cot.

"I wish I could do more." she murmured and removed some of the stranger's sweat-stained hair from his face.

"You did enough." the man next to her said gently. "You saved his life in the arena."

Serenity couldn't help but let out a cheerless laugh at that.

"Did I?" she challenged weakly as she faced the man sitting next to her. "Or did I just prolong his suffering?"

Before he was able to respond, Serenity continued.

"You know I'm right, Artemis." she said with bitterness in her voice. "If he doesn't die today, he surely will find his death in the arena as a gladiator. A fate I chose for him. He could be at peace by now – reunited with those he loves."

She shook her head, hot glistering tears running down her cheeks.

"I had no right." she whispered softly, her gaze refocusing on the injured man in front of her.

There was long beat of silence between them before Artemis answered.

"I saw him battle Malachite and the Roman soldiers, Serenity." he said, his voice low and soft as he relived the fight once more. "And there are things I learnt about this man without ever having exchanged a single word with him."

Serenity furrowed her brow as she turned her head slightly to look at Artemis.

"One, he is a skilled fighter. He moves like a panther, swift and smooth and deadly." he said, an appreciating small smile appearing on his tanned face. "It would be any Doctore's upmost pleasure to form this rough diamond into an honorable gladiator."

"Sooner or later, every gladiator finds his death on the sand of the arena." Serenity whispered in immediate response.

"Not everyone." Artemis retorted lightly with a mischievous smirk on his face that caused the faintest of smiles to appear on Serenity's pale face as she nodded.

There were only two men she knew who had survived the life of a gladiator. Artemis was one of them. He had been the city's Champion when Tiberius had brought Diamond and her to Capua. She had been a girl of no more than 5 summers back then, and had been terrified of the gladiator's fights. All the blood and the deaths … It had reminded her too much of the wars she had just escaped from. She had kept her distance. One night, however, she had got lost on the villa's grounds after one of her nightmares, and had somehow ended up on the gladiator's training grounds. There had been one man – one of Artemis' tribe members as she had learnt years later – who had found her there. She had been terrified when he had approached her with a glistering knife in his hand. He had smiled a cruel smile at her, had told her how he would pay back Tiberius for having killed his family by taking her life. Serenity didn't remember much, but she knew that Artemis had come to her rescue. He had killed his tribal kinsman without thinking twice, and had carried her shivering form back to Tiberius. Tiberius had been more than grateful for what Artemis had done, and he had rewarded him years after by granting him freedom. Artemis had stayed at the Ludus, and was now the house's Doctore – the lead trainer of the gladiators.

"There's another thing I've learnt about this man, Serenity." Artemis continued, softly startling the young woman out of her rememberances.

"I saw the pain flicker across his face when the Greek had taken his own life." he continued, his eyes on the dark-haired man as he spoke. "I learnt that they shared a cell before the games."

Serenity shook her head, confusion clearly written across her face.

"It is something your father taught me, Sere." Artemis said with a tender smile gracing his lips. "Fighting alone will never form a great gladiator, a great _man_. It is what lies within our heart that will lead us to true glory. It is the love to our brothers that will help us live the honorable lives of a gladiator."

Serenity nodded slowly, but her eyes were still filled with unshed tears.

"But the last thing I've learnt is the most important." Artemis said, his green eyes sparkling with seriousness.

Before he was able to answer, a pained, loud groan escaped the Thracian's dry lips, immediately drawing Serenity's full attention. She immediately grabbed the man's right hand and squeezed it tightly as if to signal that someone was with him. The man's eyes fluttered open and closed again, his face and rough groan though filled with pain the first sign of life in days.

Artemis smirked a little as if in triumph.

"He is a man who decides his own fate." he said, his gaze full of knowing as Serenity faced him with wide open eyes. "Even the Parcae could not send him to the Orcus without his consent."

He gracefully stood up and placed his big hand on Serenity's slender shoulder.

"I will send for the Medicus to tend to him, and for some guards to take you back to the villa." he declared and gave the beauty a stern look to silence any protest. "Do not come here again, Serenity."

Serenity's hold around the dark-haired man's hand tightened when Artemis left the room.

"Live, Thracian." she whispered and pressed his fingers against her lips. "Live and decide your own fate."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion was sitting on his cot, his blue eyes firmly fixed onto his hand as he flexed his fingers. It had been almost two full moons since his fight in the arena, and he was slowly but steadily regaining his strength. The only persons he had seen since he had awakened were the Medicus, a scraggy older man with oily hair, and the house's Doctore. The latter had introduced himself as Artemis, the gladiator's lead trainer. He was a tall, muscular man with long white hair that almost reached his hips. He had piercing green eyes that had scrutinized Endymion like a big cat, and his posture was straight and strong, something that immediately called for obedience. His body was well-built and tanned due to years of training under the sun of Capua, and his face and arms showed several scars that he wore proudly as evidence of numerous victorious battles in the past.

He hadn't talked much – had merely informed Endymion that he now belonged to the house of Tadius under the command of General Tiberius and his son Diamond. He had also told him that he was to be trained to become a gladiator to bring honor to the house he belonged to. The young Thracian's eyes darkened with anger as he remembered Artemis' words.

He was nothing but a common slave now – chained to men he neither knew nor liked, and fated to die for the Roman mob's amusement.

It filled his heart with both disgust and sorrow.

How would he ever be able to find his sister that way?

He had already wasted too much time.

A wooden sword was suddenly thrown before his feet. Startled and with furrowed brows, he looked up only to find Artemis standing before him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Your wounds have healed." the other man said, his voice dark and smooth as always. "It's time for you to begin your training."

Without voicing another word, Artemis left. Endymion stared at the wooden sword before him for a moment before he picked it up and followed the Doctore outside.

Endymion had to close his eyes for some moments when they entered a square courtyard covered in sand and dirt. The villa's thick stony walls surrounded three sides of the training area, while the fourth was open space, a giant cliff that led down to jagged rocks and a creaming, wild ocean.

Artemis motioned Endymion to stand at the end of a row of five other men with wooden swords and equal confused expressions on their faces. Artemis placed himself before them, his spine straight and his hands firmly behind his back as he examined each and every one of them closely. But it was the men behind the Doctore that caught Endymion's attention.

About ten bulky men with haughty smiles and dangerously glistering eyes appeared from the shadows, eying the six men in the center of the training area appraisingly. But it was only one that Endymion's gaze focused on. It was the gladiator that he had fought against in the arena, the one with silver-white hair and grey eyes. The one who had effortlessly killed all of Endymion's fellow prisoners, the one who had almost killed Endymion himself. The bulky gladiator wore a stoic expression across his face, his eyes, too, solely focused on the Thracian.

The undefeated Celt.

"What is beneath your feet?" Artemis' voice finally managed to tore his attention away from the Celt.

A young blond next to Endymion chuckled and shrugged his shoulders as he answered.

"Sand?"

The gladiators behind Artemis roared with laughter at the young man's response. Artemis stared hard at the one who had answered and lifted one hand to silence the men behind him.

"Malachite!" he barked without taking his piercing eyes off of Endymion and the rest. "What is beneath your feet?"

The silver-haired Celt pushed away from the wall behind him and stepped onto the sand, his chin held high as he caught Endymion's gaze.

"Sacred ground, Artemis." he spoke in a deep voice. "Watered with the tears of blood."

The Doctore nodded his agreement and spread out both strong arms in an almost ceremonial way.

"Your tears, your blood, your lives." Artemis said while eying each and every one of his new recruits for a long moment. "Your fate." he added when his gaze fell onto the Thracian. "Remember this, honor this. And perhaps you will find your way into the brotherhood of our gladiators."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Serenity's heart fluttered like a hummingbird in her chest as she watched Artemis' introduction from the balcony. She was hidden from view, her slender fingers holding tightly onto the fabric of the almost transparent curtain she was looking through to get a sneak peek at the new recruits. Even though there was only one she was yearning to see.

"He's handsome, is he not?" Mina who was standing next to her giggled in delight. "Not as handsome as Malachite, but still…"

Serenity wanted to rebuke her blond companion for her comment, but couldn't find the voice to deny the undeniable. He was even more gorgeous than she remembered. His midnight black hair was untamed and wild, and some of it fell into his eyes that she now knew were of the most amazing dark blue color she had ever seen. Her fingers curled as her eyes followed the line of his body, and she couldn't help the traitorous blush that illuminated her pale cheeks when her eyes lingered a little too long on the hard abdominal muscles of his stomach. She watched in fascination as he effortlessly combatted against one of the other recruits, a young blond that Artemis had him paired off with.

Serenity smiled a little as she followed the Thracian's fluid movements.

"He is." she whispered softly.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"You are the Thracian."

Endymion was standing at the watering place in the shadows of the training area. He moved his head a little while taking a well-deserved drink of water, only to come face to face with a blond man with a smirk on his face. Endymion narrowed his eyes at him, but remained silent. Without another word, he turned his back at the blond and dipped his mug once again into the water drum.

He heard the other man's amused chuckle.

"Not much of a talker, mh?" the blond chirped and moved to stand next to him.

"I'm not interested in talking with Romans." Endymion huffed.

But despite the rough edge to his voice, the other man just chuckled anew.

"I guess my accent reveals my heritage." he laughed. "Even though heritage hardly matters among gladiators."

Endymion let out a dismissive snort and shook his head.

"It matters to me."

He could almost feel how the Roman rolled his eyes in mock-annoyance. Endymion, trying to end the conversation, made his way back to the center of the training ground, but soon had to realize that the blond Roman was following him.

"I saw your fight against Malachite in the arena." he said as he hurried to walk next to him. "Quite impressive I must admit."

Endymion arched one brow at him.

"You were allowed to watch the games?" he couldn't help but ask.

The smile one the blond's face faltered a little, and the shiny light within his sparkling green eyes dimmed for a moment.

"It was before I sold myself to slavery." The other man admitted with a sad smile. "Fortuna was not my companion when I gambled." he further explained. "Earning money by risking my own life is the least I can do to amortize my debt so that my wife and unborn child can live free from debtors and worries."

A spark of sympathy washed through Endymion's veins as he heard that, and he nodded his understanding.

This man in front of him was a good man – Roman or not.

"Andrew." the blond introduced himself, the shiny smile back on his face.

Endymion hesitated a moment before he sighed and answered.

"Endymion." he replied, earning yet another happy grin.

This happiness was just as annoying as it was endearing.

"So the great Thracian warrior has a name after all." Andrew chuckled heartily and winked at him. "I have never seen anyone defy Malachite the way you did. The Gods have truly blessed you."

Endymion snorted at that and shook his head determinedly.

"The Gods give a fucking damn about me." he said harshly. "They have abandoned me a long time ago."

Andrew just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"They saved your life." he retorted. "They seem to have high hopes for you. Even though it certainly couldn't hurt to watch over you a little longer, given the daggers that Malachite keeps throwing your way with his eyes."

Endymion furrowed his brows and followed Andrew's gaze. Malachite was standing in the shadows with three other gladiators surrounding him. On had wavy, long brown hair, the other two were blond. Their eyes clashed together, and even over the distance, Endymion could see the fiery hatred that lay deep within the Celt's eyes.

"I have faced worse." Endymion simply said while returning Malachite's icy stare.

"Hardly." Andrew chuckled and wiggled his head from one side to the other. "Be careful around this one and his devoted lap dogs. They can be particularly unpleasant."

Endymion just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care.

"Gladiators!" Artemis suddenly yelled, the mere tone in his voice once again demanding obedience. "Attend your Dominus."

Endymion and the other men formed three rows as they were told. Above the far wall of the Ludus was a balcony made of rich marble that led to the heart of the villa. A young man with sharp features and almost white, glistering hair that reached his chin stepped to the front. Just like Artemis had done before, he eyed the new recruits with a piercing gaze, and once again, Endymion felt as if his eyes lingered a little longer on him than on the others.

Then, another person stepped onto the balcony, next to the man. Endymion felt his heart quicken and stop at the same moment.

Long hair was pinned up to two buns while leaving the rest of the hair float in waves past her slender shoulders. She wore a white dress embroidered with glistering sparkling beads and silver ornaments. Long thick lashes framed her expressive blue eyes, and Endymion couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as the hot sun fell onto her and made her pale skin sparkle with light.

A shiny goddess in a place of death – a creature far too delicate and lovely for a place like this.

It was her.

Two women were standing close behind her. One was small and had long blond hair, while the other was very tall with dark curls framing her tanned skin. Both were very beautiful in their own way – but nothing compared to the silver temptress in the middle.

"I am Diamond Tadius, your Dominus." the man next to the goddess announced, his voice sounding as cold as he looked. "Jupiter himself has blessed you for you find yourself in a house as noble as this. My father, the honorable general Tiberius, gave me this Ludus to bring honor to our house. He has willed, and you are my hands."

The gladiators of the brotherhood bawled and hollered their approval. Endymion's expression was blank of emotions as he listened. But his blue eyes shone with interest as his gaze was glued to the silver-haired beauty, silently willing her to look at him.

Just for one moment.

One moment would be enough.

But she wouldn't respond to his silent call. She had her beautiful eyes downcast in modesty, her porcelain face void of any emotions as she listened to the man's speech.

"Your body, your heart, your soul belong to me." Diamond further continued. "Those who are new still have to earn their place among my titans. Pay this price with blood and devotion, and you will become part of this house, of this family, of this brotherhood."

The men around Endymion once again cheered in response, and only stopped when Diamond lifted a hand, indicating them to be silent.

"Become my gladiators who live with pride and part this world as Gods." Diamond then said, and suddenly, his eyes settled onto Endymion. "Or die as common slaves."

Endymion narrowed his eyes, the fingers of his hands clenching to fists as he stared at the white-haired man. Diamond then moved his gaze away from him and introduced Artemis as the house's Doctore, but Endymion barely listened as he felt another pair of eyes on him.

She had lifted her eyes, and the blueness of them almost caught him off-guard as he found himself the sudden center of her attention. Just like weeks ago in the arena, the world around him seemed to blur to non-existence as she looked at him. Soon, way too soon, however, the Dominus destroyed their moment and pulled them out of their own little world. Endymion watched a startled look cross the beauty's face as the white-haired man bent down to whisper something into her ear. The goddess nodded, gave him a small smile and without looking back onto the training area, she went back inside the villa. He felt the Dominus stare at him for the briefest of moments, before the white-haired man turned around, his white cloak floating gracefully through the air as he followed the woman.

"Endymion." Andrew next to him tried to get his attention by pulling at his shoulder, a slightly worried look on his normally cheerful face.

"You better should refrain from gawking at the Domina so openly." the blond warned with a serious expression edged into his features. "The Dominus doesn't like us staring at her."

Before he could stop himself, his eyes wandered back to the spot where the goddess had stood only moments before.

"She's his wife?" he found himself wonder aloud, and his heart clenched in strange anticipation as he waited for Andrew's confirmation.

Andrew titled his head a little to the side as he studied the tense expression on the Thracian's face.

"No." he finally sighed. "She is his sister. But he is very protective of her."

Endymion automatically nodded in silent agreement. It was only natural for the Dominus to protect a treasure such as her in a place like this. It was sheer madness to keep such a beautiful temptation so close to so many raw and brutal men to begin with.

But what startled him most was the fact that Diamond was supposed to be her brother. It was not due to the lack of resemblance in their appearance – in fact, the silver hair and pale skin made them truly look like siblings. But it was something different, something he had sensed when the Dominus had pulled her close, when he had whispered into her ear. It was something he had felt when the Dominus had looked at Endymion.

"Come now." Andrew interrupted his deep musings. "Artemis has paired us off. Let's see if there is a gladiator hiding somewhere beneath this heap of raw strength and murky presence of yours."

"What's her name?" Endymion heard the question suddenly tumble from his lips, making Andrew stop in motion.

The young man couldn't help the knowing smirk that formed his mouth.

"A goddess among mortals, isn't she?" he chuckled, and his green eyes shone with amusement. "But I guess it's only natural for you to be so interested in her. After all, she is the reason why you are still with us."

It was a comment that made Endymion eye the other man with furrowed brow.

"She's the one who asked to spare your life at the arena, and she tended your wounds afterwards." Andrew continued, his knowing smile brightening at the disbelieving look on the other man's face. "Her name is Serenity."

Something deep within Endymion fluttered in both excitement and delight as he heard her name.

"Serenity" he whispered, immediately liking how her name felt and sounded on his lips.

His gaze moved back to the balcony, recalling the way she had stood there – a sparkling vision of silver and white.

Truly a goddess among mortals.

He felt the tender smile grow on his lips as he remembered the way she had looked at him.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

It was later that day when Endymion found himself sitting on a hard wooden bench. He closed his eyes, and he convulsed his face a little in pain as he felt every muscle of his body ache in exhaustion. It had been his first day of training as a gladiator, and he quickly had to realize that Artemis was just as strict as he was demanding. He had fought most of the time against Andrew, and he soon had found himself liking the young blond. Even though he hadn't thought it at first, but despite Andrew's lack of bulky muscle mass, he surely was a skilled fighter, quick and all. Endymion had found himself lying on the hot sand more than once with a wooden sword placed against his throat and Andrew's smirking face right above him. Endymion had been the best warrior of his clan – and constantly being beaten by a man almost half his size was downright annoying. But at the same time, he admired the young blond for it, and he was secretly grateful that Artemis had paired him off with him. In only one day, he had learnt more from him than in years on the battlefield. He wondered if he would have been able to rescue his sister if he had fought like Andrew did. His heart gained in weight as an image of a woman with long black hair and indigo, almost violet eyes flashed before his mind.

"Here, eat." Andrew said and placed a wooden bowl filled with mushy yellow content before him. "It's not exactly ambrosia, but it'll keep you well sated and strong for the next days to come."

Endymion offered him a small smile and nodded his thanks.

They ate in silence for a while before Andrew spoke again.

"You fight well, Endymion." he said and gave him his trademark grin. "It won't take long until you will become an honorable gladiator."

"I do not wish for being a gladiator." Endymion answered with dark eyes narrowed at Andrew. "There is nothing honorable about killing for Rome's mere amusement."

Andrew shrugged his shoulders in response.

"You did it once before, and you will do it again." the blond said matter-of-factly.

"I killed to save my own life." Endymion corrected with a growl. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Andrew stared at him for an almost endless moment with an expressionless look on his face, before it broke into a big smile.

"Ah, believe me you will learn to love them the way they will learn to love you." he sighed, an almost dreamy look on his face. "But you will soon realize that you won't kill to please them, you will kill to please yourself. There is no more addictive feeling in this world than this. As for myself, I couldn't have imagined my life as a gladiator…"

"Now you do?" Endymion asked with furrowed brows and earned an affirmative nod from the other man.

"I do." Andrew replied. "The life of a victorious gladiator and valued member of the brotherhood is much better than you might think, Endymion."

Endymion couldn't help but scoff at that.

"The brotherhood, you say?" he said with barely hidden contempt in his voice. "I do not wish to be part of it. I never asked to become a gladiator, nor do I wish to be called brother to these men."

"An opinion I share without objections." a cool voice sounded from behind him.

Endymion whirled around to find Malachite and his three companions standing behind him. The Celt had his strong arms crossed before his chest, his wild grey eyes looking with barely hidden dislike at Endymion.

"You lack the basic skills of a true gladiator." he said, his voice low. "I can see it in your eyes. You yearn for something long gone – instead of accepting your new fate as any man should. I could never call you brother."

Endymion's eyes darkened with fury as he returned the man's cold stare.

"How can you speak of brotherhood?" Endymion growled and stood up, his hate-filled gaze never leaving Malachite's. "When it was you who killed his fellow countrymen in the name of Rome?!"

His mind wandered back to the young, trembling prisoner Malachite had effortless killed during the executions. He had been vulnerable, defenseless, and barely old enough to be called a man. Malachite had pushed his sword into the young man's body, killing him instantly without a second thought.

The boy had been a young Celt – just like Malachite once was.

The gladiator's stance never wavered as he replied.

"The young Celt? He was weak, pathetic even." Malachite replied without emotion. "He was sentenced to death, rightly or not is not my place to decide. But he could have fought for his life. He didn't, so I did him a favor by ending his lowly life."

It was the emotionless tone in his voice that made Endymion snap. Without thinking another thought, he threw himself over the table and at Malachite. The Celt's eyes widened in surprise at first, but he soon joined in the fight with equal force. Endymion faintly heard Andrew call out for him, but it was already too late. Satisfaction flooded his system as his fist made contact with Malachite's jaw, causing an ugly crack to sound. His triumph was short-lived though, when Malachite roared in fury and punched Endymion in his stomach, right into his barely healed wound. Endymion tumbled back a little and groaned in pain as Malachite threw him forcefully onto the ground, delivering blow after blow onto Endymion's body. Mustering all of his remaining strength and ignoring the pain in his body, the young Thracian pushed him away with his feet, causing Malachite to land on the ground some feet away from him. Both men scrambled back to their feet, both bleeding and panting heavily, but before either of them could attack once more, firm, strong arms wrapped around them, keeping their struggling forms in place.

"Enough!" they heard Artemis bark from the entrance, his green eyes sparkling with anger as he stared at them.

"I should have killed you in the arena!" Malachite hissed and glared at Endymion while two of his men, the one with the long brown and short blond hair, had a tough job keeping him restrained. "You don't deserve the chance at becoming part of our brotherhood!"

Endymion struggled wildly against Andrew's hold, his hot, dark eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"I don't give a shit about becoming a Roman's well-trained lap dog like you!" he growled with disgust in his voice. "I am a man of my own free will!"

A cruel smirk appeared on the Celt's face, his grey eyes filling with cold amusement.

"The only reason you live is because of the piteous plea of a pathetic woman. Yes, you truly are a man of your own will, Thracian!"

Endymion's nostrils flared as pure hatred and fury flooded his system anew. He struggled more determinedly against Andrew's hold, but was stopped when Artemis stepped between the two glaring men.

"I said ENOUGH!" the white-haired man shouted, his green eyes dark with fury as he alternately glared at the two men.

"This _pathetic woman_ , as you have called her, Malachite, is your Domina. You will watch your tongue when talking about her, or you will find yourself without food for two weeks. Champion or not." Artemis hissed coldly, his words causing the Celt to duck his head in obedience and shame.

"Forgiveness, Artemis." he finally replied, and lowered his gaze. "My allegiance lies with the Dominus and Domina. It was not my intention to disrespect _her_ with carelessly chosen words."

Artemis gave him a hard stare for a moment or two before he finally nodded his acknowledgement.

"Forgiven." he said. "Go and see the Medicus. Tend to your wounds."

Malachite's eyes flared with protest for a moment, but eventually, he nodded his head and left without a word, his three companions following on his heels.

"As for you." Artemis continued as he turned around to face Endymion. His eyes still shone with anger as he looked at him, but there was something else within – something close to disappointment – that made Endymion's heart grow heavy in his chest.

"You will not attack Malachite again. At least if you value your life." he said sternly. "He could and will kill you in the blink of an eye – and I will not intervene once more."

Endymion neither denied nor confirmed the request. He simply returned the Doctore's hard gaze with one of his own.

"You disrespect the brotherhood, which means you disrespect the house that granted your life – something the Dominus will be informed of." Artemis continued, his green eyes never leaving Endymion as he spoke. "You will not return to your cell tonight like the rest will. Since you have too much energy left, you will spend the night on the training area, practicing. If I find you asleep or rest whenever I feel the urge to check on you, know that your life will be forfeited."

Without another word, Artemis turned around and left the room.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pearls of sweat flew from his forehead and into the mild night air as he grimly hit his sword against the wooden pole. The full moon was standing high in the glistering night sky, flooding the training area with silver light. With every blow, Endymion thrust his wooden sword with greater force against the palus that was standing in the center of the training grounds. He didn't know how long he had been training. He knew that it was his punishment for having attacked Malachite, but Endymion didn't care – was downright thankful for it. Welcoming pain washed through his sore muscles as he hit the wooden pole with all his might.

He couldn't have slept anyway – and fighting against physical pain and exhaustion prevented him from focusing on the grief and feelings of guilt that arose from his battered heart and soul. It had worked well at first, but every now and then, the frightened scream of his sister stole itself into his mind. He then clearly saw the expression on her face when the Romans had captured her, when they had carried her away. Her eyes had focused on him, and it had torn his heart apart as he had detected the hopelessness within.

He had failed her.

Endymion let out a frustrated shout and hit his fist against the palus. He was panting heavily as he leant his head against the wood, his bare chest quickly raising and falling as he closed his eyes.

No matter what he did, he couldn't get that look out of his mind.

Endymion stood there for several moments, with eyes closed and catching his breath until he felt someone watching him. He first thought it was Artemis, but when he turned his head slightly, no one was to be seen on the moonlight-flooded training area. The fingers around the handle of his wooden sword tightened in anticipation as he looked over the seemingly empty space. He pushed himself away from the wooden pole, his dark eyes narrowing to slits while observing his surroundings.

"I feel your eyes one me!" he shouted into the warm night with strength and confidence in his voice. "Show yourself!"

He thought that he had heard a gasp float through the air, and he whirled around to face the stony pillars that buttressed the villa's marble balcony. He waited some moments for any movement, his ears strained as he tried to detect telltale noises. But the warm night remained silent apart from the dashing rhythmic sound of waves crashing against the ragged cliffs.

It was only when he wanted to turn around to refocus on the palus that he saw a hooded figure move in the corner of his eyes. He didn't waste a second when he set into motion to chase after the person. Clearly not having expected his sudden speed, the figure stood frozen for one fatal moment before hurriedly making their way to the other end of the training court.

Endymion smirked with predatory glee when he saw the figure break out in the direction – making it even easier for him to catch up. It didn't take much effort on his part to draw level with the person, and with determined push, he tackled the hooded figure to the ground. Endymion quickly placed both legs on either side of the person's small struggling body, and grabbed both wrists with one hand to pin them above the figure's head. With one determined motion, he pushed the hood away from the person's face.

The triumphant smirk on his face vanished immediately as his wild gaze locked with frightened blue eyes.

"You" was all he was able to breathe as he stared down into the most beautiful face he had ever laid eyes on. Silver hair framed porcelain skin, and rosy, full lips were slightly parted in a silent gasp. The black silken cloak had opened a little due to their chase and struggle, revealing a perfect view on her heaving soft chest, barely covered by the silken material of her golden-white dress. His groins tightened at the sight, and Endymion couldn't help the purely male groan deep in his throat as he became aware of the position he found himself in. He felt the softness of her skin beneath, could feel her frantic pulse beneath his fingertips. She was small – delicate and beautiful, lying helplessly beneath him. His eyes darkened with desire. The moonlight made her skin sparkle and shine in an almost ethereal way. Never in his whole life had he seen anything more beautiful, anything more tempting.

The beauty's eyes widened in horror at the sound that escaped his throat and when she saw his heated gaze on her body – and it was the dread on her face that finally startled Endymion out of his desire-filled thoughts. He hurriedly scrambled away from her as reality suddenly hit him – as his mind slowly became aware of _whom_ exactly he had attacked.

"Forgiveness." he quickly said and averted his gaze to the ground. "I didn't know… I thought…"

He stopped there, his brows drawing together in concentration as he feverishly tried to think of words to continue his helpless attempt to save his neck. But he found none.

He heard more than saw how the beauty tentatively shifted. His fingers tightened in anticipation as tensed silence stretched out between them.

"The blame is mine." she finally ended his torture by using the most beautiful voice that had ever reached his ears. "I shouldn't have spied on you. Forgive me."

Startled, Endymion lifted his head to look at her. She was sitting only few feet in front of him, holding her dark satin cloak tightly to her chest as he gave him an uncertain smile.

It could have easily lighted up even the darkest dungeons of Capua's arena, he thought.

He couldn't help but stare at her, his normally witted mind reduced to a whirlwind of unrelated words as he took her in. None of them would come out though.

She returned his intent gaze, the uncertain smile on her lush lips faltering a little when he wouldn't reply. He felt and saw her gaze wander to his bare chest for the briefest of moments, and a sense of manly pride surged through his veins like hot fire when he noticed how her cheeks and chest flushed. It was a reaction that made his gaze darken with desire for her and her obvious innocence.

The spell broke, however, when she suddenly stood up to quickly rush in the direction of the villa.

"No wait!" Endymion heard himself call out for her, his voice thick with strange desperation as he, too, scrambled back onto his feet to follow her.

He didn't want her to leave.

Not yet.

A startled, soft gasp escaped her lips as he caught her hand to make her stop. She turned back around to face him, her beautiful features edged with both confusion and fear as she stared back at him.

Endymion reluctantly let go off her hand and took a few steps back.

She was scared of him, he could see it in her eyes.

He didn't want her to be – she didn't _need_ to be. He wanted to see her soft smile again.

"I … I wanted to thank you." he started cautiously, his eyes shimmering with the truth of his words. "You saved my life. Back in the arena and afterwards."

Relief flooded his system as the fear started to disappear from her face.

"I am forever in your debt."

A tentative smile flickered at the corners of her lips, and she slowly shook her head.

"You are not." she softly said, the sound of her voice music in his ears. "You don't owe me anything."

"But why." he couldn't help but wonder, causing a confused look to appear on the beauty's face.

"Why did you saved me?" he almost whispered, his voice low as he slowly approached her. "A man you did not know, a traitor sentenced to death for his actions? Why did you stand up for someone like that?"

He could hear her breath hitch when he stopped only inches before her, but she didn't back away. The warm wind around them caught strands of her silver hair, making it float gracefully through the air as he waited for her response. The scent of roses and vanilla filled his nose – something purely sweet and feminine that called out for him. Her blue eyes were locked with his, and he saw the turmoil of different emotions to wash through them.

It was when he saw determination settle onto her face that she answered.

"It wasn't a traitor I saved that day." she stated firmly, the blue of her eyes shining with steadfast resolve. "But a good man with a good heart. Fated to carry his life in his own hands."

Endymion's mouth opened a little at her words and at the strength she proudly held within. What kind of creature was she, he wondered? A fragile beauty on the outside, but strong and determined in character.

A goddess among mortals.

His body acted on his own accord as he lifted one hand tentatively, longing to feel her, to touch her again. She didn't retreat. She just stared at him, her eyes filled with strength and determination, calling out for him like no other woman before her had.

But just before his fingertips touched her face, a stern voice from the shadows interrupted them.

"Domina." it stated firmly, and Endymion whirled around to see Artemis emerging from the shadows of the villa.

His mouth was set into a grim line as he looked at them, his brows raised as he stared at the beauty. Serenity immediately took a step away from Endymion, her eyes filling with guilt as she met the Doctore's reproachful gaze.

"What are you doing here?"

"Forgiveness, Artemis." she softly said. "Sleep didn't come and I was in need for fresh air."

Artemis stared at her for some moments of tensed silence and let his gaze wander down her sand-covered and disheveled appearance. His scrutinizing stare made Serenity bite her lower lip and she averted her eyes.

"The training area is no place for walks at night. Something especially _you_ should know, Domina." Artemis said, his voice strict, but Endymion also didn't miss the hint of concern as he spoke to her.

"Go back inside the villa now. Make sure to never enter the training area without protection again, or I will have to inform the Dominus. Both of them."

Serenity lifted her eyes to look at Artemis with shocked eyes. When Artemis didn't say anything else, her eyes caught Endymion's. There was concern on her face as she looked at him, and the man knew that it was rather for him than for her. She had already opened her mouth to say something, probably to defend him, but was immediately interrupted by Artemis before she was able to voice a single word.

"Goodnight, Domina." Artemis said, the tone of his voice filled with authority which left no room for any protests.

Serenity let out a defeated sigh and nodded her head.

She was just about to turn around to head back inside the villa when she halted for a moment to look straight at Endymion.

"Good night." he heard her soft whisper, and his heart fluttered in his chest as he detected the smallest of smiles on her lips.

He stared after her until she disappeared into the shadows of the villa.

"Endymion!" Artemis' voice sounded dark and portentous from behind him.

Reluctantly, Endymion turned around, ready to face whatever punishment would await him.

Artemis stared at him for while with an unreadable expression on his face before he spoke.

"Go back to the palus." The Doctore said, his expression never changing. "There is still some time left 'til the sun arises."

"Doctore?" Endymion asked with confusion on his face.

Artemis stared at him for almost endless moments, his green eyes shining with different emotions that Endymion couldn't quite place.

Artemis then turned around, his spine straight as he addressed Endymion who kept staring at his back.

"Concentrate on your training to gain glory in the arena." Artemis said lowly. "It would be unwise to occupy your thoughts with other desires."

He left without another word.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Notes**_

 **Thank you so much for your reviews, favs and follows!**

 **I am truly happy about the great response and that you like what I'm creating!**

 **I hope you enjoyed their first meeting!**

 **J**


	4. Salvation or Temptation

_**Chapter 4**_

A strange, creaking sound from the door made him startle up from his cot. It was still night, and the soft light from the moon was the only light that filled his barren, dark cell. Endymion's eyes narrowed in caution as he kept his gaze glued to the heavy wooden door, his entire muscles tense and ready to be called to action if needed. The heavy door opened with a creaking sound, and the young Thracian forced himself to quickly lie back onto his cot, pretending to sleep.

Let them come. Let them think he was fast asleep. They would soon come face to face with an unpleasant surprise.

He waited patiently with his eyes closed, but ears and body on alert while he listened to muffled steps on the stony ground that slowly drew closer to where he was lying. He cracked one eye open – not enough for the other person to notice that he was awake, but still enough to detect the shadow that was now hovering directly above him. It was when the figure slowly reached out one hand in the direction of his face that he called his body to action. Quicker than the shadows of the night, Endymion grabbed the person's wrist with his right hand and held it tightly. The other person let out a startled gasp and lost balance, causing the figure to tumble down onto the man. Endymion's brows shot up in surprise as he stared into pools of azure and silver. He slowly sat up with the small woman now in his lap, his hand still wrapped tightly around the beauty's wrists.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered, his face a world of both confusion and awe.

Serenity stared at him for a moment, before her lips curled into a sweet smile.

She shifted in his lap so that both of her legs were on either sides of his body. Endymion couldn't do more than stare at her as she slowly lifted her hand to let her fingers gently roam the line of his sharp jaw line.

"I needed to see you." was all she breathed in response while pressing her small body more firmly against his defined frame. Endymion swallowed hard as he stared into the beauty's big eyes, the blue of them darkened with something he recognized very well as lust and desire.

"You shouldn't be here." he said, the tone of his voice low and husky while the darkness of his eyes spoke of another truth.

She didn't say a word, just smiled, while her fingers gently wrapped around his hand to slowly lead him to the top of her blue-colored over-cloak. They never lost eye-contact as his fingers opened the strings that held the material together. Like glistering water, the cloak fell from her soft white shoulders and pooled around her on the cot. Endymion couldn't help the low, feral groan that formed deep inside his throat as he took in the vision before him. Serenity was clothed in a satin-dress of a light blue color, with a low neckline and two slits on either side – leaving her long, slender legs bare to his hungry view.

Endymion's hand settled onto her lower back, pressing her further against his lower parts, while earning a small gasp from the beauty in his arms. His other hand quickly shot up to take hold of her chin, keeping her in place as he stared at her with hungry, dark eyes.

"You really…" he said, his voice low and dangerous as he drew her closer, his lips almost touching hers. "… really …" his grip on her lower back tightened as he pushed her even further against his groins. "… shouldn't be here."

He then crushed his lips against hers, swallowing her helpless moan as he kissed her with all the passion and gusto his body had to offer. Their tongues danced with heated fever as his searching hands roamed her body – hungry and desperate to touch all of her divine body at once. He growled deeply in manly appreciation as Serenity's arms flew around his neck, pulling him closer as her body moved in tune with their desire. Her long legs tightened their hold around his waist as he got up from the cot to carry her across the room – their lips never parting. The blonde beauty let out a startled gasp as her back hit the door, but her surprise was soon forgotten when Endymion pressed the engorged prove of his desire against her hot core. She threw her head back at the sensation, and her arms wrapped tightly around the Thracian as if seeking for support. Endymion couldn't help the mischievous smirk on his lips as he noticed how desperate the godlike creature clung to his frame. His fingers dug deeply into the pale flesh of her rear as he let his mouth travel along her elegant neck. Serenity let out small whimpers as he alternately sucked and bit into her soft skin for the most primeval part of him urged him in a feverish, almost manic manner to mark his possession.

Yes, she was his. His own little goddess – Salus in flesh and blood, sent to him from the Gods to be his salvation. He was a willing slave to her smile, to her scent, her body.

Her body… Endymion groaned in low approval as Serenity's small body trembled with anticipation and desire, helpless and trapped against his cell's door as he devoured her with his mouth and body. His right hand pulled down one strap of her dress, the man feverish in his attempt to reveal more of her delicious skin. His eyes darkened as more and more of her sweet breasts was revealed, and he didn't waste a second before he bent down to place hot, open-mouthed kisses onto both delicious hills. His lips found the place right above her heart, and he couldn't help but gently bite the skin there.

"Endymion…" Serenity sighed, her voice filled with both pleasure and warning. "Don't."

But Endymion simply tightened his grip on her while pushing his straining member rhythmically against her hot core. Serenity let out a sweet moan at the sensation, and her head wiggled from one side to the other as she couldn't feel more than the hardness against her sweet spot. Endymion smirked in quiet triumph knowing he had successfully distracted her with his actions. His mouth returned to the spot just above her heart, and he enforced his thrusts against her core the moment he sucked hard on her skin there. Serenity's moan of pleasure and pain filled the air while Endymion continued to visibly mark her as his. It was the only thought that was running through his desire-filled head: _mine!_

He heard Serenity's soft pleas for him to stop, but he wouldn't – he couldn't.

"Endymion, please." she whimpered. "Please, he will see."

It was something that made his world turn black with madness, and he bit down even harder onto her skin. Serenity cried out, but she didn't push him away – too caught up was she in the whirlwind of pleasure and lust that the young Thracian was causing her to feel. Delicate hands took hold of his head, pushing him gently bit determinedly away from her skin. Endymion watched with a smug smirk on his face as Serenity's gaze looked down onto the mark that he had just created on her flawless skin.

His mark, his sign of possession.

His.

"What have you done?" she whispered in slight horror as she looked back up again to meet his triumphant gaze. "He will see, he will _know_!"

But Endymion simply pressed her more firmly against the door behind her, both hands framing her beautiful face as he held her in place. He stared deeply into her eyes, the blueness of his orbs dark with fierce determination and lust. He then captured her mouth with his, drawing her into a long, passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers and inhaled deeply.

"Let him."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion let out a shocked gasp as he shot up from his cot. His skin was covered in light sweat, and his heart pounded furiously against his rib cage. He closed his eyes then and buried his face in both hands, trying to calm his rushing pulse.

What was wrong with him?

Since he had first met her several nights ago, she had started to occupy his every thought. She lingered in his mind when he was training with the others, and now she was even haunting – no, _taunting_ him with her presence in his dreams. He had tried – oh Gods, had he tried to forget about her… to comply with Artemis' word of advice. But it seemed the more he fought thoughts about her, the more did they come back with full force.

Endymion groaned helplessly into his hands as his mind wandered back to the delicious scenes of his dreams. There was no use denying that he desired her – he doubted that any man would feel any different. She was the epitome of temptation. With plush, kissable rosy lips, big blue eyes that sparkled like the diamonds in the sky, and a body that would make any man fall to his knees before her. But it was not only her obvious beauty that almost drove him insane with desire. It was the aura of innocence that surrounded her – the way she had blushed when he had caught her looking at him, the way she moved her sensuous body without having the slightest clue what she was doing to him, and probably to every man that crossed her path. He hadn't seen her since their encounter the other night, but he knew that she was watching him during his training sessions with Artemis and the other men – he could feel her eyes hot on his skin. Endymion had more than once absentmindedly stared up to the marble balcony in the hope of catching sight of silver hair or blue eyes. But he had never seen her – and it was slowly driving him insane. It was wrong – even deadly wrong to let his mind drift. All of his mind, all of his concentration should only be focused on the upcoming fights in the arena that would decide on his life or death. He should overcome this fruitless infatuation, this doomed distraction that would with certainty not only cost his life, but his sister's as well.

He sighed and let the back of his head rest against the cold wall behind him.

Raye… the thought of his sister made his heart clench with guilt. He would gladly give his life, only to know that she was safe. Then why was he allowing his mind to wander? Why wasn't he doing anything in his power to try to escape and to save her? His eyes moved towards the heavily locked door that sealed his drab prison. The sight caused a grim frown to appear on his face. Escape, let alone _freedom_ were nothing but foolish cravings behind these thick walls. He was trained to become a gladiator – any _Dominus'_ prized and at the same time dangerous possession. They were often told that they were more than common slaves. Endymion couldn't help but let out a bitter scoff at that. Of course they were more than slaves. Their victorious fights, their winnings and earnings in the arena added up to the Dominus' fortune – helped him to gain the Roman's favor and admiration. Any other slaves were replaceable, but not gladiators. The Dominus invested profitably in their skills and lives – but not because he regarded them as something close to people, but rather as better dairy cows, necessary tools in order to secure his wealth and position.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Endymion let out another sigh and he shook his head.

It was no surprise the Dominus would guard them as fiercely as he did. Gladiators were skilled killers, murderers who took lives without blinking an eye. It would be a fateful mistake _not_ to have a close eye on them.

The young man quickly got up from his cot when the heavy wooden door was pushed open. Endymion's entire body tensed with anticipation when a Roman soldier entered the small cell.

"The Dominus is asking for you presence." the man ordered in a cold voice while his eyes mirrored the obvious disgust he felt for the prisoner.

Endymion pressed his lips tightly together. Being summoned by the Dominus never meant anything good, as much was certain. But he would not show any signs of fear or defeat – it simply wasn't in his nature to do so. Therefore, he glared darkly at the Roman solider before offering a tight nod. A wave of satisfaction flooded his body as he saw the Roman tense up a little under his gaze, and he couldn't help the small smirk that formed on his lips.

"Lead the way." Endymion said, his chin lifted and his spine straight as he followed the Roman solider upstairs to the core of the villa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Diamond let his fingers slowly trace the rim of his wine-filled goblet as he stared out onto the small garden that belonged to the villa. There was a small fountain in the middle with sparkling cool water surrounding the marble statue of Venus herself. Colorful flowers were adorning the path of warm stones that lead through the small garden, portraying a picture of pure natural beauty that the goddess Flora's skillful hands must have created in a moment of divine afflatus. But it was the three women sitting on the edge of the fountain that were holding Diamond's entire attention. They were laughing and giggling as they spoke with each other, and happy, shiny smiles were the beautiful accessory on their faces as their delicate fingers were busy creating small chains of flowers. The brown-haired Greek woman was clothed in a modest green dress with golden embroidery on it, and her long curly hair was made up in a high ponytail that gracefully fell down her bare back. Next to her, a blonde was sitting, clothed in a similar dress that only differed in color – orange like the setting sun on a warm summer's eve. She was very attractive, that one. With waves of golden hair that spilled down her slender frame, and with dark blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle with a mixture of mischief and joy. Diamond titled his head a little to the left as he watched her a moment longer. She reminded him of _her_. Under different circumstances, he would have certainly taken her to his bed. But she would be nothing more than a desperate distraction, a beautiful but pointless replacement for the other woman who was sitting with them.

His indigo eyes narrowed on the shiny beauty with sparkling silver hair, clothed in a sleeveless sea silk dress of a dark blue color. It was plain, modest even compared to the heavily embroidered dresses the fashionable women in the Capital wore. But oh… how beautiful she looked in it – as if Neptune had created a dress of the deepest water and silky waves to dress her in. A tender smile formed on Diamond's lips as he watched Serenity laugh at something the Greek slave-girl had said. Her face shone with joy and innocence whenever she smiled – it was what would capture any men's imagination in a minimum of time. And it was what he loved most about her – more than he probably should.

"Dominus." Saphir startled him out of his thoughts, and he reluctantly forced himself to move his eyes away from the garden to turn around.

"The Thracian is here." his body slave informed him dutifully, his posture firm and straight as always.

Diamond let out an almost exhausted sigh and waved one hand gracefully through the air.

"Bring him in."

Saphir curtly nodded his head in understanding and left the room to follow his Dominus' orders. Shortly after, he returned with the Thracian and a Roman soldier in tow.

Diamond confidently strode into the center of the spacious room, his head slightly titled to one side as he eyed the other man with curiosity. The Thracian had his eyes deferentially downcast as instructed beforehand, but Diamond also didn't miss the man's tense posture, his clenched fingers and the straight spine. The white-haired man smirked a little at that. The Thracian was a wild one, raw and untamed. Diamond motioned Saphir and the Roman soldier to step back a little as he approached. He slowly circled the Thracian while his indigo eyes inspected the man before him closely.

"What is your name, Thracian?" he then asked.

"Endymion, Dominus." the Thracian replied after a moment of tensed silence, his voice deep and powerful.

Diamond made an approving sound deep within his throat as he took some more moments to inspect the man's physique.

"A good name, a strong name. It would be fitting for a glorious gladiator – a legend even. Men would succumb to you only by hearing that name." Diamond then said and stepped away from him.

Endymion lifted his gaze to return the Dominus' gaze with a deep, almost angered frown on his face.

"I do not know much about the glory of gladiators, Dominus." he replied while his blue eyes were alive with resistance. "But I believe it is not the name that determines what a man becomes."

Diamond's thin lips curled up into an amused smile as he watched the man's defiant posture over the rim of his golden goblet.

"Then what does, Thracian?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "Are you a religious man who thinks we are mere pawns in a game that serves the Gods' amusement? Or do you rather follow a more earthly philosophy and believe that it is our heritage that binds us to our destiny?"

"I do not care much for the Gods." Endymion replied with dark eyes. "Nor do I think that the random locus of one's birth makes us better or worse than other people. I believe that a man carries his fate in his own hands. The Gods or heritage might or might not make things harder. But at the end, it is our own decisions that spin the threads of fate and life."

Given the cheerful chuckle that left the Dominus' lips, Endymion had given an answer that had pleased Diamond greatly.

"Ah…" he sighed with a smirk in the Thracian's direction. "You already speak like a true gladiator."

Endymion bit something inside his mouth to prevent himself from answering. He knew it would be unwise to disagree with the Dominus. Diamond might seem and sound like a friendly, almost sympathetic man – but something deep within him told Endymion that the Dominus' temper was just as unstable as the wind at high see.

"You do not seem to agree, Thracian." the Dominus amused chuckle made Endymion's body tense up. He covered his emotions with a mask of indifference as he met Diamond's probing gaze.

Before he was able to answer though, Diamond lifted one hand to indicate him to remain silent.

"No need to deny." The Dominus sighed and shrugged his shoulders in almost indifference. "I can see it in your eyes. They are full of fierce longing for a life outside these walls. Is this why you so openly refuse to become a part of the brotherhood? Why you felt the need to attack one of my most skilled titans?"

Endymion clenched his jaw before he answered.

"My attack against Malachite wasn't aimed at defying you, Dominus." he said in a steady voice. "I owe you my life."

Diamond's eyes narrowed a little at that, and for the briefest of moments, they filled with a coldness that chilled the blood in Endymion's veins.

"It was not my voice that so desperately begged to spare your life, Thracian." The Dominus replied lowly, his face stoic as he spoke.

The briefest moment of hostility vanished in the blink of an eye though, and was replaced by an almost bored look.

"Even though I have to admit that you are a skilled fighter on the training ground. You are good, Thracian. But not that good." Diamond sighed and walked towards a marble table to refill his goblet with rich wine.

"Honestly, I do not bother about whether or not you care for the brotherhood." he continued matter-of-factly. "Not every gladiator fights in order to belong to the brotherhood one day. But every man needs some kind of incentive."

He casually leant against the table, his arms crossed before his chest as he stared at Endymion with a thoughtful look on his pale face.

"What is it that you desire, I wonder?" Diamond mused with genuine interest on his face. "What could spark your interest enough so that you become the glorious gladiator I want you to be?"

Endymion kept his face void of any emotions as he answered.

"I have no need for glory on the arena sand." he said determinedly. "I am honest by saying that I have never asked to become a gladiator. But I will follow the commands of this house for it is the reason why I'm still breathing – and I will honor your wishes until my debt is repaid."

Diamond titled his head to one side and stared at the Thracian for long moments of silence. His gaze then moved towards where Saphir and the Roman soldier were silently waiting.

"Remove yourselves." he said with a dismissive motion of his hand. "I want to talk to him in private."

"Dominus." The Roman soldier urged with a slight wave of warning in his voice. "It would be unwise to be left alone with him."

Diamond arched one silver brow at the man, his indigo eyes cold as he answered.

"What is wise or unwise is for me to decide and for you to respect, solider." he said in a calm voice that didn't quite disguise the underlying icy command.

Both men looked ready to protest, their eyes darting warily between Endymion and Diamond.

"I do not wish to repeat myself." Diamond harshly said, the tone in his cold voice making both men to immediately bow their heads in obedience.

"Forgiveness, Dominus." the young slave and Roman guard whispered in unison before they quickly backed out.

Diamond glared at the spot where both had just vanished a moment longer, before his gaze refocused on Endymion who was still standing motionlessly in the center of the room. Now it was the Thracian's turn to stare at the Dominus with a mixture of curiosity and wariness shining in his eyes. Sure, he didn't have a weapon on him, but Endymion's hands were not bound – it would be far too easy to attack the Dominus and kill him barehanded. Diamond was a tall man who was well-built, and Endymion assumed that he, too, was far from being inexperienced in the art of fighting. There was no doubt that he was able to defend himself if necessary. And still, his almost thoughtless and careless abandonment of protection surprised Endymion. After all, he was a skilled fighter, had killed almost 15 men all alone in Thrace, and almost an equal amount in the arena. Why would Diamond so carelessly put himself in harm's way?

"There is no need for me to fear you, Thracian." Diamond said with a smirk on his face as if he had heard Endymion's thoughts. "You are an honest man – something I highly value and reward. I do not belief that you will attack a man that you have pledged allegiance to only moments ago."

He then let out a low chuckle, his eyes darkening with an almost dangerous gleam.

"You should know however that growing up in a Ludus comes along with a certain familiarity with regard to the Gladiatorial arts." he said while his dark gaze was firmly fixed on Endymion. "I am no stranger to killing another man if I feel…" he paused there a moment and let his hand fly through the air as if in search for the right word.

"… threatened." Diamond finished pointedly.

There was tenseness in his voice that filled the air around them with unmistakable warning. There was no doubt that Diamond would not waste much thought on killing him if Endymion would tried anything. There also was no doubt that the Dominus of this house had killed his fair share of men.

Endymion silently returned Diamond's hard gaze until he gave a tight nod.

By seeing the Thracian's wordless sign of compliance, the white-haired man's posture relaxed a little and his face split into another amused smile.

"Now that this is settled..." Diamond drawled and extended both hands in an almost inviting manner. "Tell me, Thracian. If it's not glory in the arena I can tempt you with, what else could serve as an _inspiration_ for you to fight for?"

Endymion remained silent at the question. There was only thing he truly yearned for – something that the Dominus would never grant him.

"Nothing at all, Thracian, mh?" Diamond asked slowly and approached him with thoughtful eyes. "No money, no treasures, no women to warm your bed?"

Diamond stopped only inches before the other man, his eyes searching Endymion's facial expression with interest.

"A victorious gladiator can have the finest creatures this world has to offer, Thracian." The Dominus whispered seductively. "Nymphs with soft skin and delicious curves, eager to fulfill their hero's every wish. Is it not something to fight for?"

Endymion stared at Diamond for a moment longer before he shook his head.

"There is only one woman worth fighting for." he said, and the thought of her made his heart clench painfully in his chest. "But she is lost to me."

Diamond's brows rose in interest.

"Ah… I see." he whispered with a mischievous smirk. "Cupid has already pierced your heart. A wife back home your heart and loins long to return to then?"

Diamond stepped back a little and eyed the other man with a highly amused expression on his face. The grin on his face vanished though, when Endymion once again shook his head to negate the Dominus' assumption.

Endymion's eyes filled with remorse and guilt as he moved his head to the window that opened eastwards – the cardinal direction where he knew his homeland lay.

"Not a wife." he murmured and the fingers on either side of his body balled to fists. "But a sister that I failed to protect."

Out of the corners of his eyes, Endymion noticed how the Dominus' movements stilled, and he was surprised to see the compassionate expression when he looked back at him.

"I was told that you killed the Praetor's men while protecting her." the white-haired man said, his face now absent of any amusement. "What happened to her?"

Endymion swallowed hard at the memory before he answered with a mixture of furious desperation and self-hate resonating in his voice.

"I do not know." he said, and as the truth of his words hit him, a thick lump in his throat formed that almost choked him. "The Praetor took her, probably to sell her into slavery."

There was a long moment of silence stretching out between them. Endymion watched as Diamond stepped to a sun-filled window, his eyes firmly fixed onto something outside.

"I know only too well how it feels to be parted from the one you hold most dear." Diamond suddenly said with softness in his voice that didn't quite seem to match the person he had been only moments before.

Reluctantly, Endymion stepped forward to take the place next to Diamond at the window. His eyes widened in both surprise and fascination as he spotted what the Dominus had so intently been looking at. A small, colorful garden lay beneath them, with blossoming flowers, humming bees, and a small fountain in the middle. It was a beautiful sight, but not as beautiful as the woman who was sitting in the middle of the garden, the one that had been haunting his dreams for the past days. She was sitting at the stony edge of the small fountain, surrounded by the brown-haired and blonde women who never seemed to leave her side. All three of them wore small chains of blue and violet flowers around their wrists and ankles, and Endymion's heart almost burst with inexplicable joy as _her_ laughter suddenly filled the air as her blonde companion put a flowery crown onto her silvery head.

 _Serenity_.

"It's the truest of loves." Diamond next to him whispered lowly. "The love between a brother and his sister."

Endymion furrowed his brow at the tone in the Dominus' voice. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from the goddess in the garden and turned his head to look at Diamond. The white-haired man wore a strange expression on his face as his indigo eyes were glued on his sister. An almost pained smile played around the corners of his mouth as he watched her, and Endymion couldn't help but feel something close to anger boiling in his veins as he spotted the possessive look on Diamond's face.

"It is our task to protect them." Diamond continued as he kept staring at Serenity and her friends. "To cherish and love them in a way no other will ever be able to. To save them from the evil in this world."

Endymion bit something inside his mouth as he looked at the Dominus, his eyes steadily filling with heat. It was not _what_ the Dominus said, for Endymion himself was a fierce protector of his sister. But it was _how_ he said it and the way he _looked_ at the beauty that somehow caused something to stir with annoyance within Endymion's body. Seeing Diamond's reaction so closely, Endymion was now more certain than ever that there was something deeper than brotherly affection seething hotly beneath the Dominus' cold appearance. Endymion was quick to mask his irritation and the spark of anger when Diamond finally tore his eyes away from his sister. The Dominus let out an almost exhausted sigh and turned back around to walk further into the room. Endymion couldn't help but move his gaze back to where Serenity was sitting, and the briefest of smiles appeared on his stoic face when he watched her beautiful carefreeness a blissful moment longer.

"Do you think your sister is still alive." he then heard Diamond ask and turned around to meet his serious gaze.

"With all my heart." Endymion replied without thinking a second thought while his eyes shone with wild certainty.

Diamond nodded his head with content approval. He moved to where Endymion was standing and placed his hand on his right shoulder, squeezing tightly.

"Then I will help you find her." he said, and the look in his eyes mirrored the fierce determination that was sounding in his voice.

"You… you would help me? How?" Endymion couldn't help but ask in irritation, which earned an amused chuckle to escape the Dominus' lips.

Diamond offered him a mischievous grin and spread his arms wide.

"Fight for me and earn her freedom." he declared in an almost ceremonial way. "With every victory in the arena, you will get some money. I could use it to engage one of my servants to look for your sister's whereabouts. And if your performances in the arena please me when we find her, I will buy her free from whatever dusky and horrible place the Praetor has sent her to."

Endymion's eyes narrowed to slits, and for the first time in what felt like forever, hope was gleaming in his grim heart.

"Then I will even challenge Pluto and his creatures from the Orcus to a fight if it is what it takes to bring my sister back." Endymion growled through clenched teeth, his blue eyes now almost black with wild determination.

A triumphant grin spread across Diamond's face, and he nodded his approval.

"So be it."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

His mind whirled in circles as the Dominus finally dismissed him and ordered him go and train for the upcoming fight in two days. Endymion still couldn't quite believe what had happened, what the Dominus had _offered_. His heart felt as light as thistledown as he followed the guard through the spacious villa.

Could it be possible? Could it be possible to win his sister's freedom through death and blood? He would rescue her, he would save her from this dreadful fate she was trapped in. As soon as she would be here with him, they would find a way to escape this place. Together.

He was so deep in thought and overwhelmed by the possibilities that he didn't notice when a women hurriedly turned her corner. A happy giggle escaped her rosy lips as she threw a glance over her shoulder, and mischief sparkled in her blue eyes as she didn't spot the women that were chasing her. She faintly heard a man's warning, but the moment she realized that she was running straight into a group of men, it was already too late. Her run came to an abrupt stop when she collided against a firm human wall.

Endymion was not too gently pulled out of his deep musings when something small and soft suddenly ran against him. Normally, the impact wouldn't have managed to sweep him off his feet. Unfortunately, however, the small bundle that had crashed against him had caught him in surprise, and made him lose his footing. Out of instinct, he wrapped his arms around the figure that had collided against him and both tumbled to the floor. Endymion groaned as his back hit the stony floor beneath him, but the pain was quickly forgotten when the scent of roses and vanilla was suddenly surrounding him and bewitching his senses. He opened his eyes, and his hands tightened their hold a little around the woman who was currently lying on top of him. Familiar blue eyes stared back at him, and the rosy lips that had filled many dreams since he had last seen them were slightly ajar as if caught in a silent scream. Her silver hair fell down onto his face and body, tickling his nose a little with its softness. Endymion couldn't help but smirk at her as he noticed the flabbergasted expression on her beautiful face.

"We really should stop meeting like this." he almost purred, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

A blush quickly illuminated her cheeks, causing the smirk on Endymion's face to broaden.

"Domina!" the Roman guard called out in utter horror and hurriedly pulled the beauty off of Endymion. "Are you hurt?" he asked with concern on his face and in his eyes.

Serenity mutely shook her head no, but her eyes were still glued on the man on the floor.

"Thracian!" the Roman guard boomed with hatred in his voice. "Apologize!"

Endymion moved his gaze to look at the overfed guard and arched one brow at him.

"Guard, it was clearly my fault." Serenity said in a surprisingly determined voice before Endymion was able to retort. "I was too caught up in our game. I was not looking where I was going. It's me who needs to apologize, not the other way round."

Both men stared at her with surprise written across their faces.

"Domina." the Roman said with barely hidden confusion on his face. "He's a slave. You do not need to apologize to someone like him."

Endymion was surprised as he saw the fire burn brightly in her blue eyes as she shot a sharp glare in the guard's direction.

"It is my place to decide, guard, is it not?" she told him icily.

The guard shifted a little with discomfort, but eventually nodded his head dutifully.

The icy expression on Serenity's face melted away as quickly as snow on a warm day and spring, and she offered him a friendly smile instead.

"Good." she said and nodded her head. "Now go and tell my brother that the High Priestess wants to speak with him."

The guard's eyes widened in surprise, and he quickly glanced at Endymion who was slowly getting back onto his feet.

"Forgiveness, Domina." the chubby man reluctantly said. "But I was ordered to bring him to the training area."

Endymion glared at him – clearly not liking how the guard talked about him as if he was not there.

"I will take him." Serenity said, once again surprising both men.

"He will not harm me within the walls of my own home." the beauty continued in a firm voice when the guard seemed to want to protest. "Now go. The High Priestess does not like to be kept waiting. Lita, Mina: please take him to Luna."

"Yes, Domina." a pair of female voices answered.

It was only then that Endymion noticed the two women that were standing slightly away from the scene. The blonde wore a mischievous smile on her face, while the Greek woman's eyes were alive with a mixture of furious disbelief and reproach as she met her Domina's gaze.

Endymion's eyes wandered back to where the guard was standing. His round mouth was still standing open in silent protest, while his pin-like eyes were glued on the house's Domina. Endymion felt that the guard was once again ready to protest, but before a single word could escape his mouth, Serenity's blonde body-slave had already tucked her arm into his, a beamy smile on her face.

"Oh it would be wonderful to spend some time with such a handsome man!" she chirped and giggled flirtingly. "Surely you have much to tell about life outside this villa's walls. I am _dying_ to hear the wonders of this world from your lips. Wouldn't it be wonderful, Lita?"

Endymion arched one brow in disbelief how easily the blonde – Mina, as he recalled – seemed to wrap the guard around her little finger. But given the look on the guard's face, he was falling right into the woman's trap. The Greek, however, had her arms crossed before her chest, and her nose was crinkled as if in disgust as she observed the scene before her. Endymion then saw her roll her eyes and shake her head as if in disbelief of what she was doing. She then forced a happy smile onto her face and strode forward to tuck her arm into the guard's remaining arm.

"Quite delightful." she agreed with sweetness in her voice that betrayed the dark glare she was shooting at the blonde woman.

The guard let out a low chuckle, said something about the fact that he was always a man of duty, before he led both women away.

Endymion then turned around to face Serenity. She was gazing after the two women on either side of the guard's body with an amused smile on her pretty lips.

"That was hardly fair." he addressed her with a smirk and took a step closer to where she was standing. "No man can resist a beautiful woman – let alone two."

Serenity's eyes widened a little as he met his intent stare, and quickly turned around to hide the blush that was once again forming on her cheeks as she watched him approach.

"It is all a matter of self-discipline." she said with a shrug of her shoulders and started to walk down the long corridor that would eventually lead to the training grounds. "There is always a way to resist temptation."

Endymion chuckled as he quickly moved to catch up with her.

"That depends on the temptation, wouldn't you agree?" he told her in a low voice, his eyes darkening a little as the blush on Serenity's face deepened.

The beauty shot him an uncertain side-glance before she shook her head.

"I like to think it rather depends on a person's the strength of will." she replied casually, but couldn't quite hide the sudden hoarseness in her voice.

Endymion suddenly stepped in front of her, blocking her way. Serenity let out a small gasp as she nearly bumped into his bare chest. She swallowed a little as her eyes followed the path from his chest up to his eyes. When she saw the smirk on his face, she forced a stoic expression onto her face, praying to every God that he wouldn't hear her frantically beating heart.

"What are you doing?" she asked him with a stern voice while lifting her chin in defiance. "We need to get you back to the training area."

The amused expression on Endymion's face faltered a little and was replaced by a look of plain curiosity when he titled his head to look at her.

"I can't figure you out." he said lowly, causing Serenity's brows to lift in surprise.

Her mind screamed at her to run, told her that it was not safe to be so close to him, begged her to remember that he was a man who had killed several Romans without thinking too much. But she simply couldn't find it within her to care. Like the last time they had met, there were different feelings pumping through her system: curiousness that yearned to be satisfied, vibrant excitement that begged to be assuaged, and a burning need, a _desire_ to explore the forbidden dangerousness. But there was no fear.

"I have tried." he continued, and his lips turned into an almost pitiful half-smile. "The Gods above know that I have tried. But every time I think I know who you truly are, you show me another side of you."

Serenity shook her head a little in confusion as she stared up into his blue eyes. He was standing close – not close enough for her to lose her mind, but close enough to catch her breath. Even if she knew of a witty response to reply, she was certain that the words wouldn't be able to pass her lips. She stood frozen like a deer in view of a hunter, unable to move or even think when Endymion just stared at her as if she was a riddle to be solved.

"When I first saw you in the arena, I thought you'd be a temptation sent by the Gods to make me lose focus." he said, a small smile gracing his lips as he remembered the day. "But then, you turned out to be a divined creature of salvation – sent by whatever power to save my life. Since then, I've seen so many different faces on you – even though we haven't met more than twice. Innocent and shy one moment, powerful and determined the next."

He let out a soft laugh, his eyes glued to hers.

"What are you, I wonder?" Endymion whispered, and Serenity's heart almost burst with excitement as he lifted one finger to gently trace the line of her jaw. "Goddess or Domina? Salvation or temptation?"

A sudden noise in the distance that echoed through the dark hallways made both flinch in surprise and broke the strange moment between them. Endymion gave her a sad smile, and Serenity silently wondered if he had really hoped to receive an answer to his question.

He backed away a little, and Serenity let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Forgiveness, Domina." he said with an apologetic smile on his face. "I have kept us both too long with thoughtless words. You should be outside with your friends, while I need to prepare myself for the upcoming fight in the arena."

"The Vulcanalia…" Serenity breathed, and her blue eyes filled with horror for the briefest of moments. "The festival to ward off wildfire. You will fight?"

Endymion let out a sigh before he spoke.

"The Dominus has seen fit to fight twenty at this year's Vulcanalia. And I will be one of them." he said, his face void of any emotion.

Serenity gasped in shock and shook her head vehemently.

"But it's too soon!" she panted. "Your wounds have barely healed! It is madness to let you fight in the arena. I will talk to my brother, he will…"

But Endymion silenced her with a determined shake of his head.

"It was my decision to fight, Domina." he said, earning a disbelieving look to appear on Serenity's face. "And I will enter the arena, no matter what."

"But why?" she whispered and shook her head in bitter confusion. "Why would you do this? Why not wait until you are fully healed and better trained?"

Endymion couldn't help the tender smile that entered his face when he stared down into her concerned face.

"Why would you be concerned about the life of a mere slave, Domina?" he said softly, his smile growing as he noticed the slight blush on her face.

"My reasons are well worth fighting for." Endymion continued. "But know that I intend to enter the arena in order to leave it as a shiny victor, not as a bloodied corpse."

Serenity cast her eyes downward, but nodded eventually.

"I must leave now." Endymion said after some more time of silence between them. "I thank you for your offer to take me back to the training grounds. But I would not wish for someone as beautiful as you to come near our prison of blood and death."

Serenity was ready to protest, but the words got caught somewhere in her throat when Endymion suddenly closed the gap between them and captured her lips with his.

The kiss only lasted a second, but it was enough for Serenity to catch her breath when Endymion retreated. There was a sly smile on his lips as his face slowly moved back away.

"I think you are both, Domina." he whispered while staring deep into her eyes. "Temptation and salvation."

With those words, he turned around and headed towards where the training area was.

"Serenity" she suddenly called out her name, making the man turn around with the slightest hint of surprise on his face. "Please call me Serenity."

His confused face then broke into the most beautiful expression she had ever seen.

"We will soon meet again … Serenity."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Notes**_

 **Thank you so much for your kind words on this story :)**

 **Your reviews, favs and follows make my day!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!**

 **J**


	5. Lamb in a Lion's Lair

_**Chapter 5**_

His body was on fire with both pain and adrenaline pumping vigorously through his veins like lava. His fingers tightened around the handle of his glistering sword, while he studied his opponent with narrowed eyes over the rim of his wooden shield. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw Andrew standing next to him. The blond was bleeding from several wounds on his body, but he, too, had his dark gaze trained intently on the man across from them.

Their opponent was more monster than man – a Cyclops with a human face, tall and powerful, and he probably could crush both of their heads with one hand alone. He was panting heavily – but more from fury than from exhaustion, while his bloodshot black eyes were sparkling with murderous intent.

Andrew was the first to attack. By emitting a fierce, gladiatorial cry, he flew forward – while raising his glistering sword with ultimate intent. Endymion almost rolled his eyes at his friend's foolish behavior. The hulk merely raised one brow at the blond and quickly sidestepped his attack. With one forceful motion with the handle of his sword, he hit Andrew forcefully on the back. The blond cried out in pain and immediately plunged to the sandy ground.

The hulk positioned himself above him, his sword held high and ready to end Andrew's life. His eyes suddenly almost popped out, and one big paw went to his throat with something close to panic on his face. Endymion was standing behind him, holding an iron chain tightly with both hands that he had thrown over the hulk's head. His eyes were almost black as he pulled the hulk down until he could whisper into the man's ear.

"Rule number one." he whispered while tightening the iron chain around the neck so that only pathetic death rattling could be heard from the other man.

"Never turn your back on another gladiator."

By saying this, he forcefully pushed in sword into the hulk's back, the dark smirk on his face growing as he saw its crimson point appear out of the other side of the man's body. He pushed once again, the hulk's blood-filled burble music in his ears as he pushed his sword deeper into the man.

Endymion then pulled it out, and the hulk fell onto his knees before him, with his blood-stained back still on the black-haired gladiator. Endymion lifted his head to the Podium while Capua's people cried for blood and death. He couldn't help but look at the empty seat on the left first, before his gaze locked with Diamond's. The Dominus wore a thin smirk on his face, his eyes shining with utter contentment as they wordlessly expressed their satisfaction with Endymion's fresh victory. He slowly got up from his chair and stepped forward so that the crowd could see him properly. He reached out one arm, his thumb hovering only mere moments horizontally, before he let it turn down – making his decision.

Endymion stared into Diamond's eyes before he gave his Dominus an obedient nod with his head. He took his time as he picked up another sword from the bloodied sand, and he positioned himself directly behind the kneeling man. Endymion stretched out both arms with one sword in each hand, and his heart throbbed with excitement and power as cheers and bawling filled his system. Briefly, the image of a woman with long black hair appeared in his mind's eye, and his eyes clouded with determination as he let both swords swoosh through the air. Metal sliced through skin and blood – and the hulk's head landed several feet away from his body in the bloodied sand. Endymion watched with a stoic expression on his face as the man's headless body fell forward, with a pool of blood seeping into the hot sand.

"I almost doubted you'd kill him in time." Andrew groaned, but with a blood-smeared smirk on his handsome face.

Endymion couldn't help the grin as he looked down onto the blond still lying with his back on the arena floor.

"I should have let him kill you." he retorted with a dismissive shake of his head, but his blue eyes shimmered with amusement. "What a suicidlal fool one must be to attack that man directly?"

But Andrew just shrugged his shoulder with a boyish smile on his lips.

"It gave you the distraction you needed, did it not?" he laughed.

Endymion rolled his eyes, but a smile curled his lips as he offered his companion a hand to help him up.

"You are either foolish or brave – I haven't decided yet." he told him while shaking his head anew.

Andrew simply winked at him.

"Maybe both."

Endymion laughed as he looked at the Roman he had learnt to call friend.

"Maybe both." he agreed.

Both men turned towards the arena's cheering crowd and lifted their arms in victory. The people of Capua screamed in ecstasy – the women's eyes were filled with lust and longing while the men's were filled with admiration.

Andrew laughed at that, a cheerful sound that floated over the arena's crimson sand as the crowd cheered in admiration of their victory over one of the Republic's most feared gladiators.

Endymion had both swords lifted into the hot summer's air – a manly roar of triumph on his lips as he met the people of Capua's cheers proudly. Droplets of crimson liquid made their way down his blades, falling down like bloody teardrops to the torrid sand beneath. His gaze wandered to where his Dominus sat. Diamond wore a pleased smile on his face, his eyes shining with utter contentment as he watched Endymion over the rim of his golden goblet. He nodded his head, a silent message passing between them. Endymion's system filled with satisfaction at the motion, and the smile on his face broadened.

Another dead man – another victory – another win.

Another step further towards finding his sister.

His eyes then wandered to the empty seat next to the Dominus – causing a wave of disappointment to wash through his veins.

She hadn't come, he thought and his eyes darkened.

Again, she hadn't come.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"His reputation is well deserved, Diamond." the man with long brown hair said with something close to fascination. "I have to admit that I am impressed by your gladiator's performance."

"Impressed?" a man with red hair snorted. "Luck is all he had! Besides… two against one – that was hardly a fair fight."

Diamond rolled his eyes and tore his eyes away from his two victorious gladiators on the arena sand.

"Wasn't it you who said with pride in your voice that your gladiator could slaughter my entire Ludus, Rubeus?" he addressed the red-head with raised brows and a cold smirk on his face. "But he couldn't even stand against two of my latest acquisitions – both of them mere novices in the gladiatorial arts, and still skilled enough to kill him in no more than ten minutes. It really makes me wonder about the quality of your much-vaunted Ludus."

Rubeus narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits as he glared with burning eyes at Diamond.

"I assure you, the Ludus of our house still yields the best gladiators the Republic has ever seen." the woman next to Rubeus said and placed one hand onto the red-head's to keep him silent. "But I think my cousin and I have to admit that your gladiators are very impressive. I surely didn't expect them to beat Chiral."

She laughed then, a high-pitched overdone noise that made the red-head next to her roll his eyes in annoyance.

Diamond smirked at her, and he nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I thank you, Esmeraude." he said lowly, his eyes darkening a little as he looked at her. "At least one member of your family appears to have an understanding of good gladiatorial fights and is wise enough to put acknowledgment of skills before childish jealousy."

The woman blushed under Diamond's intent gaze, and he couldn't help the high-pitched giggle that escaped her mouth.

"Jealousy?" Rubeus hissed, his face now nearly as red as his hair. "Why should I be jealous of someone who should rather belong to those fighting for our amusement than sit here among us?"

Esmeraude's eyes went wide, and she let out a shocked gasp at the man's words.

"Rubeus!" she exclaimed heatedly while moving her blood-red fan frantically before her face.

The smirk on Diamond's face vanished instantly, and was replaced by a murderous expression. He slowly settled the goblet of wine onto the armrest, and leant a little closer towards Rubeus.

"Would you care to elaborate, dear friend?" he said, his voice calm as he spoke, but his eyes spoke volumes of the hatred that roared within.

Rubeus leant a little away, and he swallowed hard as he met the other man's heated gaze.

But before he was able to reply, not that he thought it was possible due to the big lump that had formed inside his throat, the man with the long brown hair came to his rescue.

"Gentlemen." he chuckled in amusement. "This is not the time to ruin such a blessed day with competitive behavior. Rome agrees that both of your honorable houses and their lanistas offer our empire highly skilled gladiators who have served our people's amusement for many years. Even though I have to agree that Diamond appears to have the magic touch when it comes to his gladiators lately."

Diamond sent one last glare in Rubeus direction before his posture relaxed a little and leant back against his chair.

"Something that seems to run in our family." he addressed the man with the long brown hair. "In all honesty, it was my sister who pleaded for the Thracian's life to train him in the gladiatorial arts. But I'm glad she did. He turns out to be a talented addition to my collection of titans."

"Ah…" the man chuckled and nodded his head. "The mysterious Lady Serenity. My brother seems to be rather fond of her. I was very excited to meet her – what a shame to find her absent today."

Diamond's eyes moved a little towards the center of the arena where Endymion and Andrew were still basking in the glow of gladiatorial fame.

"I am afraid my sister does not enjoy the games." he finally sighed while tracing the rim of his goblet with his thumb. "She's of a very delicate nature. Bloodshed and death is something she is not very fond of."

Esmeraude next to him threw her head back and let out a loud laugh.

"A daughter of the house of Tadius who faints at the mere sight of blood and death? That is truly amusing. I watched her face during the Vulcanalia. She was as pale as snow – I haven't seen her since. What a foolish girl who cannot even bear a little bit of blood."

"I would advise you to refrain from talking about my sister in such a manner." Diamond said icily, and Esmeraude's cheerful smile fell from her face when she looked straight into his suddenly hate-filled dark eyes.

She flushed a little in embarrassment and averted her gaze.

"Forgiveness." she said in a dry voice. "It wasn't my intent to be disrespectful, Diamond, merely to point out the humorous irony of it."

Diamond's eyes darkened even further while his thin lips were set to a thin line.

"Your family's humor appears to be just as bad as the gladiators it sends to the arena."

With that said, he abruptly stood and turned towards the man with the long brown hair, a sudden wide smile on his face.

"Praetor Taiki" he announced and spread his arms wide as if in invitation. "Please do me the honor and join us for dinner tonight. I would be only too glad to introduce you to my dear sister and show you more of my victorious gladiators that will soon be on everyone's lips in all the Empire."

Taiki smiled and nodded his head.

"I thank you for your invitation, Diamond." he replied. "I am honored to be invited."

Diamond smirked at the man, and his indigo eyes gleamed with triumph.

Finally, _finally_ he would be able to form the relationships his father had denied him for so long. And he would finally be able to leave this blasted, rotten place to follow his true destiny in Rome.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Domina." a male voice from behind her startled her out of her deep thoughts. "Your brother asks for your presence inside."

Serenity let out an exhausted sigh and shook her head.

"I need fresh air to clear my head." Serenity murmured while staring up into the sky. There were thousands of glistering stars, shining beautifully like pearls in the night.

Saphir let out a deep breath and stepped next to her.

"Those celebrations can be quite annoying, I know." he said with something close to understanding in his voice. "But this is a very important evening for the Dominus. He wishes to share it with you."

Serenity just shook her head, but remained silent.

"Praetor Taiki may turn out to be a very valuable ally for your brother." Saphir continued with a serious expression on his face. "The Dominus has waited long for him to accept his invitation to come here. He is in need of your support."

"My support?" Serenity echoed with an arched brow as she turned her head to look at Saphir. "How can I be of any help when the only thing they talk about is today's fight in the arena?"

Saphir remained silent for a moment before he answered.

"The Dominus was also very displeased that you refused to join him today." he said, his voice void of any emotions. "As you did the past weeks."

Serenity let out a bitter laugh.

"It appears my brother is displeased about many things I do."

"He is more displeased about the things you _don't_ do, Domina." he told her, his cool gaze firmly fixed on her.

Serenity's blue eyes narrowed as she whirled around to face her brother's body-slave.

"Well you can go and tell my brother that I refuse to watch people get killed for the mere amusement of Capua's people!" she hissed and balled both of her hands to fists.

Saphir returned her heated gaze with an emotionless expression on his face.

"You are Domina of this house." he said calmly. "It is your duty to represent your father's house at the arena."

Serenity turned back around, her delicate hands grasping tightly at the marble balcony railing. Of course he was right. She was Tiberius' daughter – granddaughter to the most respectable lanista that had ever lived in the Republic. People expected her to watch the games. She had never really liked it, but she had done her duty as expected. Lately, however, she could no longer bring herself to watch the fights. She had tried – but she simply couldn't.

Not when _he_ was fighting.

Her hand unconsciously lifted towards her lips, the tingling sensation a memory of what had occurred a few weeks ago. She saw blue eyes before her, dark and mysterious, intense and dangerous. Even in her memory, they seemed to suck her in, luring her into a world of sin and secrets. A shudder went through her as she remembered their brief moments. It made her heart pound with both excitement and confusion. When he had kissed her, she had detected something within his eyes that had called out to her. There had been confusion that had mirrored her own, but also burning desire and determination. But his blue eyes had also whirled with a deep sadness – something that had made her heart arch for him. It had been there under his layers of fierceness when he had told her that he would fight at the Vulcanalia – and she had been sure that he hadn't wanted to fight – that he was a good man who would only kill if necessary.

And then… then she had seen him fight in the arena. It had been impressive – more impressive than any other gladiatorial fight. Endymion had soon managed to captivate the entire audience, and the people of Capua soon cheered for him to take more lives – to kill more people. It had shocked Serenity as she had watched him, and how he had quickly changed from the Thracian who only killed when necessary to a fierce gladiator – a man who enjoyed taken another man's life. With every kill, with every victory, the triumphant smile on his face had broadened. At the end of the Vulcanalia, he had taken more lives than two hands could count, and he had taken all of them with a smirk on his lips.

Her brother and Capua loved him for it.

But Serenity's heart had filled with something close to betrayal. Maybe it was unfair, maybe it was unreasonable – but she couldn't help the strange pang that pierced her heart whenever she remembered the joyful smile on his face while killing yet another man.

She hadn't returned to the arena after the Vulcanalia – and she had made sure not cross his paths inside her father's villa whenever Diamond would call for him. But she couldn't help but watch him during his trainings with Artemis and the rest of the gladiators. Well-hidden, her eyes would follow his every movement, and a faint smile would form on her lips when he would laugh and fight with Andrew – a blond Roman gladiator – who had become a good friend to him. She would watch with concern on her face whenever Malachite would openly mock or challenge him, but the rest of the gladiators appeared to have accepted him as part of the group.

A true gladiator – a God of the arena.

"Domina." Saphir startled her out of her deep thoughts.

Her eyes refocused on the young man, and she offered him a small, apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry." she said softly. "I'm very tired. I think I shall retire."

She was just about to turn around when Saphir's clipped voice made her stop.

"As I said." he addressed her. "The Dominus wishes for you to return to the celebration. The exhibition fights will soon begin, and your brother wants you to present the winner with the golden laurel wreath. You may retire afterwards."

Serenity's entire body tensed at his words, and her fingers tightened their hold on the balcony railing.

The exhibition fights that Diamond had organized in honor of the Praetor's visit. His best gladiators would fight against each other to show off their skills with wooden swords. Serenity almost enjoyed those fights, knowing that nobody would get injured. But not tonight – not by knowing who would fight tonight.

"We should return, Domina." Saphir told her with a tone that did not leave any room for protest. "We wouldn't want the Dominus to wait any longer."

Serenity pressed her lips to a thin line before she mutely nodded her agreement.

She glanced back at the glistering night sky, and her heart briefly filled with longing for a world in which she could do as she pleased.

One day, she would be free.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"The way you look makes me almost fear for Jadeite's life." Andrew chuckled as he looked at Endymion who was standing next to him.

If even possible, Endymion's gaze only darkened as he kept his eyes firmly glued on the woman standing at the other side of the spacious room.

She had her bare back turned at him, and her long hair was pinned up to her usual two buns while the rest of her silver mane cascaded down her slender frame. She hadn't turned even once to look at him, had even purposely averted her gaze when she had passed him and the rest of the gladiators on her way back inside.

Endymion had watched her the entire evening, hoping that she would look back at him – only for the briefest of moments. It was the only thing he yearned for after such a long time. Since his victories at the Vulcanalia a few weeks ago, he hadn't seen her – even though his thoughts and dreams were occupied with images of her and her divined beauty. More than once, his mind had wandered back to when he had kissed her – and it always caused a smile to appear on his face. Even though the kiss had lasted only a few moments, her taste and the feel of her lips on his were burnt into his mind. It had been an intuitive reaction, one he should probably regret, but couldn't find it within him to be sorry for. If anything, then he regretted that he hadn't made it last longer, that he hadn't tried to feel more of her in this slight moment of pure happiness. The memory of the kiss they had shared in a dark hallway made his heart pound with excitement against his chest, but it was the memory of her shy smile afterwards, the one she had offered him when she had asked him to call her by her given name, was what filled his entire system with joy. The way she had stared at him, so full of confusion and wonder… it had lifted his spirits to the Gods themselves. If he had died that moment, he had died a happy man. But things had changed since then. Endymion didn't know what he had expected to happen after his bold move, but he certainly hadn't thought her to ignore him the way she did. He knew that she had felt the spark of something intense when they had kissed, had seen it in her eyes when he had entered the arena during the Vulcanalia for the first time. She had been worried about him, frightened for his life to end on Capua's grounds. And he had fought them all – had _killed_ them all, and his heart had sung with happiness as her beautiful eyes had filled with relief back then. But the more fights he had fought, the more had the relief mixed with something close to sadness, an expression he didn't understand. She hadn't returned to the arena afterwards.

And now, she even refused to look at him, while she laughed and smiled at the guests that the Dominus had invited to his house. Endymion's eyes never left Serenity as she interacted with the people around her, and his mood darkened every minute when he realized that she would not answer his silent desperate call.

"So this is the famous Thracian…" a male voice drawled and made his attention shift away from Serenity.

He clenched his teeth as he spotted the man who stood in front of him: A thin, tall man with long brown hair that was tied to a ponytail. He smiled at Endymion, but it was a cold smile, filled with taunting and the feeling of superiority. It was similar to the look the man's brother had given him several months ago.

"I must admit your fight at the arena was very impressive, Thracian." Taiki continued. "When Seiya told me about you, I surely didn't expect a gladiator to enter the sacred ground."

Endymion's eyes filled with darkness at the mentioning of the Praetor's name.

"Then what did you expect, I wonder?" he couldn't help but ask tensely.

Taiki smirked at the gladiator's boldness, as well as the fierceness in the Thracian's eyes.

"A wild animal – a being without a sense of tactics and logic." he said with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders as if the answer had been more than obvious. "After all, most Thracians are."

For the first time that night, Endymion was glad that his hands were bound, preventing him to do something foolish like attacking the arrogant Praetor. So instead, he dug his fingers deeply into the palm of his hand, causing small crescent marks to appear.

"The Praetor would do well not to underestimate my people." Endymion replied darkly. "Several of his men who fought in Thrace made the same mistake and paid with blood for their arrogance."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the look of horror Andrew sent his way. But he didn't care. The Praetor in front of him had no right to insult his people in such a way.

Taiki threw his head back and let out a roar of laughter.

"You truly are something else, Thracian." The brown-haired man chuckled. "I see why my brother seems to dislike you that much – even though I do not share his opinion. Unlike him, I like the fierceness I see in your eyes. It serves you well in the arena. Still, my brother would rather see you dead than victorious."

Endymion glared at him, not liking how he seemed to serve as the Praetor's amusement.

"The feeling is mutual." he growled darkly, not caring about the hissed warning that escaped Andrew's lips.

Taiki grinned at him as he leant a little closer.

"Time will tell who will win this battle, Thracian." he said with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "But if I were you, I would watch my tongue when my brother visits in a few days. It is not something you will need while fighting in the arena, and I'm sure he would be only too glad to part you from it."

Instead of feelings threatened, Endymion cocked his head in confusion.

"The Praetor will come here?" he couldn't help but ask.

Taiki smirked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"It is none of your concern, Thracian, but yes, he will visit in a few days." he said. "But do not fear: It is not your company he yearns for."

With these words, the Praetor turned around, smiling brightly as he made his way towards the celebration's host.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The guests cheered and applauded when Serenity placed the golden laurel wreath onto Andrew's head. The blonde was kneeling before her and smiled up at her, his blue eyes sparkling with a strange mixture of happiness and mischief as he met her gaze.

"Congratulations on your victory." she murmured as she tried to ignore the other gaze that she felt hotly on her skin.

"I thank you, Domina."

He took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss onto it – just as they had been instructed beforehand.

He lifted his gaze to look at her while smiling brightly.

"It certainly was worth the effort." he whispered, his smile broadening as Serenity's cheeks flushed a little at his statement.

Andrew's eyes shone with amusement and happiness, and Serenity couldn't help but smile back at him.

She stepped back a little and made room for him to rise. A fond smile formed on her face as he turned to face the other gladiators, with his arms lifted in a pose of triumph. His companions cheered and bawled loudly, honoring the young gladiator for his victory over Zoycite. Her eyes automatically roamed the two rows of gladiators that were called to fight that evening, and her heart stopped the moment crystal blue accidently met midnight blue. He was staring right back at her, his face absent of any emotions as he rooted her to the spot with nothing more than his gaze. Serenity immediately tore her eyes away from him and turned around to quickly make her way back to Luna, Mina and Lita.

"What an inspiring fight!" Diamond then announced loudly as he stepped into the center of the room, eying his guests with a wide grin on his face. "And what a wonderful way to honor our guest of honor."

He motioned to where Taiki was sitting, and the other guests applauded with happy faces as the well-known Praetor nodded his head in grateful acknowledgement.

"I know you are all waiting with bated breath for our Champion of Capua to face his opponent, the Beast of Gaul!"

Malachite and Nephrite stepped forward, holding their wooden swords up with victory as the crowd cheered in response. Serenity noticed how Mina and Lita next to her giggled and gushed with excitement in joyful anticipation at the evening's nearing highlight.

"Before, however" Diamond announced, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction at the guest's reaction. "I will give you another highlight – a foretaste of what is to follow."

He then turned towards the rows of gladiators.

"Jedeite, step forward!"

A man with short blond hair stepped forward, a smile on his lips. He looked a little like Andrew, tall and lean with crystal blue eyes. But his smile was not warm or gentle, but cold and arrogant. Serenity had seen him fight during the Vulcanalia – had seen the power and skill that lay beneath his rather slender frame. He had killed two gladiators twice his size at a record time – spilling blood with a haughty grin on his face. Serenity knew that he was a close companion to Malachite – the undefeated Celt, the Champion of Capua, and a fierce member of the house's brotherhood, honoring the life and death of a gladiator more than anything else.

"Endymion, step forward."

His name on her brother's lips caused a jolt to go through her body.

She watched from under her lashes as Endymion stepped forward, his stature proud and powerful as his eyes were fixed on Diamond.

"Those two gladiators are two of my best titans. One has won fame for continues bloody victories in our sacred arena, the other has only recently impressed by his fierce and deadly performances. Only today, Endymion has beheaded the feared Chiral from Rubeus' house – the one who has been responsible for the deaths of several of my best gladiators."

The entire room almost exploded with bawling and excitement, and Serenity let out a small gasp as Endymion suddenly looked at her with a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

She quickly averted her gaze.

Diamond ordered the two gladiators to take their positions, before he gave his signal for them to begin.

Both men engaged in the fight with full force as they heatedly smashed their wooden swords against each other. Jadeite wore a smile on his face as he fought, his eyes gleaming with challenge as he battled Endymion. The Thracian's expression on the other hand was drawn in concentration, the blue of his eyes clear with fierce determination. He faintly was aware of the crowd's cheers of support, as well as the mock hisses of pain when one wooden sword would either hit Jadeite or him with full force. Some hysteric women shrieked when Jadeite finally pushed him to the ground, his face a world of triumphant satisfaction as he towered above Endymion.

"I guess it's me who will earn the golden laurel wreath tonight, Thracian." he chuckled lightly. "Your victories against some worn out gladiators don't make you a welcomed member among us."

For the briefest of moments, Endymion's eyes clouded with realization. In the blink of an eye, he suddenly moved his legs, successfully making a surprised Jadeite to lose his footing. Quickly, Endymion jumped back to his feet and tackled Jadeite to the ground, pressing him to the marble floor as he placed the edge of his wooden sword against his throat.

"I guess 'pride comes before a fall' is a saying that you should better keep in mind, Jadeite." Endymion whispered lowly so that only the other gladiator could hear him. "For it won't be wood I will press against your throat the next time."

The startled expression on Jadeite's face vanished and was replaced by a cheerful grin.

"I guess it is not the only thing I will keep in mind, Thracian." he laughed, causing Endymion's stony face to soften a little with confusion.

"Endymion is the victor!" Diamond exclaimed cheerfully, and Endymion lifted his weight from the man beneath him and helped him up.

The wide grin on Jadeite's face never faltered as he lightly slapped Endymion on the shoulder in appreciation, before he returned to stand with the rest of the gladiators.

Andrew winked at him, causing a small smile to appear on the Thracian's lips.

"Come here, Endymion!" Diamond commanded cheerfully and motioned him to step towards the room's center.

Endymion followed the Dominus' order without protest as his body seemed to automatically near the place where Serenity was standing with the golden sign of victory in her delicate hands.

She had her eyes downcast, and it filled his entire system with annoyance that she still wouldn't look at him.

He stepped in front of her, closer than the others before him had. The scent of roses and vanilla immediately filled his senses, and the tingling memory of her lips on his immediately occupied his thoughts. She had her gaze downcast with her eyes firmly fixed on the laurel wreath she held with both hands. Endymion had to keep himself from placing his fingers underneath her chin and lift her head, forcing her to look at him.

But instead, he kneeled down in front of her, his eyes fixed upon her beautiful face. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Alabaster skin and thick lashes that framed her eyes. Not to mention that the dress she wore revealed more skin than he had ever seen on her before. The sight made him want to forget about everyone and everything in the room and kiss her again, to worship her with his hands and mouth the way she deserved.

So close… yet so far.

It was killing him inside.

"Have I displeased you, Domina?" he suddenly heard himself ask in a low voice.

Serenity's eyes widened a little as she heard his voice. Her eyes met his, and her stomach clenched a little eith guilt as she saw the confusion and spark of pain whirling through his pools of midnight blue.

She swallowed a little, praying to every God that her voice wouldn't be hoarse and soundless when she spoke.

"You fought very well." she told him quietly. "I compliment you on your victory, gladiator. You truly have earned this."

With trembling hands, she placed the laurel wreath onto his head while feeling his intent gaze hot on her skin.

Serenity was just about to step back when Endymion quickly took her hand in his, reminding her that there was still a part of the victory ceremony missing. She looked at him, her pale cheeks flushing as his lips met the back of her hand. His dark eyes never left hers as he kissed her skin. His fingers tightened a little around her hand, and his soft lips lingered a little longer as they probably should.

"It was not the laurels I had in mind when I fought." he told her lowly, causing the flush on her skin to deepen.

Endymion then released his hold on her hand and rose.

"What a delightful evening!" they heard Diamond's voice exclaim with satisfaction. "I am sure Endymion will soon be able to fight the main fight if he keeps up his training!"

Endymion offered the Dominus a tight nod of gratitude, his face blank as he looked at Diamond.

Diamond then turned his attention towards his guests, proudly announcing the evening's highlight – the fight between Malachite and Nephrite.

Serenity was just about to return to her place next to Mina and Luna when a hand suddenly grabbed hers, pulling her closer.

"Come to my cell tonight." Endymion whispered into her ear.

Serenity let out a startled gasp as she looked up at him. His handsome face was still unreadable, but his blue eyes shone with a spark of pleading as he stared at her. Before anyone could notice, he released her hand and walked past her, heading towards the group of gladiators without waiting for her response.

The familiar wave of longing and excitement washed through her veins as she stared after his tall frame.

Her mind was telling her to ignore his request, demanding her to listen to reason.

Serenity, however, was not a woman who would listen to reason when her heart yearned for something entirely different.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion stood at the small window of his cell, staring out into the glistering night sky. His fingers tightened more and more around the iron bars with every minute that ticked by.

Waiting.

It had been hours since he had been sent back to his cell – and he was sure that it was only two hours or three before Apollo would make the sun rise again.

She hadn't come.

His heart clenched painfully in his chest as hope gave place to bitter realization.

Endymion let out a deep sigh of frustration. He should have known. Why should _she_ follow his order? Why should the lamb enter the lion's lair?

The expression on his face turned angry – not at her, but at himself. How could he have been so foolish and yearn for something – some _one_ – who was out of his reach.

Endymion let his forehead rest against the cool metal of his bars and closed his eyes.

He should concentrate on his next fights, and the gains he would make. Diamond had told him that he had already begun the search for his sister – and he had even promised him to ask Taiki about her. Maybe the Praetor's brother knew something about Raye's whereabouts.

Endymion felt the hot tears of desperation and hopelessness form behind his closed eyes. It had been so long until she had been taken, and Endymion prayed to every deity in this world or above to hold their protective hands over her.

Suddenly, a noise behind him made him whirl around. His entire body tensed as the door to his cell silently opened a little, just enough so that a small, hooded figure could sneak in. Endymion's heart roared with anticipation, new-found hope and confusion as he watched the small person close the door behind her. She hesitated a moment before she lifted the hood of her dark cloak, revealing what he already knew lay beneath.

He knew it was her – had known it from the moment she had entered.

He knew it was her because his soul had immediately felt lighter, and the room brighter.

Her silver hair fell down in waves, and the moonlight made her pale skin sparkle.

She was a vision to behold – a creature of light in an ocean of darkness.

Even though Endymion's heart leaped with joy that she had come, he at the same moment felt a spark of anger to bloom in his heart. The lamb had willingly come to the lion – unprotected and vulnerable.

Trusting.

"I don't have much time." her angelic voice floated through the dark cell. "Mina and Lita can only distract the guards for so long."

Serenity's eyes were glued to the floor, unable to meet Endymion's dark gaze that seemed to stare right into her soul. She knew how foolish it had been to come here – and her heart filled with guilt at how she had pleaded with Mina and Lita to distract the guards so that she could enter the gladiators' prison undetected. Both women had been less than happy about her plan to see the gladiator tonight – even Mina had openly voiced her concerns about what he could do to her. But she knew that she could trust him, and it had been the desperate gleam in his eyes that had made her come here tonight.

"Have I displeased you, Domina?" Endymion echoed his words from earlier while stepping tentatively closer.

Serenity swallowed hard as she heard him approach.

"I told you to call me Serenity." She whispered without lifting her eyes.

Her heart stopped for a moment or two as she felt more than saw when he was stopping right before her.

"Serenity." he whispered, the huskiness of his voice and longing within sending shivers through her system.

The beauty let out a small gasp as she felt his rough fingers under her chin, gently forcing her head to lift.

She stared at him with wide eyes as her gaze finally met his.

He was standing so close that Serenity felt the heat of his body on her skin.

"Have I displeased you, Serenity?" he asked again, and her heart melted at the gentle sound of his voice and the spark of pain and confusion that was clouding his dark eyes.

Serenity stared at him a moment longer before she forced herself to tear her gaze away from him and took a step away from him, creating more distance.

Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw how Endymion's arm dropped to his side. She once again felt his gaze on her, hot and suffocating like the silence that was stretching out between them.

"You haven't." the woman finally croaked, the sound of her voice foreign to her own ears.

"Haven't I?" Endymion challenged in a tone that was a mixture of pain and anger. "Then why are you avoiding me?"

Serenity bit her lower lip in guilt, but she remained silent.

"Is it because I kissed you?" Endymion probed and took a step further towards her, making Serenity's heartbeat increase. "Was I a fool to assume that you might have enjoyed it like I did?"

Serenity lifted her eyes in shock as his thumb gently traced her bottom lip.

"The feel of your lips on mine haunt me in my dreams, Serenity." he whispered while his eyes followed his finger. "Am I a fool to hope that you might share this longing?"

Serenity felt trapped by his overwhelming presence, his feathery touch causing heat to pool in her stomach.

"How can you be so gentle?" she asked with sincere confusion in her eyes as she stared at him. "And yet so coldhearted when in the arena?"

The gentle movement of Endymion's thumb stopped, and his face clouded with genuine confusion.

Serenity stepped away and went past him while trying to calm her frantically beating heart.

"Is this why you are angry with me?" Endymion asked in disbelief, and slowly turned around to face her. "Because I killed men in the arena? Would you rather have them kill me?"

Serenity could see and feel the anger that was starting to take ahold of the man. But she stood her ground and lifted her head in defiance.

"Of course not." she said, and shook her head determinedly. "I just never thought you a man to actually enjoy it."

"Enjoy it?" Endymion echoed, his eyes darkening with every second.

"Yes." Serenity said, her voice trembling a little at the darkness on his face. "I see the smile on your face whenever you kill a man – a man you hardly know. A man who probably does not even deserve death."

"Only a handful of men deserve death." Endymion told her darkly.

"You are angry with me because I kill men and think that I enjoy taking their lives?" he summarized as he approached her, his gaze heated as it rooted her to the spot.

Serenity swallowed hard before he nodded quietly.

Endymion now stood directly before her, and a dismissive laugh escaped his lips as he shook his head at her.

"I thought you have grown up in this damned place?" he hissed. "Is it really such a big surprise for you that a man _must_ kill, maybe even enjoy it, to survive in a goddamned prison like this?"

Serenity took in a shaky breath, her eyes wide as she stared up at him.

Endymion leant in closer, his tall frame towering threateningly above her.

"You condemn me for something that you have brought upon me, princess." he told her icily with a hint of taunting in his voice. "The life of a gladiator."

Serenity's shocked gasp echoed through the cell, and the tears that formed in her eyes were what made Endymion's angry-clouded mind clear with the reality of what he had just said.

"I should go." she whispered and pushed him away from her to move past him.

Fear gripped Endymion's heart as he saw her leave.

She couldn't leave – not like this – not now.

Serenity had already opened the cell's door a little, when a push from behind her made it close again. She stood frozen in place as she felt the front of his body close to her back, trapping her between him and the door.

She shivered as he felt his hand on her shoulder, a voiceless, gentle motion to keep her in place.

"I am sorry." Endymion whispered, his voice laced with genuine regret. "I never meant to sound ungrateful. I owe you everything. My life… and the opportunity to right the failures from the past. If it's not too late."

A frown appeared on her forehead as she heard pain she had never experiences before resonate in Endymion's voice.

She slowly turned around, her head cocked and with questions in her eyes as she looked at his haunted face.

Endymion offered her a sad smile, and shook his head lightly.

"You ask whether I enjoy killing these men in the arena?" he asked, earning a silent nod from the beauty.

"The answer is: yes, Serenity. Yes I enjoy killing these men." Endymion answered truthfully, and Serenity's eyes filled with horror at his words.

"But not for the reasons that you might think." he quickly continued, placing both hands onto her shoulders to prevent her from leaving. "I enjoy it because every fight I win will help me find my sister."

"Your… your sister?" Serenity echoed, the horror on her face changing to confusion.

"She has been taken when I failed to protect her." Endymion explained bitterly and his vision clouded with ghosts from the past. "The Dominus proposed that he could use the money I've earnt in the arena to search for her and buy her freedom. She… she's the only family I have left. I must save her. And if it means to kill these men in the arena, I will do it."

Serenity's expression softened, and glistering teardrops formed in the corners of her crystal blue eyes as she listened to him.

"Whenever I am about to kill another man, I do not see the man before me, but her face. The reason why I'm fighting, why I am taking these men's lives. That is why a smile appears on my face whenever my sword ends another's life."

His vision cleared, and his eyes focused back on her.

"Do you think me cruel?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice and eyes. "Do you think me selfish to path the road of her freedom with corpses of others?"

Serenity lifted one hand to cup his face, a gentle but sad smile showing on her face.

"You couldn't be less selfish." she whispered while glistering tears of compassion ran down her cheeks.

How could she have ever thought him heartless? How could she have ever doubted him?

Endymion's heart sung with relief as he watched the understanding in her tear-filled eyes. His fingers lifted to gently wipe the glistering prove of her compassion away from her soft skin, his fingers lingering. He slowly bent down, his lips hovering some moments above hers before he closed the gap to place a soft kiss upon her mouth. The kiss was soft and sweet, his silent thanks for her understanding and compassionate heart. After a moment, he pulled away a little and looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

Giving her the choice.

It took Serenity only the time of a butterfly's wingbeat to respond. She moved forward, kissing him with passion she didn't know she had. Endymion was surprised at first, not expecting her bold movement, but he quickly returned her kiss with equal eagerness. He held her face with one hand while his other encircled her waist, pulling her closer.

The low moan that escaped her lips was almost is undoing. He moved her back until her back hit the door behind her, making her gasp. Endymion exploited the opportunity and let his tongue gently caress hers, eager to feel and taste more of her. Serenity's arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him even closer, kissing him back with feverish desire. No feeling she had ever felt before came even close to what it felt to have Endymion's body press into hers while his mouth eagerly took all she had to give. She felt how his hands began to roam her body, making their way beneath her cloak to feel the thin fabric of her satin dress she wore underneath. Endymion groaned as he felt the softness and heat of her skin under his cool fingertips. No matter how many times he had imaged to touch her like that, it did not even come close to what reality felt like. His desire for her grew with every touch, with every new spot of her delicious body that his hands explored. His kiss turned more and more passionate, almost desperate as he pressed her more firmly against his heated form. After a while, their lips finally parted. Like the first time when they had kissed, he rested his forehead against hers, both panting heavily as they tried to calm their frantically beating hearts.

"I have to go." Serenity was the first to end the pleasure-filled silence between them.

But Endymion only tightened his hold around her and started to kiss down her neck.

"Don't go." he whispered as his mouth made its way to her ear. "Don't go."

Serenity shuddered with a new wave of pleasure, but finally pushed him gently away.

Endymion's eyes were dark with desire for her as he stared down at the beauty, silently pleading with her to stay.

"I have to." Serenity insisted hoarsely while her eyes spoke of what her heart truly wished for. "Mina and Lita cannot keep the guards distracted for much longer."

Resistance flickered in Endymion's gaze for the briefest of moments, until reality came crashing down onto him. He was a gladiator, she the Domina. He slowly nodded, a sad smile on his face as he stepped a little away from her.

Before he was able to say anything else, Serenity suddenly moved forward and pulled him into another kiss.

"I thank you for sharing with me the reason you fight… Endymion." she whispered with a genuine smile on her face.

The words wouldn't leave his mouth as he watched her leave.

When the door closed behind her, his fingers lifted to his mouth, yearning to feel the lingering warmth her lips had left there.

It had been the first time she had addressed him by his name.

He smiled the first genuine smile in weeks.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Notes**_

 **Wohoo another chapter. And a pretty long one as well... I simply couldn't stop writing.**

 **(I'm a little bit in love with my own story ... :D)**

 **Thank you SOO much for your amazing response and the kind words you find for this story!**

 **It really makes me happy to see you enjoy it!**

 **Have a great weak!**

 **J**


	6. Aphrodite's Threnody

_**Chapter 6**_

 _I had not known before_

 _Forever was so long a word._

 _The slow stroke of the clock of time_

 _I had not heard._

 _._

' _Tis hard to learn so late;_

 _It seems no sad heart really learns,_

 _But hopes and trusts and doubts and fears,_

 _And bleeds and burns._

 _._

 _The night is not all dark,_

 _Nor is the day all it seems,_

 _But each may bring me this relief –_

 _My dreams and dreams._

 _._

 _I had not known before_

 _That Never was so sad a word,_

 _So wrap me in forgetfulness –_

 _I have not heard._

 _._

A sad but moved smile appeared on Serenity's lips as she looked down onto the elegantly formed words on rich parchment. It had always been one of her most favorite poems, but only lately did she have the feeling that she really understood, really _felt_ the meaning of those words. Her eyes moved to the small picture next to the poem. A man and a woman could be seen – both naked and depicted in a passionate embrace. Serenity couldn't help the flush that heated her skin as she stared at it – probably longer than Luna would have seen fit. But it was beautiful – just like the words written next to it. It was picture of pure passion, of longing and last but not least: a picture of love. The man was rough and hard-muscled – a symbol of pure masculinity, while the beauty in his arms had long, wavy hair, an epitome of softness and femininity.

Day and night.

Light and darkness.

Different in every way possible – and yet, two sides of a coin.

Complementing each other.

"I don't think father would approve of your latest subject of interest." a voice from behind her said.

Serenity let out a gasp of surprise, and her head shot around to face the voice's owner.

"Diamond!" Serenity shrieked as she caught sight of her brother.

Diamond was standing behind the couch she was currently sitting on, while leaning slightly over the backrest and eying his sister with an amused smile on his handsome face.

"I thought you've already gone to Etruria to meet the Praetor." the beauty said with a flush on her cheeks as she tried to catch her breath.

She hurriedly tried to hide the piece of paper beneath one of the crimson plush cushions, but Diamond was faster. Effortlessly, he caught her hand in mid-air and took the piece of parchment away from her.

"So eager to get me out of the house, sister mine?" the white-haired man chuckled with a glint in his indigo eyes.

His eyes settled onto the piece of paper in his hands, and the smirk on his face broadened.

"So that you can remove the mask of innocence and revel in your true self?" he continued in a husky voice, while he fixed his eyes onto Serenity over the rim of the piece of paper.

If possible, the beauty's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she finally said after some moments of suffocating silence and crossed her arms before her chest in a gesture of defiance.

Diamond briefly looked down onto the sheet in his hands, his dark eyes filling with knowing as he looked back at Serenity.

"Don't you?" he grinned with a hint of taunting sounding in his voice and reached out his hand to give the piece of paper back to his sister.

"It is a part of my studies, Diamond." Serenity replied stiffly as she grabbed it.

She rose from the couch and went to her dressing table. A fond smile appeared on her face as her eyes trailed the words.

"A poem about the purest thing in the word – how can something like that be anything else but innocent?" she whispered with a hint of sadness edging at her voice.

"Aphrodite's Threnody." she heard Diamond's voice.

Startled, she turned around to face her brother, a frown of confusion dawning on her beautiful face as she saw the sad smile on Diamond's face.

"You know what this is?" she couldn't help but ask as she lifted the piece of paper in her hand, and she felt how another wave of heat tinted her pale cheeks.

There was a long moment of silence between them before Diamond finally sighed and nodded his head yes.

"Of course." he confirmed and moved a little closer, his dark eyes never leaving Serenity's.

"The Goddess of beauty who fell in love with the God of war." he said with a strange smile on her face.

"A forbidden love between opposites, despised and scorned by the ancient Gods because Aphrodite was already married to another God."

Diamond was now standing right before her, his fingers lightly touching the side of Serenity's face.

"It is said that Zeus banned them from seeing each other." he continued lowly while his eyes followed the movements of his finger. "And he forced Aphrodite to live on a lonely island far from Mount Olympus. Legend has it that the Goddess would climb the highest mountain every night, and that she sang her sad song of love and longing to Aeolus, the God of wind. And every night, the God's heart broke anew for the beauty's tragic love story. And every night, he would change the direction of the winds so that Aphrodite's voice would be carried over the broad seas and wide lands, until they would reach Ares who was fighting bloody fights on the battlefields of this world. And whenever the God of War would hear her beautiful voice, his heart would fill with desperation and longing for the love he could never have. The hurt in his heart would transform to the only emotion he knew, to hatred and fierceness on the battlefield, and he would mercilessly spill his opponents' blood until the earth and heavens turned crimson. And every morning, Aphrodite would see a crimson sunrise, the remains of a bloody night caused by her lover. And a small smile would grace her face, knowing that he had heard her song, and that he had not forgotten her."

Serenity's lips turned into a sad smile as she nodded.

It was a legend she knew very well from her studies at the Temple of Selene: The ancient story about the forbidden love between the Goddess of Love and Beauty and the God of War. Her traitorous mind wandered to tanned skin, jetblack hair and dark blue eyes, causing her heart to quicken in her chest.

To a God of War.

To eager, soft lips that would follow the paths of rough but gentle hands.

To burning, reckless desire that would brighten the shadows of doomed lives.

To whispered secrets between nightfall and dawn, carefully hidden under the star-filled sky's sparkling blanket.

"A love-story as beautiful as it is tragic." Serenity murmured absentmindedly.

She was pulled from her deep thoughts when her brother's hand took hold of her chin, making her gently lift her head.

"Most love-stories are." he whispered with a strangely pained expression on his face.

A sad smile settled onto his face as he looked down at her, and he let his finger slowly trace Serenity's jaw line.

"I find myself fascinated by many ancient Greek tales about the Gods." he told her lowly. "But it's only this that I know by heart."

Serenity's brow furrowed a little in confusion as she saw and heard the deep sadness in Diamond's voice.

She lifted her hand to gently place it above her brother's that was lingering on her skin.

"Why is that?" she asked while offering him an affectionate smile.

Diamond returned it with a smile of his own – but it was strained, forced even while his eyes continued to swim in sadness.

"Don't you know, Serenity?" he whispered softly.

Serenity slowly shook her head in confusion as she returned his probing gaze. The way he was looking at her, so full of unknown expectations, as if he was waiting for her to offer the answer to another question, was slowly tearing her apart. She loved her brother dearly – and it was killing her inside to see him like this.

Gone was the carefree, lively boy from so many years ago.

Gone was the spark of happy mischief that had always sparkled in his eyes, and the roguish smile that had curled his lips had been replaced by a deep frown.

A man was now standing before her – a man she barely knew – with a stoic expression on his face, and both coldness and heat in his eyes that made Serenity's body fill with unease.

"Brother, I …" she started, but was immediately silenced by a finger on her lips.

"I wish you would not call me that." Diamond said, and the sadness in his eyes mixed with specks of anger.

Serenity drew her brows together while gazing up at her brother with confusion clouding her blue eyes.

What had happened to him, she wondered.

What had turned the carefree, joyful boy from earlier days to this stoic enigmatic man who talked in riddles and always managed to send waves of discomfort through her body?

"Dominus." she suddenly heard Lita's voice float through the room.

Serenity felt Diamond's fingers curl a little against her skin before he let his hand drop from her face and took a step away from her.

His face transformed into his icy mask of aloofness as he turned around to face the servant girl.

"What is it, slave?" he addressed the Greek gruffly.

Serenity cringed a little at the way her brother spoke to one of her most trusted friends, but she knew that there was no use arguing with him.

Not tonight.

"Saphir sent me to fetch you. The horses are ready and it would be wise to sally before the darkness fully befalls the roads." Lita told him with a stony expression on her face, but Serenity silently thanked her for the obedient tone in her voice.

She knew that her Greek friend had a temper of her own. Lita was as proud as she was stubborn – and Serenity thanked the Gods every night that they were wise enough to send her into her father's care. Any other Dominus would probably have killed her by now, or worse: would have sent her to the mines – a fate worse than death.

Diamond sighed heavily and turned back around to face Serenity.

"It seems I am not granted to spend more time with you, Serenity." Diamond told her with a mixture of annoyance and frustration on his face.

Before the beauty was able to reply, he stepped forward and put both hands on either side of her face. Diamond placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead, and his lips lingered a little longer as if to savor the moment. When he finally pulled away, he looked down into her eyes, and a small smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"It is something I intend to change when I return." he said while his eyes shone with determination and a spark of darkness that made a small wave of discomfort to run through the beauty's body.

But Serenity forced herself to ignore the feeling of unease and offered her brother a gentle smile while nodding her head in agreement. It would be nice to spend some time with him, she thought. It would help her to understand him better, and maybe, _maybe_ it would give her the chance to revive the young boy who seemed to be lost underneath this hard mask her brother was wearing.

"Then I shall be eagerly waiting for your return, brother." she told him gently.

The skin beneath Diamond's right eye twitched a little, and the tender smile on his face fell a little.

"I really wish you would call me by my name, Serenity." the white-haired man sighed.

He shook his head a little as if in disapproval which caused a wave of irritation to wash over Serenity's beautiful face. But before she could voice another word, Diamond turned around and made his way to the door.

"Wait!" Serenity suddenly called out, making her brother immediately stop.

When he turned back around to face her, there was a small spark of something close to hope shimmering within his eyes.

"You are meeting Praetor Seiya, are you not?" Serenity asked with an excited expression on her face.

The strange glimmer of hope immediately vanished from Diamond's face and was replaced by a deep frown.

"Yes." he replied curtly. "Why would it be of any interest for you, Serenity?"

Serenity's brows drew together in irritation as she noticed the sudden cold tone in her brother's voice.

"Are… are you going to ask him about the Thracian's sister?" the blonde beauty said tentatively while her fingers fidgeted nervously.

"The Thracian's sister?" Diamond echoed and furrowed his brows in suspicion.

There was a long beat of tensed silence between them, and Serenity tried to calm her thundering heart under her brother's scrutinizing gaze.

She helplessly shrugged her shoulders when Diamond wouldn't answer any further.

"You are searching for her, don't you?" she asked while praying to every God above that he would not detect the slight tremble in her voice – that he wouldn't see the fear in her eyes that she might have revealed too much.

"How do you know about it, Serenity?" he asked slowly as he took slow steps towards her.

A small flush of anxiety tinted her pale cheeks as Diamond continued to eye her suspiciously.

"Artemis." she lied in a surprisingly steady voice. "I overheard him talking with Luna about it."

Diamond was now standing right before her, with his head slightly cocked as he searched her face and eyes for the truth in her words.

"Artemis?"

Serenity returned his gaze with a neutral expression on her face and nodded curtly.

Diamond stared at her a moment longer before his features finally relaxed, and he let out an exhausted sigh.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, Serenity." he chided softly. "This house is full of secrets that your innocent heart should not be burdened with. Not yet at least."

"It's not a burden but a blessing for my heart and soul knowing that you are willing to search for her." Serenity replied with a sweet smile on her lips. "You wouldn't have to do it, but you do it nonetheless. It fills my heart with joy."

Diamond looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What is it to you, I wonder?" he suddenly asked, causing the smile on Serenity's face to wither a little.

Her heart sped up a little, knowing that the truth would be something her brother could never accept.

It was because Endymion suffered under the loss of his sister.

It was because _she_ was the reason why he placed himself in danger whenever he asked for stronger, more skilled gladiators to fight against in the arena – simply because it would mean more money to earn that would help financing the search for the only family he had left.

It was because Serenity feared for him and his life while knowing that he would continue his blood-filled mission until his sister would be back in his arms.

It was because she had lost her heart to a gladiator.

But it was a truth that her brother, that _no one_ , must never know.

So instead, she hid her true feelings behind a sweet mask of adoration as she looked back at Diamond, while voicing the only words she knew that would satisfy him.

"Their story touches my heart." she told him with a sad smile. "Because it reminds me of ours. Is that so wrong?"

The words had the desired effect and Diamond's features softened immediately.

"Of course not." he softly replied. "I only wish to spare you disappointment."

Another exhausted sigh escaped his lips and he shrugged his shoulders.

"The men I sent to look for her haven't returned successfully so far." Diamond said. "The Praetor has hidden her well it seems."

"One reason more to ask the Praetor personally." Serenity was quick to reason.

Diamond shook his head a little.

"Serenity…" he sighed. "I don't like the Praetor very much, you know that very well. But I need him to advance in my plans concerning Rome. The Praetor doesn't like our Thracian very much as it seems. I don't know if it's wise for me to menace the thin bond between us through thoughtless questions on the Thracian's sister's whereabouts."

"But you promised him!" Serenity suddenly called out, causing Diamond's brows to shoot up in surprise.

Seeing the suspicion grow on her brother's face, she quickly forced herself to calm her raising temper. Her big eyes turned sad, and unshed tears clouded her vision as she met Diamond's gaze.

"I do understand." she whispered in a sad voice. "And I know how important this is for you."

She then turned around to look into the colorful evening sky.

"The Thracian fights well in the arena. He at least would deserve to know whether or not she's still alive." she whispered into the wind. "I just thought you'd understand his situation better than any other."

Another beat of silence stretched out between them, the rising wind outside the only noise that could be heard.

Serenity felt how Diamond stepped behind her, a soft sigh on his lips as he placed both hands onto her shoulders.

"If it means so much to you..." he lowly said, and placed a gentle kiss onto the skin of her right shoulder. "… then I'll do the best I can."

The sadness on Serenity's face vanished instantly, and she quickly whirled around to face her brother with radiating happiness shining in her eyes.

"You would do that?" she asked him breathlessly, earning a gentle smile from Diamond.

"Anything for you, Serenity." he told her with pure honesty in his voice.

Serenity couldn't help but throw her arms around her brother's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Diamond!" she laughed with tears of joy in her eyes. "I knew you would understand."

After a while, Diamond gently freed himself from Serenity's embrace and lifted both of her hands to this mouth, smiling gently as he kissed her knuckles tenderly.

"Better than anyone else." he whispered against her soft skin.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion felt his fingers ball into fists as he watched the scene before him. He bit something inside his mouth to prevent him from emitting a feral growl, and it was only Mina's soft hand on his trembling arm that kept him from doing something he knew he would regret afterwards.

But every primal fiber in his body screamed at him to act, to protect, to challenge.

He knew that it was irrational, insane even.

Suicidal.

But he couldn't help the feeling of raging jealousy that pumped like liquid fire through his veins as he watched the Dominus' interaction with Serenity.

He faintly heard his mind plead with him to reason, to ignore this burning feeling that was poisoning his thoughts.

Endymion tried to remind himself that this was the Dominus – the one he had pledged allegiance to – the one who had been kind enough to support him in his search for Raye. Endymion was no fool – he knew that it was not something a Roman Dominus would normally do for a slave. There was simply no reason for it.

Endymion had heard enough from the other gladiators to know that _this_ Dominus was no exception. Worse even, as Diamond was known for his sheer endless desire to become popular beyond the boundaries of Capua. It seemed to be an open secret that the house's Dominus was and would never be content with the life of a provincial lanista.

Winnings were what mattered to him, not the humans.

His gladiators were mere tools to help him gain fame up to Rome, Endymion had no illusions about it.

But yet, Endymion and his story seemed to be a different matter. The young Thracian had seen it in the Dominus' eyes so many days ago when he had first told Diamond about Raye – about _his_ reason to fight.

There had been a strange expression of understanding on the Dominus' face – as if he had somehow been able to relate to what Endymion was going through. Endymion had not been able to forget this look on Diamond's face. For one short moment, he had not seen the Dominus, but a man in front of him. The mask of cold aloofness and boredom had temporarily lifted, revealing the pure emotion, the _vulnerability_ that lay underneath. It had been shocking at first, something so very unexpected and short-lived that Endymion had attributed it to his own imagination. But there was no doubt of the truth, about the realness of what he had observed and felt.

Sadness, love, and ghosts from bygone pasts were what Endymion had detected within the Dominus' eyes.

But there had also been something else there.

Something threatening, something dark and possessive whenever he would talk about the silver-haired beauty.

It was something that made Endymion's pulse race with heat and fire.

The Thracian's eyes and mind might try and make him see a brother caring for his long-lost sister.

But his heart saw something entirely different: what he saw was man madly in love with a woman... With a woman the man could never have – but that he could not stop himself from wanting… from _desiring_.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt Mina's fingers tighten on his arm, her sharp nails digging a little into his skin. Startled, his eyes settled onto the blonde who was standing next to him. The Thracian's brows lifted in surprise as he detected the scowl that formed on her normally cheerful features.

Endymion slowly followed her dark gaze, only to find Serenity and her brother locked in a tight embrace. He felt his muscles tense at the sight, and he clenched his teeth tightly as he watched how Diamond let his hands slowly move up and down the beauty's waist and hips.

A happy smile was on Serenity's face, and her soft giggle floated through the air when her brother pulled away a little to tell her something that Endymion couldn't hear.

She was so innocent, he thought… So full of love and happiness.

She did not notice.

She did not know, did not suspect.

She was too pure… too pure, perhaps, for a rotten world like this.

"We must go." Mina whispered.

"Go?" Endymion echoed, and his blue eyes shone with irritation and displeasure.

But Mina just wordlessly nodded her head and peered around the corner to watch out for any guards that might detect them.

"I haven't even talked to her!" Endymion protested with a growl, and his body immediately tensed when Mina tried to pull him along.

The blonde gave him an annoyed look when he wouldn't move.

"It's too dangerous today." she replied in a hushed tone, but her eyes sparkled with determination. "One moment later, and the Dominus would have caught you. We must wait until he has left."

Endymion narrowed his eyes, the protest already on his lips. But she was right, of course. They had thought that the Dominus had already left for Etruria, and that Endymion and Serenity would have some time to spend together without interruption. The young gladiator had been looking forward to this the entire week. They never had much time together for they always had to be on guard, always fearful what would happen if someone would find them together.

But Endymion couldn't help it. The more time he spent with the goddess-like temptress, the more did he yearn for her. Right from the first time that he had seen her in the arena so many moons ago, she had become something like his own, secret light in his now dark and crimson life.

Serenity… she _was_ light… so beautiful and soothing, so pleasant and invigorating.

Endymion had never met a woman like her.

Sometimes, Endymion almost wished that she would have been nothing but a beautiful face… nothing but a pretty little thing that he soon would become tired of. Things would have been much easier then – for both of them. But Serenity had turned out to be everything that he secretly had hoped for… and more. Not only was she a goddess to look at, but she was also witty and charming, thoughtful and curious. And what's more, she wore the brightest light in her heart that he had ever seen before. Serenity saw the light even in the darkest of hearts, and she seemed to care for every being in this world – regardless of origin or status.

It was something that quickened Endymion's heart with both affection and concern for her.

He felt how Mina pulled at his arm more forcefully, her eyes sparkling with unvoiced fury as she glared at him. Endymion let out a soundless, defeated sigh. There was no use protesting, there was no use challenging the Gods of Fate more than they already did.

Endymion risked one last glance through the curtains, and a soft smile lifted his lips as his focus narrowed on the beauty in the middle of the room.

With a silent promise to return soon, he finally followed Mina. They went through numerous hidden passages and hallways on their way back to the Ludus' cells, both of them tense and watchful to avoid being detected by unwanted eyes.

The iron door that led to the gladiator's catacombs caused a bloodcurdling screeching sound to echo through the dark passageway when Mina closed it.

Endymion's fingers clenched around the thick iron bars, his blue eyes focused on the blonde on the other side of the door.

"I will be waiting tonight." he whispered, his voice thick with hope. "Tell her that."

Mina didn't meet his eyes, her gaze focused on the key in her hands when she locked the door between them.

"It would be wise to use the nights to collect your strength for the days on the arena sand." she replied without emotion.

She was about to leave without another word when Endymion's hand suddenly shot forward through the iron bars. Mina let out a startled gasp when his fingers closed around her wrist, holding her tightly so that she couldn't leave.

"Tell her I'll be waiting." he repeated with his gaze and voice full of the authority that he had constantly used back in Thrace so many moons ago.

But the young woman just narrowed her eyes in return, the blue of them suddenly filled with hostility. Endymion had to admit that he was a little surprised by her reaction, for the blonde didn't try and back away like many seasoned, strong men before her had. Instead, she moved her face closer until their noses were almost touching through the iron bars.

"Listen to this, and listen very well, Thracian." Mina hissed at him and freed her wrist with a determined pull.

Endymion's mouth opened a little in surprise as he became aware of the dark look on her face and the iciness in her blue eyes. He had never seen her like that. He didn't know her very well, but Serenity would often talk about her and the other girl, Lita. From what he had heard, Mina was a gentle soul – kind and carefree, and she always managed to bring a smile to Serenity's face. That alone had been enough for Endymion to trust her, maybe even like her without ever having exchanged more than a few words whenever she would help him and Serenity to be together without being detected. But never had he thought that she would be capable of the dark look she was sending him now.

"I do not care what happens to you" she continued icily, and Endymion's own eyes narrowed at the cold genuineness of her words. "As far as I am concerned, you could very well be locked in your cell for the rest of your days."

The Thracian's fingers around the iron bars tightened painfully, his knuckles turning white.

"You are not good for her." she whispered with venom dripping from each word.

Endymion couldn't help the dismissive snort that escaped his lips.

"Because I'm from Thrace?" he inquired with a dry laugh. "And here I thought only Romans would find themselves better than anyone else! I did not know that Northern people held the same arrogance."

If possible, the dark look on Mina's face only increased.

"It's not because you are Thracian." she hissed. "It's because you are deliberately putting her into danger. You have no idea what would happen to her if anyone found out… if _the Dominus_ found out. He… He would…"

Mina stopped there and averted her eyes that had briefly filled with horror. She shook her head at whatever cruel pictures had formed inside her head, and Endymion could almost feel the chill that was running through her veins.

When she looked up again, the fear was gone from her face, and once again replaced by the dark look from before.

"You've almost been caught today." she said tonelessly. "It would be unwise to test the Gods of Fate twice in one day."

Endymion closed his eyes for the slightest of moments as he tried to calm the raging tempest of emotions and thoughts that was blustering through this body. He wished he could deny what she was saying, but Mina was right. Right from the first time that he had kissed Serenity, he had known that he had put both of them into danger. What they had, what they shared was something unthinkable, something clearly forbidden in a cruel world like this. He had always prided himself with the fact that he was a disciplined man, a strong man. But Serenity… she was something else – be it goddess or temptress, but she was something he was not strong enough to resist. Were he a better man, he would end this in that very moment – should have probably ended it before it had even started.

Alas, he was not a good man – not any more.

He was a slave, a killer, a gladiator: ruthless and determined to fight for what he wanted.

Be it freedom, his sister's sake, or in this special case: Serenity.

Endymion was not stupid – not even unrealistic.

But oh… how weak he was in her presence! How hopelessly and helplessly at the Gods' mercy to grant him this small, short taste of heaven!

"I cannot resist. I wish I could…" he heard his hoarse voice state. "… but I can't."

He lifted his eyes only to see Mina's hard gaze soften a little.

Long moments passed between them before the blonde finally broke the silence.

"Neither can she." she told him with a sad sigh. "She won't listen, no matter how dangerous the situation is. She's way too stubborn, especially when the heart is involved."

Endymion almost smiled at how sulky Mina's voice sounded when she talked about Serenity. There was no doubt that she and the Greek girl had spent several hours trying to make his beauty see reason – to ignore the Thracian gladiator and to address a less dangerous activity. But Serenity wouldn't listen, Endymion thought with new tenderness in his eyes and heart. She had a mind of her own, and she wouldn't let anyone tell her – not even her best friends – what to do or not to.

"I will tell her, Thracian." Mina told him, the stoic expression back on her face. "But I won't let her come if I think it's too dangerous tonight."

Endymion nodded his head in agreement, his eyes sparkling with the tiniest spark of gratitude. Mina cared deeply for Serenity, and she was protecting her from things Endymion couldn't because of his own weaknesses.

Mina offered him a curt nod before she turned around, ready to leave the villa's dungeons.

"Does she know?" the question suddenly escaped his lips, causing the blonde to slowly turn around.

Mina cocked her head a little, her brows drawn together in confusion.

"About _him_." Endymion added, and his fingers automatically tightened a little around the bars. "Does she see what we see?"

He saw how Mina's entire body tensed a little, and Endymion knew simply from the look on her face that she had understood what he was asking.

"She is too pure, too innocent for thoughts like that." she whispered with a grim expression on her face. "But the uneasiness within her grows. I can feel it."

Endymion saw how her eyes clouded a little, and she shook her head a little at something she probably remembered from the past.

"Her father does not want her to know." she told him, and a cheerless laugh escaped her lips. "She does not even know the real reason why he sent us to stay at Selene's Temple."

Mina shook her head anew, and concern clouded her face.

"He thinks the truth would destroy her." Mina continued.

"You do not think her father did the right thing?" Endymion couldn't help but ask with genuine interest in his voice.

Mina stared at him for a long moment before she answered.

"What I think does hardly matter." she said. "But I believe it madness to think that years of separation would make a yearning heart simply forget. Neither do I think that the truth can forever be hidden behind the villa's cold walls."

Without another word, she turned around and walked towards the wooden stairs that led back into the heart of the villa.

She hesitated a moment before she stepped onto the creaking steps.

"Endymion." she suddenly called out, making Endymion look up at her. Never before had she addressed him by his given name

"It's not the truth that holds the greatest danger." she told him. "It's the love. Especially when the heart one yearns for already belongs to someone else."

Endymion silently watched as Mina disappeared into the shadows. He stared a little longer at the spot where she had vanished before he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cool iron bars.

He took in a deep breath, feeling and tasting the moist and musty air around him.

It had been a long day – a long day filled with death and hope and desire and disappointment and most fatal: the truth. A truth of something he had not always known, but had always suspected.

Endymion let out an exhausted and tired sigh.

"Ah, ah … listen to your pitiful whimpers in the dark." a cold voice from his right suddenly rang through the darkness which made Endymion immediately whirl around. "They are an insult to a real man's ear."

The blood in his veins froze when he spotted Malachite who was standing a few feet away from him. The Celt had his strong arms crossed before his chest while his muscled body was leaning casually against the stony wall behind him. His posture seemed relaxed, but Endymion knew the other gladiator well enough by now. The hostile fire that burnt brightly within the Celt's eyes gave him away, and Endymion knew that the other man was right on the verge of lunging out – with the young Thracian as his target.

"What do you want, Malachite?" Endymion replied coldly, his body tense and his eyes narrowed as he fixed them upon his opponent: ready to fight back if needed.

Malachite lazily shrugged his shoulders in response.

"You create the impression of being in need of a shoulder to cry on." he mocked.

Endymion didn't reply. He just wordlessly glared at Malachite, patiently waiting for the other man to say whatever he obviously wanted to say. He knew that the Celt did not like him very much – right from the start actually. Andrew guessed it was because Malachite saw the young Thracian as a threat. Everyone knew that Endymion had turned out to be a skilled gladiator – maybe even skilled enough to defeat Malachite and bear the title of Champion of Capua.

Malachite's pride and joy.

Endymion honestly did not care. He did not care about titles or glory on the arena sand. He fought because he was forced to fight to earn his sister's freedom. He had to admit that being a gladiator was something strangely addictive – that the power he felt when he ended a life under the roaring applause of hundreds of people sparked something within him that he had never thought possible. But it only took one look at the sad smile on Serenity's face whenever he ended a life to remember who he really was, and that the man he had just killed probably had not even deserved to die.

No, he did not care about being the Champion of Capua or any other city.

"But it seems you have already found someone to give you comfort." Malachite continued icily, and Endymion's brows drew together in confusion as he detected the new level of hostility in Malachite's voice.

No – not hostility.

Jealousy?

"What business do you have with the Domina and her slave girl?"

Endymion narrowed his eyes at the other gladiator.

"Your concern for my well-being is touching, Malachite." he told him with a cold smile on his lips. "But as you said: it's my business and does not concern you."

He turned around to make his way back to his cell, when a rough hand suddenly grabbed his shoulders and whirled him back around.

"Do not turn your back on me when I've asked you a question, Thracian scum!" Malachite growled through clenched teeth, his grey eyes now shining with fury Endymion had never seen before.

Without waiting another second, Endymion immediately grabbed Malachite's wrist with one hand and spun around to fold the Celt's arm behind his own back. Malachite cried out in pain as Endymion pulled more firmly at the other man's arm. With one determined push, he thrust the man to the floor, while holding him down with his own body weight. Malachite growled with fury as he tried to free himself, but there was no use.

Endymion dug his knee into the man's back, making the other cry out in pain. He silently thanked Andrew for having showed him that move the other day.

The Thracian grabbed some of Malachite's long silver hair and pulled his head upwards so that he could whisper into his ear.

"And you should not touch me again when I am clearly not in the mood for your little games, Celt." he hissed. "Now listen carefully, because I am not going to repeat it. My dealings are none of your concern. So if I ever hear you talk about it to one of your foolish lapdogs or any of the guards… if I ever hear the slightest of whispers about what you have seen or heard…"

He moved his face a little closer until his lips were almost touching the skin of Malachite's ear.

"I will kill you." Endymion growled dangerously low, and he shifted his weight a little so that the Celt groaned in pain.

But Malachite managed a strained, dismissive snort at that.

"You cannot kill me, Thracian." he wheezed with venom in his voice. "I'm the undefeated Celt."

A dry chuckle escaped Endymion's lips and he shook his head in cold amusement.

"They say that there's a time for everything." he told Malachite as he got back onto his feet.

Endymion's eyes were cold and hard as he stared down at the man on the floor. He did not know how much Malachite had heard, but whatever it had been, it had sparked the Celt's interest… An interest that could easily put Serenity at risk.

It was a risk Endymion was not willing to take.

"Heed my warning, Malachite." he addressed the other man one last time, his voice full of warning. "You have no idea what I am capable of."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Diamond looked at the piece of paper in his hands, a fond smile on his lips as he read the lines probably for the hundredth time.

"You are in quite a good mood tonight, Dominus." his body-slave commented.

Diamond looked up, a smug smile on his face as he looked at Saphir who was sitting across from him inside the carriage.

"In fact I am." Diamond chuckled. "I believe not even Praetor Seiya's pomposity can change that."

Saphir let out a soft laugh and shook his head.

"Let's hope it doesn't." the young man said. "It's been quite some time since I've last seen you that happy."

Diamond's gaze turned a little darker and he looked out of the window to stare at the moon that was standing high in the night sky.

"It's because it's been quite some time since I last had a _reason_ to be happy, Saphir." he sighed.

Saphir shook his head in response.

"That's not true, and you know it. It's simply a matter of opinion." he told him firmly. "And it's not too hard to be happy as long as one turns away from longings and dreams that will never be real."

Diamond turned his head sharply to look at his body-slave, and one silver brow lifted as he glared at the young man.

"Forgiveness, Dominus." Saphir immediately added and duck his head obediently.

Diamond stared at the young man a moment longer before his gaze softened a little.

"Poor Saphir." Diamond then chuckled, causing the black-haired slave's head to lift in surprise. "When will you ever learn to never say never?"

"Dominus?" Saphir uttered with confusion clearly written across his tanned face.

A smirk curled Diamond's lips as he handed him the piece of paper.

A deep frown appeared on Saphir's face as his eyes skimmed the text.

"Aphrodite's Threnody?" he read and lifted his gaze to look at his Dominus. "I'm afraid I do not understand."

Another chuckle escaped Diamond's lips as he took the piece of paper back.

"It's Serenity's." he replied with a smirk. "Oh Saphir… you should have seen the look on her face when I watched her read it. I have never seen anything more beautiful… anything more _real_. Her gorgeous eyes sparkled with heat and desire… no… even more: with pure _love_."

He looked down at the poem, the grin on his face broadening.

"The tragic love story of Ares and Aphrodite…" he murmured softly. "How the Goddess of Love fell in love with her brother, the God of War. A forbidden love, a tragic love. But just as truthful."

He shook his head a little, and his eyes filled with warmth.

"She's ready at last."

.

" _I had not known before_

 _Forever was so long a word._

 _The slow stroke of the clock of time_

 _I had not heard._

 _._

' _Tis hard to learn so late;_

 _It seems no sad heart really learns,_

 _But hopes and trusts and doubts and fears,_

 _And bleeds and burns._

 _._

 _The night is not all dark,_

 _Nor is the day all it seems,_

 _But each may bring me this relief –_

 _My dreams and dreams._

 _._

 _I had not known before_

 _That Never was so sad a word,_

 _So wrap me in forgetfulness –_

 _I have not heard._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _NOTES_**

 **Hey guys,  
**

 **sooo first of all: I am very sorry for the long wait.**

 **And sorry to all of you who were looking forward to Endy x Sere interactions. I promise we will have lots and lots of Endy x sere in the next chapter. But I wanted to involve some other characters as well :-)**

 **I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter nonetheless.**

 **One last thing: The poem I used is a work by Paul Laurence Dunbar and has nothing to do with Greek mythology. But I love it, and I found it fitting for my purpose.**

 **Plus, the story around Ares and Aphrodite's love affair does not really exist, of course. It's totally fabricated.**

 **Thank you once again for your great response.**

 **I'm looking forward to the next chapter!**


	7. Trade-Off

_**Chapter 7**_

Serenity stood on the large marble balcony of her room, her gaze following the whirling clouds in the sky that Aeolus himself seemed to impel with all his mighty force. The warm air around her picked up speed, and the old oaks not far from the estate moaned and creaked as the storm caught hold of their thick branches. Invisible airy hands reached out and grabbed at her silvery hair and clothes, making them dance around her slender frame. Her blue gaze fell onto some of the roses that grew up the villa's walls until they reached her chambers. When she was little, Serenity had spent hours out here, simply admiring their natural beauty. They had made her forget – if only for the whisper of a moment. They had made her forget about the Ludus, about the men who were fighting down in the training area or who were killed inside Capua's arena… about the fact that the House of Tadius, her family, feasted on innocent lives to ensure the house's wealth and reputation inside and outside the Roman Empire. Of course she had been too young to understand that back then, but the cold and dark cloud of death had been ever-present inside the villa. Where ever Serenity had stepped or looked, she had heard the gladiator's roars and cries echo through the chambers, or had seen the blood that was painting the villa's floors. The roses that adorned the walls on either side of her balcony had led her into another world: a world of beauty and life, of power that was so different from what the gladiators or the Roman soldiers and generals displayed.

She remembered how she had gazed upon the colorful flowers in awe when she was a child, yearning for touching the soft petals, but never daring to for she had been too afraid to destroy such a wonderful symbol of divinity.

She was hesitant when she now reached out one hand towards them. Her heart cried in disappointment and sadness when her fingers traced the dried petals, some of them even breaking under her gentle touch. Gone was their shining appearance and the powerful colors that had never failed to elate Serenity's heart. The softness and beauty that had graced the villa's veneer only weeks ago had turned hard and pale. One dried rose crumbled under Serenity's tentative touch, breaking into small pieces of dead petals that the warm wind quickly carried off into the lands.

The silver-haired beauty's fingers reached out in a hopeless attempt to catch them. But there was neither use nor a point for that. The flower was dead, its pieces gone.

The realization made Serenity's heart heavy.

Her gaze moved to where the other roses were, all of them in a similar state. Her fingers were hovering only inches before another flower when a warm hand suddenly closed around hers, keeping her from touching it.

"They are all dead." Serenity whispered. "Leaving only dust and air where life and beauty once was."

A strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer against a warm chest.

"They will rise again." the deep voice told her gently. "And they will blossom even more beautifully than before."

Serenity smiled sadly, but shook her head in response.

"This place seems poisoned by the Lord of the underworld himself." she stated in a grave voice. "Earthly life – however innocent it is – is lost to the Orcus if He desires it."

The beauty felt more than heard the soft chuckle rumble through the man's chest. Gently, the arm that was wrapped around her waist turned her around. Serenity gazed up into midnight blue eyes, and she felt how her heart automatically fluttered like a caged bird at the sight of him.

The hand that had held her own lifted to gently caress her face.

"It is the lasting drought that made the roses whither, Serenity." Endymion said with a ghost of a smile on his tanned face. "Not some deities or their appetite for souls drawn from this house."

"It is all the same, Endymion." she protested with a desperate shrug of her shoulders as she motioned one hand towards the veering wind that ripped through the lands beneath. "Jupiter taunts us with his power, makes us hope for rain by sending us storm. And yet, no drop would fall that would save us from drying up."

She turned her face away from his touch while her clear blue eyes shadowed with despair.

"Not even Selene listens to our desperate calls – no matter how much we get knee-sore while praying on the marble floor before her altarpiece." she continued with a hint of accusation sounding in her voice. "The Gods have not abandoned us, but they punish us for our sins."

Serenity felt how rough fingers gently took ahold of her chin, lifting it to make her gaze up into midnight blue eyes.

"Why so heavy-hearted, tonight?" Endymion whispered with an affectionate smile adorning his lips. "When I know for sure that the house's water supplies will last at least another moon."

His fingers followed her jawline to softly caress her cheek. Serenity's eyes fluttered closed, and she couldn't help but lean into his gentle touch. The soothing warmth from his hand on her skin seemed to spread out, filling her entire body with a sudden calmness. For one blissful moment, her world spun right again.

But pictures suddenly invaded her mind, causing the warming glow within her to change into a feeling of dread.

A man tall enough to darken the sky, with a glistering sword in his hand that was painted crimson.

A man on the bloodied sand with jetblack hair, a fine line of blood running down from his mouth towards his chin. His midnight blue eyes were opened, but dull and lifeless as the color of them clouded with death.

Around him, droplets fell onto the ground, causing the golden-crimson grains of sand to bounce from the arena floor. But it was not the long-desired rain that splashed to earth, but hundreds of sparkling coins that covered the blood-stained sand and the dead man's body with a golden blanket.

Serenity's eyes flew open, her gaze locking immediately with the eyes from her dreams. But they were neither dull nor lifeless, but filled with determination as they sparkled with pure life and affection down at her.

The smile on Endymion's lips withered a little, and a line of concern appeared on his forehead as he noticed the horror that suddenly flashed through the beauty's eyes.

Before he could ask her however, Serenity quickly turned away from him as if to hide the dread on her face. He watched in confusion how Serenity stepped towards the balcony's rail, her arms wrapping around her slender form as if for offer herself some kind of support. A shiver went through her body as she gazed up into the wild night sky.

"The offering of 20 oxen and just as many rams has not accomplished to soften the Gods' hearts." her gloomy words were whispered into the tauntingly dancing wind. "Capua's augur recommends offering human tributes instead."

Endymion couldn't help the grimace that formed on his face. He had always respected the deities of this world – no matter how they had treated him. But he had never thought much of sacrificing animals or humans for the Gods' sake. It simply had never made sense to him why spilling blood should make the Gods care more for the humans on earth.

But he now understood the flicker of anxiety that he had observed within Serenity's eyes. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"So your grim mood is because of the games about to come, Serenity?" he asked and kissed the top of her head.

Serenity remained silent, silently giving him the answer to his question.

Endymion couldn't help but smile against her soft hair. The knowledge of her concern for his life made his hardened heart melt with affection.

He turned her around to face him, and it was only then that he saw the unshed tears swirling in her beautiful eyes.

The gladiator smiled down at her as he pulled her closer.

"Your silence is answer enough." he whispered with a smile. "And your eyes mirror the fear for my life that troubles your heart."

He then lifted her right hand towards his hard chest, making her fingers rest right above his beating heart.

"I know it is selfish and cruel to take even the slightest bit of pleasure in your reaction." Endymion continued while tightening his hold a little around the hand he held to his chest. "But I cannot deny the joy my heart sings with by knowing that you care. Even though your worries are nonsense."

Her sad eyes turned angry at his words, and she quickly freed her hand from his grasp.

"You should take these games more seriously, Endymion." she huffed, her eyes narrowing as she detected the slightly amused smile on the gladiator's lips. "Every fight can very well be your last."

She was just about to angrily move past him when he caught her around the waist and spun her around to face him. A smirk was on his lips as he held her captive within the confines of his arms, the fruitless struggle of her slender form no match for his muscled body.

"I am one of the best gladiators this house has to offer, my beautiful Domina." he purred and his eyes gleamed with amusement when Serenity narrowed her eyes at how he had teasingly called her. "And wasn't it you who oh so passionately compared my fighting skills to Mars himself the other day?"

Serenity's cheeks warmed in embarrassment. He must have overheard a childish dispute between Mina and her about whether Malachite or Endymion would deserve the title of Champion of Capua.

"And if you had listened carefully, _gladiator_." Serenity growled, earning a low chuckle from Endymion. "I also said Malachite had more experience than you do, but that he needed to be careful because of his arrogance – something I thought you would lack."

She gazed up at him with cool eyes, her mouth pulled into a pout.

"I guess I was wrong."

Serenity pushed him away to free herself from his grasp, but Endymion wouldn't let her go.

She glared up at him, her mouth already opened, when the Thracian suddenly sealed her lips effectively with his. The young beauty wanted to protest, but couldn't help but melt against his muscular frame. Endymion lifted her up by the waist and placed her upon the marble balcony rail. He stepped between her legs while his hands travelled up the silken skin of her long legs. Endymion felt himself tighten at the pleasure-filled moans that escaped the silver-haired beauty's lips as his mouth devoured her. His fingers went beneath the flittering fabric of her white dress, and his excitement grew with every new bit of skin that he felt. His other hand roamed her body while his mouth trailed a hot path of open-mouthed kisses down her throat. He groaned in barely-contained desire when Serenity wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even closer. He knew that moment only too well – had experienced it several times over the past weeks. Serenity was a dangerous creature – innocent like a child while the desire for the unknown burnt like liquid fire through her veins.

He knew that she wanted him – even though he was not quite sure if she even knew it. And by the Gods of passion and love did he want her as well. The mere thought of her made his groins tighten with desire, and feeling her, tasting her in stolen moments like this nearly drove him insane. She had no idea that she was pushing his limits, and that he was currently mustering all of his self-control not to take her right there on her balcony.

But Endymion knew that it was something that could never be. Not only was she his Domina, she was also a noble woman who was expected to maintain her innocence until her wedding night. Causing her trouble – at least more than he already did – was not his intention. He might not be able to protect her from his desire to be near her, to touch her, to taste her. But he would rather offer his soul willingly to the lord of the underworld before he would give in to his desire to have her.

Endymion therefore tried to calm the burning desire for her and softened his touches and kiss. His mouth found hers again, softly caressing hers before he pulled away completely. He opened his eyes, but almost wished he hadn't as he took in the sight before him. Serenity gazed up at him from underneath her thick lashes, the blue of her eyes glistering heavily with desire that made Endymion almost groan. His thumb lifted to trace her kiss-swollen lips, and the hint of triumph dawned on his face as he realized that this had been his doing.

"Malachite is a fool because he mistakes himself with a God." Endymion sighed and shook his head in disapproval. "It's a stupid mistake I am never at risk of making."

There was still doubt on Serenity's beautiful face, but she eventually nodded her head slowly.

"Besides…" Endymion continued and smiled at her reassuringly. "Artemis has already told me about the other gladiator I am supposed to battle during the Pluvia games – a gladiator from the South, agile and fast – but no match to my skills."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips and he rolled his eyes.

"It's almost an insult that I have to fight against such a clearly inferior opponent. But I do not care. Let Malachite fight the Primus."

He lifted both of her hands to his mouth, kissing them softly.

"Please do not worry." The Thracian whispered against her knuckles. "Even though my opponent should be no match, the Doctore is still preparing me well."

Serenity stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Her mind wandered back to the dream that had jolted her from her sleep; about how Endymion would die at the hands of a monster during the Pluvia. She almost smiled at her fearfulness caused by nothing but her imagination. The realization made her relax a little.

Endymion noticed the change within her, and he, too, felt a wave of relief wash through his veins at the thought that he had managed to soothe her troubled heart.

He encircled her waist with his arms, the hunger in his eyes growing as he looked down at her.

"So…" he drawled, pulling her closer against his frame. "When has the mighty Dominus announced his return?"

Serenity giggled a little as she noticed the mischievous smirk on the Thracian's face.

"Tomorrow at sundown." she told him with a soft smile on her lips.

She tried to suppress the small sting of disappointment that pierced her heart when she realized that their time together had almost come to an end. With her brother home, it would be more difficult to spend some time together.

But before she cold dwell on the sadness within, Endymion lifted her up in his arms, a boyish grin on his face as Serenity squeaked in surprise from the sudden movement.

"Then we should not waste another moment, wouldn't you agree?"

His dark head dipped towards hers, kissing her deeply as he carried her back inside her chambers. Serenity's hand lifted to rest on his hard chest. The feel of his rhythmically beating heart beneath her fingertips caused a soothing wave of comfort to wash through her body.

Did tomorrow or any other day really matter, or the Pluvia or nightmares about rain and death?

No – no, none of that really did.

Not as long as the here and now was what she should and would always cherish.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"A night of celebration?" Serenity huffed as Mina helped her dress into the expensively looking royal blue dress that Diamond had brought back from his trip to Etruria.

"It is the opening celebration for the Pluvia, Serenity." Luna said in a firm voice. "Three days of games and blood to appease the Gods."

Serenity threw a glance over her shoulder, her beautiful face full of disapproval as the stared at the High Priestess.

"So in order to ask the Gods for their forgiveness for our sins, we have nothing better to do than wasting our water, wine and food on noblemen and –women from Rome that we do not even know?"

She let out an angry huff and shook her head.

"What a waste of goods that Capua's poor people could use better."

Luna remained silent at that, her expression deep in thought as she watched how Mina and Lita helped Serenity prepare for the evening.

After some more moments of silence, the High Priestess let out a long sigh and shook her head.

"Mina, Lita." she addressed the two women with a soft smile on her lips. "Go and see if everything is prepared down in the great hall."

The two exchanged worried looks before they bowed their heads in obedience.

"Yes, High Priestess." they said in unison and left Serenity's chambers.

Luna stepped behind Serenity who was sitting at her dressing table. The High Priestess took the comb from the young beauty and began to brush the beauty's long silver hair.

"This is a very important evening, Serenity." Luna said after some moments of silence.

The young beauty sighed and nodded her head.

"I know." she replied with a hint of guilt in her voice.

She knew how important the evening was for her brother. He had invited almost everyone of distinction who had come to Capua to enjoy the games. It was his evening, his chance to show the world the house's wealth and status, but also to form relationships that would finally help him gain a political position that would eventually lead him to Rome.

Serenity let out another defeated sigh.

"I would never want to cause my brother distress by behaving in an inappropriate manner tonight." she said with a small face on her lips. "You do not have to worry, Luna."

It was as if Luna's body stiffened a little behind her, and the combing stopped for the slightest of moments.

"It surely is a big evening for him." she finally answered stiffly. "But it might also be a big evening for you."

Serenity's brows furrowed in confusion and she turned around to face Luna.

The confusion on the silver-haired beauty's face only grew when she noticed the sly smile on the High Priestess' face.

"I'm afraid I cannot quite follow, Luna." Serenity slowly said, her head slightly cocked as she gazed up at the dark-haired woman.

Luna let out a soft laugh and cupped Serenity's face with both hands.

"You have grown into such a beautiful young woman, my dearest Serenity." she told her softly, and Serenity's heart warmed with love as she saw the affection that was so clearly written across the High Priestess' face.

Luna then bent down and placed a gentle kiss onto the beauty's forehead.

"I want you to dance and enjoy yourself tonight, child." Luna whispered gently to her. "I want you to forget about the worries, be it past or present, and concentrate on your future instead."

The slight undertone of urgency that sounded in Luna's voice made Serenity shift a little with unease in her seat. Luna then crouched down in front of her, a hopeful expression on her pale face as she stared up at Serenity.

"Will you, Serenity?" Luna asked while holding and squeezing both of Serenity's hands in an almost reassuring manner.

The confusion on the young beauty's face vanished a little and was replaced by a gentle look.

"Of course, Luna." she said with a shiny smile in the High Priestess' direction.

Luna's entire face lit up with happiness at Serenity's face, and she kissed her cheek when she stood up.

"Let me do your hair for tonight." Luna said as she gently urged the young beauty to turn around again.

She placed both hands onto Serenity's shoulders, smiling brightly as their eyes met through the mirror.

"I'll make sure that even Narcissus would ignore his own reflection if he saw you tonight."

Serenity smiled tenderly at Luna's strange eagerness to style her tonight.

But as she listened to Luna's excited rumble, she couldn't help but feel that something was off. Luna seemed to be strangely excited about tonight – something very strange for the High Priestess had always been a picture of control and calmness.

Her strange behavior made the smile on Serenity's lips wither a little, and her heart filled with a spark of concern.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Serenity smiled politely at something the woman next to her – Lavinia, as she recalled – had said. In truth, she couldn't care less about what the blonde had to say. Serenity had met her only a few times at the arena, but the woman had greeted her like a sister tonight. Mina and Lita had shot her look of irritation, and the silver-haired beauty had simply shrugged her shoulders in response. Since then, Lavinia had barely left Serenity's side. It was just as annoying as it was tiresome.

Even though Lavinia was a gentle soul, she unfortunately had the tendency to talk too much about petty topics that Serenity was simply not interested in. She suppressed the sigh that threatened to escape her lips when the blonde woman next to her started to gush and sputter about the latest gossip from Rome. Every now and then, Serenity would nod and hum in agreement, and would let out shocked gasps whenever Lavinia sounded as if she had just voiced her indignation about something.

It was when Lavinia started to rave about all the handsome and gallant unmarried generals of Rome that Serenity couldn't stay focused on the blonde's chatter. Instead, she took a small sip of wine and let her eyes roam the spacious room. Her gaze ran over the crowd of people who feasted on the rich wine and other delicacies that her brother was providing. She once again had to suppress the sigh that formed inside her throat when she realized that she did not even know most of the guests, or that she had not even the slightest desire to _get_ to know them. It was then that she felt a pair of eyes on her skin, and her head moved a little to look at where the house's gladiators were standing. Her heart skipped a beat when midnight blue caught her eyes. Endymion was standing in front row next to Andrew and Jadeite, all of them chained together and ready to be inspected by the guests. Serenity hated it, had even pleaded with Diamond to put a stop to this meat market during celebrations. But there was no use. It was just another Roman tradition that Serenity found not only absurd, but downright disgusting. Luckily, the fewest of the guests dared to approach the gladiators – chained or not. They rather preferred to admire them from afar.

She saw how Endymion's lips curled into an amused smile as he looked at her, and she simply knew from the sly look on his handsome face that he had noticed that Serenity would rather try and tame Neptune's wild seahorses than to listen even one moment longer to Lavinia's meaningless chatter.

"What would you say, Serenity?" Lavinia's shrill voice forced her to refocus on the blonde next to her.

The silver-haired beauty shook her head a little in irritation. Lavinia stared at her with an expectant look on her face, apparently eagerly awaiting her response.

"I … I am terribly sorry, Lavinia." Serenity slowly said while putting on her most apologetic smile. "I'm afraid the wine has fogged my mind for the slightest of moments. What was your question again?"

If Lavinia was taken aback by Serenity's lack of attention, she didn't show it. Instead, a cheerful giggle escaped her lips, and her entire face lit up with merriness. She was a beautiful woman, Serenity couldn't help but think. If only her head was filled with more than men clothes.

"Our dear Lavinia was talking about the House Sidus, and the honorable three brothers it brought forth." a voice made both women whirl around in surprise.

Diamond was standing behind them, a golden goblet filled with rich red wine in his right hand.

"She was wondering who of them was the most handsome." he continued with a smirk.

"Diamond!" Lavinia gasped, and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment while she desperately moved her golden fan to cool her face.

Diamond gallantly stepped forward and took her hand to place a chaste kiss onto her knuckles.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Lavinia." he said with an almost seductive smile on his lips.

If possible, the flush on the blonde's cheeks increased, and she couldn't do more than giggle in delight as a response. Serenity smirked as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes. She now had no doubt about why exactly Lavinia had chosen to cling to Serenity like a bur that evening. One look at the blonde was enough to detect the deep feelings the she harbored for Serenity's brother.

But Diamond's gaze immediately settled onto his sister, his smile broadening.

"You look beautiful tonight, Serenity." he said and kissed both of her cheeks salutatory.

The beauty just smiled back at him and nodded her head in silent gratitude.

"So, tell me, Lavinia." Diamond addressed the blonde again as he took the place next to Serenity and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. "Who do _you_ think is the most handsome of them? Surely a beautiful woman such as you would manage to steal one of the brother's hearts."

Lavinia let out a high-pitched laugh at that, shaking her head a little in response.

"None of them is able to hold a candle to you, Diamond." she said with crimson cheeks as she batted her long eyelashes at him.

Diamond smirked at that and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Perhaps." he simply said. "I believe that all three of them would fit you perfectly. Serenity, please remind me to introduce our lovely Lavinia to Praetor Seiya tonight. I am sure he would be delighted to make her acquaintance."

Serenity's heart went out to the blonde woman as she saw the look of utter disappointment dawn on her face. She glanced at her brother to see if he had sawn the heartbreak he had caused. But Diamond's eyes were focused elsewhere as he let them roam over faces of his guests.

"They haven't arrived yet." he said with a hint of sudden anger in his voice as he noticed that the three brothers weren't there. "I wonder what delayed their visit."

As if on cue, the heavy entry doors opened.

All heads turned towards the entrance, and hushed murmurs immediately filled the air when Rubeus and Esmeraude entered the room.

"What are they doing here?" Lavinia whispered in shock.

Serenity felt how her brother's fingers tightened around her waist, digging painfully into her sensible skin.

"Something I am about to find out." he growled with pure hatred dancing within his indigo eyes.

"Stay here." he ordered as he released his hold around her waist.

With graceful but determined steps, he strode towards the entrance, a tight smile on his face as he approached his nemesis.

"Rubeus." he addressed the red-head while holding out his hands as if in invitation. "It is quite an unexpected visit, old friend. Welcome to my house."

Rubeus smirked as he helped his cousin down the marble stairs.

"I thank you, Diamond." he replied with a smirk. "I am quite delighted that we could make it to your big celebration. It is quite generous to spend your hard-earnt money on our well-being."

The skin beneath Diamond's eyes twitched a little in response.

"The Pluvia are quite an important event, wouldn't you agree?" he said with coldness in his voice. "It is only reasonable to hold expensive celebrations in honor of the Gods."

He paused there a moment, his head slightly cocked as he stared at Rubeus with contempt in his eyes.

"At least if one is able to afford it, that is." he added, and the sly smile on his face broadened as Rubeus' mask of friendliness finally fell and was replaced by burning hatred for everyone to see.

"Forgive me my rudeness, Rubeus." Diamond continued slyly. "But I'm afraid I forgot to invite you and your lovely cousin to our celebration."

His dark gaze found Esmeraude's, and a smile formed on his lips.

"Even though _she_ is always a mostly welcomed guest." he almost purred which made the young woman giggle and blush in delight.

"Well then I guess it is a good thing that I did invite them." Another voice from the entrance sounded.

Praetor Seiya was standing at the door, surrounded by two other men who looked similar to the man in the middle. The crowd once again started to gush and whisper. Serenity knew that the siblings almost never appeared in a threesome, so seeing them together was quite a special sight.

"Praetors." Diamond said with a slight hint of irritation in his voice. "I did not know that you would attach great importance to spending the evening with the members of Rubeus' house. Otherwise I would have invited them, of course."

"The honorable Lanista Rubeus was kind enough to provide food and shelter during the Pluvia." Taiki said in an almost bored tone as he stepped into the room.

"And it was our honor to return this favor by inviting him to your celebration." Yaten, the youngest brother with almost white hair said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You do not mind, Lanista Diamond, do you?"

Serenity saw how Diamond's entire body tensed at their words, but he eventually put on another fake smile and shook his head.

"Quite the contrary." he assured, but the air around them seemed to sparkle with tenseness. "My sister Serenity and I welcome you all to our humble house."

The amused expression on Seiya's face froze for a moment before it suddenly turned more serious.

A silent gasp suddenly escaped Serenity's lips as Praetor's gaze met hers across the room. An almost predatory smile appeared on Seiya's lips as he slowly started to approach her, his gaze never leaving hers as he went past Diamond without sparing him another look or word.

"Lady Serenity." he almost purred when he stopped right in front of her.

He brought her delicate hand to his lips and kissed it gently before reluctantly dropping it again.

"It is a pleasure to see you again." he said with a smile. "And might I add that you are even more beautiful than I remember."

Serenity smiled politely and nodded her head.

"I am pleased to see you again, Praetor." she said and bobbed a small curtsey. "I am glad to find you healthy and well after such a long time."

The Praetor let out a small sigh and nodded his head.

"It's been long, I agree." he told her. "I intended to visit earlier. Alas, battles in the east needed my full attention."

Serenity nodded her head in understanding, but in all honesty, she had no idea why the Praetor and his brothers were visiting Capua. Surely Rome would offer better amusement than a dried out city in the south.

She then noticed Lavinia who was still standing next to her. Serenity grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her closer.

"Praetor Seiya, may I introduce Lady Lavinia, second daughter of Quintus from Piceni." the silver-haired beauty said with a smile as she pushed Lavinia a little further towards the Praetor.

Seiya's gaze clouded a little with confusion as he kissed Lavinia's hand salutatory. Serenity was just about to give both some time to get to know each other, when Seiya suddenly grabbed her wrist, holding her in place.

"I hoped we could spend some more time together, Serenity." he told her firmly.

Serenity offered him a confused smile, her gaze quickly wandering to where an equally confused Lavinia was standing.

"I am afraid as the Lady of the House my presence is needed elsewhere, Praetor." she tried.

"As the Lady of the House I would expect you to see to the needs of your guest of honor, wouldn't you agree?" Seiya said with a smirk on his face.

Serenity stared at him a moment longer before she slowly nodded her head.

"Of course." she said. "I will immediately fetch a servant to bring you some wine."

Seiya let out an amused chuckle and finally let go of her hand.

"Is the thought of being alone with me so frightening, my dear?" he asked, and it was as if there was genuine interest in his voice.

Before Serenity could answer, however, Diamond came to her rescue.

"Praetor Seiya, I am truly delighted that you were able to come here tonight." he said with a tight smile as he stepped between his sister and the other man. "I hope the games will soften the Gods' hearts so that they send us some rain."

Seiya let out another chuckled and took a sip of wine.

"Oh I have no doubt that the Pluvia will tempt the skies into tears." the Praetor said with a grin on his face. "Good Rubeus had been kind enough to lend a hand in organizing games to honor the Gods with human blood, as you know."

As if on cue, Rubeus appeared next to the Praetor, an almost humble smile on his lips.

"As an honest citizen of Capua, I felt it my duty to do all in my powers to try and save our flourishing city from withering."

"A gift Rome does highly appreciate, Rubeus." Yaten said with a nod of gratitude.

Serenity saw how Diamond's nostrils flared in anger, but he remained silent.

"It will be Sine Missione." Rubeus explained with a smirk in his opponent's direction. "So that the blood of true man will flow to appease the Gods' appetite."

Diamond nodded his head.

"That's what I was told." he said drily as he glared at Rubeus. "Even though I did not know that it was you who helping the Praetor organize the games."

Rubeus just shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance, but his dark eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Only the finest gladiators were invited to participate." Seiya continued, his eyes now solely upon Diamond.

"And only the finest are offered in the house of Tadius, as you know." Diamond said with pride in both voice and stance.

He held out one hand towards where the gladiators were lined up.

"Come, examine my wares."

Concern perked up in Serenity's heart as she saw the somehow satisfied smile on the Praetor's face. She couldn't help but look at where Endymion was standing. The Thracian was standing as still as a statue, but even from the distance Serenity could see the darkness, the _hatred_ that sparkled within his eyes as he stared at the Praetor.

Seiya linked her hand in his arm, gently forcing her to follow him as he approached the house's gladiators.

"Hmm..." Seiya said as he walked the line of men. "I have to admit you still have quite an impressive selection, Diamond. Even rivaling that of good Rubeus himself."

"Yet, I have the Primus." Rubeus laughed and drank from his wine.

"Half." Yaten corrected with a smirk. "The opponent has still to be chosen."

"Well…" Diamond drawled and led them to stand in front of Malachite. "If we wish to appease the Gods we must have a Titan upon the sands."

He motioned the muscular Celt to step forward.

"Malachite is the Champion of Capua – the undefeated Celt." he said proudly. "He is willing to fight anyone that Rubeus has to offer."

Seiya stepped in front of the gladiator, eying him with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I saw you fight in the arena." Seiya said. "You are really good. The question is: are you good enough?"

Malachite met the Praetor's probing eyes with a determined gaze of his own.

"I am the undefeated Celt." he replied in a deep voice. "I am a God of the arena."

"And what are you fighting for?" the Praetor asked further.

"Honor and glory." Malachite replied without a second thought.

A smile of contentment spread over the Praetor's face and he nodded his head in agreement.

"He is good." he said. "I would like to see him fight the Primus."

Relief washed through Serenity's body like a wave. A fearful voice inside her head had made her think the Praetor would choose Endymion for the main battle.

"It will truly be a contest between legends." Rubeus agreed with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Even if it is quite unbalanced, I'm afraid." Taiki added with a dry chuckle on his lips.

"Unbalanced?" Serenity suddenly asked, her brows drawn in confusion as she looked at the brown-haired Praetor. "Why would that be?"

"Oh, did I fail to mention?" Rubeus asked with mock concern in his voice. "I have secured Theokoles for the Primus."

"Theokoles." Serenity whispered, her eyes growing with terror.

She did not know much about the gladiatorial arts. But even she had heard about Theokoles – more monster than man.

"I have managed to coax him to our fair city. At great expense, of course." Rubeus said, his burning eyes never leaving Diamond's paling face.

"If the Gods fail to grant you rain with such a tribute, then this city is surely cursed." Yaten sighed with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

Serenity then looked at Malachite. The man's expression was stoic as ever, but she did not fail to notice the slight hint of horror within his grey eyes. He knew about Theokoles as much as any other gladiator or Roman citizen knew.

To fight against him meant certain death.

She could not let this happen. The beauty quickly whirled around to face her brother. Diamond's face was almost as pale as his hair, and his eyes burnt with fury as he met Serenity's pleading gaze to save Malachite's life.

But he did nothing. He just stood there, unable to retreat from his offer.

"I fear the Gods will be displeased, honorable Praetor." Serenity heard her own voice say.

The men around her turned to look at her, and an amused smile appeared on Seiya's lips.

"And why is that, my dear Serenity?" he asked gently.

"The match is unbalanced – even I know have heard about Theokoles and his skills. Some even doubt that he's human." she said with determination in her eyes. "Jupiter will not tolerate something as unjust as this."

Seiya smiled down at her, his head slightly cocked as he seemed to contemplate her words.

"What if Malachite were joined by another of your men then?" Seiya asked as he turned towards Diamond. "As I have heard there is another who is said to rival the Champion's skills; a gladiator who has quite impressively risen from the ashes like a phoenix."

"Endymion?" Serenity gasped, causing Seiya to look at her with a startled expression on his face.

"If that's the Thracian's name?" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Where is he? I want to see what has become of him."

Serenity felt numb as they approached where Endymion was standing. She saw how his dark gaze wandered to where her arm was linked with the Praetor's, and she swore that she had seen his gaze darkening even further at the sight.

"Thracian." Seiya addressed him when they stopped in front of him. "Step forward."

But Endymion wouldn't move. Instead, his burning dark gaze was firmly fixed on the Praetor, and the hatred he felt was practically oozing from his body in waves.

Seiya waited another moment before his amused smile fell.

"I said…" he ordered once again. "Step forward."

Serenity stared at Endymion with pleading eyes, but he would not look at her.

"Endymion." Diamond's voiced sliced like a knife through the heavy silence. "Step forwad."

Serenity saw how the fingers of Endymion's hand twitched slightly as if a bodily reflex told him to grab his sword. After moments that felt like hours, he finally stepped forward, causing Serenity to release the strained breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Seiya smiled at the Thracian's obedient move. Slowly, he examined his physique.

"He seems to be in good shape." he addressed the people around him, but his cold gaze never left Endymion. "And I have heard that he his fighting well in the arena."

"I cannot lose two of my best men against Theokoles." Diamond said icily. "This would be madness. Besides, Endymion already has an opponent to fight against. His fight will be tomorrow."

Rubeus let out a contemptuous laugh in response.

"A true Lanista would trust in the skills of his gladiators." He said. "We both know that your Thracian's opponent will not even last a second against him."

"We are offering you a fair chance to earn some money." Taiki intervened before Diamond was able to reply. "And if Theokoles falls at their hands, they will go down in history as a greater legend than the one they have slain. Is it not something to fight for, I wonder?"

"Well that depends on what they are fighting for, brother." Seiya said and stepped forward until he was only inches away from Endymion.

"So tell me, Thracian." he taunted slightly. "What is it that you are fighting for, mh?"

"You know that very well." Endymion growled through clenched teeth.

Seiya's eyes gleamed with knowing as he stared back into hate-filled blue eyes.

"Your Dominus told me that you are still searching for your sister." he said. "I know where she is, but I won't tell."

Endymion's nostrils flared with anger.

"Unless you accept the challenge and fight with Malachite against Theokoles?"

Endymion's eyes widened a little in surprise, something that caused the Praetor's grin to widen.

"And if I die?" he asked, ignoring the gasp that he knew had escaped Serenity' sweet lips.

"Something that might well be." Seiya laughed in amusement. "Either way, I will give the Dominus and Domina of this house the chance to buy your precious sister. Both seem to be quite interested in her well-being as I have heard."

He made a tsk-sound with his tongue while cocking his head to look at Endymion.

"The choice is yours, Thracian." he whispered. "Sacrifice your life to save hers like you wanted to do from the very start. Or have you already forgotten about her? And the fate you have condemned her to?"

"Enough!" Serenity called out with tears in her eyes. "It is a cruel thing to do to taunt him with his loss."

The Praetor put on a half-hearted apologetic smile and stepped away from Endymion.

"Forgiveness, Serenity." he told her with a smile. "But I was only offering the Thracian a way to save his sister."

Serenity had already opened her mouth to protest when another voice stopped her before a single word came out.

"I accept."

Wide-eyed, Serenity turned around to look at Endymion. He wore a determined look on his face, his almost black eyes firmly fixed on the Praetor as he stood proudly among the other gladiators who gazed at him with a mixture of awe and horror.

Serenity felt how her entire body went numb, and it was only for Lita and Mina who had suddenly appeared next to her that she didn't collapse right then and there. She wanted to scream, to protest, to cry. But no sound would escape her lips. She just stared at him, silently begging him to change his mind. But Endymion wouldn't look at her.

He had made his choice.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **NOTES**_

 **Happy Easter everyone!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!**


	8. Cross Purposes

_**Chapter 8**_

A new wave of pain shot like fire through his body – starting from his left cheek where the new hit had landed, and burnt its way down his system as if the Fire God himself had set him aflame. Droplets of blood flew from his mouth and nose as he was thrown in the opposite direction, landing with a pained grunt on the hard ground. Endymion squinched his eyes shut against the blinding hot sun in the cloudless sky. Every sore muscle ached, every strained fiber in his body screamed out of pain and exhaustion.

Another pained groan was heard before something hard and heavy landed right beside him, causing golden and bloodied grains of sand to shower down on his face and chest like raspy raindrops.

"You attack as you would a man!" Artemis shouted with fury in his voice as he glared at the two men who were lying on the hot sand before him.

"Theokoles is beyond flesh!" he continued, accentuating every word. "Beyond blood and bone."

Endymion suppressed the pained groan that threatened to escape his lips as he willed his body into a crouching position to face the house's Doctore.

"Theokoles is known as the Shadow of Death for a reason!" Artemis continued harshly. "He is the shadow that precedes death!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Endymion saw how an equally battered Malachite rose back to his feet. His pale skin was spotted with dark bruises and streaks of blood. The Thracian, too, forced his exhausted body to stand.

"Allow the Shadow to fall upon you alone…" they heard Artemis shout. "… and you are dead."

Endymion's fingers around the handle of his sword clenched as he saw the truth of Artemis' words being reflected in the older man's green eyes.

"Now concentrate! And come at me as one!"

Malachite was the first to attack again, with his training sword held high and a battle cry on his lips that had surely caused many other men's blood to freeze to ice in their veins. Endymion followed suit as he tried to attack Artemis from the other side. Artemis effortlessly sidestepped both of their attacks and pushed an unprepared Malachite back to the hard ground as he kicked his foot against the Celt's hard chest. The Doctore then whirled around to parry the Thracian's assault. Endymion felt how Artemis' training sword hit his back in an explosively painful way, knocking the remaining breath out of his lungs. He faintly realized how the Doctore quickly knelt down onto the floor, bringing his sword at level with Endymion's legs. With one swift movement of his weapon, he made Endymion's feet lose ground, causing the Thracian to crash down onto the floor.

When Artemis got up, his eyes were filled with anger and something close to disappointment as he once again stared down at the supposedly two best gladiators that Capua had to offer.

"Pathetic." he spat with disgust in his voice.

Endymion and Malachite both groaned in pain and exhaustion as they lay side by side on the hot sand of the training ground. With every attack, with every blow, it was getting harder and harder to get up again and face the Doctore. It was when he felt familiar eyes on him that Endymion finally willed his body to move again. Suppressing another pitiful moan, he pulled himself together and sat up. His breath was still labored, and every intake of dusty, warm air was hurting his lungs. His eyes lifted towards the house's balcony, immediately finding the pair of cerulean crystals that haunted his every moment since he first had seen them.

Serenity was standing next to the Dominus – both matching visions of silver and white. A God and his Goddess, watching from high above as the mere mortals at their feet struggled and fought for their worthless lives. Endymion clenched his teeth as he met Serenity's gaze. She wore a mask of impassiveness on her face, and her normally sparkling and happy eyes were cold and hard as she stared down at him. But Endymion knew the truth, knew of the pain and the hurt that lay underneath.

After all, it was him to take the blame for it.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Serenity…" Endymion whispered softly against her hair, holding her tightly as she cried bitterly into his chest. "Serenity, it will be alright."

He felt how her hot tears wetted his hard chest, softening his heart that lay underneath. It was the night of the big Celebration before the Pluvia, and she had come to his cell in the middle of the night. Never had he seen his beauty so pale, so distraught when she had entered. Serenity had immediately flung herself into his arms, crying bitterly.

Endymion couldn't do more than hold her tightly, while his own heart had filled with helplessness and misery. There was no need for words, no need for explanations. Both knew about the reason for her distress. It was because he had accepted a challenge, a task that he would probably not be able to be equal to – it was because he had chosen his fate.

"How can you say that?" Serenity cried out as she finally lifted her head from his chest. She looked up at him, with her beautiful eyes red-rimmed and full of accusation. "How could you have accepted such a task?!"

Endymion's body tensed at the thought. He had guessed from the other gladiators' reaction that Theokoles would not be an easy man to defeat, but it was only when they had been brought back to their cells that he had started to realize that he most likely had just willingly offered his live to the God of the Underworld. Malachite had not spoken a word since then, but had immediately gone to his cell. His dutiful lapdogs had stared after him with stoic looks on their faces. They, too, had not uttered a single word since the revelation of who exactly would fight the Primus. Endymion then had asked Andrew about it. The young Roman had just looked at him with concern in his normally happy eyes, and the blond had placed an almost comforting hand on Endymion's shoulder.

"Theokoles…" he had told him slowly. "He is the Shadow of Death. He is more monster than man. He was cut thousands of times in the arena, but never has he fallen. Even the sun hides in his presence, and the skies darken when he enters the arena."

Endymion couldn't help but let out a dismissive snort at that.

"The stories cannot be true." he had said with a light shake of his head. "He, too, is nothing but a man. Red color runs through his veins, and he bleeds crimson lifeblood when hurt. Thus he can be defeated."

But Andrew did not return his dismissive remark, the concerned expression on his face never faltering.

"Perhaps." he finally had said with a sigh. "The fact remains that no living soul has ever faced him and has survived. That is …" he had made a pause there, his eyes focusing on something behind Endymion. "Except for one."

Endymion had followed his friend's gaze and turned around only to meet the Doctore's hard stare that was solely focused on him.

"Artemis is the only man who has ever faced Theokoles and survived it." Andrew whispered with awe sounding in his voice. "It was his last fight in the arena, and he was badly injured even though he put on a memorable match. The Dominus Tadius honored Artemis' fight by granting him life. He didn't defeat Theokoles, but it was a victory nonetheless."

Something close to fear stirred in Endymion's soul as he remembered Andrew's words, but then the desperate face of his sister appeared in his mind's eye.

"How could I _not_?" Endymion finally answered Serenity's question a little harsher than intended.

He freed himself from the beauty's desperate grasp and turned around to face the small window of his cell. He didn't want her to see the spark of fear in his eyes, nor the self-loathing that always clouded his face whenever he thought of his sister and how he had failed to protect her.

"The Praetor promised to let you buy Raye's freedom if I fight." he continued with his back still turned on Serenity. "It was my duty to accept his offer."

He felt how a gentle hand was placed upon his strained biceps, causing it to immediately relax a little. It always surprised him how she so easily managed to calm him, how one soft touch was enough to make the tight strings around his soul loosen a little. With gentle force, she moved him around to face her. Endymion looked into her beautiful eyes which were filled with compassion and the mirrored hurt that he had tried to hide from her. She placed both hands onto his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Maybe it's your duty to rescue her." she whispered with a hint of desperation in her sweet voice. "But it's not your duty to throw away your own life like that. There must be another way."

"There is none, Serenity." Endymion answered harshly while he once again freed himself from her hold.

Serenity's eyes widened in shock and she let out a startled gasp at his unexpected outburst. Immediately regretting his harsh tone, Endymion let his hand roam his thick raven hair, shaking his head a little.

"There is none, Serenity." he repeated, this time softer, more desperate as he finally looked back at her. "The Praetor's offer was unmistakable. I have no choice – and he knows it."

But Serenity shook her head in response as she came up to him to place both hands onto his chest.

"There is always another way!" the beauty insisted with determination flooding her eyes. "I will talk to Praetor Seiya, he will…."

"No!" Endymion immediately cut her short, his anger returning because of her stubborn insistence. "You will do no such thing, Serenity!"

"But why not?!" Serenity yelled desperately. "Why won't you let me try and save your life, Endymion?"

"Because there is no use!" Endymion shouted enraged. "The Praetor _wants_ to see me dead, Serenity. It is something he wants since Thrace. Do you really think it coincidence that he has called for Theokoles to take part in the games? It is _not_. Theokoles is here to kill _me_ – no one else!"

Serenity shook her head in angry confusion.

"That's nonsense!" she replied stubbornly. "He could have Malachite kill you during the executions, but he spared your life!"

Endymion couldn't help but laugh at that, earning an angry glare from the beauty in front of him.

"He spared my life because he thought I would not survive another quarter moon." Endymion corrected with a sneer. "And what's more, he only spared me because you begged him to – because he wanted to impress you!"

The angry expression on Serenity's face vanished at once, only to be replaced by a look of pure confusion.

"To impress me?" she echoed with a frown. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Endymion stared at her with disbelief on his face. How could she not have noticed? Was she really that oblivious to the effect she had on other men?

The Thracian non-too gently let his big hand roam his face when he remembered a conversation he had overheard between Artemis and the High Priestess Luna earlier that evening. The black-haired woman had told the Doctore excitedly about Praetor Seiya's upcoming visit at the celebrations, and that he had sent word to Serenity's father that he intended to court the young beauty. It was a thought that made the blood in Endymion's veins boil with anger.

But it was neither the time nor the place to tell Serenity about what he had heard. The Praetor's affections for the beauty were the least of his problems at the moment.´

"Nothing." he therefore growled and turned away from Serenity to hide the anger in his eyes.

Tense silence was filling the room as neither of them said another word.

After a while, Endymion let out a defeated sigh and turned around to face Serenity again.

"Serenity, please." he almost begged as he slowly approached her. "I don't want to fight."

He gently wiped away a lonely tear from her face, his touch gentle and careful. Serenity immediately lent into his touch, and closed her eyes to prevent the other tears from falling.

Endymion immediately locked her in his arms, holding her tightly against his warm chest as he softly kissed the crown of her silver hair.

They stayed like this for several blissful moments before Serenity suddenly lifted her head to look at him, a look of determination dawning on her beautiful face.

"I think you are wrong." she told him with a serious expression, causing Endymion's brows to draw together in confusion.

"No matter what you think, I do not believe that the Praetor is interested in your death."

"Serenity…" Endymion growled, his eyes darkening and glistering with warning.

"No!" she hissed, shaking her head. "I will not watch you offer your life just like this! I will not let you!"

The expression on Endymion's face darkened even further.

"It is my place to decide, Serenity!" he retorted angrily.

"Well then it's mine to decide to do anything in my power to convince the Praetor to spare your life once again!"

It were her carelessly uttered words that made Endymion snap. Something within him told him that she was too naïve, too innocent to mean anything else but talking to the Praetor. But the soothing voice in his head was too soft, too faint to drown out the raging jealousy that made his mind go blank.

His face darkened in a way that Serenity had never seen before. It was a look that made her take some steps back.

"And how exactly are you going to try and convince him, Serenity?" Endymion growled darkly as he approached her with predatory steps. "What kind of powers of yours did you have in mind?"

The beauty gasped as her back hit the wooden cell door behind her, leaving her with nowhere to escape. Endymion's eyes were dark as he continued to move closer, his glistering gaze solely on her.

He stopped when he was only inches before her, and his warm, naked chest pressed into hers.

The Thracian traced her trembling lower lip with his thump.

"Do you think sweetly-spoken pleas from your beautiful mouth will be enough to please him?" he breathed softly, but his voice betrayed the dark look on his face.

"Or maybe…" Serenity took in a sharp breath as Endymion's fingers suddenly left her lips to let them slowly move down her face and chin.

"Maybe…" his eyes never left hers as she felt how his index finger trailed down her neck to the valley of her breasts, and even further downwards past her stomach.

Serenity couldn't help but close her eyes as Endymion's head dipped down to gently kiss her neck. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think as he let his mouth slowly trace upwards, gently suckling her flesh as his lips moved towards her ear.

"Maybe it's something entirely different that could convince him." he whispered hoarsely against the shell of her ear while he pressed his strong body closer against her fragile form, trapping her between him and the cell door.

"What would you be willing to do, my beautiful Domina?" Endymion breathed as he lightly kissed her earlobe. "To please him enough to make him forget about his hatred for me?"

Serenity's eyes flew open as Endymion suddenly cupped her center to emphasize his words. A hard slap echoed through the room, and the young gladiator was forcefully pushed away from her soft form. Endymion returned her heated glare as he looked back at her.

"How _dare_ you?!" Serenity hissed, her eyes alive with burning fury. "How dare you insinuate such a thing?! I am trying to save your life!"

Endymion's face remained expressionless as he stared back at her.

"Why, Endymion?" she cried out, her anger quickly turning back to desperation. "Why are you not trying to do the same?"

There was another moment of suffocating silence before Endymion answered.

"To save my sister's life is the only thing that is important." he replied gravely. "My life does not matter."

"But it matters to _me_!" Serenity yelled with glistering tears in her eyes.

Endymion's cold heart melted at the sight, and he was tempted to pull her into his arms, to kiss her and tell her how much he cared for her.

How much he loved her.

But instead, he turned his head away from her, hiding the emotions that shone through.

"It shouldn't." he heard himself whisper into the cell's darkness.

Silence filled the room, and Endymion was sure that Serenity was able to hear his frantically beating heart.

"I see." Serenity's voice reached his ears.

It was void of any emotions, hollow and cold.

It made Endymion's system fill with sudden fear – with fear that he might have lost the only light in his miserable light.

His head shot to where Serenity had stood only moments before, but the only thing he saw was how his prison's door closed behind her, leaving him alone in his cell.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Rise!" Artemis' harsh voice brought Endymion back to reality. "And face me like men would!"

Endymion kept looking at her for a moment longer. He had not been able to talk to her since then – but he longed for it. He had regretted his words the moment they had escaped his mouth, and he wanted to tell her that there was something else that mattered to him besides his sister. Some _one_ not only worth fighting, but someone worth living for. But she would not grant him audience – no matter how much he had begged Mina to convince her. A hopeful voice inside his head told him that this had not been Serenity's decision, but Mina's instead. That the blonde wanted to protect her Domina from further misery and heartache.

His eyes clouded with endless pain as he tore his gaze away from her, and to face the house's Doctore instead.

Maybe it was for the best.

Maybe he should satisfy himself with knowing that the Gods had granted him some moments of love and happiness before the inevitable.

But it was not enough.

It would never be enough.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"They dishonor me." Diamond growled as he drank from his goblet of wine, his indigo eyes filling with barely hidden fury as he stared down onto the training grounds. "They would need Mars himself to descend and fight by their sides. Even then victory is doubtful!"

Serenity's fingers tightened their hold around the balcony's rail at her brother's words.

"How could they ever defeat Theokoles if they are not even able to be victorious against Artemis?" Saphir added with a shake of his head.

Serenity felt more than saw how Mina tensed behind her, and Serenity's heart filled with compassion for her friend. She knew that Mina had a thing for the undefeated Celt. She might hide it behind lightly spoken admiration, but Serenity had recognized the look on Mina's face whenever Malachite would enter the arena or training grounds. There was an emotion that was not too different from what she felt herself when having Endymion on her mind.

She winced when said Thracian was once again thrown to the ground. The exhausted and pained expression on his face made her heart grow heavy with desperation.

"How can you allow Rubeus to toy with us like that?" she suddenly heard herself whisper with accusation sounding heavily in her voice. "He manipulated you into agreeing to that fight."

Diamond's head snapped around to look at her, his eyes dark as he glared at the beauty.

"You think I made the wrong decision?" he asked lowly.

Serenity watched as Artemis effortlessly sidestepped another of Malachite's attacks.

"I think you are putting your ego before the house's interests." she hissed while trying to prevent the tears from falling.

"Is that so?" Diamond replied darkly. "Then tell me, sister mine. What exactly is the house's interest?"

Serenity's head whirled around, her blue eyes shaded by darkness as she glared at her brother.

"It surely is not to send the Ludus' most promising gladiators to death!"

Diamond let out a dismissive snort, shaking his head.

"Most promising gladiators you say?" he echoed tauntingly and extended one hand towards the training ground. "How promising are they if they do not even match Artemis' skills?!"

"No gladiator would be prepared for the challenge you have chosen for them." Serenity retorted icily.

"A challenge they have chosen for themselves." Saphir was quick to correct without emotion. "It is in their hands to change the ways of fate. And even if they die, both of them get what they want. Malachite will die a death of glory, and the Thracian will face death by knowing that his sister will be under the house's care. And the house will earn enough money to buy equally skilled gladiators. What else could we want?"

"So that's all there is?" Serenity yelled in frustration. "Certain death and money to buy new men to toy with?"

"Serenity…" Luna whispered and placed a hand onto the beauty's shoulder.

But Serenity immediately freed herself from Luna's touch while glaring at her brother and his body slave.

"That's not enough." she spat before she turned around to storm inside the villa.

Diamond stared after her retreating form and was just about to follow when a soft but determined hand landed on his shoulder to stop him.

"Dominus." Saphir addressed him, shaking his head a little. "Don't."

A brief flicker of resistance darted over the Dominus' face, but he eventually nodded his head.

Sooner or later, she surely would understand.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Gladiator!" a soft voice echoed through the dungeons, making Malachite turn around towards the bars that separated the gladiator's realm from the villa. His heart almost stopped when he saw the Domina's blonde body slave standing there.

He didn't answer, just watched as one slender arm reached out through the iron bars, a leathern sac in her hands.

Malachite slowly approached her, his normally hard stare softening with confusion.

"Water." the blonde said with a small smile that made her face even more beautiful. "From Domina. She sends it to help with your training."

Malachite hesitated a little before he took the sac of water from her, his story eyes never leaving hers as their skin touched. A smile almost pulled at his lips as he saw the slight blush color her cheeks.

He kept staring at her without uttering a single word. He could see it in her blue eyes that he was making her uncomfortable, and it filled his system with both amusement and irritation. He somehow didn't want the blonde to be uncomfortable when in his presence. He wanted to see her smile at him, he wanted to hear her voice fill with laughter.

The blonde stared at Malachite a moment longer before she averted her eyes and turned around to leave. A gasp escaped her lips as strong fingers suddenly clasped around her wrist, holding her gently in place.

"I thank you and the Domina." he told her in a deep voice, his stormy grey eyes intent as he looked at her. "She has been very kind."

Softness entered the blonde's eyes and she smiled a sad smile.

"She wishes she could do more for you." she said quietly. "But her hands are bound and her pleas fall on deaf ears."

Malachite titled his head a little to one side, eying the blonde beauty closely. Was there regret shimmering in her eyes? Fear even?

"Then my ears are deaf as well." Malachite told her, causing an irritated look to appear on Mina's face.

"You wish to fight against Theokoles?" the blonde asked wide-eyed.

"I long for it." was Malachite's immediate response, and the smallest hint of tenderness was replaced by his well-known stoic expression of a gladiator.

"To what end?" the blonde whispered, shaking her head in confusion.

"I am a gladiator. My destiny is to fight and win the arena. And shall I part from this world, I will part as a legend." Malachite said and lifted his chin proudly.

"Honor and glory…." Mina said, and it was only then that Malachite detected how her eyes had watered. "That is all you care about, isn't it?"

Malachite's jaw dropped a little at the bitterness in her voice, at the small hint of accusation that he had heard. He had not expected such a reaction, nor did he expect his heart to grow heavy at the sight of the blonde's distress.

He had already opened his mouth, ready to give her a response without even knowing what the response would be, when another voice echoed through the dungeons.

"Mina." Endymion's voice sounded, making Malachite's hand to immediately leave the blonde's wrist.

"I need to talk to you."

Malachite turned around, glaring at the Thracian.

"Alone." Endymion added as he met the Celt's icy stare with a glare of his own.

"You will not order me around, Thracian scum." Malachite growled through clenched teeth, causing Endymion's eyes to narrow to dangerous slits.

"Go and rest, prepare your strength for the fight tomorrow, Malachite." Endymion replied tensely.

Without sparing the Celt another glance, he walked towards the bars, his eyes solely focused on Mina.

"I need to talk to you." Endymion repeated, the words impatient as he spoke.

Malachite watched as Mina's face immediately darkened.

"I have no words to give." she stated coldly, surprising the Celt anew.

Endymion shook his head, clearly not accepting her answer.

"Mina." the Thracian growled her name, anger now clearly visible on his face.

Malachite had to admit that he was impressed by how the blonde did not even flinch – iron bars or not, the look on Endymion's face was positively lethal. But Mina just stood there, shaking her head in silent response as her light blue eyes darkened with determination and resistance.

Endymion's fingers gripped the iron bars tightly, his knuckles turning white from anger.

"She already gave her answer, Thracian." Malachite told him coldly. "You should better leave."

Endymion's head snapped to where Malachite was still standing, his murderous gaze now focused on the other gladiator.

"It is not your business, Celt!" Endymion barked.

If Malachite had been any other man, he would have shrunk back a little due to the indignant fury that blazed in the Thracian's eyes. But Malachite was no other man. He was the undefeated Celt, so he stood proudly before Endymion, his eyes glistering darkly back at him.

"It is if I choose it to be." Malachite shot back. "And if she doesn't want to talk to you, you should better leave her be or I will make sure to end your life before Theokoles has the chance to."

Endymion couldn't do more than snort at that.

"And face the Shadow alone?" Endymion chuckled.

"As I always stand!" Malachite retorted coldly.

"This time you do not!"

Malachite wore an evil smirk on his face as he shook his head.

"You will not survive a single moment against the giant." he told him. "And when Theokoles falls, the glory will be mine and mine alone."

"And if you do not come to common ground, the death shared will be yours!" Mina suddenly cut in, her shrill voice making both men flinch and turn towards her.

She had a disgusted look on her face as she looked at them.

"You talk of victory, of glory…" her blue eyes focused on Endymion. "… of _forgiveness_. Yet none of you deserves what he's asking for! Not as long as you refuse to accept and use the only way that might help you escape certain death."

She glared at both men who were standing speechless before her.

"Fight as one man just as Artemis has instructed." she said.

"Or die as two."

Mina left without sparing either of them another look.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

It was later that night when Endymion and Malachite were brought to the Dominus.

The moment he entered, Endymion could feel her eyes on him. His gaze met hers across the room, and his heart began to flutter uncontrollably inside his chest. He hadn't expected her to be there, was too unprepared to face her again. She was sitting on a red couch with her body slaves sitting on either side of her as if to protect her. The Greek was holding Serenity's hand, a dark look on her face as she glared at Endymion. Mina on the other hand had her arms crossed before her chest and had her body slightly turned away from Serenity. She briefly looked up, but her eyes darkened at the sight of the gladiators. She silently shook her head disapprovingly and then continued to look in the other direction. Endymion's brows drew together in confusion. It was almost as if Mina was mad – but not at him or Malachite which would have been more than understandable after her outburst earlier, but at her Domina instead.

Despite everything, his heart suddenly felt a little lighter in his chest as he realized that Serenity's eyes were no longer clouded with coldness or impassiveness when she looked at him. Her crystal blue orbs were only swimming in endless sadness. It was a look that pained him to see, but selfish as he was, he would rather see her sad than cold and aloof.

"Gladiators." Diamond addressed both men with a serious expression on his pale face, making Endymion quickly tear his eyes aware from the beauty.

"You are both blessed by the Gods. You survived more challenges than many other."

Diamond slowly circled each of them while he continued to speak.

"You survived Roman soldiers, lethal injuries, executions, legends…" he let out a soft laugh and shook his head. "And much more. You have both proven yourself worthy by wetting the arena sand with the blood of your opponents. You have honored this house by defying death and his cold hand again and again."

Diamond was now standing right in front of both men. He took his time as inspected both men, his indigo eyes narrowed as he followed the lines of bruises that had been caused by their training with Artemis.

"So tell me my Titans." the Dominus finally said as he lifted his eyes again.

"Can you survive this as well?"

Endymion and Malachite remained silent at that. Everyone inside the room had seen the fight and lose against Artemis. Everyone knew the answer to the question – but truth was not an answer to be spoken aloud.

"Artemis." Diamond somehow impatiently addressed the Doctore and motioned him to step forward. "You know them. You have trained them. You yourself have faced the Shadow of Death and have survived. So tell me: Can they survive this?"

There was a long beat of tensed silence filling the room before the green-eyes man began to speak.

"Malachite and Endymion fight at cross-purposes." Artemis said in his deep voice. "Both of them have different things in mind, different reasons to fight for. Their stubbornness prevents them from pulling together, and it seals the way to common victory."

Endymion felt how his nails dug deeply into the skin of his own hand.

"And yet…" Artemis suddenly continued, making the two gladiators to look up.

The white-haired man was looking at them through glistering green eyes, and it was the first time that Endymion saw something close to confidence shimmering in the Doctore's gaze.

"Both have a reason to fight. Be it glory or love, honor or regret. No matter what it is, it will give them both the strength to fight Theokoles, maybe even defeat him. As long as they find a way to unite their purposes and forces, not even the Gods themselves could stop them."

Diamond nodded his head in response, a pleased look appearing on his face at what Artemis had said.

He eyed both men a moment longer, before he spoke again.

"You have heard him." he told them seriously. "Fight as one and make this monster fall. Become Gods of the arena, together. And your reward will surpass any earthly rewards."

He emptied the remaining wine inside his goblet in one gulp, a happy grin on his face when he refocused on the two men before him.

"Until then…." he said happily. "Let me whet your appetite by offering you gifts for tonight."

At his command, two naked women – one with red, the other with brown hair – stepped forward and into the center of the room.

They were beautiful, with perfect skin and curves in all the right places. They both had long, glistering hair that fell over their breasts, and their green and blue eyes sparkled with lust and promises as they stared at Endymion and Malachite.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Diamond chuckled as he looked at them in awe. "They shall be my gift for you tonight. So that you can release some stress and keep in mind what else could await you if you return victorious."

Endymion's body tensed, his eyes widening in surprise at the Dominus' offer.

"You cannot be serious, brother!" Serenity's shocked voice floated through the room, making Endymion to look at her.

She has risen from the couch she had been sitting on, her face a world of confusion and anger as she glared at her brother.

Diamond let out an amused chuckle and shook his head.

"Quite serious, Serenity." he told her with a wink. "Our two gladiators deserve to spend the night in loving arms."

"You are gifting women to men as if they were mere toys!" Serenity hissed angrily.

"Oh my lovely innocent Serenity." Diamond drawled and shook his head at her. "These two women offered themselves to undertake this specific task – am right my beauties?"

The red-haired blushed a little and giggled – a sound that made Endymion immediately cringe.

"We are here to please." the red-head laughed and licked her lips, her eyes darkening as they narrowed on Endymion.

Endymion immediately tore his eyes away from her and focused on his silver-haired beauty instead. Serenity stared at the woman with shock clearly written across her face, and Endymion thought that he had also seen a spark of anger flare up behind the beauty's eyes. It almost caused a traitorous smile to appear on his face.

"I appreciate your generous offer, Dominus." he then stated firmly, his blue eyes settling onto the house's Dominus. "But I'm afraid I have to decline."

Diamond's silver brows shot up in surprise.

"And why is that, Thracian?" he asked, shaking his head.

Before Endymion could answer however, realization dawned on Diamond's face, and an amused chuckle escaped his thin lips.

"Forgiveness, Thracian." he laughed, surprising the people around him. "So it is not women's warm thighs that you prefer, but rather a handsome lad's body to play with?"

Endymion faintly heard Mina's careless snort at the Dominus' assumption, but before the Dominus could dwell on it, the Thracian quickly drew Diamond's attention back at him.

"No, Dominus." he corrected with a tight smile on his face. "It is only a woman's touch that brings me pleasure."

His eyes quickly darted to where the red-head was still standing, a hopeful expression on her pale face as he stared at her.

"Even though I prefer blondes." Endymion added coolly, causing the woman's seductive smile to immediately fall from her face.

He faintly felt Malachite glare on him, and he briefly wondered about the Celt's strange behavior.

"Well… Surely I can find a willing blonde to pay homage to you tonight." Diamond offered with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

But Endymion just shook his head anew.

"And once again I thank you for your kind offer, Dominus." Endymion said politely. "But it is not what I meant. I have thoughts of tomorrow for I have never faced an opponent like Theokoles. To be with a woman makes a man weak before battle."

Diamond raised his brows at his words and stared at Endymion for a long moment.

"It is something that I agree upon with the Thracian." Malachite suddenly said, his grey eyes hard as he spoke. "I do not wish to test the Gods of Fate by lying with a woman before the battle."

Endymion saw how Mina suddenly looked up at the other gladiator with surprise edged into her features.

"It never seemed to bother you before?" the Dominus asked with a confused shake of his head.

Malachite tensed a little before he answered.

"It does now." he said, and it was as if there was something similar to softness lying underneath his words. "The Thracian is right. Neither of us has ever faced someone like Theokoles. We will need our strength tomorrow."

Endymion could see that Diamond was far from pleased that both of them had rejected his offer. But after some more moments, he let out an almost exhausted sigh and nodded his head.

"Fine then." he agreed. "Surely there will be many more nights for you to give yourself to the well-deserved pleasure."

He then turned his back on the two men and walked out of the room.

"Bring them back to the dungeons." he ordered while leaving. "And provide them with food and water so that they are well prepared for the big fight tomorrow."

The moment Diamond had left the room, a Roman soldier was already pushing Endymion out of the room.

The young Thracian quickly turned his head to be granted at least one last glance at his beautiful Serenity. The silver-haired beauty was returning his gaze, a hint of desperateness visible on her face. Endymion couldn't help but give her a little smile in return.

If it was the last time that she would see him, he wanted her to remember not their fight from two days ago, but his smile from tonight.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

It was well in the middle of the night when the door to his cell was opened. Endymion immediately shot up from his cot, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the hooded figure that had entered.

Small, bare feet could be seen from underneath the thick cloak.

Woman's feet.

Endymion got up from his cot, his eyes darkening.

"Have I not made myself clear earlier that evening?" he growled in annoyance. "Go back and find someone else who is in need of your … _assistance_. I do not seek a woman's company tonight."

"Not even mine?" the soft voice sounded.

Serenity lifted the hood from her head, reveling herself to him. Her slender hands loosened the strings that were holding the cloak in place, and the thick garment fell to the ground.

Endymion stared at her in shock.

She was wearing a silken blue sleeping gown underneath – made out of material that barely covered her delicious body.

Was he still dreaming? Could it really be that the Gods had answered his desperate plea to see her only once more before he had to face certain death tomorrow?

Serenity looked nervous when Endymion would not react. He just stared at her with his eyes wide open and shocked. She swallowed hard, her self-confidence shrinking with every moment.

"I … I can also leave if you pref…"

But before she was able to end her sentence, hot lips landed upon hers. She moaned in pleasure as Endymion quickly lifted her and pressed her against the cold wall behind her. He kissed her with everything that he had – reveling in this unexpected gift by the Gods.

"I'm so sorry, Serenity." he breathed over and over again as he kissed her face and throat. "So sorry."

Serenity closed her eyes and leant her head against the cold wall, enjoying Endymion's attention. She was not entirely sure about what exactly he was apologizing for – be it for their fight or the cruel fate that had chosen for himself.

But she did not care – not now, not tonight.

She took his head in both hands and gently forced him to look at her. His midnight blue eyes were shining with pain and regret as he looked at her, a sight that made Serenity's heart warm with tenderness.

With love.

She kissed him then, a slow and gentle kiss that was so full of affection and love, it made Endymion's heart almost burst with joy.

He pushed them away from the wall and carried her to his small cot. Endymion gently put her down and followed right after, his mouth never leaving hers as they lost themselves to the most beautiful, most emotional kiss they had ever shared.

The gladiator let out a low moan when Serenity suddenly wrapped both legs around his torso and pulled him closer. He could feel her hot core through the thin fabric of his trousers, something that made him clench the fingers of his right hand to a fist of frustration.

"Serenity…" he sighed as his lips finally parted from hers, and he buried his face into her neck. His breath came in hot pants against her warm skin as he tried to control himself. But Serenity ignored his desperate plea as she let her small soft hands roam his heated body.

"Serenity." Endymion warned her again, harsher and a little bit more desperate this time.

He caught her roaming hands with his and pinned them above her head. Endymion looked down onto her beautiful face with big blue eyes and kiss-swollen lips.

The young Thracian could not help but kiss her again, with his lips gently tracing the line of neck.

"You must stop." he murmured against the softness of her skin. "Or I will not be able to control me."

"What if I don't want you to control yourself?" her whispered reply made him stop in irritation.

He lifted his head from the valley of her breasts to look at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"You… you do not know what you are saying Serenity." he whispered hoarsely while he felt his member protest painfully.

Endymion released her wrists and tried to sit up, but was immediately pulled back by the beauty's hands on his face.

"Endymion…" she breathed with determination shining in her eyes. "I know exactly what I am saying."

Endymion closed his eyes as she started to kiss his face and neck.

"Let me be yours, Endymion." she whispered against his ear, making him shudder in pleasure. "Just for one night, let me be yours."

Endymion swallowed hard, his resistance diminishing more and more as Serenity pressed her body more boldly against his straining member.

"Serenity…" he uttered her name with a shuddering breath. "I … I cannot take your innocence. It is your husband's right."

Serenity's lips stopped kissing down his neck, giving Endymion a moment to breathe. He opened his eyes to look down at her. His goddess wore an almost angry look on her face.

She pushed him away from her and stood up.

Endymion couldn't help the disappointment that shot through his veins as he sat up to look at her.

But it was the right decision, he tried to convince himself. No matter how much he wanted her, how much he needed her: it was the right decision.

For her.

"My body belongs to me, to no one else." Serenity said determinedly as she positioned herself right before him

Endymion's eyes and mouth widened as he watched how she slowly loosened the strings of her dress.

The blue silk fell to the floor.

Endymion's eyes darkened with heated desire as he looked at his goddess in all her natural beauty. Never had he seen a woman as beautiful, as perfect as her. His dark gaze slowly trailed her wonderful curves, his hunger within him growing as he noticed the slight flush that colored her creamy skin.

"It is my right to give my innocence to whoever I choose." she continued softly. "And I choose you."

Endymion finally tore his eyes away from her curves and lifted his gaze to meet her determined gaze.

A tender smile was on his face as he looked at her. The Thracian held out one hand for her to take. The moment she took it, he gently pulled her onto his lap. He let out a shuddering breath as her naked body straddled his. He couldn't help his hands from wondering up and down her soft hips and waist before he spoke.

"I am a dead man, Serenity." he whispered with a pained smile on his face. He softly cupped her face to let her see the truth of his words in his eyes. "After tomorrow, I will be nothing more than a faint memory to you. And this memory will fade in time."

Serenity leant into his touch as glistering tears ran down her face.

"You will not die." she told him in a cracked voice. "And I could never forget you, Endymion. _Never_."

Endymion smiled sadly at her, shaking his head.

"You will, Serenity." he breathed, his own heart breaking. "And you should."

Serenity shook her head vehemently, her eyes glistering oceans of sadness and resistance.

"How could I ever forget you?" she whispered brokenly. "How could I ever forget the man I fell in love with?"

Endymion stared at her wide-eyed for some more moments, not quite able to comprehend what she had just disclosed.

Did she mean it? Did she really love him?

A tiny voice inside his head told him to stop there, to not let her love him. It was dangerous, it was without a future. ´He should protect her from this. He should push her away – for her own sake. He was a dead man – doomed to die at Theokoles' hands.

She should not love him.

Then why was his heart quickening with joy instead of grief?

Why was he pulling her closer instead of pushing her away?

And then, he kissed her.

He kissed her with all the love and passion that he was holding in his heart for her. Serenity immediately responded to his kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around him, not wanting to ever let go. Endymion grabbed her by the waist and flipped them around. He felt her slender body underneath him, tender softness against hard muscles as he continued to kiss her deeply.

Their bodies fit perfectly together.

Two sides of a coin – different in every way possible and yet made for each other.

"Make me yours, Endymion." Serenity breathed, her dark eyes heavy-lidded and full of desire. "Please. Do not deny us this moment. Just this once, just this one night."

Endymion hesitated a moment, but when he saw the look of pure love beneath the layers of pleading, he couldn't help but nod.

That night, he touched and kissed every inch of his goddess's body, memorizing this one last moment of happiness and love with his hands and lips.

Their eyes never left when he finally entered her, moving gently to not to cause her more pain than necessary. Their movements soon increased in speed, and their gentle kisses turned heated and desperate as Endymion moved in and out of her.

More than once did he have to swallow her pleasure-filled moans and cries with his mouth, while trying to prevent his own low groans from escaping his lips. His fingers dug deeply into her porcelain skin as he lifted her bottom to have a better angle to thrust into her. His eyes were dark as he watched her wiggle and squirm in pleasure beneath him. Never had she been more beautiful than in this moment of wild arousal. Endymion's thrusts deepened as he impaled her with feverish vigor.

She was his – and he wanted her to know it, to _feel_ it.

Endymion wanted her to remember.

Even then when he would be long gone.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **NOTES**_

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for the lovely reviews :) I love reading what you think about this story!**

 **I hope the latest chapter was to your liking!**

 **Anyways: I hope you all enjoy the new SM Crystal episodes!**

 **I simply love them.**

 **Have a good week and thank you for reading this story!**

 **J**


	9. Phoenix from the Flames

_**Chapter 9**_

Endymion watched how hot iron was forcefully shoved into sweat-stained tanned skin, causing a fountain of blood to splutter out of the descending body. Jadeite grinned down at the defeated man who was kneeling and wheezing before him. The blond gladiator's eyes sparkled with dark mischief and satisfaction as he took in the sight.

The people of Capua hollered and screamed for the battle's climax, as their endless thirst for blood and death made them again and again yearn for more.

More blood.

More death.

Jadeite slowly circled his defeated opponent, his taunting grin aimed at the cheering audience that got more and more impatient.

They hated him for it.

They loved him for it.

"He always toys with them." Zoisite next to him sighed, but his mouth and eyes showed clear amusement.

"With his unfortunate opponents or with the people of Capua?" Andrew laughed light-heartedly.

"He is only feeding the insatiable beast." Nephrite cut in with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

Nephrite was standing a little behind them, leaning against a cold, stony wall as he watched Jadeite's battle through impassive eyes.

"The audience yearns for drama, and drama is what he will give them."

His eyes then left the arena sand and settled onto Endymion instead.

"Poor Jadeite." he added with the slightest of grins turning his lips. "He can try as hard as he wants, but there will be only one battle today that will satisfy the beast's thirst. Isn't that right, Thracian?"

Endymion felt Nephrite's eyes on him, but he wouldn't return his gaze, nor would he react.

Instead, Andrew did.

"How can you speak so lightly of it…" he said with a glare kindling his green eyes, "… when your leader was tricked into this unbalanced battle as much as Endymion was?"

Zoisite moved his eyes away from the spectacle on Capua's arena's sand to face Andrew with a twinkle in his eyes and a light chuckle on his lips.

"We have no doubt that Malachite will emerge victorious." he told him with a wink.

"As far as the Thracian is concerned, however…" Nephrite added, the slight turn of his lips broadening to a haughty grin as he left the remaining words unspoken.

Andrew's burning eyes narrowed to slits, and his hands clenched to fists as he whirled around to hiss venomous, protective words at the two gladiators. But before a single word could leave his mouth, another voice stopped him.

"I only hope Malachite does not share such foolish thoughts of insanity." Artemis spoke coldly. "For it is only with the strength of two and the blessing of the Gods that Theokoles will be defeated."

All four gladiators immediately turned around and watched as the Doctore emerged from the arena's cold shadows.

His long white hair was tied back, leaving his heavily scarred face free for the entire world to see. The Doctore wore his visible marks with pride… almost as if he _wanted_ the Shadow – the one responsible from many years ago – to see and to remember.

Another wave of admiration surged through the Thracian's veins as he looked at Artemis: the only living soul that had ever faced the Shadow and would still roam the world above.

The death cry of Jadeite's opponent pierced through the suffocating afternoon air, causing the men's heads to turn and focus on their brother's grand finale.

"A child's play." Zoicite sighed as he watched through the arena dungeon's iron bars how the gladiator's lifeless body slumped down onto the bloodied dirt and sand before Jadeite's feet. "I cannot believe someone like him would be sent to take part in the Pluvia games. This is hardly enough to tempt the Gods into tears. If anything, we must fear their wrath for insulting their godly eyesight by offering them such a weakling as a tribute."

"Something the Primus will certainly manage to change." Malachite's deep voice sounded from behind them.

"Malachite." Artemis addressed Capua's Champion with raised brows. "Where have you been? I sent guards to fetch you quite a while ago."

"Forgiveness, Artemis." Malachite said, his voice strong and without even the slightest hint of regret within.

But he wouldn't answer the Doctore's question.

Artemis stared at him for some moments longer, awaiting the Champion's response, before he eventually sighed and shook his head.

"Gladiators." he addressed the men standing about. "Give these two some space to collect their thoughts before their fight."

He then turned to look at Malachite and Endymion, the expression on his face unreadable.

"I shall return shortly before your fight." he told them.

Endymion and Malachite both turned to look at the house's Doctore – both silently thanking him for granting them that.

Endymion saw how Artemis' gaze suddenly flickered towards the white strap of fabric that the Thracian held tightly in his right hand.

The Doctore then lifted his gaze to look Endymion right into his eyes, his piercing green orbs narrowing a little as they studied the Thracian gladiator.

"Use the time and think of what will help you survive this challenge." he then advised slowly. "And so be it."

Endymion stared after Artemis' retreating form, but he could still feel his probing gaze from moments before hot on his skin. The grip around the small piece of fabric automatically tightened. He did not like the way the Doctore had looked at him – did not like the glimmer of angry suspicion and spark of recognition that had swirled within the man's eyes.

"Is it hers?" Malachite's calm voice suddenly brought him out of his deep thoughts.

Startled, he turned his head to gaze at the other man who was now standing next to him in front of the iron bars that separated the dungeons from the arena sand. Malachite was not looking at him, but was watching how two slaves pulled the lifeless body of Jadeite's dead opponent over the sandy ground and out of the arena.

When Endymion wouldn't answer, Malachite finally shifted his hard gaze to settle on the other gladiator instead.

"The scrap of cloth in your hand." he told him and nodded towards Endymion's right hand. "Is it your sister's?"

Endymion furrowed his brow in confusion as he detected the spark of interest behind Malachite's grey eyes.

The Thracian then let out an exhausted sigh and shook his head while gazing down onto the thin piece of silver-white fabric.

"No." he finally admitted – more softly than originally intended.

"Why not?" he heard the other gladiator ask, causing Endymion to lift his gaze again.

"What is it to you?" Endymion huffed with a glare in his midnight blue eyes.

Malachite shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance and turned around to lean against the iron bars. He folded his tanned arms before his chest and kept staring at the Thracian warrior with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Isn't she the reason you accepted this challenge?" he wondered aloud. "Wouldn't it be logical to have something of hers to give you the strength to fight and defeat the Shadow?"

Endymion stared at him for a moment longer before he shook his head anew.

"My sister will be safe no matter if my heart still beats when the sun sets." he finally muttered. "She will not need me for I know that she will be treated kindly should I perish."

Malachite remained silent at that, his own thoughts clouding his grey eyes.

"And yet your eyes fill with determination to live when they settle onto this small strap of fabric." the undefeated Celt finally mused. "Why is that?"

Endymion's lips curled into a slightly amused smile as he looked up.

"Why are you so interested, I wonder?" Endymion said with a soft chuckle. "In your view, isn't honor and glory the only thing worth fighting for?"

Malachite cocked his head in response, his gaze thoughtful as he eyed the Thracian closely.

A sad smile suddenly appeared on his normally hard and stoic face, causing Endymion's brows to lift in surprise.

"Maybe there is something more worthy." he told him with a shake of his head, and the sudden softness within his grey eyes caught Endymion off-guard.

"Maybe there is something worth _living_ for."

A startled frown carved into Endymion's expression as he eyed the Celt suspiciously.

"Maybe…" Malachite then added and paused a moment, his gaze drifting towards the arena's Podium. "Maybe we are no longer fighting at cross purposes."

Endymion's eyes mirrored the Celt's movement, immediately focusing on his silver-haired goddess sitting in front row.

"Maybe." he whispered, while his fingers tightened possessively around the satin piece of clothing in his hand.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

He didn't know how long he had been placing the softest of butterfly kisses onto her porcelain skin while his hands gently roamed and caressed her body, nor did he really care. She tasted sweeter than the sweetest fruit he had ever had, and was more addicting than the finest wine that had ever moistened his lips, making him yearn for more, always more. Every touch, kiss and taste would leave him giddy, lightheaded even. As if there was no care in the world, and tomorrow never existed.

It… _she_ felt like freedom in a chained world.

He was leaning over her sleeping form, the beauty in deep slumber but with a satisfied smile on her lips as he softly worshipped her body. He stopped the movement of his mouth as he reached her chin. He gazed down at her with adoration in his eyes as he gently removed some of her silvery hair from her face. A wave of manly pride washed through his system, for he knew that he was the reason for the satisfied exhaustion that had made her fall asleep in his arms.

Endymion's eyes darkened with desire as images of what exactly he had done to her only a few hours flooded his mind, causing his groins to tighten yet again.

He was no saint, nor was he foreign to the world of pleasure in a loving woman's arms. Being the leader of a Thracian tribe somehow brought along the admiration and love freely given by local women. He would not consider himself as a bad man, for he had always treated them with the respect a woman deserved. The women in question might disagree, as he surely had caused his fair share of broken hearts over the past years. However, he had never raised false hopes, nor had he ever made vows and promises of deeper affections and undying love.

But Serenity…

An affectionate smile lifted his lips as his index finger gently followed the contours of her goddess-like face.

Serenity was different.

It was something he had clearly felt the first moment his gaze had settled onto her, and it was a feeling that had only intensified with every second they had spent together, reaching its climax hours ago when she had granted him to make her his – body and soul. Nothing he had experienced in his life so far had ever felt like this. No pleasure given by another woman, no victory in the arena. Being with her, _loving_ her had raised a storm of emotions and pleasure inside him that he had never thought possible.

It had felt like living for the first time.

Endymion lowered his head and placed a soft and gentle kiss upon her lips. He watched in amazement as her eyes slowly fluttered open, her gaze drowsy and with the hint of irritation as she woke up. Endymion smiled down at her, and Serenity's eyes immediately filled with warmth and love as she spotted him.

"It's almost dawn." he finally whispered while his fingers gently roamed her face.

"Already?" Serenity asked, and her gaze immediately filled with sorrow for his words had made her remember reality, and the terribleness of their situation.

Endymion's heart clenched painfully as he saw the loving expression on her face change to one of pain. He wanted to brush away her tears, and to kiss away the sadness. But before he could, the beauty beneath him gently pushed him away and sat up, turning her bare back on him.

"I… I should go." he heard her say in a strained voice.

"Serenity…" he whispered, the tone of his voice begging her to look at him.

"Mina and Lita are going to kill me." she continued while ignoring his quiet plea.

She hurriedly reached down to grab her nightgown that Endymion had carelessly thrown onto the cell's stony ground at some time during their passionate night.

Serenity had already thrown the piece of clothing over her head and was just about to get up when two strong determined hands were placed onto her shoulder, gently keeping her in place.

"Serenity…" Endymion whispered her name against the side of her neck.

The beauty couldn't help but close her eyes at the soft sensation of his warm lips against her skin. She let out the shuddering long breath she didn't know she had been holding and shook her head a little in frustration.

"I promised myself not to cry." she finally admitted quietly when she felt the glistering hot tears run down her cheeks. "I wanted to stay strong and see you off with a reassuring smile on my lips and hope in my heart."

Endymion's hands on her shoulders gently forced her to turn around so that she would face him. She quickly averted her gaze that was flooded with hot tears, but the gladiator's finger beneath her chin made her head to lift. Endymion had his head slightly cocked and his face was covered with a thoughtful expression as he brushed the tears away from her skin.

She felt how his fingers slowly moved down until the fingertips of his right hand rested on the skin above her frantically beating heart.

"Is there no hope left?" he whispered, his clouded gaze trained on where his fingers lay on her heaving chest.

"Is there?" Serenity answered his question with one of her own as her hand lifted to cover his.

Endymion looked up to meet her gaze. Her eyes were pleading when she searched his face – desperate to find the tiniest spark of hope within his pools of midnight blue.

"There is something I wanted you to have, Serenity." he then said, and a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

Confused, the beauty watched as Endymion suddenly stood and walked towards where his pants lay. The beauty felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she took in his naked form, and she quickly averted her eyes. While Endymion was not in a least affected by his nudity, Serenity was by no means used to such a sight. No matter how brave she had been the night before – courage that had been sparked by the fear to never have a chance to be with him again – the shyness now returned with full force.

She heard his soft chuckle float through the dim cell.

"There is no reason for you to avert your eyes, Serenity." Endymion said with amusement in his voice.

Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw how he slowly approached her until he came to a stand right before her.

"Not after what we did only hours ago." he purred, causing the heated flush on the beauty's skin to increase.

Even through shadowy veil of dimness, Endymion could still see the endearing blush on Serenity's face as she continued to look away.

But he wanted her to look at him.

He wanted to see that spark of desire that always heated her innocent eyes whenever she would take in his form. He wanted to remember this, and he wanted her to remember as well. Endymion therefore gently but determinedly took hold of her chin and turned her head to look at him.

Serenity swallowed a little as her eyes travelled up the Thracian's body. Endymion was standing proudly before her – a vision of golden-tanned hard skin that would even put Adonis to shame. A cocky smirk appeared on his face as he noticed her rapid breathing and the flushed proof of arousal covering her cheeks and chest. Her innocent reaction almost drove him mad with desire – especially now that he knew what kind of other reactions and sounds he was able to coax out of her. He felt his groins tighten at the thought, and during another time and situation, he surely wouldn't have thought twice about pinning her to the cot to once more carry her off to the burning lands of passion and desire.

But it was not another time, nor was it another situation.

It was the final day of the Pluvia.

The day of the Primus.

His fighting day.

Serenity's shyness quickly turned to a startled look when the obvious desire in Endymion's expression was tinted with utter sadness. His thoughts had travelled to today's games, of that she was certain.

She covered his hand with his and gently pulled him down to sit with her on the cot. Endymion offered her a small smile as the fingers of his hand roamed her face again.

"I want you to have this, Serenity." he then said, and the beauty's eyes widened as he opened his other hand to reveal a fine piece of golden jewelry.

Endymion was holding a delicate necklace with a white rose-shaped glass bead as a pendant.

It was beautiful.

"Endymion." she gasped as she finally lifted her gaze to look at him, the expression on her face a mixture of awe and genuine confusion.

"One of Andrew's friends is a glass maker." he explained with a gentle smile on his face, obviously pleased by Serenity's reaction. "I managed to put some of my winnings aside to have enough money to pay him. It's …"

He paused there a moment, his eyes focusing on the glass pendant as his thumb slowly followed the bead's contours.

"It's a rose." he then continued when he looked up to meet Serenity's awe-struck gaze. "It was an idea that came to me during our last evening together before the Dominus returned home from Etruria. You were distressed because the flowers on your balcony had died because of the drought. And you told me that everything, no matter how innocent it was, would die in this house."

He cocked his head a little as he watched her reaction.

"Do you remember?" he whispered gently, and the beauty couldn't do more than nod her head.

Endymion nodded as well as he stared at her with a serious expression on his face.

"I wanted you to have something that would not die." the gladiator continued. "Something that would last even the most suffocating of droughts."

He then bent forward and put the necklace around her swan-like neck, and silenced every possible protests from Serenity with a gentle, loving kiss onto her lips.

His fingers found the rose-shaped pendant that was now dangling down her chest and gently pressed it against the skin above her rapidly beating heart.

"Something for you to carry close to your heart." he whispered. "Something that will remind you to never lose hope."

His hand then left the small piece of jewelry and he moved a little away from her, but his dark gaze never left hers. Serenity's hand immediately lifted to close around the small rose-shaped bead, still feeling the warmth of Endymion's touch from only moments ago.

She just stared at him: wide-eyed and unable to speak. Her mind and heart were filled with words and emotions, but her mouth was not able to form a simple syllable.

When she wouldn't react other than staring at him, doubt was slowly washing through Endymion's veins.

"I … I know it's not much." he tried to defend with a nervous shrug of his shoulders. "I just thought you …"

But his sentence was immediately cut off when Serenity threw herself at him, sealing his lips effectively with hers. The impact of the unexpected attack made Endymion fall back onto his cot, a soft and sweet bundle of silver and white in his arms as Serenity kissed him with all the love and passion that she had.

"Thank you." she whispered when their lips finally parted, and buried her face into his neck. "It's beautiful."

Endymion smiled tenderly as he wrapped his arms around her petite form, pulling her close.

"I want to give you something in return." he heard her suddenly whisper.

He pulled away a little to look at her, and he couldn't help the gentle shake of his head as he detected the determination sparkling in the depth of her crystal blue orbs.

He cupped her head, smiling.

"You already did."

Serenity cocked her head in confusion, and Endymion couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at her irritation. Did she really have no idea what her coming to him that night had meant to him? What kind of relief she had offered him that went so far beyond the assuagement of carnal desire, ever since he had become part of this Ludus?

The beauty in front of him shook her head stubbornly, clearly not accepting his words. He watched in amusement as she pulled her lower lip between her teeth, an adorable habit of hers that she always showed whenever she was in deep thought about something. Endymion titled his head to one side, smiling as he stroked the side of her face with his thumb. His eyes then travelled down her form, a devilish smile appearing on his lips as a thought crossed his mind.

"Give me this." he then said, and Serenity let out a startled gasp of surprise as he suddenly pulled forcefully at the seam of her nightdress, ripping it apart until he was holding a longish piece of fabric in his hands.

His eyes twinkled with mischief as he brought the piece of fabric to his nose, only closing them when he inhaled deeply.

Serenity watched him with irritation in her eyes.

Endymion's smile took on a gentle turn as he opened his eyes again and took in her startled expression. Without another word, he tied the piece of satin fabric around his wrist.

"I want to have this." he said, smiling.

Serenity shook her head, still confused.

"It's just a piece of fabric." The beauty told him slowly. "It's nothing of worth."

A soft chuckle rumbled through Endymion's chest, and he couldn't help but shake his head.

He then pulled her into a tight embrace, pressing her form to his hard chest.

"Serenity…" he sighed against her hair. "It _is_."

Serenity remained silent at that, the genuineness of his words and the realization that something so small could mean so much to him stunning her.

Endymion placed a gentle kiss onto her head, closing his eyes as he concentrated on her scent, the feel of her gentle breath against his neck, and the soft form pressed against his body.

And for one last blissful moment, his trapped world stopped moving.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion's thumb slowly traced the satin fabric he held tightly in his hand. He smiled a little at the sensation.

It felt so cool and soft – like her skin.

He knew that it even smelled like her.

A piece of her – a small token of beauty and freedom amongst shadows of death.

"It's time." Artemis announced solemnly from behind them.

Endymion briefly closed his eyes, granting him one last moment of happiness as he remembered the smile on her face. He wrapped the strap of clothing around the wrist of his sword-leading hand.

With every attack, with every blow of his weapon, he would see the small piece of fabric, reminding him of her and why he was fighting to live.

Endymion and Malachite slowly turned around to face their house's Doctore.

He stared at them for a moment longer with an unreadable expression on his face before spoke.

"One last lesson, gladiators." he the growled. "One last lesson before you face the Shadow of Death."

Both men lifted their brows in surprise as Artemis began to pull off his leathern chest guard that he always wore. Endymion sucked in a sharp breath as Artemis' skin that lay underneath was revealed for the first time.

Thick white and red scars had marred the Doctore's chest and back, leaving an everlasting imprint of battle wounds as a constant reminder of earlier times. Endymion had seen many scars before – but none of them as thick and prominent as Artemis'.

No mortal man could have possibly survived such wounds.

"My failure, your lesson." Artemis told them darkly as his green eyes were shadowed by the images of a battle long by.

He moved closer to where both were standing motionlessly.

"His first cut pierced my chest when I thought him vulnerable and pressed my attack unwisely."

"His next assault…" Artemis continued as he slowly circled them, giving them view to his equally battered back. "… came as I fell back to regain position. Yet these wounds are nothing."

Artemis now stood right before them, looking at them through serious eyes.

"A game of blood to amuse the crowd. And when Theokoles is tired of playing, he will move to separate your head from your neck."

Endymion bit something inside his cheek as he listened, his fingers clenching to fists in horrified anticipation.

"I live because I survived longer than any man that stood against him…" Artemis said darkly. "And because my Dominus chose the right time and place to grant me my freedom. Some claim that as a victory."

He shook his head almost as if disgusted.

"I am not among them." He growled, the truth of his words and the self-disgust he felt reflected in his green eyes.

Is was obvious that Artemis had rather preferred to die a death of honor against Theokoles instead of being spared by his Dominus.

He was a true gladiator – a man who had dedicated his life to play the games of blood and death and die as such.

But Endymion was not such a man.

He did not want to die at Theokoles' hands. He wanted to live – if only to hold Serenity in his arms once more.

"You tell us the Shadow wounds both when he is pressed _and_ when he is given ground." Endymion said, shaking his head in irritation."

"Then how will he be defeated?" Malachite continued harshly.

The tiniest hint of a smile curved Artemis' lips, and he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"By accomplishing both at once." he explained firmly.

"Press…" he motioned towards Endymion.

"And defend." He continued, his hand moving to point at Malachite. "Distract, and strike. Fight as one, or die as two!"

Endymion knew that Mina had uttered almost the same words the day before when she had yelled at them. He glanced at Malachite, wanting to see the Celt's reaction. The other man had both hands clenched to fists, his whole body tense as he glared into space.

There was anger inside him – of that he was certain. But there was something else. Something Endymion could neither pinpoint nor name, but it had made Malachite softer, and yet stronger.

Something Endymion had experienced as well.

The Thracian felt the cool strap of fabric around his wrists, and Serenity's beautiful face appeared in his mind's eye.

"My hour of glory has long passed." Artemis declared firmly. "Yours stands before you."

The Doctore then held up two sharp swords for Endymion and Malachite to take.

"Now, show me the way to honor." Artemis challenged, his eyes now a dark green. "Write sins no tragedies."

An evil smile appeared on his normally solemn face.

"Heel old wounds and kill that fucking bastard."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"You look pale, dear." Esmeraude told her with false concern on her face, but with clear mocking in her green eyes. "Are you feeling alright?"

Serenity's nails dug deeply into the armrest of her seat as she watched how Jadeite's dead opponent was pulled out of the arena, leaving a path of angry crimson behind.

She swallowed hard as he tried to calm her frantically beating heart. The beauty forced herself to offer Esmeraude an equally false smile.

"I'm fine." Serenity told the other woman, but her voice sounded shaky even to her own ears.

"Maybe a little dizzy from the ongoing drought." she added as an explanation. "The burning sun is unbearable."

Diamond turned around to look at her with concern clearly visible in his indigo eyes.

"You should return to the villa, sister." He told her seriously. "You _do_ look pale."

"No!" Serenity was quick to refuse vehemently, causing her brother's brows to lift in startled surprise.

She tried once again to swallow the lump in her throat, moving her fan hastily.

"It would be a shame to miss the Primus, brother." she told him with thickness in her voice while offering him a wobbly smile. "It's nothing, really."

Diamond continued to stare at her with uncertainty on his face, clearly still debating whether or not to better send her home.

"Do not tell me you have finally tasted blood, lovely Serenity." Praetor Seiya chuckled, his eyes glinting with amusement at his own pun. "I have to admit it would please my heart to know that our Primus has managed to spark your interest for the games."

The other guests of honor laughed at his words, either because of real amusement or mere duty.

The smile on Serenity's face hardened at the sound.

The sound of laughter – be it real or not – felt so wrong, and sounded so false in her ears.

She felt Mina grab her hand, squeezing it tightly. It forced her attention to focus on her friend rather than on the other people around her. Mina's eyes were turned towards the arena beneath them, her face hard and pale as marble beneath the glistering midday sun. But despite the emotionless mask she wore, Serenity could still see the desperation and the fear that was swirling within Mina's blue eyes.

Fear for the men they had fallen in love with.

It made Serenity's own heart clench painfully in her chest, and she knew that she had to pull herself together so that the tears would not escape her eyes.

She had to be strong.

Just like Mina.

For them

For _him_.

"Serenity?" she heard Diamond's impatient voice.

Startled, she shook her head a little as her eyes focused on her brother who was sitting in front of her. He stared at her with a concerned but also irritated expression on his face, tainted with the slightest lines of anger.

Serenity drew her brows together, frantically trying to remember what he had just asked her, but at the same time knowing that she could not have heard what he had said for her mind had been occupied otherwise.

"Give her something to drink, son." a voice from behind them ordered harshly. "It was reckless to bring her here in the first place."

Serenity's eyes widened in shock, and she quickly whirled around to face the voice's owner.

In a matter of moments, she leaped to her feet and flung her arms around the man's neck.

"Father…" she breathed against his chest, and felt how Tiberius wrapped his strong arms around her petite form, pulling her close.

He placed a gentle kiss onto the crown of her blonde head, smiling affectionately down hat her.

"I knew that you would miss me, my lovely daughter, but I wouldn't have thought that you'd miss your old father quite that much." he chuckled as he held her shivering form tightly.

His merriness mixed with confusion as Serenity's hold around him only tightened in response, almost as if looking for comfort. Tiberius' eyes darkened a little as he moved her away from his chest to look at her. His old heart clenched painfully in his chest as he saw the glistering tears of sadness and desperation in her eyes.

He had never seen such a look on her face.

It filled his own heart with angered confusion.

"Father." he heard his son's cold voice. "We weren't expecting you."

Tiberius lifted his head, the gentleness in his eyes gone as he glared at Diamond.

"Did you expect me to fail to appear when my son happily ruins my father's and grandfather's life work?" he retorted coldly.

Diamond's face turned to stone at his father's words, his eyes narrowing as he mirrored Tiberius' glare.

A soft chuckle was heard, making everyone turn to where Rubeus was sitting.

Tiberius narrowed his hard gaze on the red-head, causing the Lanista to immediately fall silent, not daring to let out another sound.

Tiberius led Serenity back to her seat, motioning Saphir to pour her a glass of water.

"Honorable Tiberius." Seiya addressed the older man with a polite smile on his face. "It is a pleasant surprise to see you again. What brings you here?"

Tiberius motioned Mina to get up so that he could take the place next to his daughter. His lips were tightened to a thin line as he stared at the Praetor.

"As I've already mentioned, Praetor." he told him with unusual iciness in his voice. "I came to watch how you, Lanista Rubeus, and last but not least my own son try to destroy everything my ancestors have built."

"Father!" Diamond growled, but was immediately silenced by Tiberius' hand.

Seiya stared at the famous general for some moments longer, before his lips turned into a somewhat startled smile.

"I assure you, there was no malice behind me helping good Rubeus to organize the Pluvia." he explained soothingly. "It is simply a festivity to make the heavens cry."

"By tricking my son into sacrificing my house's most promising champions?" Tiberius retorted calmly, but his deep blue eyes were alive with challenge.

"I was not tricked, Fath…" Diamond started to defend himself, but was immediately cut short by his father's harsh words.

"Enough, Diamond!" he snarled with authority, the tone of his voice making the people around him flinch.

Diamond's jaw tightened, but he remained silent.

"Malachite and Endymion chose their fate, Dominus." Saphir came to Diamond's rescue. "They _wanted_ to fight to bring honor to this house. To _your_ house."

Tiberius lifted one brow, eying his son's body-slave with a stern look on his face. Saphir would always defend Diamond – no matter what. He had always done it, and would probably always will. But his blind loyalty was completely misplaced this time.

Tiberius still could not believe how reckless his son had been to send Malachite and Endymion to fight against Theokoles. He did not know Endymion, but the Thracian's reputation had even reached the borders of the Roman Empire. Artemis had sent word to Tiberius about what kind of challenge his son had accepted – and Tiberius had dropped everything in a matter of moments to head towards Capua.

Losing Malachite and Endymion today could very well destroy the Ludus in the long view. They had financial resources, of course, but only for so long. To suffer a loss like this was a difficult thing to recover from – even for a wealthy Ludus like his house's.

It was something that Rubeus and Seiya were well aware of.

"Forgiveness, Tiberius." Seiya then offered after some more moments of tensed silence, making Tiberius to focus on the Praetor. "I do not wish for misunderstandings to build walls between us. I assure you: to safe Capua's people from the drought by pleasing the Gods has always been my only intention."

The general stared at him for some time.

He knew why Rubeus had an interest in tricking Diamond to accept a fruitless challenge and to ruin the rival Ludus, but the Roman general still had to figure out the Praetor's motives.

It left him with a feeling of unease – but there was no use to show him that.

He therefore softened his expression a little and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"And I thank you for that, Praetor." he finally said, and Serenity could see the tension leave Seiya's body at her father's words.

It was obvious that Tiberius would not further dwell on this specific topic in public, and so the group of noble men and women around them slowly started to converse about other topics.

Seiya then stood to announce the Primus, words that filled her heart with dread.

Serenity heard the exhausted sigh from her father next to her, and a spark of hope illuminated her eyes as she looked at him.

"Father." she whispered, grabbing his hand. "Stop this madness. It's not too late."

Tiberius's gaze was firmly fixed on the arena grounds, watching as Malachite and Endymion were brought to the center of the arena. Several man-sized flames had been placed all around the arena ground.

Seiya and Rubeus had organized quite a show for the Primus.

"Father!" Serenity urged desperately, her heart beating rapidly against her chest.

"I will not let this house be the laughing stock of Capua, Serenity." he said firmly without looking at her.

"But Father…" she whispered feverishly, but was immediately silenced when Tiberius' head whipped around to glare at her.

"I will _not_ Serenity." he growled at her, the harshness of his tone making her gasp. "There is no way back."

His expression then softened as he took in her pained face. He took hold of her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Do not worry, dear." he whispered gently. "Even with Malachite's and the Thracian's death, the Ludus will rise again. It may take some time, but it will not be ruined. We will rise like a phoenix from the flames."

She immediately turned her head away, not wanting her father to see the tears clouding her eyes.

The glistering proof of crushed hopes.

It was all about honor and money – not about the men who were doomed to die at a monster's hand – something even her father seemed to be convinced of.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to where Endymion was.

He was standing proudly among blazing fires in the center of the arena, his stance determined and powerful as the crowd cheered. Across the arena, his blue eyes found hers. One look was enough to make her surroundings fade from the spotlight.

There was only him – a shiny God of golden skin and muscles made of steel that was glistering due to the blazing fires around him.

As if Mars himself had descended from the heavens to fight the monster Theokoles.

Truly a God of the arena.

Her hand went to take hold of the rose-pendant around her neck, pressing it to where her frantically beating heart lay beneath.

She saw him smile briefly at her, before he turned around to face the door where Theokoles would emerge.

He had asked her not to lose hope.

To trust in his abilities, and in their love that would give him the strength to survive this.

She silently vowed that she would.

"That's a beautiful necklace, Serenity dear." she heard Esmeraude tell her in a sickeningly sweet voice, but she wouldn't move her gaze away from the God on the bloodied sand. "Where did you get in from?"

Serenity swallowed hard before she answered.

"It was a gift." she said with her voice barely above a whisper.

Diamond suddenly turned around to look at her. She felt his quizzical gaze hot on her skin, but she would not return his stare. Her eyes were glued on the arena sand where Endymion was.

The sun suddenly vanished behind thick clouds of grey and dark, turning the once brightly lit arena sand dark and causing a murmur to go through the crowd.

Dark shadows fell onto the ground as the heavy door on the right side of the arena was opened.

And then, Theokoles entered.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion tensed as the ominous silence stretched over the arena sand. He had fought many fights until then, but never had the arena filled with people been so soundless. Even the sun had disappeared – as if Mother Nature herself was trying to hide from Theokoles' presence.

The heavy doors across of them opened, and Endymion's eyes widened a little as he Theokoles finally emerged from the shadows.

He heard how Malachite next to him took in a sharp breath at the sight. Thekoles truly was a man to fear – everything about him screamed danger and death. He stood more than seven feet tall, his white body cluttered with hundreds – maybe even thousands of scars. He wore them proudly as he stepped onto the arena sand – the proof of thousands of wounds that had never managed to strike him down. He had long blond hair that seemed to be tinted with sparks of blood – as if the blood he had spilled would glom on to his body and refused to be removed. Endymion's fingers around the handle of his sword tightened as he realized that Theokoles' eyes were of a red color, glimmering with death and anticipation to take more lives.

When he spotted Malachite and Endymion, his scarred mouth convulsed in an ugly grin, revealing rows of yellow, sharp teeth. Andrew had already told him that Theokoles had filed his teeth to points to look even more repulsive.

"This is ridiculous." he heard Malachite growl, and he saw how the Celt's eyes narrowed with determination as he glared at their opponent. "He is nothing but a man."

Endymion nodded his head in agreement.

Theokoles was mortal – nothing but a man. He could be wounded, and therefore he could be killed.

The crowd watched in anticipation as Theokoles moved to the center of the arena, two swords in his hand, but no shield.

He would not fight to defend himself – as much was certain. He came to fight and to kill.

The moment he had reached the center, his angry red eyes focused on the crowd, before he lifted both swords high into the sky and let out a terrifying battle cry.

The crowd cheered in response.

"Capua!" Malachite then called out to the bawling people with an almost mocking smile on his lips. "Shall we begin?!"

They faintly heard the Praetor's order to begin of the excited cheers.

Theokoles was the first to attack. His huge body moved swiftly and pointedly like a big lion, his two edgy swords whizzing through the thick midday air as they craved to cut skin and bones. Endymion quickly leant away to avoid the gladiator's deadly blow, the sharp blade missing his vulnerable throat only by a hair's breadth. He faintly heard the crowd scream in surprise, some of them cheering as they wished for more blood to taint the arena ground. Endymion quickly whirled around to escape another deadly blow, while Malachite forcefully leaped at the whitehaired monster. Endymion quickly circled Theokoles in one graceful movement and pushed his own sword forward, and satisfaction washed through his body as saw crimson blood flow from a wound he had inflicted. They cut Theokoles several times, but the man simply would not go down. After only moments that felt like hours, Endymion felt the sweat pour from his head, mingling with the blood that escaped some wounds on his own body.

Theokoles smiled an evil grin as Malachite and Endymion both attacked him at once, his pointy teeth yellow and crimson. Endymion let out a cry of both pain and exhaustion when he landed another cut on Theokole's skin, but the giant would not even flinch.

It was as if he almost enjoyed the feel of metal against his skin, the burning pain in his eyes quickly turning to obsessive glee that spurred him further on.

Endymion had never fought against someone like that. Theokoles skillfully managed to parry every blow either Malachite or Endymion sent his way.

Something changed, however, when the sun suddenly emerged from behind the clouds. Endymion watched as Theokoles cried out a little even though that no sword had even touched him. The giant closed his red eyes tightly against the burning rays of sunshine – distracted as Theokoles seemed to turn out there for a moment. Malachite saw that as well, and he quickly jumped forward with a battle cry on his lips. With two forceful hits, he drove his sharp sword into the giant's skin, causing a cross-shaped wound to split Theokoles' chest.

Theokoles cried out in angered pain, but Malachite kicked his wounded chest forcefully with his foot, causing the other man to plunge to the ground.

Endymion stared wide-eyed at the fallen gladiator, tense and ready for another attack.

But Theokoles wouldn't move.

Malachite yanked his face guard from his head, panting heavily as he, too, stared at the fallen gladiator.

The entire crowd was deadly silent, the tenseness thick in the air. They waited with bated breaths for Theokoles to move – but his body just lay there, motionless.

Malachite then turned his head to where Endymion was who was still staring at Thoekoles with a confused expression on his face. The Thracian was pulled out of his irritation when Malachite suddenly threw his head back, laughing heartily.

Endymion stared at Theokoles' corpse, and he too began to laugh.

Their laughter made the crowd around them explode with laughter and cheers.

They had defeated the undefeatable.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"YES!" Diamond yelled out his victory, his eyes shining with triumph as he stared at his two victorious gladiators.

"Well that surely was a quick fight." Esmeraude laughed, shaking her head. "A shame. I would have expected more."

Serenity's heart pounded rapidly in her chest as she stared onto the arena ground.

She could not believe it.

Theokoles – the Shadow of Death – was dead.

And both Endymion and Malachite alive and practically unharmed.

It was a miracle.

She felt Mina's hands on her shoulders, and she quickly turned around to look at her friend. Both women had tears of joy in their eyes, and Serenity's immediately came up to squeeze Mina's reassuringly.

They had survived.

"It's not over." a voice next to her whispered.

Serenity turned her head to look at Luna.

The High Priestess' eyes were firmly fixed on the arena sand where Endymion and Malachite were still being celebrated by the crowd.

"Theokoles likes to play." Luna continued with a sharp bitterness in her voice that Serenity had never heard before. "It's not over."

As if on cue, a wave of shock and irritation washed through the crowd. The people immediately stopped cheering, their happiness getting stuck in their throats.

Serenity's hand flew to her mouth in shock as she watched how Theokoles' body suddenly moved. Her eyes filled with horror as the gladiator got back onto his feet, an evil grin on his face as he faced the crowd.

"CAPUA!" he cried out, both bloodied swords lifted high into the air. "Shall _I_ begin?!"

The heavens thundered their response in approval.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The blood in Endymion's veins froze to ice as he heard the voice. Both, Malachite and him, whirled around, a look of horror and dread on their face as they saw the monster standing there that they had presumed dead.

Theokoles' yelled question was met by a storm of hysteric cheers.

The crowd loved the drama – and he was giving it to them.

Malachite was the first to overcome his shock, and he quickly made a bolt for the giant. Theokoles laughed as he effortlessly parried Malachite's attack, and plunged his sword into the Celt's arm instead.

Malachite let out a scream of pain and went down. Before Theokoles could aim another blow at the man, Endymion came to his rescue and threw his own sword in between. Thokoles showed his bloodied teeth as he grinned evilly at the Thracian, and he send blow after forceful blow at Endymion.

The young man groaned with every powerful hit that met his sword of shield. He knew he had to stand his ground for the moment that he fell meant certain death. But his body screamed with pain and exhaustion, with desperation. He faintly saw how Malachite had risen again to attack the giant from behind, and Theokoles let out a sharp bark of laughter as he quickly whirled around to avoid the Celt's attack. He kicked Endymion out of the way as he faced Malachite, and the Thracian was thrown to the hard ground.

Endymion groaned in pain as he forced his limbs to move – to get up and help Malachite.

He heard a roar fill the air, and his heart jumped with hope as he saw how Malachite plunged his heart into Theokoles' abdomen.

But instead of going down, the giant stood his ground and grabbed Malachite's sword with both hands. He pulled it further into his body while letting out a roar of pain and satisfaction.

Malachite's eyes were wide in shock as he was pulled further towards the giant.

He had hit him, he had wounded him.

His fucking sword was plunged deep into the other's body!

Then why was Theokoles not falling? Why did he wear an expression of triumph on his face?

He faintly heard Endymion's cry of alert pierce the thick air.

But it was already too late.

Theokoles suddenly knocked his head against Malachite's causing the Celt to stumble backwards from the force and pain. He felt dizzy, and his sight blurred, but he saw how Theokoles pulled the sword out of his chest. Malachite mustered all of his strength to keep the shield up when Thokoles attacked him once again, but the blows were to forceful.

One hit made was so strong that it made him whirl around.

A fateful failure.

The moment Malachite's vulnerable back was turned at him, Theokoles let out a triumphant roar and ran his sword into the Celt's skin. Malachite's eyes widened in shock and pain, his mouth slightly opened as he fell to his knees. Blood was escaping his mouth as he gasped for breath, the pain that was running through his body like fire making it harder and harder for him to fill his lungs with air.

His eyes moved to the Podium, focusing on the woman with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He saw the horror on her beautiful face, and he moved his lips a little, trying desperately to say her name at least one more time.

"Mina." he choked, silently and not even sure if he really had said the name.

Endymion's eyes were wide with horror as he watched how Malachite had been hit by Theokoles. Blood as running in streams down the Celt's back as he knelt on the ground, the giant behind him with raised swords and ready to take the undefeated Celt's life.

But Endymion would not let it happen.

"THEOKOLES!" he cried out and got up on shaky legs.

It worked as the giant turned his red eyes on Endymion. Endymion lunged forward with his sword held high, ready to fight, to attack, to kill.

The Thracian attacked Theokoles with full force, pushing him further and further away from Malachite who had fallen to the ground by now.

Theokoles had his irritating smile on his lips as he parried Endymion's attacks effortlessly.

Malachite wheezed and spluttered blood, but forced his battered body to turn around. He saw Endymion battle Thracian, the Thracian fierce and protective as he sent blow after blow.

But he would lose – it was obvious that Theokoles was gaining the upper hand.

No one was able to defeat the Shadow of Death.

Only the Gods could save them now.

It was then that the sun suddenly reemerged from behind the clouds, drawing Malachite's attention to the metal helmet that was lying next to him. With a pained groan oh his lips, the Celt forced his weak body to move and grab the face guard with a shaky hand. He moaned and groaned with pain as he moved onto his stomach, the helmet in his hand.

Malachite positioned the helmet on the ground, catching the emerging sun's rays. He directed it towards where Theokoles was fighting, and he managed to reflect the light into Theokoles' face with the help of the metal helmet.

Endymion's eyes widened in realization as Theokoles cried out in pain. He quickly glanced back to see Malachite on the ground, helmet in his hands as he tried to blind Theokoles for a moment.

Hope surged through Endymion.

There was still live there – there was still hope.

He knew what he had to do.

Endymion was quick to use Theokoles momentary loss of sight to his advantage. He was swift to move behind Theokoles and pushed his sword into Thekoles body. The gladiator cried out in outrage and pain, but Endymion would not stop. Again and again, he plunged his sword into the man's chest until Theokoles fell to his knees as Malachite had done only minutes prior. Endymion let his sword stuck in Theokoles' chest while he grabbed another bloodied sword from the ground and attacked the side of Theokoles neck.

Blood sputtered from the seething gladiator as Endymion repeatedly hit the same spot. The Thracian's muscles were painfully tense and screaming with exhaustion as he sent blow after blow with full force.

But he would not stop. He could not stop.

Endymion forcefully pulled the second sword out of the gladiator's back, a shout of anger and frustration on his lips that Theokoles was still alive.

An ocean of blood formed on the ground, a clear proof of Thoekoles' mortality.

He placed both swords on either side of the other man's neck.

He mustered all of his remaining strength for this last attack.

The crowd cheered with ecstasy when Endymion's swords sliced through Theokoles' neck, the force of his blow finishing him by decapitation.

Theokoles' head flew through the air, landing several feet away from his body.

Endymion panted heavily as he watched Theokoles' body fall to the ground before him.

He heard the crowd cheer and bawl, but there was another noise – a growling from the skies above.

And then he felt it.

A drop of rain that had hit his face.

Capua's people cried out in surprise and ecstasy as the heavens finally cried to honor the fallen and surviving gladiators.

Endymion closed his eyes at the sensation of the streams of rain falling down onto his face, washing away the blood and exhaustion.

Eyes still closed, he lifted both swords into the air.

A roar of victory escaping his mouth.

.

.

 _In my crown, I am king_

 _I love their endless worshipping._

 _I am raw, a dinosaur_

 _But I will never be extinct._

 _So don't mess with me,_

 _I'll beat you down._

 _Don't mess with me._

' _Cause all your head are gonna roll._

 _I've made your misery my goal._

 _So if you want survival,_

 _Kneel on my arrival._

 _For this is how I rule the world._

.

.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys!  
**_

 _ **Woa, that was a super long chapter ... I hope you liked it and it was worth the wait :-)**_

 _ **Thank your for your response. It is great to know that you people like my ideas!**_

 _ **Have a great weekend!**_

 _ **J**_


	10. Siren's Call

_**[Guys it's been a while! Glad to be back! Check out "Daughter of the Moon" by Adriana Figueroa" before reading! Song will appear somewhere below and it is beautiful!"]**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

Endymion titled his straining head back. With his eyes closed, his remaining senses concentrated on nothing but the smooth coolness around him and the soft lapping of water from the small fountain nearby. He inhaled deeply, taking in the aromatic fragrances of rose petals and essential oils. Little by little did his strained and exhausted body start to relax, but even the cool bath in the villa's bathing quarters was not able to completely wash away the adrenaline that was still pumping like liquid fire through his body. Images from the Primus flashed like blinding lighting through his mind, quick and disjointed tags of memories – but each of them filled with the crimson and golden colors of blood and sand.

"Have you cleaned yourself?" a voice startled him out of his thoughts.

Endymion opened his eyes and looked at the dark-haired man that was now standing at the entrance of the villa's bathing area.

"The Dominus wishes to speak to you, gladiator." the man added, his expression blank and his eyes cool as he kept staring at Endymion.

The young man was the Dominus' body-slave – Saphir as Endymion recalled. Endymion noticed how Saphir's blue eyes briefly flickered towards the water inside the pool, the sight causing a flicker of something close to disgust to dart over his young face. The Thracian looked down to see what exactly had evoked such kind of expression. The water around him – once of a clear blueish green color – had turned into a mixture of liquid red and brown as the sluiced down blood and dirt now floated gracefully in flat circles around Endymion's naked body.

Tainting the spotless room of white marble and glowing light colors with dark hard paints of reality.

It was a sight that sent a strange wave of pleasure through Endymion's body – a wave of pride.

Blood and sand – a proof of what he had achieved that day.

A proof of what he had been – of what he still _was_ – capable of.

A smirk lifted his lips while his eyes darkened.

He liked the way the colors of red and dark surrounded him.

They matched him better than the previous.

"Where are the slaves that were sent to help you bath?" Saphir's hard voice made him lift his gaze.

The other man was still standing at the entrance, but his dark brows were furrowed and his eyes clouded with irritation as they searched the room for the two women that had been sent by the Dominus himself to worship the city's latest hero.

"I sent them away." came Endymion's short reply.

Saphir's gaze turned hard as it settled back onto the man inside the pool.

"Why?" he asked with a low voice, his eyes firmly fixed on Endymion as if to observe his reaction closely.

Endymion's blue orbs narrowed a little.

The answer to that specific question was just as simple as it was difficult. His blue eyes settled onto one of the marble sculptures adorning the pool's edge. He felt how a spark of fury quickened his pulse.

After the battle against Theokoles, he had been brought back to the villa and had been led to the family's private bathing quarters. He had been alone at first, speechless and stunned by the beauty of his surroundings. Never had he seen such a place like this: with pillars of white marble and clean, glistering water within the confines of a rectangular pool of blue and golden colors.

He did not belong here – covered in the blood of the monster he had slain only an hour ago and with dirt and sweat clinging to his hair and skin. Euphoria and victory had been still rushing through his veins as he took in his surroundings.

Several white statues of Gods and Goddesses were scattered across the room, their stony forms naked and locked in passionate embraces. Endymion's gaze then had settled onto one particular sculpture that had managed to gain his attention.

He remembered how he had slowly moved closer towards the life-sized statue of two people – of a man and a woman.

The man had his face buried in the woman's crook of her neck, his chin-length hair falling like a curtain down on either side of his head so that his facial features were not visible. His right hand was firmly closed around one of the woman's breasts, while the left was tangled in the masses of her flowing mane. Endymion's eyes then had travelled upwards. The woman's head was thrown back, her eyes closed in pure bliss while the sculptor had successfully captured the moment of pleasure and ecstasy on her well-proportioned face. Endymion hadn't been able to look away from her face. High cheek bones and plush lips, a cute little nose and swan-like neck.

The facial expression just as familiar as the face itself.

Something within him had stirred at the sight – sending jolts of both arousal and fury through his system.

He had reached out one hand, his soiled fingers hovering only inches before the feminine form.

Yearning to touch the flawless marble.

Yearning to soil the perfect face of shining smooth white.

Yeaning to leave a visible proof of his touch.

"Do you like it?" a sultry, deep voice had suddenly asked, causing his hand to immediately drop.

When he had turned around, he had been greeted by the sight of two women, clothed in nothing but their seductive smiles. Endymion remembered those women from the night before – the ones the Dominus had tried to gift his gladiators before the battle against Theokoles.

"It was built on the Dominus' special request." the woman with long brown hair had explained while slowly moving closer to where he had been standing.

Endymion had watched her with tentative eyes, his body tensing a little as the woman let her hands sensually move across the male sculpture's hard body.

"Ares and Aphrodite." the other woman then had added, and Endymion had been surprised to suddenly find her only some feet away from him. "Mars and Venus."

A smirk had been on her face as she had gazed up at him through thick lashes, the burning hunger in her eyes causing his blue eyes to narrow.

"What do you want?" Endymion had asked with iciness in his steel-like voice.

Both women had let out soft giggles, the sound of their voices echoed by the high walls.

"My name is Saori." the brown-haired woman had said, offering Endymion another seductive smile.

"I am Beryl." the other woman added.

"It is quite an arousing sight, is it not?" the red-head had purred before Endymion had been able to say another word, the green of her orbs sparkling with dark desire. "To see how the God of war bends the woman he desires to his will. How he makes her body worship him in the way he deserves. Don't you agree, gladiator?"

Endymion's eyes had flickered back towards the sculpture.

 _The woman he desires._

The fingers of both hands had curled to fists as he kept staring at the two stony forms – the blue of his eyes darkening with barely tamed fury.

There was no doubt who exactly the Dominus had had in mind when he'd given order to build the sculpture according to his wishes. The more he'd stare at the marble forms, the more had the Thracian's heart pounded with fury against his ribcage.

He quickly had turned away from it, the expression on his face cold as stone as his gaze settled back onto the two women.

"What do you want?" Endymion had repeated his previous question, the tone of his voice low and impatient.

Saori had dared to move a little closer while her hands started to sensually roam her naked form.

"We, too, are here to worship a God of war." she had purred with glistering eyes.

"A gift from the Dominus to pay homage to the hero of Capua." Beryl had added, her face a world adoration and desire.

But before either of their hands had been able to touch him, Endymion had harshly slapped them away, his eyes burning as he had glared at both women.

"There is no need." he had snapped at them.

Endymion had seen the spark of irritation to briefly wash through their eyes, which had been soon replaced by one of amusement.

"There is no need to play coy." Beryl had laughed – a sound that had made Endymion's entire body cringe with disgust. "We are here to please, and to please is what we will do."

"Gladiator!" Saphir's steel-like voice interrupted Endymion's thoughts about his earlier encounter with the two slave women.

Endymion quickly turned his gaze away from the marble statue and looked at the other man with a mask of indifference on his face.

"I was not in need of their service." he told him coolly. "Be it bathing or anything else they had to offer."

Saphir stared at him for some moments of tense silence, his eyes searching Endymion's face as if to detect the reason for the Thracian's odd behavior.

"You once again reject the Dominus' generosity." the body-slave then said, the accusation and disapproval heavy in his voice.

The firm expression on Endymion's gaze never wavered as he returned Saphir's gaze.

"The Dominus will show his generosity by freeing my sister from whatever horrible place she had been sent to." The Thracian replied tersely. "There is nothing more I would want to ask from him than this."

Saphir stared at him a moment longer before he finally gave a short nod of approval, his face softening a little.

"Put on the breeches I've brought along." he said and nodded his head towards a small bundle of clothing. "The Dominus requests your presence. Hurry, Thracian."

With one elegant movement, Saphir turned around and was about to make his way out of the bathing chambers when Endymion's voice made him stop.

"So are you, are you not?" Endymion called after him.

"From Thrace." The gladiator added when Saphir would show no further reaction.

Slowly, the body-slave turned around, a stony expression on his face as he regarded Endymion.

"The color of your skin and hair – even your eyes." Endymion continued, leaning a little bit forward and narrowing his eyes as he looked at the other man closely. "I recognize a fellow countryman when I see one. We are much alike, you and me."

There was a long beat of silence before Saphir spoke.

"My blood may be tainted by my heritage," he said with iciness in both voice and eyes. "…but my heart is pure and full of love for the Dominus and the Roman Empire. We are nothing alike. Never were, never will be."

With these words, he spun around and left.

Endymion stared after him, his teeth clenched and body tense as Saphir's words remained like invisible poison in the air.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tiberius stared out of the window, his tired blue eyes following the heavy drops of rain as they poured down onto the raging ocean. The heavens had kept their promise and had ended the ongoing drought by finally sending the long-desired rain. A token of mercifulness after having been offered the blood of Theokoles – the Shadow of Death.

"Father" a voice addressed him, joyful and with a hint of arrogance.

It made Tiberius' body tense a little.

He didn't turn.

"What are you doing here?" Diamond asked as he stared at his father's back.

His father didn't answer – he kept watching the rain fall.

Diamond shrugged and filled another goblet with rich wine, offering it to his father.

"Come." he said, a smug smile on his face. "Drink with me and let us celebrate our house's victory."

The words made Tiberius slowly turn around, his face hard as stone and his blue eyes cold as he looked at the offered goblet with something close to disdain.

"Victory, you say?" he echoed, his voice barely above a whisper. "And what, if I may ask, have we achieved, Diamond? What have we conquered?"

Irritation flashed through the younger man's indigo eyes while he kept the goblet of wine still lifted.

"We defeated Thoekoles – the Shadow of Death." Diamond told him with his head held high and confidence in his voice. "We taught Rubeus and the likes of him never to underestimate our house's strength."

The flash of anger that flared up in Tiberius' eyes was the only warning before he forcefully slapped the goblet of wine out of his son's hand. The piece of metal landed several feet away on the floor with a clashing sound, spilling the goblet's crimson content like a pool of blood onto the cold marble stones.

"You fool!" Tiberius spat angrily, causing Diamond to take an irritated step backwards. "Even now you think you have achieved something of great value instead of seeing the truth!"

Diamond's eyes narrowed at that, his nostrils flaring.

"Capua's people celebrate our gladiator's victory – the legend that he is, that he has become today! Because of _me_! The people's prayers and songs of joy are directed at _us_ and our house! And you accuse _me_ of being the fool that does not see what we have achieved today?! What _I_ have achieved today?!"

Tiberius let out a cheerless chuckle and shook his head.

"Still the fool!" he growled, his eyes darkening as he glared at his son. "And what if the Thracian had not won? What about Malachite – the Champion of Capua – who is currently fighting Pluto himself not to be taken to the Orcus?"

Diamond lifted his chin in defiance, his indigo eyes equally cool as he returned his father's icy stare.

"The Thracian did not disappoint and Capua has a new Champion." He replied coldly. "Nothing else matters. What else could you want?"

"What I want is for you to grow up!" Tiberius yelled in frustration. "What I want is for you to think twice before you let yourself trick into something that could have very well meant this house's ruin!"

Both of Diamond's hands curled to fists, his jaw tensing as he stared into his father's enraged face.

"I did not let myself…" he started, but was immediately cut short by his father's harsh words.

"DO NOT!" Tiberius barked, his blue eyes alive with the fire of disappointment and frustration. "Do not try and deny it! It was your worthless ego and the hatred for Rubeus that blinded you! It was your foolish arrogance that made you accept this insane offer! Do you _want_ this house to go under, to perish? Do you so desperately want to destroy everything my forefathers have fought for? Everything they have built?!"

Diamond stared at his raging father with a stony expression on his face, the flash of hurt that had darted through his eyes the only short glimpse at what he was truly feeling.

"My only wish was to bring honor and glory to this house." he told him in a breathy voice.

Tiberius let out a huff of exasperation and shook his head, looking away.

"Honor and glory …" Tiberius whispered, shaking his head anew. "… are two qualities you know nothing about, Diamond."

Deadly silence stretched out between them, building an invisible wall that could be sensed, but not be seen.

"Then I offer my apologies, Dominus." Diamond whispered. "For not even through achieving the impossible do I seem to be able to be the son you so desperately crave."

Tiberius closed his eyes at his son's words, his heart breaking as he listened to Diamond's retreating steps.

The old general released a stream of air then – the exhaled breath pregnant with sorrow and exhaustion.

"Words are powerful weapons." a soft voice suddenly floated through the silent room. "They inflict pain even the sharpest sword is not able to cause."

Tiberius turned his sad eyes to settle on the dark-haired woman who had quietly entered the room.

"Is it not a father's task to be harsh sometimes to protect his child from his own foolishness?" he asked weakly while gazing at the High Priestess.

Luna let out a soft sigh, pity filling her dark eyes.

"There is a fine line between harshness and cruelty." she told him gently.

Tiberius averted his eyes, his gaze settling onto the forgotten goblet with spilled wine on the floor.

"You think me cruel?" he asked without looking at her, his words of genuine interest and quietly spoken as if he feared the answer.

"Do you think _she_ would think me cruel?" he added with a whisper.

Luna remained silent at first, her dark eyes never leaving the broken man before her. She knew that his mind was occupied with thoughts of his deceased wife – her former Domina. The Domina had accepted Serenity and Diamond right from the beginning – had loved them like the children Juno had never granted her. But their time together had been short-lived. When Diamond reached the age of 10, the Domina had died from fever, taking with her some of the light she had never failed to bring to her husband and children.

"Do you think you are?" Luna turned Tiberius' question on him, titling her head little to the left.

Tiberius didn't answer right away. With his eyes focused on the spilled wine-goblet, he replayed the look of disdain and hurt on his son's face. It had not been the first time Diamond had looked at him like this. Over the past years, it had been something he had observed more often than he could count – more often than he _wanted_ to count. But all he did, he did it only to protect his son. The world was cruel, the people in it sly and filled with hatred. He needed Diamond to understand that. He needed him to see, to _learn_ that any wrong move could cost him dearly. That arrogance and false pride could destroy everything in the blink of an eye. He as his father needed to be harsh, needed to be relentlessly. Because the world was. Because he wanted him to survive.

Because he loved him.

"I love him." he said it aloud, his words and eyes sincere as he looked back at Luna. "I would rather let him think me cruel and unfair than letting myself stand at the sidelines and watch him go down."

Luna stared at him for some moments longer, her eyes filling with compassion.

"I know you do." she said softly. "But teaching him though helping hands might be more successful than through bitterly spoken words."

Tiberius remained silent at that.

"After all, today was a success, was it not?"

"A divine dispensation." Tiberius was quick to correct, the harshness back in his voice. "Fortune favors fools."

"A success nonetheless." Luna retorted stubbornly, her serious expression never faltering.

When Tiberius wouldn't answer, Luna continued.

"The streets are full of praises for your home, Tiberius." she said. "They say the Gods have blessed the House of Tadius – claim the Thracian to be a gift sent by the Gods to honor you and your family."

Tiberius let out a soft laugh, shaking his head.

"And what does the High Priestess think?" he asked, his lips slightly lifted into a sad smile. "Are we blessed?"

Luna returned the smile, her eyes glistering.

"I have watched the Thracian resist certain death several times now." she told him. "It does not take a High Priestess to realize that the Gods have plans for this man."

"And what would those plans entail, I wonder?" Tiberius asked with genuine interest.

Luna's gaze wandered towards the great window, her eyes full of questions of their own as she stared into the cloudy sky.

"The Gods only rarely reveal their plans to the mortal mind." she mused thoughtfully. "But whatever it is, his fate surely is intertwined with this house's."

Tiberius titled his head to the left, thinking about the High Priestess' words.

"Dominus." Saphir's voice from the entrance startled him out of his deep thoughts.

His son's body slave was standing there, the tall dark-haired gladiator from Thrace close behind him.

"I shall take my leave now." Luna said, bowing her head respectfully at the old Roman general. "There is much to do until tonight's celebration."

Tiberius smiled at her and nodded his head.

His eyes then focused on Saphir and the gladiator.

With one swift movement of his hand, he signaled his son's body-slave to retract, leaving him and the Thracian gladiator alone.

Endymion stood at the entrance, his stance proud while a slight hint of confusion was written across his face as he looked at the older man in front of him.

Tiberius couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at this.

"You seem confused." he observed and couldn't keep the amusement from his voice.

Endymion's posture relaxed a little, sensing that the man in front of him meant him no harm. Having a closer look, he even seemed a little familiar.

"Forgiveness." he said in a strong voice. "I was told the Dominus requested my presence."

The amused smile on Tiberius' face broadened.

"That he did." Tiberius agreed. "And he is standing in front of you, gladiator."

Endymion furrowed his brow for a moment before realization dawned on his tanned face. He immediately bowed his head in submission.

"Forgiveness, Dominus." he said lowly. "I did not recognize you."

Tiberius let out a soft chuckle and placed a hand on Endymion's shoulder, surprising the Thracian with its strength. The gladiator slowly looked up, only to be met with a pair of friendly blue eyes.

"And how could you?" he told him, smiling. "We've never met before. No harm done."

He then turned around, moving towards a table with goblets, filing two of them with wine.

Endymion drew his brows together as he watched him. Serenity had sometimes talked about her father. From what she had told him, Tiberius was a respectable general, a skilled warrior and one of the most successful military leaders throughout the entire Roman history. Her beautiful eyes never failed to light up with happiness and love whenever she would speak of him – and more than once had Endymion wondered how she could love a man of war that much like she loved her father.

Taking in the man in front of him, a wave of understanding washed through him. He did not know for sure, but Endymion had a feeling that Tiberius was a kind man. Something about him told the Thracian that this man had gained glory through strategy rather than ruthlessness, and that he had earned the respect through deeds of mercy rather than those of blood.

He was brought out of his deep thoughts when Tiberius presented him with a goblet filled with rich red wine, his eyes friendly as he wordlessly encouraged him to take it – which he did.

"I am impressed, Thracian." he told him while sipping his wine. "Not many would have slain the Shadow of Death. Your glory is well-deserved."

"I would be dead." Endymion replied firmly. "If not for Malachite."

He looked straight into Tiberius' eyes as he added: "It was him who blinded Theokoles with his helmet. If not for him, I would no longer wander the world of the living."

Tiberius titled his head to one side, looking at the Thracian for a moment with a thoughtful expression.

The older man then let out a soft chuckle, a wave of new respect darting over his face.

"You are a good man." he told him. "A man of honor. Many would have claimed the victory as their own."

"It has nothing to do with honor." Endymion argued firmly. "It would be wrong to suggest otherwise. Capua's people witnessed the truth. They saw how Theokoles was defeated."

"A dear boy…" Tiberius sighed with a shake of his head. "The people's truth is what they want it to be. And it often has little to do what really happened. You are a God now, boy – the 'Bringer of Rain' as the people call you. The new Champion of Capua – a title that is well-deserved if I might add."

Endymion remained silent for a bit before he answered.

"I feel honored." he said. "But I care little for titles. It was not the reason for me to fight."

Tiberius nodded his head in agreement.

"Of that I know." he told him. "Artemis told me about your sister."

"Then you surely know about the deal I had with Praetor Seiya." Endymion said, his eyes hard. "He promised to give her back if I chose to fight."

"And fight you did." Tiberius agreed. "Even more than that."

"He will not retreat from his promise?" Endymion asked, a slight sparkle of hope in his eyes.

"I came to know the Praetor as an honorable man, gladiator." The older man said, smiling a little at the objection that briefly flared up within the Thracian's eyes. "He will keep his promise. Your sister is already on her way to Capua."

Endymion's mouth dropped open, his blue eyes wide with shocked surprise.

"Raye … she … she is already on her way?" he whispered, the disbelief thickly woven into his voice.

Tiberius smiled and nodded his head in assurance.

"While we are speaking." he told him. "She will arrive in a few days. My daughter Serenity requested her to become one of her body-slaves. She will be in good hands."

Relief made Endymion's heart flutter with joy, and his hands trembled a little.

"I know." he breathed softly before realizing his mistake.

Tiberius' brows furrowed a little in confusion.

Endymion cleared his throat before adding quickly: "The Domina … she… she is said to be very kind to her slaves. I am sure she will treat my sister with equal gentleness."

The confusion on Tiberius' face turned to a look of softness and utter love.

"For sure." he said with a gentle smile on his tanned face. "I doubt there is a more loving, more caring soul in this world than my Serenity's. A rare creature – especially in a world like ours."

Endymion watched as the tender smile on the general's face turned a little sad, his eyes clouding with worry as he spoke of the silver-haired beauty.

But before Endymion could wonder any further, the strange expression on Tiberius' face vanished and was replaced by one of kindness.

"There is a celebration tonight." he suddenly said. "To honor your victory over Theokoles – and to thank the Gods for sending rain. I want you to be there, to enjoy yourself."

Endymion's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"A celebration?" he echoed with suspicion in his voice.

"Yes." Tiberius affirmed with a nod and a smile. "You will be the guest of honor. There a people who wish to meet you – powerful people from Rome."

"Will Preator Seiya be there?" Endymion asked, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Tiberius stared at him for a moment before he let out a soft sigh.

"Yes, he will be there." he said. "But as I know that there is a little … _tension_ … between you two, I will make sure he will not bother you tonight."

Tiberius took another sip of wine, his eyes dancing with mischief as he looked at Endymion.

"Besides…" he chuckled lowly. "The Praetor already assured me that he'd use his precious time much more wisely by focusing his attention rather on my daughter than on you. Just keep your distance from him, and everything will be fine."

Tiberius walked past Endymion and called for Saphir to prepare the gladiator for the evening.

Would he have glanced at Endymion's face just one more time, he would have seen the deep frown on the other man's face.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

He was leaning casually against one of the villa's thick pillars, his blue eyes dancing with amusement as he watched the silver-haired beauty. A smile pulled on his lips as she shoved her brown-haired body-slave between herself and a stubby and rather persistent Roman noble man. He saw the relief flicker across her flawless skin, the beauty obviously happy that she had finally managed to escape the drunken fool. Only two steps further, however, and she stumbled against another Roman male, a slender boy – drunk and of high spirits as he tried to convince her to dance with him. Even from the distance, he could see the internal struggle play across her face – the polite beauty torn between good breeding and a great deal of annoyance.

"It seems you are not unrivaled, brother." His youngest brother who had appeared to his left chuckled with amusement.

Seiya let out a dismissive snort.

"Foolish boys." he chuckled and shook his head.

He watched as Serenity desperately tried to get her body-slave's attention to save her from the young brown-haired man.

"They surely have no idea how to handle her."

"Oh, and you do?" another voice said with amusement.

Seiya glanced to his right to see Taiki standing next to him.

"I might be wrong, Seiya, but nor does the young Domina really fawn on _you_." the brown-haired man said with a challenging smirk. "Why so confident, I wonder?"

"True." Yaten was quick to agree. "I didn't see her look your way even once today."

Seiya rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I barely had time to speak to her." The black-haired defended. "Her brother never leaves her side when I'm around. And her father, too, watched her like a hawk during the Pluvia."

"I'm surprised he even invited us today." Taiki sighed, a hint of accusation in his voice as he looked at his brother. "I already feared he had detected your… _clever_ plan."

"Spare your breath if it's filled with nothing but sarcasm, brother." Seiya growled at the other man, his eyes narrowed. "The plan _would_ have worked if that damned Thracian…"

"Hadn't been blessed by the Gods?" Yaten offered with a sly smile on his lips.

"Coincidence!" Seiya replied sharply, his eyes settling onto the ebony-haired man across the room.

The Thracian.

"Accept it, brother." Taiki sighed with boredom coloring his voice as he followed his brother's gaze. "Your plan failed – even backfired. Both gladiators are alive, and the House of Tadius is richer than ever before. Neither Tiberius nor Diamond will be forced to sell the Ludus to you any time soon. Leave it and concentrate on your legions instead. I never understood why you wanted this Ludus to begin with. It is quite ... ordinary."

Seiya glared at him, but remained silent.

His reasons were his own.

His eyes moved back to look at the silver-haired beauty. She was still standing with the tall boy who appeared to besiege her more and more.

It was when the boy leant in a little bit too close that the Praetor chose to intervene.

"If you'll excuse me." he addressed both brothers with a smirk playing at his lips.

With an elegant movement, he grabbed two goblets of wine and walked towards the beauty and her admirer.

"My lady Serenity." he adressed her with a charming smile while offering her one of the goblets. "My apologies for taking so long. My brothers needed to discuss with me a topic of great importance and kept me from returning as quickly as I promised. Please forgive me."

Confusion washed over the beauty's face, her eyes flickering between the man's face and the offered goblet. Seiya's smile broadened a little, his eyes shining with mischief as he kept staring at her. It took Serenity only a second to understand.

"Praetor." She addressed him with a shiny smile on her face that made his world stop for a moment.

She then accepted the drink with a graceful movement of her hands and nodded her head a little in gratitude.

"Do not worry." she chirped, her eyes mirroring the mischief in his own. "Good Sabinus here was kind enough to offer me company while I was waiting."

Seiya glanced with amusement at the slender slip of a man who was standing next to them, a look of confusion on his boyish face.

"Sabinus." he greeted the other man politely. "From the house of Cicilia, am I correct? Are you still serving in the army of the honorable General Licinius at the Western boarder?"

The boy's body stiffened a little, and his face paled.

"No, Praetor Seiya." he said hoarsely while his skin flushed with something close to shame. "My father wanted me to pursue a more political career in Rome."

Seiya raised his brows at that, his mouth shaping into a surprised 'o'.

Sabinus cleared his throat awkwardly while his ears kept turning darker shades of pink.

"Speaking of…" he said while running an irritated hand through his blond locks. "I should look where my father is."

"I think I saw him somewhere close to the rose gardens." Seiya was quick to inform. "You should go there and look for him. He seemed a little drunk, if I might add. And we wouldn't want our dear Roman nobles here to see your father in such a state like this, now, would we?"

If possible, the other man's face paled even further while his ears deepened in crimson color.

He quickly shook his head in agreement, said his goodbyes to Serenity and the Praetor and vanished into the crowd.

"The rose gardens?" Serenity asked with raised brows and an amused smile on her lips. "This must be quite a hidden place for not even my family knows about such a thing in our own home."

A low chuckle rumbled through Seiya's chest. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I wonder how long it will take for good Sabinus to figure this out." he grinned. "Besides, I watched some slaves drag his passed-out father's body to the carriage not long ago. His son will be quite desperate to find a man here who is long sleeping safe and sound in his bed at home."

Serenity couldn't help the giggle that bubbled from her lips.

"Then it was quite an ill-mannered thing to do to send good Sabius on such a difficult quest." she chided softly, but her eyes danced with amusement.

Seiya shrugged his shoulders anew in nonchalance.

"He was obviously bothering you, my lady." he explained with a charming smile. "It was the right thing to do to be the hero and rescue you."

Serenity offered him a grateful smile and nodded.

"I thank you, Praetor."

"Please, just call me Seiya." The man was quick to correct. "Praetor sounds much too formal for an occasion like this."

Serenity just nodded her head in agreement. Seiya watched her as her crystal eyes scanned the room of people. She slowly sipped on her wine, and the Praetor's eyes darkened with lust as he watched how the crimson delicacy wetted her plump lips. His nose caught the faint scent of vanilla and roses – exotic and delicious. He couldn't help but move closer to where she was standing. She did not even seem to notice as her eyes were firmly fixed on a spot at the other side of the room. Seiya followed her gaze, only to see her father and the Thracian stand next to a bunch of chubby men and women.

"I am glad that your father invited my brothers and myself for tonight." Seiya said as he tried to win Serenity's attention back. "He appeared quite displeased during the Primus today."

Serenity's head quickly turned, her blue eyes narrowed as she stared at him

"Rightly so." she said, her sweet voice suddenly tainted with coldness. "After all, it was you and Rubeus who tricked my brother into agreeing to sacrifice our best men today."

"My dear Serenity." Seiya addressed her soothingly, a spark of irritation in the depth of his blue eyes at the sudden cold demeanor. "I assure you that I only wanted to help Capua. There was no ill-intention behind my actions."

Serenity eyed him with cool eyes for a moment before she spoke.

"I do not know what your intentions were, Praetor." The beauty told him coldly. "But I do believe that you were quite disappointed that Endymion came out of his unharmed and victorious."

She abruptly turned away, clearly intending to leave him with those parting words.

But Seiya quickly grabbed her wrist, causing a shock gasp to escape her mouth as he whirled her back around.

"I _assure_ you, Serenity." he told her firmly while staring intently into her eyes. "Whatever you think my intentions were, you are wrong. I would never try and harm your brother or this house."

"And Endymion?" she hissed like a cat, her blue eyes narrowed to slits.

Seiya's mouth fell open, the words readily on his tongue, but no sound would escape his mouth.

Serenity quickly pulled her hand free and took a determined step away from him.

"I thank you for your assistance with Sabinus earlier, Praetor." she told him politely. "But do not think for a second that I would believe your words of innocence."

With that, she turned around and made her way towards her father and the Thracian gladiator, leaving Seiya behind.

"Another rejection, brother?" his youngest brother's amused voice sounded from his left.

Seiya's lips curled into a smirk as he stared after her.

"Not at all." he replied with something close to satisfaction in his voice. "She's just a feisty one. I admire that in a woman."

Taiki who had appeared on his right chuckled in amusement.

"Quite a delusional way to describe that she does not like you, brother." He said.

Seiya rolled his eyes at his brown-haired brother.

"She just needs some time to warm up to me, brother." he told him and shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance.

Seiya suddenly felt dark eyes bore into his skin and looked up only to stare straight into a raging gaze of a deep blue color.

The Thracian was staring at him– glaring at him from across the room with all the hatred in this world within his gaze.

Despite himself, Seiya's lips curled into a cold smirk.

The Thracian may have ruined everything.

But he would die soon enough.

He would make sure of that.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"It is quite an improvement, wouldn't you agree Endymion?" Tiberius' words reached him, forcing Endymion to quickly refocus his attention on the Dominus.

He had seen the interaction between Serenity and the Praetor, had watched with raging jealousy pulsing through his veins as his beauty had giggled and laughed with the black-haired Roman. His fingers automatically had clenched to fists. Why would she do such a thing?

"Endymion?" Tiberius addressed him once again, his old eyes filling with expectation.

"Forgiveness, Dominus." Endymion replied, offering the Dominus an apologetic smile. "My mind was occupied for a moment."

Tiberius chuckled and nodded his head in understanding.

"Good Octavius here was wondering about the gladiator's accommodations. I told him that you will be given a cell away from the prisons, now that you are the new Champion of Capua. It's quite the improvement. Located right next to the training grounds and a place all to yourself."

Endymion nodded his head. Artemis had already informed him about this new … home.

"It surely is an improvement." he agreed politely.

He was about to say more, but the words got lost somewhere between his throat and lips. He sensed her before he even saw her. A whisper of vanilla and roses in the air – a gentle brush of light against his skin. The spark of happiness that appeared within Tiberius' eyes, causing his entire face to look younger within moments.

"Serenity." the Dominus addressed his daughter, the name on his lips making Endymion's body both to tense and relax.

"My lovely daughter, how good to see you."

Endymion watched as Tiberius wrapped his arms gently around her petite form, pulling her closer. Serenity's face shone with happiness as she placed a soft kiss onto her father's right and left cheek.

Her gaze then moved to look at Endymion. He stared at her intently, his blue eyes darkening automatically at the sight of her. It was a look that colored her skin with a faint blush, and she quickly averted her gaze.

A part of him felt disappointment at her behavior. But he knew that he needed to control himself when others were around – especially her father and brother. If any of them became suspicious … Endymion dared not even to imagine what the consequences could be.

Tiberius introduced her to the noble men and women next to them, and Serenity greeted each of them with a polite nod. Endymion watched how the men's eyes lit up with admiration and lust as they looked at her, while the women's gazes were narrowed with suspicion and jealousy. The young Thracian had to stop himself from laughing out loud at the female expressions as they noticed how their husband's lecherous looks.

None of them had the faintest idea that she had already been claimed – that Endymion had already tasted the forbidden and delicious fruit that she was.

That she was his. Body and soul.

"Endymion, did you know that it was my Serenity's plea that rescued you from the executions back then?" Tiberius asked with a hint of pride in his voice.

Endymion first looked at Serenity's shocked eyes before he turned his attention to her father, a charming smile on his lips as he replied.

"So I was told." he said. "And I vowed to dedicate myself to pleasing the Domina in order to repay this debt. As long as she wants me."

Saying the last part, he looked back at her, watching in amusement how the faint blush on her skin increased in color.

Tiberius – oblivious to the double-meaning of Endymion's words – clapped him on his back while laughing heartily.

"He is quite unique, wouldn't you say?" he addressed the noble men and women around them. "A man with a sense of debt and pride. A man of honor!"

The people around them laughed and agreed while clicking their goblets of wine together.

"A man of honor, you say?" a cold voice cut into cheerful atmosphere.

All eyes turned to look at Diamond, the young Dominus, who was staring with cold indigo eyes at his father.

Endymion immediately felt the change of mood in the air. The group of people immediately stilled, their eyes focused on the interaction between father and son – no doubt simply to gather some more gossip to bring back to their boring life back in Rome.

"Diamond." Tiberius said firmly, shaking his head a little as if to signal him not to go any further.

Diamond's eyes narrowed, his body tensing distinctly.

He had already opened his mouth when another voice stopped him.

"Serenity." a young woman with short, almost blue hair addressed the confused beauty.

The woman wore a gentle smile on her lips, her eyes sparkling with wisdom and gentleness.

"As the High Priestess Luna told me you are said to have quite the magnificent singing voice." The young lady said. "I would love to hear it if you do not mind?"

Endymion felt how Tiberius' body next to him relaxed.

"Lady Ami!" he exclaimed happily. "What a wonderful idea! My daughter's voice has always indeed rivaled a siren's call. And it has only improved during her time at Selene's Temple."

Serenity laughed softly, shaking her head.

"My father tends to exaggerate." she corrected with a soft smile directed at her father. "But I feel honored by your request, Lady Ami. I would love to share my favorite song with you."

Her eyes then moved to settle onto Endymion, and his skin tingled with excitement as he felt her gaze on him.

"To honor the great Endymion." she whispered. "The Bringer of Rain."

A harp was brought to the room, and with one lasting glance at the Thracian gladiator, Serenity stepped into the center of the room.

Tiberius' face was filled with pride and love as he announced his daughter's performance to honor the Gods and Endymion – the God of the Arena.

She looked shyly at the crowd of people that had gathered around her – a small smile on her face.

"This is a song the High Priestess Luna taught me." she announced softly, her eyes filling with love as she looked at the woman in question.

"It is a song about Pandia – the daughter of Zeus and the moon Goddess Selene. Selene sent her daughter to earth so she could live the life of a normal girl and woman and to find love at least once before it was time for her to accept her duty as goddess. There were many suitors – but there was only one human who managed to capture her heart. They were happy, they were in love. Until Pandia had to return to the heavens. The love she found in this world set her heart aflame – a light of pure love. She carried this love to the heavens and became the Goddess of Light. Because the most beautiful light that could be found in this world… is love."

Her eyes met his for the briefest of moments, before she closed them and began to play.

Endymion couldn't help but stare at her as her slender fingers danced gracefully across the harp's thin strings, filling the air with the melody of the Gods.

She looked truly like the Goddess that she had been talking about. Silver hair that was falling down in gentle waves around her petite body, her skin white as marble. A Goddess of Light – a Goddess of Love.

Endymion leant in a little – the Thracian not being able to resist the natural attraction that seemed to pull him closer.

And then … then she started to sing.

"Silver light  
She turned her face up to the starlit sky  
And on this night began to wonder why  
She knew that soon the day would come

Born to be  
An heir of beauty and serenity  
Into this world she entered quietly  
To her surprise she was the one

Destiny was close behind her  
Phantom of borrowed life  
And the sea was a reminder  
Mirror of given light

Then one day  
The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey  
Traversed a winding road and came her way  
She found the love she hoped she would

But she knew  
That she had promises to stay true to  
The dormant daughter of the silver moon  
Then all at once she understood

Destiny was close behind her  
Phantom of borrowed life  
And the sea was a reminder  
Mirror of given light

From the sky  
She watched the life  
She'd known she would leave behind  
Said goodbye  
And gave her people  
Life through her sacrifice.

.

Her voice floated through the silent room. Her words filling the stony hall. When the last tune was played, Endymion's heart began to beat again.

"Beautiful." Someone next to him whispered.

Startled, he turned his head to see the Praetor Seiya standing next to him.

And for the first time, the Praetor did not even seem to notice the Thracian's presence. No, his full attention was focused on the beauty in the middle of the room.

And for the first time, there was no hint of lust on the Praetor's face.

No.

Lust had been replaced by something else.

By something that made Endymion's heart stop for the second time that evening.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

He pressed her further into the wall, his kisses hot and feverish against her skin as he took her like a God would.

A God and his Goddess.

That was what they were.

Her moans of pleasure were music to his ears.

"Endymion" she whispered. "Please…"

She begged him.

Yes, she should beg him.

His Goddess. His Siren.

Praetor Seiya's face flashed before his mind's eye, causing Endymion to let out a low growl of annoyance.

He pushed them away from the wall, only to place his Goddess onto the small table nearby.

Serenity arched her back, pushing her still covered breasts against his chest. Endymion ripped the fabric from her body, his mouth immediately finding one pert, perfect peek and sucking on it.

The beauty beneath him gasped in pleasure, her hands on his shoulders tightening, her fingernails digging into his skin.

Endymion tightened his hold on her as he held her lower body pressed to the hard table. He pushed into her. Over and over again, his cock hard and determined to mark her. Her hot channel gripped him tightly, making him lose control.

He freed himself from her grasp, his right hand possessively on her right breast as he pressed her down. Her eyes opened, the crystal blueness alive with lust and love and pleasure as she looked up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. He felt how she tried to sit up, as she tried to get their bodies closer once again. But he held her down, his blue eyes dark with desire and determination as he looked down at her.

The erotic sound of slapping skin and the delicious music of pleasure-filled moans filled the Capua's Champion's cell.

Her gasps and moans spurred him further on, his rhythm frantic and relentless. Punishing.

She closed her eyes again, throwing her head back. Another moan. Another sound of music.

A siren's call.

A siren's call that made men fall in love with her.

That made him fall in love with her.

His grip tightened possessively.

Another wave of anger surged through him – his eyes darkening with the color of possessiveness.

Endymion pulled out of her, and the short protesting sound from Serenity's sweet lips was immediately silenced when the gladiator turned her quickly around, his hands tightening on her hips as he entered her again. He wrapped one strong arm around her chest, pulling her upwards and flush against him as he pounded into her from behind.

His mouth was against her ear, his hot breath making her shudder as she heard his pants and moans.

"Tonight…" he whispered hoarsely, the harsh rhythm of his thrusts making her breasts bounce. "Tonight there are no Gods, Serenity."

The beauty's hands went up to his arm that was wrapped around her chest as if to search for any support.

"Tonight, there is only you and me."

Her fingers dug deeply into his skin, the beauty helpless in his grasp.

"Endymion…" she sighed, her voice hoarse from moans and screams.

"I am your God, you are my Goddess, Serenity." Endymion panted, his hold around her tightening.

"Say it, Serenity." He urged, his thrusts gaining in speed. "Say that you are mine."

"Yes." She whispered softly while her body filled with the pleasure only he could give her. "Only you and me."

"Just for tonight." She heard his desperate pant.

She turned her head a little so that he could look at him, a faint smile on her lips.

"Forever." whispered his siren, his Goddess.

His love.


	11. Fateful Decisions

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

His dark brown eyes followed the twirling movement of his sword that he was spinning on the cold marble floor. A faint wave of pain washed from his shoulder through his body, but he barely noticed it. The sword's silver metal caught the last rays of sunlight that flooded the villa's hall, causing flickering spots of white and yellow to dance across the blood-smeared white walls.

"This place is disgusting." an angry female voice sounded, but the man did not look up to respond. Instead, he continued to twirl his sword with one hand, while his chin rested on the other, deep in thought.

"They could at least have cleaned the walls." the woman continued as she let her gaze roam the room. "The blood of these Romans smells like shit."

The man's mouth turned into a smirk, but his eyes never left his twirling sword.

"If it bothers you as much, dear sister, then please go and fetch some water and clean this mess." he told her.

A scoff left his sister's mouth, making the man finally lift his head and look at her.

She was standing some feet in front of him, clothed in her leather warrior outfit and with her arms crossed before her chest.

"Even the slightest remainders of Romans should be destroyed." She told him with burning eyes. "No trace of their existence should remain."

The man leant back against the marble chair and eyed his beautiful sister with a smirk on his face. There was probably no other woman in this world that hated the Romans as much as she did.

He was glad – and he hoped that all of his followers would carry this burning flame of blind hatred and destructive iron will in their hearts. Some did, but none of them came even close.

They had not experienced enough. They had not suffered enough.

"I find them rather decorative." he then told his sister while motioning towards the spots and smears of crimson against white marble. "They are proof of our superiority. It would be a shame to simply wash this away."

His sister raised her brows before she shrugged her shoulders in nonchalance.

"Do as you wish, brother." she finally huffed, but the man knew that she did indeed like the idea.

"What's the news, sister mine?" the man then asked while eying the young woman closely.

Before she answered, his sister strolled towards the large marble table and grabbed a bloody-red apple. She eyed the fruit in her hand for a moment longer before she took a bite out of it with relish. She hummed in appreciation at the taste of it, and licked her lips as some of the apple's juice ran down her mouth and chin. The young woman opened her eyes again, a wicked grin on her face as she spotted her brother's darkened gaze.

"Roman scouts – probably sent by the fool Praetor Yaten himself – have found the remains of the noble villa we paid a visit to only few days ago." his sister reported with glistering dark eyes. "Blood and bodies included, of course."

The young man cocked his head a little, motioning his sister to continue.

She let out a cackling laughter before proceeding.

"Those fools fell for the hints prepared for them." she told him with a broad grin on her face. "They are heading north."

This piece of information brought a content smile onto the man's sun-kissed face.

"So they have no idea where we are hiding?" he pressed with one brow arched.

His sister offered him a broad grin.

"They will find out soon enough." she declared, her almond-shaped eyes quickly darting to the bloodied walls. "But for now, they have no idea."

"Good." the man smirked. "It will give us enough time to plan our next steps."

"Which is?" the woman asked and hopped onto the marble table, her brown eyes never leaving her brother's.

The young man let out a soft chuckle and stood up. He slowly walked towards where his sister was sitting, a dark smile on his lips as he reached her.

He took the half-eaten apple from her and stared at it for a moment. His hand then lifted, and his fingers trailed the light scar above her right brow gently… an injury she had since she had successfully rescued him from the arena.

He bent down and kissed the scar gently, his lips lingering.

"Capua." he whispered against her skin, his eyes darkening at the thought of returning.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Shouts and moans echoed from the walls of the training area, accompanied by the dull sounds of wooden weapons that clashed together with force. Tiberius' tired eyes focused on the black-haired gladiator who was fighting in the center. Endymion had a triumphant smirk on his face as he quickly sidestepped his opponent's attack, only to throw him onto the sand with just another clever move of his wooden sword and body. The Dominus' lips lifted with amusement, and the blue of his eyes lit up with appreciation. It seemed as if Endymion improved by the day. He truly was a skilled fighter, and bit by bit, he finally made the impression to enjoy the fight. Tiberius had to admit that he had grown rather fond of the Thracian. Over the past two weeks, they had spent quite some time together – talking about the Gods in this world or above, about Thrace and other lands that Tiberius had been to, about the battles the old Roman had won. He had been impressed by Endymion's wit and knowledge of strategy in war, but also by the Thracian's clever remarks on philosophies beyond the battlefield. The more time they had spent, the more had Tiberius regretted that Endymion had not been born a Roman – he surely would have made it far. But they Gods seemed to have different plans for him – something that they had yet to reveal.

"Dominus?" a voice from behind him addressed him gently.

Tiberius' gaze lingered a little longer on the training Thracian before he slowly turned around to face Artemis who had entered the room.

"Old friend." the Roman sighed with a soft smile on his tired lips. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by this name? We surely are more than Dominus and servant, are we not?"

Artemis smiled at him and nodded his head in agreement.

"You needed to speak to me." the Doctore stated, his steel-blue eyes barely hiding the curiosity within.

Tiberius let out another sigh and moved towards the small marble table nearby.

Artemis watched with a frown on his face as the Dominus walked on wobbly legs. The other man tried his best to hide his shakiness, but it was too obvious not to notice.

"Tiberius…" Artemis took an instinctive step forward to help him, but immediately stopped when the Dominus held up one hand.

"It is alright, old friend." Tiberius told him with a weak smile on his face, his eyes speaking of tiredness and exhaustion as he glanced at the house's Doctore. "Just a little wave of dizziness."

With shaky hand, he grabbed the bottle with golden liquor in it and filled a goblet.

"Nothing some honey wine cannot cure." he told him with a boyish wink.

Artemis smiled fondly at the older man and shook his head.

"How many times have I told you to stop drinking this?" he chided softly, but without a hint of malice in his voice.

Tiberius let out hearty laugh, his old eyes filling with life.

"At least once more, my friend." he replied with a chuckle. "As always."

Artemis smiled and shook his head, but remained silent.

"I will depart for Ravenna tomorrow morning to meet with Preator Yaten." Tiberius then said, his eyes focused on the goblet of wine in his hand.

Artemis stared at the other man, waiting for him to continue.

Tiberius let out another tired sigh, his gaze lifting to meet the Doctore's eyes.

"I will not return." he said, his face serious while his eyes glistered with the certainty of his own words.

"Then maybe you should not leave." replied Artemis with a small shrug.

The Dominus' lips curled into an amused smile.

"Maybe not." he agreed with a soft laugh.

But the smile quickly left his features, and was replaced by the exhaustion of a lifetime of battles and efforts beyond the battlefield. He stepped to the window, his gaze once again focusing onto the training area beneath them.

"The rebels have moved northwards, while leaving a path of blood and destruction on their way." he told Artemis who had taken the place next to him. "Roman lives were taken in the cruelest of ways – and even slaves that did not want to join were downright slaughtered."

He let out a long sigh, shaking his head in disapproval.

"It seems every attack is worse than the other – and the rebels grow stronger by each day."

Artemis' brows drew together in confusion.

"But the leader was killed." he replied. "Malachite himself killed him during the executions."

Tiberius just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe his death made another leader to arise." he offered. "By the way, how is our former Champion?"

"His state is improving by the day." Artemis replied. "I didn't think he would make it, but he is a strong warrior and has a great will to survive. He is a Titan." He added proudly.

Tuberius smiled and nodded.

"Just like you were. And I guess the concern and care of a beautiful woman always helps." The Dominus chuckled.

Artemis turned his head to look at the other man with raised brows.

"Serenity told me." the Dominus explained. "It seems that Mina has yet to leave Malachite's side."

He sighed and shook his head with amusement.

"Ah… young love." he said dreamily.

Artemis let out a dismissive laugh.

"You should not encourage this, Tiberius." He then replied darkly. "It is foredoomed to fail, and you know it."

"Only because you decided against a life with love in it, old friend?" Tiberius inquired with raised brows.

Artemis' head turned sharply, his steel-blue eyes alive with memories long by.

"I made the right choice." he replied calmly while his gaze burned darkly. "I sent her away to protect her."

"You could have followed, Artemis." Tiberius pointed out. "I gave you the opportunity."

Artemis' eyes returned to look down onto the training area. The wind picked up, making his long silver hair dance through the warm summer's air.

"I am a gladiator. My place is here." he said after long moments of silence. "But it was and still is no place for Luna. I did the right thing for the both of us. I never regretted it."

Tiberius looked at his old friend before he finally nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree." he said.

He took a long drink before continuing.

"I made arrangements for Serenity to leave Capua." he finally revealed, his eyes never leaving the fighting gladiators. "She will not return to this house."

Artemis' brows lifted in surprise.

"You are going to send her back to the temple?" he asked. "When?"

But Tiberius just shook his head.

"Serenity will not return to the temple." Tiberius clarified. "She will travel to Rome to stay with Praetor Seiya."

He made a pause there, his fingers curling tighter around the goblet in his hand.

"He asked for her hand in marriage. I agreed."

There was a long beat of silence between them.

"It surely is a wise decision." Artemis finally said. "The Praetor is a respectable man, every girl would be lucky to be in your daughter's place."

"Certainly." Tiberius nodded in agreement. "Seiya has earned his place and is respected throughout the entire Empire. He has a fiery temper from time to time, but he is still young and learning. He will make a good man to Serenity, and a good leader of my troops."

"Your troops?" Artemis echoed in surprise, his eyes widening at this piece of information.

"Yes." The Dominus replied with determination in his voice and eyes. "I gave it serious consideration, and I came to the conclusion that this is the best choice."

Artemis just stared at him, waiting for the old man to continue.

"I am an old man, Artemis." Tiberius sighed. "I am sick, and will not see this winter, maybe not even the end of this summer. I need to depart for the Orcus with knowing that everything that I have built and created will be in good hands."

"What about Diamond?" Artemis asked after another long pause.

Tiberius closed his eyes and took in a long breath.

What about Diamond? A question that had cost him hours of sleep and that had drained his energy. But he had made the right decision, he knew that he had. Diamond would hate him for that, for everything – even more than he did know. But it was the right decision.

"Diamond is a great Lanista." He finally said. "He has done well until know, and he will even improve over the years. He will make the House of Tadius shine in new splendor. But he will not be part of politics, he will not be part of the military. This is my decision."

Artemis stared at him for some more moments before he replied.

"And I will help him understand the glory and the honor you offer him." he said seriously. "I vow to lead him as far as I can so that he reaches glory that surpasses anything that he could have gained on the battle field."

Tiberius smiled at that, and his eyes shone with gratitude as he laid one shaky hand on the Doctore's broad shoulder.

"I thank you for that, Artemis." he whispered.

Artemis returned the smile and nodded.

"Your will, my command … my friend."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Serenity was standing on the balcony of her room, her silvery eyes following the thick drops of rain that poured from the dark night-sky. A soft chill was in the air, making her to pull the soft fabric of her white shawl tighter around her body. Her father had already gone to sleep, but she could not. She felt as if her body was on fire as her rapidly beating heart pumped hot waves of excitement through her system.

She would wait – wait until they would return.

"No sign yet?" a gentle voice from behind her addressed her gently.

Serenity wordlessly shook her head in response, her gaze firmly fixed on the dark outside.

Luna chuckled and embraced the small blonde from behind.

"You should go to sleep, my darling girl." Luna whispered with a smile. "You will meet her tomorrow."

Serenity let out a long sigh and leaned against the woman behind her.

"But I want to meet her today." she finally said. "She has gone through so much – I want her to know that there are friendly people in this house who will help her heal."

Her father had sent out Diamond and some soldiers to receive the chariot that would bring Endymion's sister to Capua. Her brother had been confused at first, but Serenity knew that her father had grown rather fond of Endymion and that he had promised the Thracian that his sister would be safely accompanied to the house. The thought made Serenity smile. In another world, during another time, she was sure that Tiberius would have accepted Endymion as equal.

"I'm sure your brother will tell her about her life that will await her, Serenity." Luna suddenly said gently.

Serenity gently bit her lip and shook her head.

"Diamond can be quite frightening and strange from time to time." she mumbled.

She felt how Luna's body behind her tense for a moment at her words.

"True." the Priestess then agreed slowly. "But this woman seems to be very strong. I doubt that anything that Diamond says to her will very much impress her."

"She seems to be a lot like her brother." Serenity said softly with a smile on her face.

"The Thracian?" Luna asked with raised brows and moved to stand next to Serenity.

The blonde woman quickly hid the smile on her face when she felt Luna's burning gaze on her flushed skin.

"Don't get too attached, Serenity." Luna then said with a sigh and shook her head. "You know that their lives can end each day. I don't want you to befriend them and mourn their inevitable deaths in the end."

Serenity's knuckles turned white as her fingers tightened around the balcony rail.

She just nodded in response, but said nothing.

They didn't know – they wouldn't understand.

She would find a way to rescue Endymion from this fate – she would make sure that he would not face his death in the arena. What worried her, though, was that Endymion – the new Champion of Capua – seemed to more and more enjoy the fights, the killing.

He was a God – Mars himself whenever he would enter the arena. His skin was shining like armor, and his lips would curl with cold amusement whenever another opponent would cross his path.

He was invincible, undestroyable: A God of the arena.

"Serenity…" Luna addressed her after some moments of silence. "Your father needs to speak to you tomorrow before he leaves for Ravenna."

Serenity's brows furrowed at the serious tone in the Priestess' voice.

She turned her head to look at her, the confusion within her growing as the spotted Luna's watery eyes. She immediately grabbed the older woman's hands, squeezing them a little.

"Luna…" she exclaimed heatedly. "What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

To her surprise, Luna let out a cheerful laugh, while tears fell from her long lashes.

"Don't mind me my sweet girl." she said with a shiny smile on her face. "I am just an old fool who loves you too much for her own sake."

Serenity offered the Priestess an irritated smile and shook her head.

"I love you too, Luna." she assured firmly. "But I'm afraid I still don't understand."

Luna shook her head and freed one hand from Serenity's grasp to brush away the glistering tears from her face. She then cupped the young woman's face and gently stroked the soft skin.

"You will tomorrow, my Serenity." she said. "Just know that I am so happy for you and that you deserve all the happiness in this world – even if it is without me."

Invisible hands wrapped around Serenity's heart, squeezing tightly. Her eyes widened, and she took an abrupt step away from Luna. Her hands automatically went to the small rose-shaped pendant around her neck that Endymion had given to her.

"Wha … what are you talking about, Luna?" she asked in a shaky voice, her silvery eyes searching the Priestess' face that was a world of both happiness and regret.

Luna had already opened her mouth to reply, the happiness suddenly vanished from her face. Luna's dark eyes were wide open and her body completely still as she listened to the silence.

Serenity wanted to know what was wrong, but was immediately stopped by a sharp motion of Luna's hand. Panic washed through her body when Luna suddenly rushed towards the window to peer outside, a gasp of horror escaping her mouth. It was then that Serenity heard a death scream pierce through the air, followed by roaring and battle shouting.

Only within a few moments, hell broke loose.

She rushed to the window nearby, her heart skipping a beat when she looked down onto the villa's garden. She covered her mouth with her hand to avoid her scream from escaping as she watched how ten, maybe twenty men with glistering skin and leathern clothes slid the Roman soldiers' throats. She heard the house's protectors tormented cries whenever hot metal would pierce skin, and she realized in horror that the garden's fountain's water had turned crimson. Serenity suddenly spotted a tall man who was standing on the edge of the fountain. He ran his bloodied glistering sword through another Roman soldier, ending his life with a satisfied look on his face. Serenity watched in horror as he threw the lifeless body into the water, a cruel laugh on his lips as he watched the water turn even a darker shade of red. He then suddenly stopped in motion, his brows furrowing a little as if lost on thought. The man then suddenly turned his head around and looked up. A horrified gasp escaped Serenity's mouth as she realized that the man was staring right at her. Her breath hitched as the dark-haired man's lips curled into triumphant smirk.

Serenity felt how Luna forcefully grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the window.

"Serenity!" she cried out, her dark eyes filled with panic. "We need to leave!"

Before she could reply, Artemis appeared at the door. His eyes were wild, and his bare chest just as bloodied as the sword he was holding in his hand.

"We are being attacked!" he barked at the two women while running a crimson hand through his silvery mane. "The rebels are attacking the villa!"

"The rebels?!" Serenity exclaimed. "But father said they moved northwards!"

Her eyes then widened in horror.

"Father! Where is he?! We must find him!"

Artemis grabbed Luna and Serenity and pushed them out of the room in the direction of the east wing.

"The Dominus is no longer in his room, I will try and find him as soon as I got you out of here!"

Serenity tried to struggle against Artemis firm grip.

"No! We have to find him NOW!" she cried in desperation.

"Serenity!" Artemis barked sharply, his steel-eyes burning with dark fire. "He asked me to save you – no matter the consequences! I will not break this promise, even if it means his or my life!"

Tears ran down Serenity's flushed face as she continued to shake her head vehemently in protest.

More screams were heard, louder this time and coming from the center of the villa. Serenity was pulled closer against Artemis' warm chest, his large arm firmly around Luna's and her body as he urged them forward. They rounded a corner when a group of three rebels suddenly crossed their way. There was a blonde woman and two men, their bodies covered in scars and blood as they spotted the Doctore and the three women. The blonde woman looked at Artemis, a smirk on her face as she addressed him in a foreign language. Artemis let out a feral growl, his eyes narrowed as he replied in words that Serenity did not understand. He pushed Luna and Serenity behind him, his sword held high as he continued to hiss dangerously. The other woman's expression turned angry, and the group of rebels drew their swords – ready to attack.

"RUN!" was the last thing Serenity heard before she saw how Artemis jumped forward to slice his sharp sword across one of the rebels' chest.

The next minutes were those of pure horror – filled with death and screams and blood as she ran through the villa's corridors. Bodies of rebels and Romans were lying on the cold marble floors, and soldiers and slaves were both fighting the rebels alike. Serenity knew where Luna was pulling her to – a secret stairway in the eastern wing of the villa. Mina and Lita had found them shortly before they reached the staircase. Lita was covered in blood, her emerald eyes sparkling with wild fury as she told how she had managed to kill two rebels with her dagger. She had told them that the rebels wanted to make her join them, threatening to kill her if he didn't. Lita also said that the rebels had freed the gladiators, and that they had killed those who had refused to kill their Dominus and his family.

Serenity's eyes had widened at that – her heart and mind immediately focusing on the dark-haired Thracian. She needed to find him – she needed to see that he was okay.

It was irresponsible, it was madness.

It was self-destructive.

But when they reached the hidden staircase, she watched as Luna, Mina and Lita went through to it. Without wasting another moment, she immediately closed the door behind them and barricaded it. She heard Mina's scream of horror from the other side, and Luna's desperate voice that called out for her. Serenity leant her forehead against the stony wall, glistering tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Sounds from the other side of the corridor made her look up, and her heart stopped a beat as she heard foreign voices and saw the shadows of men move on the wall.

She took a deep breath and gathered all her courage.

She needed to find him.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The catacombs were silent when Serenity reached them – only the torches of the wall gave light to the dark hallways. The young woman heard her heart roar in her ears, her steps softly echoing from the walls. The Fates seemed to favor her that night, for the she had somehow managed to reach the gladiators' cells without being caught or killed by the rebels. Shivers went like waves through her body, causing goosebumps to appear on her soft skin despite the sticky, warm air that was surrounding her. Some of the gladiator's cells had been opened by force, and the corridors were filled with the scent of death and burnt skin when she passed them. Serenity had to cover her mouth and nose sometimes, the beauty unable to stand the penetrating smell that seemed to overwhelm her.

She made her way to the door that would lead her to the training grounds where the Champion's cell would be.

Endymion's cell.

Her fingers trembled as she reached for the handle.

"Going somewhere, princess?" an amused, dark voice sounded pierced the suffocating silence.

With a gasp on her lips, Serenity whirled around only to come face to face with a tall, dark-haired man.

The man was leaning casually against the stony wall some feet away from her. His arms were crossed before his broad chest, and dark shadows were dancing across his muscled body.

Out of instinct, Serenity immediately took a step away from the man, her hand tightening around the pendant around her neck.

The man watched her calmly through glistering dark eyes – the smirk of amusement never leaving his face. Serenity's gaze flickered towards the sword that was dangling around his torso, fresh blood still trickling down onto the stony floor.

"You are one of the rebels." Serenity whispered, her voice shaky and nowhere as brave as she originally wanted it to sound.

A dark chuckle rumbled through the stranger's chest before he answered.

"Yes."

Another wave of silence washed through the room, making Serenity tremble with unease even more. She swallowed hard before she lifted her head, her silver-blue eyes sparkling with defiance.

"You are here to kill me." she said, surprised by the sudden calmness in her voice.

Another dark chuckle was heard and Serenity watched with fright in her eyes how the man pushed away from the wall and made his way slowly towards her. The beauty pressed herself more firmly against the wall as he approached.

"Perhaps." was his answer as he stopped right in front of her.

Serenity swallowed hard as the dim light illuminated his face.

It was the man from earlier, the one from the garden who had stared directly at her.

He eyed her closely, his dark eyes clouding with curiosity as he took her in.

"Hm…" he said as he lifted his bloodied hand to trace her face with one finger. "You are even more beautiful than I remember."

Her breath hitched as his fingers followed the low neckline of her nightdress.

"We haven't met before." Serenity hissed while her eyes narrowed at the man in front of her.

The man grinned at her, his face coming closer. Out of instinct, she turned her head sideways, closing her eyes tightly.

A growl was heard, and Serenity screamed out in pain when the stranger forcefully took ahold of her chin, forcing her to once again face him.

"Haven't we, princess?" he hissed at her while tightening his hold. "Then you should have a better look!"

Serenity slowly opened her glistering eyes. His face was right in front of her as he watched her through hate-filled dark eyes. He was tall, muscular, with brown eyes and brown, short hair. He seemed familiar somehow, but Serenity was sure that she had never met before.

She shook her head in response, her heart stopping as she waited for in his angry response.

But instead, the man suddenly let go of her with a mad laughter on his lips.

"It doesn't surprise me." he laughed. "After all, you only had mercy for one doomed, didn't you?"

Serenity's brows furrowed in confusion, and she was about to ask him about this strange statement when she suddenly felt something sharp against her throat.

The man watched in amusement as the dagger pierced her swanlike neck. It was not enough to hurt her, but surely enough to drain some blood.

"It feels great, doesn't it?" he whispered. "To be like the Gods and to decide over life and death. It's the most powerful thing I have ever experienced."

Serenity whimpered as the man pressed the dagger more firmly against her throat.

"It is so easy." he drawled and brought his face even closer to hers. He let the tip of his nose roam the side of her face while inhaling deeply. "So easy to kill you and spill your Roman blood."

Serenity took in a sharp breath as his other hand took ahold of her waist, holding her in place.

"I did it before, you know." he chuckled darkly. "It is heaven to see the light part from Roman's eyes."

"Then do it!" Serenity hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes alive with fury.

Her reaction seemed to surprise him as he leant a little away from her, his head cocked and his eyes once again filled with curiosity.

His lips then curled in amusement.

"So beautiful…" he sighed. "So brave." He added with a hint of admiration in his voice.

"Get away from her!" a vice suddenly sounded, startling them both.

The man whirled around, and a sigh of relief escaped Serenity's lips when she spotted Endymion at the other side of the room.

His hair was tousled and his body covered in blood. But he seemed to be unharmed.

His eyes were dark and filled with dark promises as he glared at the other man with his sword held high.

The other man let out a triumphant chuckle and took a step away from Serenity.

"Ah… The Champion of Capua finally graces us with his presence." he sighed mockingly. "Quite a career, I would say."

He took a step closer towards the Thracian, and Serenity noticed how the fury on Endymion's face vanished from his face only to be replaced by utter confusion.

"You" he breathed, shaking his head. "But how …"

He glanced at the scar on his shoulder. He knew the man. He had fought with him during the executions. He had seen him fall at the hands of Malachite.

The other man just waved him off and shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance.

"You had your ways to survive the executions, I had mine."

The Gaul.

He then glanced over his shoulder to look at Serenity.

"What do you want?" Endymion barked with new-found fury, trying to distract the man from the beauty.

The Gaul turned his head to look at him, a smile on his face.

"I want you to join us." he said. "I want you to be part of the rebellion and fight by our side to destroy the Roman race."

Endymion stared at him for some moments of silence.

"You are crazy."

The Gaul let out a barking laughter, shaking his head.

"Am I?" he challenged. "Or am I just man enough to take revenge at those who think they are superior to others?"

Suddenly, he grabbed Serenity's arm, pulling her closer.

Endymion let out a fierce protest, but the Gaul motioned him to stay where he was.

"You only live because she wanted you to." The other man hissed against her skin, his breath hot against her skin. His eyes never left Endymion's.

"You are nothing but a pawn in a Roman game." He continued. "They play with you, but you are never really free."

Serenity whimpered as the grip tightened.

"They live in richness and glory while we have to die in the arena or in the prisons. What right do they have, Endymion? What makes them better than us?"

Endymion swallowed hard as he looked at the scene before him. Serenity had her eyes closed due to the pain, and her small body was trembling from fear and exhaustion.

"Let her go." Endymion growled, ignoring the other man's words completely.

The Gaul raised his brows in confusion.

"Why?" he asked, shaking his head. "She's nothing but a Roman. Beautiful, I give her that." He added with a chuckle.

Endymion heard the blood roar in his ears as he took a determined step forward.

"I said…" he hissed, his eyes burning like black fire. "Let her go!"

The Gaul's eyes narrowed.

"Alan!" a female voice called out from the other side of the hallway.

"We must leave! The Dominus and his men return!"

The Gaul let out an angry snarl, his grip around Serenity's arm tightening for a moment and making her whimper.

"Think of it." he hissed in Endymion's direction.

"I will come back for you." he added. He then turned his head to look at Serenity, his eyes glistering as he stared down at her.

"For both of you." he whispered with a smirk.

Before Serenity knew what was happening, she was forcefully pushed away. She felt how warm arms caught her, pulling her closer.

"Serenity." Endymion whispered into her ear, his voice desperate and relieved at the same time.

The beauty buried her head into the gladiator's chest, the tears falling freely from her face.

Endymion tightened his hold around her and kissed the crown of her hair. His eyes followed the man he had thought long dead, and his heart tightened at the memory of what the Gaul had said.

He would protect her.

Whatever the cost.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Tiberius!" Artemis called out to him.

The Dominus coughed and tasted the blood on his lips. He felt Artemis kneeling next to him, and he forced himself to open his eyes.

"Artemis, old friend." he said with a weak smile on his lips. "You are alive."

Artemis chuckled and nodded his head.

"So are you." he responded while checking the other man's injuries.

"It takes more than some rebels to put me down." The old man chuckled, but immediately stopped when a flash of pain pierced his body.

"Come on." Artemis said and brought both of his arms under the other man's shoulders to help him stand.

"We need to get you somewhere more comfortable."

Tiberius moaned at the pain coming from his left side, but he nodded and let the Doctore help him to his bed nearby.

"It's a deep cut." Artemis said. "But it's nothing you won't survive. I will call for the doctor."

He was about to stand up when Tiberius put a hand on his to stop him.

"Serenity?"

Artemis offered him a reassuring smile.

"She is fine." he said. "Luna and she went to the hidden staircase. She's is fine."

Tiberius let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Diamond and his men arrived just in time." Artemis continued. "They were able to put the rebels to flight."

Tiberius' brows furrowed in confusion.

"They returned early." he half stated, half asked.

Artemis let out a long sigh and nodded.

"The carriage was attacked when Diamond was on his way here." he told him. "They wanted to kill him, but he and his men fought well. The rebels had no chance and fled. Diamond immediately made his way back to the villa to help us."

"What are you not telling me, Artemis?" Tiberius asked with concern in voice and eyes.

"The Thracian girl…" he continued after a while. "The rebels took her. She is lost to us and Endymion."

Tiberius closed his eyes, shaking his head. His mind went to the Thracian gladiator. He had promised him to rescue his sister. A promise he had now broken.

"Go and find Serenity for me, Artemis." he said with a tired voice. "I need to see that she is alright."

Artemis nodded his understanding. He patted Tiberius' shoulder one last time before he left the room.

Silence filled the room and Tiberius tried not to concentrate too much on the stinging pain that shot through his body. He had survived worse.

A movement from the shadows suddenly caught his attention. He furrowed his brows and moved his body a little to get a better look.

"Who is it?" he barked with all the authority that was left in his body. "Show yourself!"

It took some moments before a young man appeared from the shadows.

The strain left Tiberius' face and his expression relaxed.

"Ah…" he said. "You gave me quite a fright, boy. I am glad to see you well and unharmed."

The young man came wordlessly closer, only stopping when he was standing right next to Tiberius' bed.

Tiberius stared up at the emotionless expression on the man's face.

"Tell me…" he then said. "Where is Diamond?"

Saphir's eyes turned darker, and his lips pressed firmly together.

"Why?" he asked sharply, causing Tiberius' brows to rise. "So that you can take everything away from him?"

Tiberius sat up a little, his face a world of confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I think you know." Saphir said darkly. "I always admired you, Dominus. Believe me, I still do."

He shook his head, his dark eyes turning sad.

"But I won't let you destroy him. You say that you love him, but every fateful decision that you make destroys him more and more."

There was pity and sadness in his eyes, but also determination. It made Tiberius' body shudder.

"Forgive me."

Before Tiberius could reply, Saphir's hands circled around the old man's neck, squeezing tightly. Tiberius stared up at him with wide open eyes. He fought with all of the energy that was still inside his body, but it was no use.

His vision went blurry as the air and live left his body.

The last thing he saw was a small girl and a small boy with silver hair, smiling brightly back at him.

A girl – a loving, beautiful creature full of light who he had been lucky enough to call daughter.

And a boy – a fierce and determined brave young man who he had been lucky enough to call son.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys**_

 _ **sorry for taking so long to update. Had so many things going on - I promise to be better in 2017 ;-)**_

 _ **Happy New Year and I hope you still enjoy the story!**_

 _ **J**_


	12. Godless Men

_**Chapter 12**_

Man-sized torches, speared into dry warm sand, were arranged across the training ground. A warm gust of wind picked up, causing the flames to cast dancing shadows onto the stony walls and dusty ground. Two lines of torches in the middle of the training ground led to a pile of thick black wood near to the sharp cliff that led down to jagged rocks and the roaring ocean.

Despite the wind, the air around them felt thick and hot. Suffocating.

The deep, rhythmic sound of one single drum echoed through the night. Slow and powerful. The shining stars above them were gone – the ancient Goddess Nox herself had spread her sable wings to engulf the world in darkness.

Nox … the Goddess of the Night and the mother of Death and Sleep and Revenge.

Sleep had not found them that night – or any other night since the attack.

But Death had come. Followed by Revenge.

The sound of the drum kept thudding through the air – each beat a symbol for the loss they all shared, for the silver tears that had been shed.

No one moved. No one spoke. They were statues. Beautiful and powerful. Strong. Invincible. But without life to give.

They had been Gods, once. Warriors, made of human flesh and muscles, shaped by the hot iron of the enemy's sword and steeled by blood and sand underneath Sol's creation.

No… they had been _made_ Gods. _He_ had made them Gods.

Tonight, however, there were only shells. Internally mourning their leader.

Their Dominus.

" _Where is he?!"_ she had exclaimed, her silver-blue eyes wide and full of confusion. Neither her heart nor her mind had been ready to accept the truth.

" _Serenity…"_ the Doctore had addressed her gently, carefully. His mane of silver hair had been tousled and tainted red – the crimson evidence of the lives he had taken that night.

" _Where is he, Artemis?!"_ the woman hat cried out once again – more forcefully this time.

Endymion still remembered the look on Artemis' face – a world of pain and helplessness. The Doctore had closed his eyes then, obviously unable to look at her the moment she would finally realize.

" _I'm sorry."_ he then had whispered – the words nothing more than a broken sound, a faint whisper.

Her legs had given in then, Endymion's strong hold the only thing preventing her from crashing down onto the bloodied floor of marble. His big arms had closed around her, and he had pressed the crying woman to his warm chest. But he could not shield her from this, could not ease the pain. He had been overwhelmed by grief, hers and his own, and he had kissed her forehead lightly. He had felt Artemis' eyes on him, his skin burning and tingling under the intensity. But he hadn't been able to find himself to care.

The sound of the drum suddenly stopped with one final, powerful beat – the sound bringing the focus of Endymion's mind back to the dark training ground. Deafening silence filled the air for the longest of moments, until the great, massive door that led inside the villa was finally opened.

Diamond was the first to appear, clothed in dark colors that didn't seem to match his light skin and hair. In his right hand, he held a big torch – the flames illuminating his pale face. He stepped outside onto the training ground, his dark, hollow eyes examining the house's gladiators that surrounded him. The moment he moved again, the pounding of the drum restarted.

The gladiators watched solemnly as their young Dominus made his way towards the wood pile at the end of the illuminated path. Behind him, four men followed, carrying a thick board of wood with a coffin placed on top of it.

One of them was Artemis. His green eyes were firmly fixed upon the pile of woods ahead, his scarred face straight and without emotion.

Beat upon beat, the men carried board and coffin closer towards its final destination. Diamond stopped next to the pile of woods and turned around, facing the group of gladiators. His dark eyes followed Artemis and his men as they approached. For the shortest of moments, his gaze flickered towards the balcony high above, and a wave of pain washed over his features.

Without looking, Endymion knew exactly who had appeared. He lifted his head a little and followed Diamond's gaze.

It was remarkable, really. Even in deep mourning, she was still stunningly beautiful. She wore a dress of a dark color, and the matching veil hid her silver hair. Endymion had never seen her wear dark clothes, and even though she was a vision, he couldn't help but feel that she should not wear them. The picture didn't seem right. He half-hoped that she would look at him, but her silver-blue eyes were filmy fixed upon the coffin that was now carefully placed onto the pile of woods.

The Priestess Luna was standing right next to her, and Endymion noticed how the older woman attempted to place a hand of support onto Serenity's shoulder. Before she could, however, the young beauty lifted her hand, and shook her head slightly. Her eyes never left the coffin. Luna's hand dropped, her expression sad as she nodded her understanding.

Endymion sighed. He felt her pain as if it were his own. But he could not help her. The fight against the overwhelming dread of loss was something that she had to fight on her own. He brought his attention back to the other side of the training ground. The coffin was made of wood and glass.

A gift from Rome to honor the great Tiberius.

Diamond stepped closer to the coffin, his eyes filled with pain as he looked at the cold face of his dead father. After some more moments, he suddenly lifted his hand and the drum stopped.

"It's a heavy thing…" his voice then sounded through the darkness. "Seeing a father so strong in his life unable to rise."

There was a long pause before he continued.

"The weight of it is keenly felt."

He turned around to face the group of gladiators – his knuckles turning white as he tightened the grip around the torch in his hand.

"We waited 8 days to pass. 8 days since the attack. 8 days since barbarians, _animals_ , dared to not only shed Roman blood, but also the blood of our brothers. Of our _FATHER!_ "

Diamond's eyes had turned wild, his pale face brutish and twisted as he spoke.

"But this I swear by the Orcus: we will not fall victim to barbarity! They will pay with blood for what they have done!"

The gladiators around them roared and bawled in agreement.

"This house…" Diamond continued in a strong and mighty voice above the gladiators' bawling. "This house is found on unshakable foundation! A house of honor and respect! And they dared to take the most honorable and the most respected of us all! I will hunt them down, and with or without the help of the fucking Gods, I will make them regret that their filthy whores of mothers decided to bring them to this world!"

More cheers. More roaring. It was as if the night was exploding with dark energy.

"From this day forth…" the young Dominus barked. "… may the Goddess Nox be our patron, and may her children Mors and Nemesis lead our dark path! May the Gods have mercy upon our enemies. Because I won't!"

"Kill them all!" Andrew who was standing next to Endymion cried out while lifting his glistering sword high into the night sky.

The gladiators around them mirrored his action and battle cry.

Diamond nodded his head in appreciation. It was then that Endymion noticed that one person had not lifted his sword. His brows furrowed in confusion as he stared at Artemis who was standing a little behind the Dominus. The silver-haired man had his eyes firmly trained onto Diamond, and even through the darkness, Endymion could see that the man's green eyes were sparkling with hatred. But it was not hatred for the rebels that had attacked. It seemed as if it was hatred born out of another cause.

Diamond then lifted his hand, signaling the gladiators to fall silent.

"The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere the ceremony of innocence is drowned! I will laud my father's memory by seeing the House of Tadius elevated beyond the imagining of my ancestors. I will need all of you to see it done. My Titans of hard purpose and desire… Tomorrow, the sun will set a new era! And we will forever celebrate my father's glory through blood and death. Be it in the arena or on other battlefields! Enemies of this house shall fall by our hands, and we shall paint our walls with their lives forfeited, and water our gardens with their blood! May the Goddess of Vengeance now yield me her place to punish the wicked!"

He then turned around towards his father's coffin, his hand shaking as he approached it.

"Honor to the Dominus!" Artemis bellowed, and the gladiators started to bang their wooden swords against their shields.

Diamond showed the burning torch in between the pile of woods, causing it to immediately engulf in flames.

Endymion gazed up to the villa's balcony. Serenity's face was void of any emotion as she watched how her father's body was devoured by Vulcanus' lifeblood.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion walked down one of the villa's dark corridors. Recent actions seemed to have convinced the Dominus that the Thracian was indeed a slave to be trusted – enabling the gladiator to roam the villa without guards needed. It was a gift that Endymion cherished a lot, as it also made it much easier to see Serenity during the nights without raising mistrust too quickly.

The young man stopped when he suddenly heard whispering voices coming towards him. Endymion was quick to step into the shadows of a darkened corner, hiding himself from view. He pressed himself against the cold wall, listening carefully as two persons approached.

"It was treason against the Gods, Artemis." he recognized the High Priestess' voice. "Even if spoken in grief, he should not have insulted them as he did! To openly align oneself with the Gods of darkness and proclaiming the Goddess Nox as our new patron…"

She made a pause there, and Endymion could almost picture how the older woman shook her dark curls in disgust.

"… the Light Deities will not be pleased." she continued. "Dear Selene, what have we done…"

"It was quite a show, was it not." Artemis' scoffed. "He could have fooled Veritas herself."

"Artemis!" Luna's frantic whisper sounded. "It is not wise to give voice to your dark suspicions!"

"Suspicions?!" the Doctore hissed. "Tiberius was nowhere near death when I found him! The deed was done _after_ the rebels were put to flight!"

Endymion bit his lips to prevent the gasp to escape his mouth. He slightly moved his head to peak around the corner. Luna and Artemis were standing not far away from where he was hiding. He had never seen the look of utter hatred on the Doctore's face as he stared intently at the small woman in front of him. Any other being surely would have tried to flee from the threatening sight, but the High Priestess just lifted her chin defiantly.

"The spirits of grief and pain lead you astray, Artemis." she replied with determination. "Luctus himself seems to becloud your sharp mind and makes you follow a dangerous path."

"It is the ugly grimace of truth that spurs my thoughts, Luna!" Artemis growled. "Diamond knew about his father's plans regarding Serenity. Obsession and madness must have been his companions when he found his father, and he…"

"Enough!" Luna stopped him sharply. Her angry hiss echoed from the walls of the dark corridor.

They stared at each other for the longest of moments, and tension was thick in the air.

It was Luna who broke the silence with a heavy sigh, shaking her head lightly. She took a determined step towards Artemis, and lifted one hand to gently cup his scarred face.

"What difference that is make, my love?" she whispered sadly. "Even it was the truth… what can you do?"

The Doctore's body relaxed under the Priestess' touch.

"Nothing." he admitted softly.

Luna pulled his face to closer to hers, placing a kiss onto his lips.

"Then do not waste your life on things that cannot be changed." she whispered. "The Gods have plans for you other than revenge. Your fate is linked to Serenity's, not Diamond's."

Artemis lifted Luna's hand to his mouth, kissing it gently.

"Yes, Priestess."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Dominus?"

Diamond let out a deep sigh and shook his head.

"It that all that remains?" he asked spiritless. "Parchment and documents, writings and notes from an old man?"

"It is the memory that remains, Dominus." Saphir offered. "The stories of great deeds and battles. The past shapes the future and thus will never be forgotten."

Diamond looked up, his eyes dull and tired as he met his body-slaves determined gaze.

"You have always been a clever man, Saphir." he said softly. "I praise the Gods that they sent you to guide me through dire straits."

Saphir smiled at the compliment, and bowed his head in thanks.

"The rebels will pay for what they've done." Diamond vowed, his eyes darkening. "They will pay for taking my father from me!"

Saphir's voice never wavered when he answered.

"No mercy will be shown." he agreed.

Diamond flipped through the papers once again, a sigh of exhaustion breaking through his lips.

"I will need to increase the profits from the Ludus if I want to bolster my father's troops." he said thoughtfully.

" _Your_ troops, Dominus." Saphir was ready to correct.

Diamond briefly looked up from the papers to offer his body-slave an amused smile.

"You are right." he said. "It will take some time to get used to this."

He studied the profits for some more moments before he leant back against his chair.

"How is Malachite faring?" the young Dominus then asked. "Is he able to fight any time soon?"

"I'm afraid not." Saphir said. "The Medicus truly has worked miracles. Artemis instructed Malachite to join training in one week. It will take some time, however, until he is back to full glory."

Diamond let out an angry snort.

"The attack has cost us some of our best gladiators." he huffed. "It will take some promising games to earn enough money to replace them and to boost the troops."

He angrily slammed his fist down onto the table. He then grabbed his goblet of wine and stood, slowly walking towards the open window.

"Has Jadeite been found?" he growled.

When there was no answer, he whirled around, glaring at his body-slave.

"ANSWER!" he shouted, making the other man flinch.

"His body has not been found among the dead." Saphir finally replied.

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"He is suspected to have joined the rebels."

The skin beneath Diamond's right eye twitched before he forcefully threw the goblet of wine against the nearest wall. The red liquid slowly ran down the wall, tainting the white marble crimson.

"I will kill the ungrateful bastard!" the young Dominus growled. "And all of the other ungrateful pieces of shit for betraying me like this!"

"Nemesis will punish them, Dominus." Saphir said calmly. "No one will escape her wrath."

A cheerless grin appeared on Diamond's lips.

"The Gods…" he snorted. "Can we even trust them?"

Saphir's eyes widened in shock.

"Dominus…"

But Diamond stopped him before he could continue.

"Where was Jupiter when we were attacked?" he inquired forcefully. "Where was Mars when my father, his son of war, was killed?!"

"Dominus, please stop." Saphir begged, frightened.

But Diamond just let out a short bark of laughter. He spread both arms wide, looking to the ceiling.

"Have I insulted you, oh mighty Gods?" he challenged the heavens. "Do your worse, Jupiter, King of the Gods! Send your sons and daughters and finish what you have started!"

"Dominus, I beg you." Saphir implored as he rushed towards his master. "I admit that the Gods' paths often are dark and elusive. But we _have_ to trust in their will, their glory. They will honor those of strength. And I have never met a strong person with an easy past."

Diamond lifted his gaze to meet Saphir's steel-blue orbs.

"You are meant for great things, Dominus." Saphir declared. "Trust in the Gods. Trust in Nemesis to guide you. Fate will surely soon reveal itself."

A smirk appeared on Diamond's lips.

"Then I will be the man worthy of her guidance." he answered, earning a nod of appreciation from his body-slave.

Diamond then straightened himself and grabbed another silvery glass of wine.

"I want to speak to the Thracian." He finally said after a while.

"The Thracian?" Saphir asked, surprised. "What about him?"

Diamond arched one brow at his body slave. Saphir immediately realized that he had overstepped his limits and bowed his head in shame.

"Apologies, Dominus."

Diamond rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically.

"Forgiven." he said with a wave of his hand.

"With some of our best gladiators dead or gone, and Malachite still unable to fight, all of our hopes to bring us to glory and money lie upon Endymion." he explained. "I want to make sure that his loyalties are still with the House of Tadius."

"He hasn't disappointed thus far, Dominus." Saphir said. "What gives you reason to doubt his loyalties?"

Diamond shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance.

"Nothing. Thus far, at least." he agreed while eying the silver goblet with interest. "But the situation has changed. He fought to earn his sister's freedom. A sister that has been taken by the rebels."

He slowly titled his head from one side to the other.

"To ensure the Ludus' future, I will have to ensure that Endymion stays a part of it. Understand?"

Saphir smirked and nodded his head.

"I will send word to get him summoned, then."

Diamond returned the grin and turned around to once again look out of the window. He took a log drink, tasting the bitter taste of rich wine on is lips.

And then he smiled.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion was standing at the edge of the training ground. He held the bottle of wine tightly in his hand, his strong fingers nearly breaking the fragile glass. A gift to soothe is bleeding heart.

A ridiculous gesture, but Endymion had indeed found that the wine had indeed been able to numb the pain. It was still there, no doubt. But at least he wasn't so aware of it anymore.

" _Brother."_ The Dominus had addressed him with sad eyes. _"The rebels have not only taken my father's life that night."_

They had killed her.

The glass beneath his fingers shattered. Be barely noticed the pain in his hand as the shards pierced his skin.

 _Raye_.

He had failed her.

He had not been able to rescue her.

Endymion let out another angry roar and collapsed onto his knees. Multiple times, he slammed his bloodied hand into the sandy ground.

He had failed her.

The Gods had betrayed them. Again, and had left him with nothing but pain and remorse.

"Endymion…" a soft voice from behind him addressed him cautiously.

He couldn't help the dry chuckle that left his cracked lips.

"Is this how you want to taunt me even further?" he roared to the dark heavens. "By sending _her_?!"

"Endymion, please… it's me!" Serenity pleaded softly.

The young man let out a scoff and slowly stood. He then turned around to face her. A gasp escaped her lips as she looked at him. His hand and body was tainted crimson, his hollow eyes bloodshot.

Endymion let out another cheerless laugh and shook his head.

"Look at you." he whispered. "You are so beautiful… The Gods have chosen well in my punishment."

Serenity's heart broke as he listened to him. She knew the look in his face – had it seen just minutes ago when she had looked at her reflection in the mirror. She watched as he stumbled forward, almost losing his balance. Without thinking, she rushed towards him, embracing his torso tightly. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, pressing her small form against his hard frame. His knees buckled due to the alcohol in his system, and he slowly went down onto his knees, pulling Serenity with him.

He buried his head into the crook of her neck, seeking comfort in her warmth. She whispered soothing words as he let lonely tears drop onto her silken skin, tightening his hold around her.

"She's gone, Serenity." She heard him whisper. "They killed her. _I_ killed her."

A sob escaped Serenity's mouth, but she tried to be strong. For him.

Diamond had told her about the Thracian girl's fate that night. She had been shattered by the news. It was as if the Gods and cursed them. She had immediately rushed to find her love, to share is pain.

"You didn't kill her, Endymion." she said. "It was _them_ who did the deed. The same cruel beasts that killed my father. You couldn't have saved her from this."

Endymion pressed his face more tightly against her neck, suppressing the sob that threatened to escape his throat.

"There is no one left." he murmured after a while. "Everyone is dead. The Gods have left me standing alone."

Serenity pushed him a little away from her so that he could gaze into her eyes.

"You have me." she whispered brokenly, the silver traces of tears still visible on her cheeks.

Endymion's lips lifted in a cheerless smile. He lifted his bloodied hand to follow the path of tears on her pale face – leaving specks of his own blood on her skin.

"A dream" he whispered sadly. "A fantasy. Nothing real."

Serenity took his hand his hers, lightly kissing the wounds.

"Does this not feel real?" she then asked, her eyes big as she stared at him. She then moved even closer, kissing his lips gently. Her hand led his to her chest, placing it where her heart was frantically beating.

Her mouth kissed her way to his ear, breathing softly and making him shudder.

"Is it not a dream worth living?" she whispered.

Endymion's free hand took hold of her hips, squeezing a little.

"Don't love me." he whispered softly while inhaling her intoxicating scent. "I'm nothing but a broken man. A _dead_ man."

Serenity pushed her chest determinedly against his hand.

"I don't care who or what you are, Endymion." the beauty said softly, her voice full of determination. "I will love you until time has lost all meaning."

His lips captured hers then. What started gentle and soft soon turned into something more passionate… something more desperate. He enjoyed how her body quivered under his touch, the soft moans he was able to coax from her full lips filling his mind and successfully able to dispel dark thoughts. He pressed her against his barely covered body, his hot skin contrasting to the coolness of her silk dress and soft skin. His mouth moved to her neck, and he loved how the beauty gasped as he gently bit down, followed by another sweet mewl as the Thracian soothed the place with his tongue.

His hands were wild as he roamed her body – every willing part of her his personal proof that Gods truly existed. He might not believe in them, or them in him – but he would forever appreciate their work of pure beauty and sinful temptation as they sent Serenity to this cruel world.

Endymion felt his resolve crumble to dust as Serenity's fingers lightly touched his cock – by accident or on purpose, he never knew with his innocent temptress. Nor did he really care.

He wanted her more than anything in the world.

Needed her tonight more than ever.

He needed to forget. And she would help him.

Faintly realizing where they were, Endymion picked her up and carried her to his small cottage – his privilege as the Champion of Capua.

He closed the door with a determined kick of his foot – eager to finish what she had started.

They never noticed, however, that dark green eyes had watched them from the shadows.

They had never thought, not even for a second, that their carelessness had already set the wheels of fate into motion.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The guests applauded politely as the statue of Tiberius in his youth was revealed.

"In tribute to the former Dominus of this House." Diamond announced with his wine-glass raised. "To Tiberius!"

"To Tiberius." The guests replied in unison before chinking glasses to honor the deceased general.

"A great man." Esmeraude added as she fluttered her eyelashes at Diamond.

"Indeed he was." Rubeus agreed as he drank from his glass. "And no of is likes to follow."

Esmeraude let out a surprised gasp, moving her crimson hand fan frantically as she blushed at her cousin's words. Diamond's eyes narrowed at the red-head, his knuckles turning white as he tightened the hold on his glass.

"How _dare_ you speak such words of disrespect when under my roof?" he growled through clenched teeth.

But Rubeus, unfazed by Diamond's furious gaze, simply shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance.

"I was under the impression that this was a celebration to honor the great Tiberius." he drawled. "That does not mean I will have to flatter those who have yet to deserve my respect."

Diamond had already opened his mouth, when Serenity suddenly stepped in.

"Honorable Lanista Rubeus." she addressed him with a charming smile. "We appreciate you and your cousin's words of truly felt respect towards my dear father. Might I ask, however, to postpone personal dislikes and teasing to later dates? I would like to think that rivalry has no place on a day such as this."

Rubeus smiled at her and bowed his head.

"Lady Serenity, beautiful Domina of this House." he said smoothly. "As always, your beauty and wit bends me to your will. Apologies. Carelessly spoken words had not intended to do any harm."

Serenity smiled at him and nodded her head, accepting his apology.

"And Diamond." He then turned to look at Serenity's brother. "Please accept my hand of friendship during dark times. I am honored to provide my best men for the games to come."

The silver-haired man narrowed his eyes and shook his head in confusion.

"Games to come?" he repeated slowly. "What are you talking about?"

A chuckle sounded from behind them, making them whirl around.

"The Parentalia, of course."

"Praetor." Esmeraude gasped in sincere surprise as he spotted Seiya.

"Such honor." Diamond remarked, even though his face as well as the tone in his voice said otherwise.

Seiya ignored both of them as he moved straight to where Serenity was standing. His blue, intense gaze never left hers as he approached her.

"My Lady Serenity." he addressed her, his face full of worry. "I had to come and see for myself that not one hair on your beautiful head has been harmed by these wild animals."

He brought her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss onto her skin while stroking her knuckles lightly with his thumb.

"I could have never forgiven myself." he whispered, the truth of his words mirrored in his eyes.

Serenity blushed and nodded her head – unable to form one single coherent though under his intense gaze.

"I am her protector. I would have never let them harm her." Diamond stated forcefully.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side, his eyes burning with challenge as he glared at the Praetor.

Seiya lifted one dark brow at the scene, thoughtfully taking in the image of Serenity in the arms of her brother.

"Actually…" Artemis said as he stepped inside the circle of people. "It was Endymion who rescued Domina. If not for him, Domina would be dead by now. Or would endure a fate worse than death."

Serenity shuddered as images of that night penetrated her mind. The dagger against her swan-like neck, the look of hatred on the rebels' leader's face. His hot breath on her lips.

"Endymion?" Seiya inquired surprised. "The Thracian?"

"Yes." Serenity confirmed, her shaky voice immediately able to gain the Praetor's entire attention.

She swallowed hard as she tried to pull herself together.

"I found myself chased to the dungeons when the attack happened." she recounted. "Unfortunately, I ran straight into the arms of their leader, a Gaul. He… he…"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Endymion came to my rescue and put him to flight." Serenity continued in a steady voice. "Without him, I would be dead by now."

"Or worse." Seiya growled, his eyes dark with fury.

"Or worse." she whispered.

"A hero, then." Esmeraude exclaimed with glee.

"A _slave_." Seiya was quick to correct harshly. He then took a deep breath and let his right hand roam his dark mane.

"Even though I have to admit…" he added more calmly this time. "It is a deed I greatly appreciate. And one that I will be properly rewarding."

"There is no need." Diamond cut in sharply. "As a Titan of my league, it is my task to see to his prize. His loyalty will not be forgotten."

A strange mix of irritation and annoyance crossed the Praetor's features, but he quickly hid it behind a mask of friendly agreement.

"Very well." he agreed, smiling softly at Serenity. "Even though no reward in the world could possibly compensate what you've been through, dear Serenity."

He shook his head, his eyes filling with sadness and compassion.

"My heart has been crying bitter tears of injustice and grief since I've received word of your father's…" he paused there, obviously indecisive which word to choose.

"Murder." Artemis finished in a dark voice and with an even darker look on his face as he glared at his Dominus.

Seiya eyed the Doctore in irritation.

" _Passing_ was the word I had wanted to use." he clarified sternly.

He then turned his head to once again address Serenity.

"The Roman Empire mourns the loss of one of its greatest children." he finished softly.

His compassionate words earnt a sad smile from the beauty.

"Thank you, Praetor Seiya." she whispered with silent tears in her eyes. "Your friendly words reach a broken heart eager for comfort."

Diamond's gaze flickered between his sister and the Praetor, his mood worsening by the second.

"You mentioned the Parentalia earlier, Praetor." he addressed the other man as he tried to make his voice sound as calm as possible. "It's rather early to speak about the festivities. We have yet to end summer, and the time of Parentalia is not due until spring."

"Exceptional circumstances call for decent actions." Seiya said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I took the liberty to convince the council in Rome to allow Capua 9 days of celebration in honor of our most cherished General Tiberius."

He took some grapes from one of the slaves that passed by, enjoying the flavor as he popped them into his mouth.

"And what better way to honor a son of Mars as by hosting games of blood and sand?"

Serenity winced slightly as her brother's fingers dug painfully into her hip.

"We appreciate the offer." The Dominus said, trying to sound as friendly as possible. But his blue eyes were burning with hot fury. "But as his only son, it surely is my place to decide _how_ to honor him."

"Adopted son." Rubeus added, the smirk prominent on his feature as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"I did not mean any disrespect, good Diamond." Seiya offered, generously ignoring Rubeus' snide remark. "However, it is an honor that I would happy to share. Given the…"

He paused, his eyes flickering to Serenity.

"… special circumstances."

"You have no right to my family." Diamond growled lowly, the pretense of friendliness now completely gone from his face.

Seiya narrowed his eyes at him.

"You'll see that I have, _Lanista_. Besides…" he continued, shrugging his shoulders in nonchalance. "Preparations have already been made. It would be an insult of the Senate itself to stop their gracious offer now."

"Diamond." Serenity pleaded, now exhausted by the tension lingering in the air. "Even though I do not like the games, I am sure the father would have liked the idea."

Diamond met her pleading gaze, unable to resist her silent plea to leave whatever matters for the moment.

He sighed and nodded his head with a small smile on his face.

"My voice of reason." he whispered. "Apologies."

"And as for the Primus, I have a special treat for you and the people of Capua." Seiya announced with obvious pride on his face.

"I had the forests around Capua searched for rebels after the attack." he continued, his eyes gleaming. "Six men were captured and imprisoned. All of them confessed their misdeeds against the House of Tadius. Two of them were gladiators of your brotherhood that had decided to turn against you."

Diamond lifted his chin, his eyes without mercy.

"Then they shall be executed."

Seiya smiled at him and nodded.

"Agreed." he said. "I will summon for the most feared gladiators of Rome. He will not disappoint."

"No." Diamond responded, earning a look of confusion from those around him. "I want one of my gladiators to bring justice. One who has lost just as much as we did during the attack. I want Endymion to fight. This is my gift."

The Praetor didn't seem to be too happy about the suggestion, but eventually bowed his head in agreement.

"As you wish."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

He brought his fingers to his lips, closing his eyes. Never had he felt something as soft, as intoxicating. The memory of their little encounter was etched into his mind, leaving him restless.

Such fragility.

Such bravery.

He had not expected it. Had been completely unprepared.

His eyes opened, the hazelnut-brown within now dark with lust and longing.

She had been all that he despised. She had been all that he desired.

Pure, innocent. Ignorant to her misdeeds.

He wanted to show her the ugly grimace of this tainted world, wanted nothing more than to see the innocence fall from her silver-blue eyes. He wanted to crush her bravery, wanted to run bloody fingers across her pale flesh.

He was curios how the horrors of this world, the millions of wrongdoings caused by the great Roman Empire would affect her. How she would change. _If_ she would change. It was driving him insane.

Would she cling to her false believes? To the Gods that she so desperately invoked? Would that all last once thrown into a godless world?

A smirk appeared on his lips.

"Brother."

Surprised, Alan turned his head only to spot his sister who was standing next to him.

"Anne." he addressed her, the smirk still lingering on his face. "I didn't hear you."

The woman's eyes narrowed in anger.

"I could have easily killed you." she told him, the pissed-off tone in her voice mirroring the fury on her face.

But Alan just rolled his eyes. With one quick movement, he stood right in front of her, placing a light kiss onto her full lips.

"Then I'm lucky that you simply love me too much." he retorted, grinning.

Anne huffed in response, but remained silent.

Alan walked towards the window of the abandoned villa, gazing outside.

There was a small garden beneath. Flowers and bees everywhere – a paradise of blooming life and colors.

The faint whisper of a smile graced his lips.

It truly was a beautiful place.

"The prisoner that you wanted to see." Anne spoke. "She's here."

Alan nodded his head.

"Bring her in."

He heard rustling behind him, the curses of a female and how she demanded to be freed.

A chuckle left his mouth as he turned around to face her.

She had been forced onto her knees. Her long, black hair surrounded her luscious form, and her violet eyes sparkled with mistrust and hatred.

Alan smiled. He liked her already.

"Your name?" he asked as he approached her.

Instead of answering, the woman spit before his feet.

Oh yes. He really did like her.

Another chuckle escaped his lips. Her fiery personality amused him.

"Free her." He told the guards with a swift movement of his hand.

The hatred within her eyes gave way to confusion.

"You are no prisoner here." Alan explained as he folded his arms before his broad chest. "My name is Alan, leader of the slave revolt."

The woman slowly stood, carefully massaging her wrists where her hands had been bound together.

"Slave revolt?" she asked cautiously.

Alan grinned and nodded his head.

"The Roman Empire has created a world of horror and misdeeds." he proceeded. "If you are not Roman, you are nothing. They treat us worse than animals. They kill our countrymen, enslave our children, abuse our women. It is against the law of nature. And it is time that Roman scum experiences what they have created. _We_ are the ghosts from the past. _We_ are the ugly truth of their actions. And _we_ will bring an end to their sacred Empire."

Alan moved closer until he was standing right in front of her.

He could see the hurt and the Roman deeds within her eyes. The long days and nights of slavery clearly visible.

"Join us." he said with a smirk. "Take revenge for what they've done to you, your tribe, your family. Become a warrior of our cause."

He stared at her a moment longer.

"What is your name?"

She looked up, her violet eyes sparkling with determination and hatred.

"Raye." she replied as the sinister smirk of revenge formed her lips.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you so much for your patience! I hope the chapter did not disappoint!**

 **I loved each and every review. It made me sit down today and write this chapter. So thank you all!**

 **J**

 **AzianCutieMiyan:** Thank you so much! Sorry it took so long to update!

 **Loreleil:** I hope to continue soon. I am nowhere near finished!

 **Guardians314** : I am glad that you liked the last chapter! There are some more surprises coming up!

 **Tryntee13:** Yes, it hurt to get him killed. It was necessary, though …

 **Klrowe4:** I am happy that I could the story convinced you otherwise! Happy to have you as a reader!

 **Jessielee14:** I don't like stories with sad endings – at least when Sere x Endy are the main characters

 **Guest:** your wish, my command!

 **Lady Aya** : I won't! Promised!

 **DarkAngleScout:** Thank you so much for your review! I appreciate your offer and try to work on it. I would love to have you as a beta. I will get back to you for the next chapter if that's alright"

 **Rinoa223:** Thank you for your enthusiasm and your review! I'm happy that you like the story!

 **Mercedes1312:** Thank you so much! Your review means a lot to me! Enjoy the upcoming chapters!

 **Guest:** I apologize for the long wait. Life and all… But I promise you won't need to wait another 5 months for the next chapter!


	13. Of Myths and Other Tragedies

_**Chapter 13**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _It was during ancient times – long before the heroic deeds of Odysseus and even longer before, when great Athens was nothing but a mere whisper, a fleeting vision within Apollo's art of prophecy. The world was raw and wild, but untouched by wars and bloodshed. Spirits of the wind and waters roamed earth, free and blessed as they created a paradise for the Gods and the creatures of this world. Part of these creatures were beings of the human race, and those beings worshipped the Gods and spirits alike, and they celebrated each day of their wonderful existence._

 _But the humans were shaped differently from what we know today. They had round bodies with four arms and four legs, and a head with two faces. These creatures were perfect in every way: fair and beautiful, powerful and wise, vibrant and blazingly fast._

 _They were peaceful beings. Peaceful because they were happy. Happy because they were complete. As was the world._

 _The Gods, however, came to fear the humans. They were too fast, too beautiful, too intelligent. They were Gods among the creatures on earth – and the Olympian Gods feared for their role in this world. Eris, the Goddess of Strife and Discord, watched with amusement as the Gods grew more and more fearful at the sight of the harmless humans, and she whispered into the Olympians' ears, letting the seeds of doubt grow. Her susurration even reached Zeus' ears and heart, and it was then that the Godfather himself, the bringer of lightning and thunder, summoned his family to conspire against the humans. Even though some of the Gods – the most bloodthirsty and revengeful of them all – called for the humans' lives, the Light Deities decided to merely weaken the powerful beings that lived on earth._

 _So Zeus, pretending that he would like to send the humans on an eventful quest, called for all of them, and they met at the center of the world, excited and full of need for adventure. It was then, however, that mighty Zeus threw several glistering thunderbolts, cutting the humans in two. The Anemoi, the Gods of the Four Winds, joint their forces and used their powers to create wild storms that carried the human halves to the farthest corners of the world._

 _After that, human beings longed for their other half so much that they searched for it all over, for they felt unhappy and uncomplete. When they found it, however, they wrapped themselves around it very tightly and did not let go – never wanting to be separated again."_

 _._

 _._

Seiya smiled at the roll of parchment in his hands, shaking his head a little.

"You should wipe this expression from your face brother." a voice suddenly sounded. "It makes you look like a fool."

Seiya chuckled a little and turned around to face his silver-haired brother.

"What is it that brings you here in the middle of the night, Yaten?" the Praetor asked with raised brows.

Yaten strode further into the room and shrug his shoulders.

"Refuge." he sighed as he let himself fall into the couch of a blood-red color. "Esmeraude overestimates her charms. And she is – unfortunately – very persistent."

Seiya let out a short light laugh as he stared at his brother with amusement.

"So you let Taiki alone to deal with her?" he questioned with a glint in his eyes.

Yaten yawned and let his head fall back onto the headrest of the couch while closing his eyes.

"He won fights far more dangerous than this." he retorted nonchalantly. "I'm sure he can handle himself. Besides …" one eye blinked open to look at Seiya. "… _he_ disapproves of associating with people below his rank."

The amusement fell from Seiya's face immediately as he met his brother's challenging gaze.

"And I wonder what this is supposed to mean, dear brother." Seiya said lowly, the blueness of his eyes turning a darker shade.

Yaten cocked his head a little as he took in the strained form of his brother. After a while of tensed silence, he finally let out a long sigh and shook his head.

"Forgiveness." he said with an apologetic smile on his face. "My tongue speaks before my head thinks."

Seiya glared at him a little longer before his body started to relax a little.

"As it always does." he muttered as he turned around to pour himself a glass of rich wine.

"Anyhow, I still do not understand why we have to stay here in this … _mansion_ …" Yaten replied as he let his eyes roam his surrounding in disgust. "Instead of Tiberius' villa."

Seiya's hand around the glass of wine tightened, and his knuckles turned white.

"We were not invited." he growled with his back still turned towards his brother. His blue eyes stared out of the window, glaring at the city of Capua that lay beneath Rubeus' mansion.

He felt how an arm was placed onto his shoulder, squeezing a little.

"You should not take that fucking shit from him." Yaten advised with a serious look on his face. "You are a _Praetor_ _of Rome_ , Seiya. And you are the rightful commander of Tiberius' troops. Why do you let a low-life such as Diamond disrespect you like this?"

Seiya chuckled darkly as he shook his head.

"And what, dear Yaten, would you suggest me to do?" he asked without taking his eyes from the city-lights. "Would you like me to have him killed?"

Yaten forced him to turn around to face him, his green eyes sparkling with determination.

"I want you to demand the respect you deserve, Seiya." The white-haired man said with a stern face. "The respect _our family and status_ deserve. You killed for lesser deeds."

Seiya avoided his eyes and shook his head anew.

"It's because of _her_ , isn't it?" Yaten demanded with disapproval and disgust in his voice.

Seiya shook Yaten's hand from his shoulder and stepped away without another word, turning away from the other man.

"You have changed since you've met her, you know?" he heard Yaten call after him.

Seiya stopped in motion He could feel and hear the confusion and the anger Yaten was expressing. Every word that his brother said was the truth. If Diamond was another man, he would not hesitate to confront him with is disrespect, maybe kill him even. After all, he was of lower rank and not even of Roman birth. Adoption had made him part of the great Roman Empire, but in the eyes of most people, he was still nothing but an insolent boy with unknown roots. A savage. Only the Gods knew what had made Tiberius to adopt him so long ago.

However – and most importantly – Diamond was also Serenity's brother. By blood or law – no one really knew. It didn't even matter. Even blind men could see that their relationship was close, and that she cared for him deeply. Any harm that would be inflicted on him would hurt her as well. There was no doubt that she would never forgive the one responsible.

"She is making you weak." he heard Yaten accuse angrily.

Seiya felt the sheet of paper that was still clasped tightly by the fingers of his right hand. He looked down at it, remembered the words he had just read.

He was not a man of words, not a man of poetry or myths. He had always taken a pride in being a fierce warrior, short-tempered and ready to act whenever the Roman Empire, his family or his pride was being threatened. But something really _had_ changed within him. He could not yet put his finger on it, but it certainly had to do with Capua's silver-haired beauty. Serenity. She was so different from the women he knew – a combination of softness and strength that had not only grabbed his attention, but that seemed to fascinate him more and more each time they met. It was true that he had changed. But it was something that he was doing on purpose.

He tightened his hold around the piece of parchment and a smile crept onto his face.

"Don't speak of things that you don't understand, brother." he finally said softly without turning.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

It was music to his ears. Every gasp, every moan that he could coax from her beautiful lips was as if Venus herself was singing her beautiful song to him. His rough hands floated gently over the smooth skin of her silken stomach, the sun-kissed shade of his fingers contrasting beautifully against the soft paleness. He felt the slight shiver of her body as his mouth placed soft kisses right beneath her navel, and he grinned in satisfaction as her hands buried themselves into his dark hair. She arched her back as his clever fingers found her most scared place, and he closed his eyes as his tongue softly teased the small bundle of nerves that would drive her wild with passion and ecstasy for him. He felt how one hand left his head, followed by a muffled moan as she pressed her delicate fingers against her mouth to lessen the sweet sounds that would escape her.

It was pure torture. The sweetest torture ever known to men. Her sweet scent, her taste, her movements – everything about her was sin and blessing at once. Every bit of her a gift from Venus to drive men crazy – to make them lose control.

Endymion moved upwards again, placing desperate open-mothed kisses onto her skin until he reached her sweet lips. She moaned in pleasure as he captured her mouth with his, and his fingers dug painfully into her soft skin as her hands started to softly roam his back.

With one swift movement, he turned them around until the Goddess was straddling him. She looked at him in surprise at first, before a mischievous light entered her eyes, making him groan. Endymion took in a sharp breath as she lowered herself onto him, sensuous and painfully slow. He opened his eyes again to look at her, and his eyes narrowed a little as he detected the smirk on her face. Never had he expected for the fair and innocent beauty to be such a tease – to be such a torturer in the most delicious ways. He let his head fall back onto the mattress, eyes closing yet again as she began to move above him. His hands slid up her long legs until they reached her hips, supporting her as she began her rhythmic dance. The heart in his chest pounded with excitement as he listened to her soft, melodic mewls and whimpers.

"Serenity…" he whispered in a strained voice, his body and mind barely able to endure the slow pace. "Faster, my love."

His plea was met with a soft giggle that made him open his eyes again. She looked down at him with a mischievous smile on her face, shaking her head a little as she continued her slow but sensuous movements. His blue eyes darkened before he suddenly sat up at captured her tempting lips in a punishing kiss. His large hands took hold of her hips and he thrust up, moving her in a faster pace. Serenity cried out in pleasure as his tongue dueled with hers, both seeking for dominance. She threw her head back, gasping as his finger found her bundle of nerves. Endymion smirked at the knowledge that she was close, and he quickly flipped them around so that was lying beneath him. He kissed her passionately as his thrusts increased in speed, each one more forceful and deeper than the one before. He held her tightly against his form as he felt how her inner walls tightened around his length, his arms caging her like a prisoner to his desires. Endymion buried his head in the crook of her neck as he felt his own peak approaching. Two, three final thrusts was all he needed to push them both over the edge, his own grown of pleasure muffled by the sweetness of her skin. Her arms loosened around him as he pushed into her lazily, while he showered her neck and face with gentle kisses. He rolled his body from her tiny form, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the aftermath of their passionate encounter. He heard her satisfied sigh paired with short breaths as the beauty snuggled against his form. Endymion moved his arm around her and pulled her closer.

They lay like this for some more minutes in silence. Serenity drew tiny circles onto Endymion's chest, making him smile affectionately down at her.

"Only two hours until sunrise." Endymion then broke the silence, causing Serenity's fingers to stop their movements.

She lifted her head a little to glance out of the window. The sky had already begun to change colors.

"Then we have at least one more hour." she replied stubbornly.

Endymion let out a long sigh and shook his head. He carefully untangled himself from her hold and sat up.

"I should return to my cabin." he said while searching for his breeches, determined not to look at her.

It seemed as parting from her was more and more difficult each time. Leaving her embrace meant going back to harsh reality. The reality where she was the Domina and he just a common gladiator. The reality where his sister and her father was dead. The reality where they couldn't have a future together.

Two soft hands were placed onto his shoulders, and he closed his eyes as he felt her lips tenderly kissing the spot behind his ear.

"I don't want you to go, Endymion." she whispered longingly as her hands started to knead the muscles of his back.

Endymion let his head fall back against her softness, enjoying the feel of her presence one blissful moment longer.

"You know that I have to, my love." he sighed. "The risk is too high that someone will notice by absence."

Serenity continued to place soft kisses along his neck.

"My brother will not return until tomorrow, Endymion." she whispered. "Stay for some more minutes."

The image of the Dominus forced Endymion to open his eyes again and come back to reality. He reached behind him and flipped Serenity onto his lap. He captured her face with both hands and stared into her silver-blue eyes.

"So what…" he sighed, smiling softly. "The Dominus is not the only one who could detect us. The outcome, however, would be the same."

Serenity's eyes saddened with the truth of his words, and she nodded her head in defeated agreement.

"Besides…" Endymion continued with a smile as he placed another soft kiss onto her lips. "It's only two more days until the Parentalia's. I'm sure Artemis has prepared quite a challenging training for me today."

As always, Serenity's eyes narrowed at the mentioning of the games, and her beautiful face turned dark. Sensing her shift of mood, Endymion let out an exhausted sigh and moved her back onto the bed.

"Not this again, Serenity." he warned, his voice and eyes sharp.

Serenity pulled the blanket around her form and glared at him.

"You could have said no." she accused. "Seiya would have ordered a Champion from Rome to do the executions."

Endymion pulled on his breeches and laced them.

"I am the Champion of Capua." he told her sternly. "I was chosen to do it. There was no choice."

Serenity let out a snort and shook her head.

"We both know that is not the reason." she said angrily. "You _want_ to kill these men. No matter how dangerous this is for you."

Endymion turned around, his face without emotion.

"And what if I did?" he challenged harshly. "What if I am looking forward to kill these bastards who attacked your home and are responsible for the death of my sister and _your_ father, Serenity?"

Serenity bit her lip at his words and turned her head away.

Endymion closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He slowly approached her and knelt down before her. He took both of her hands in his and brought them to his mouth, kissing her knuckles softly.

"There is something that you have to understand, my love." he told her gently but firmly.

When she still wouldn't look at him, he cupped one cheek with his hand and turned her head a little until he could see her tear-filled eyes.

"I am a Thracian." Endymion said with determination his voice and eyes. "I am a warrior. And I believe blood needs to be shed to avenge the dead."

Serenity blinked two, three times, and thick droplets of silver tears fell down onto the sheets.

"It is an honor to be the one to demand and exercise justice. To punish the ones responsible for the pain we all had to endure."

Serenity grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"But _they_ are most likely not who have killed your sister. Or my father." she argued stubbornly. "You are putting yourself into danger without thought!"

Endymion stared at her for a moment before he stood.

He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not putting myself into danger, love." he whispered against her skin. "I _am_ the danger."

A shudder went through Serenity's body as his words sunk in. A look of confusion and concern was written on her face as she watched him leave her chambers.

She let herself fall back onto the bed and closed her eyes, and a lonely tear ran down her flushed cheek.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Diamond looked at the row of gladiators before him, each one of them wearing an expression of fierceness and determination on their faces. He was pleased. They really had morphed into Titans.

"Tomorrow…" he addressed them with a strong voice as he passed the rows. "Tomorrow begins what we have waited for. What we have _trained_ for. The Parentalia is a nine-day festival held in honor of family ancestors. Normally taking place in spring, Rome has agreed to accelerate the event to the next days to come to honor our deceased father, the Dominus Tiberius."

The gladiators shouted and bawled in excitement and appreciation – all of them eager to avenge the death of their cherished leader.

"Each one of you will have the chance to prove yourself in these exceptional games – games without mercy and with the mere goal to defend your and the house's honor!" Diamond continued when the bawling finally died down. "May Mars lead your sword and Nemesis fuel your heart – for we will honor our father's death through blood and death!"

The gladiators pounded their wooden swords against their shields, earning a pleased smile from the silver-haired man. He then caught the eye of Artemis and nodded his order.

Artemis narrowed his eyes at the young Dominus on the balcony. He felt Luna's eyes on him, and he saw how she shook her hair a little with an unvoiced request. The Doctore sighed a little and turned his attention back to Diamond, bowing his head in submission.

Artemis then faced the row of gladiators, lifting one hand to stop their bawling.

"Gladiators." he shouted, and everyone fell silent. "Even though the Gods will witness the fightings, they will only bless those worthy of their favor. The Parentalia is a strength-sapping, merciless event that only the strongest and fiercest of you will survive. Each of you will fight several battles – each of them bloodier and more tiring than the last. Do not underestimate them, and do not let your hunger for glory overestimate your powers!"

His eyes then landed on Endymion, looking intently at him.

"The thirst for blood shall not becloud your judgment – no matter the loss."

Endymion narrowed his eyes, but finally nodded in silent agreement.

"And who am _I_ to fight?" a voice from the shadows suddenly called.

A smirk appeared on Artemis' lips as Malachite appeared with challenge in his eyes. It took only minutes before the gladiators cheered to welcome their brother. Endymion smiled as he took in the sight of the undefeated Celt. He hadn't seen him since their battle against Theokoles. One could still see how the fight had marked him – there were several barely healed wounds and scars all over his body, and his entire torso was wrapped with white cloth. He walked slowly and with a limp, but his posture and body was of triumph and strength. He was holding his wooden sword determinedly in his right hand, and his gaze expressed hunger and desire that only a gladiator could understand.

This was a man who had spitted directly into Pluto's face, and who had fought his way back to life.

"Malachite." Artemis said as he approached him and placed his hand onto his shoulder. "It is good to see you back, old friend."

Malachite smiled at him and nodded.

"Give me a shield and iron to slice flesh and I will feel like a man again." Malachite demanded with a smirk, earning another wave of roaring from his brothers.

Artemis chuckled and shook his head.

"Even Pluto was not willing to take up with your stubbornness." he chided playfully. "However, the Parentalia will not be the place of your return to the sands."

The disapproval was clearly visible on Malachite's face as the words sunk in.

"I _can_ fight!" he argued fiercefully, his eyes gleaming with determination.

Artemis stared at him for a long moment before he suddenly hit his wooden sword against the gladiator's torso. Malachite groaned and squirmed with pain, and a small spot of blood tainted the white cloth crimson. Artemis looked at him with a triumphant smirk on his face, proving his point.

"You will not fight." he declared, but places his hand back onto the gladiator's shoulder. "Your time will come, Malachite. You have honored the Dominus during the attack – he would have been proud."

Malachite looked at him with a defiant expression on his face, before he finally nodded.

"Now, go and see the Medicus." Artemis ordered gently. "I think you need a new bandage."

Endymion watched the scene with a mixture of amusement and admiration. He knew what Malachite had done during the attack – Serenity had told him. Even though badly injured, he had fought against and killed several intruders. No one had been able to defeat the undefeated Celt – not even when he was at the verge of death. He cocked his head a little as he watched Malachite. Never had he encountered a man such as him. Such fierceness, such strong loyalty. He was a mystery through and through. No. He truly was a God of the arena. As if he had felt him staring at him, Malachite suddenly turned around and looked straight at the other man. There was a strange storm of emotions in his cold grey eyes. Endymion held his stare without any emotion on his face. After a while, Malachite's lips curled into the smallest of smiles, and his nodded his head. Endymion smirked as understanding passed between them, and he returned the gesture.

"It seems the undefeated Celt is back to the living." someone whispered from behind him. "Afraid, Champion of Capua?"

Endymion turned around only to meet Nephrite's challenging gaze. Endymion smirked and shook his head.

"Our brother has returned." was his answer.

The grin on Nephrite's face broadened and he slapped Endymion on the back.

"That he has." he agreed happily.

"Gladiators!" Artemis drew their attention back to him. "In order to prepare for the event to come, your first task will be to fight in pairs."

He observed them for a moment longer.

"Nephrite, Zoisite." He motioned them to a corner on the right.

Nephrite chuckled as he looked at his companion.

"I'll make sure not to hurt you too much, brother."

Zoisite let out a loud bark of laughter and shook his head.

"We will see about that." And then he suddenly threw himself at the bigger man, forcing him to stumble to the ground.

Endymion laughed as he watched how Nephrite desperately tried to lift the smaller man from his form – without success.

"Endymion!" Artemis barked, making the young Thracian turn around – the smile still plastered across his face.

"You'll fight with Andrew today." Artemis ordered and nodded his head towards the blond who was standing some feet away from him.

Endymion felt how his stomach clenched a little. He turned his head a little to look at Andrew. The one person who had showed kindness to him since his arrival. The one person who he had called friend since the beginning. The one person who had been avoiding him for the past days like the pest. Even now, Andrew was not even glancing his way, for his eyes were sternly trained on the Doctore. Endymion let out a sigh and nodded his head in agreement. He was just about to move, when Andrew's response startled him.

"I don't want to fight with him." he retorted icily.

Artemis raised one silver brow, staring at the young man with irritation on his face. The noises around them stopped as everyone's attention was suddenly on the three of them.

Artemis' lips pressed into a thin line as he slowly approached Andrew.

"I'm afraid I did not hear you well." he spoke quietly, his green eyes glistering dangerously.

Endymion saw how Andrew swallowed hard before he lifted his head in defiance.

"My intention is not to disobey your orders, Doctore." he replied sternly. "But I do not wish to fight with Endymion."

Artemis stared at him for a moment or two before he let out a snort, his broad chest rumbling as he chuckled. There was a flicker of uncertainty in Andrew's eyes, but he stood tall and determined as his gaze was solely focused on the older man. A loud groan of pain was suddenly heard as Artemis punched him with the speed of a cat. Andrew fell to the ground, panting heavily as blood tickled down his chin. He lifted his eyes to meet the Doctore's icy stare.

"You will fight with Endymion today." Artemis repeated coldly, before he turned around to give instructions to the gladiators surrounding them.

Andrew angrily spit onto the ground, his salvia mixing with blood from his mouth. Endymion stepped next to him and offered his hand for him to get up.

Andrew glared at him and ignored it as he stood. He was about to turn away from him when Endymion grabbed his left arm tightly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he hissed, his blue eyes searching his friend's face.

Andrew had already opened his mouth, but must have thought better of it and closed it again. His green eyes were full of hatred when he wrenched his arm from Endymion's grip.

"Choose your weapon, Thracian." he spat and turned away.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion halfheartedly let his wooden spoon dig in and out of the mash they had been given for dinner. He was sitting next to Zoisite and Nephrite who were laughing and bawling loudly about the games to come. Endymion lifted his head to look at Andrew who was sitting two rows to his right. He smirked at something that another gladiator said to him, but when he felt Endymion's eyes and met his gaze, his face turned sour and his eyes darkened with the fury from earlier.

Endymion sighed and shook his head. What was wrong with him? He had not spoken a single word during the fight – and had even landed some serious punches on Endymion's face and torso. Artemis had to stop the fight more than once before either the Thracian or Andrew got seriously injured. Even though stronger in built and more forceful in strength, Endymion could never hurt Andrew as he still considered him as friend. The Roman gladiator, however, hadn't appeared to follow such noble thoughts during the training. Every blow, every hit had been spurred on by pure hatred it seemed. And Endymion had no clue why his friend was acting like that.

"Trouble in paradise?" someone asked tauntingly.

Endymion lifted his eyes only to notice that Malachite had joint them and was now sitting next to him.

"You should have seen them fight today." Zoisite snickered with amusement in his eyes. "They were fighting like an old couple."

"True." Nephrite chimed in with a smirk on his face. "Never thought the Roman lapdog would have in him to challenge the _Bringer of Rain_."

Endymion rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't think this is any of your business." he growled as he glared darkly at the other men.

Malachite chuckled and slapped his back.

"Don't mind them." he said cheerfully. "Their heads are filled with nothing but blood and battle, what else can you expect?"

Endymion made a strange sound the in back of his throat and focused his attention back to the food in front of him.

"It's good to see that you have recovered." he addressed Malachite after a while.

He gazed up to see the surprised expression on Malachite's face. His lips then formed into a smile and he nodded his head.

"And it's good to see that you have accepted your place in the brotherhood and your life as a gladiator." he replied.

Endymion returned his smile and nodded.

"Dominus Tiberius helped me with that." he answered honestly. "He showed me the way."

Sadness etched into Malachite's features at the mentioning of the deceased Dominus' name.

"He was a good man." he said almost softly. "He understood the gladiatorial art like no other. He never treated us as slaves."

Nephrite and Zoisite nodded their heads in agreement, and a wave of sadness washed through Endymion's body. He tightened the grip around his spoon, almost breaking it while doing so. He watched as his knuckles turned white, and an image of Tiberius and Raye entered his mind.

"It is not fair." he growled, his voice laced with frustration.

"Life is hardly fair." Malachite sighed. "But things happen for a reason. After all, Gods play wicked games."

Endymion snorted and shook his head.

"I do not believe in the Gods." he replied icily. "Neither Romans nor others. But I believe in humans and _their_ wicked games."

Malachite cocked his head before he let out a roar of laughter. Endymion lifted his head and stared at him in confusion.

"You may not believe in the Gods, but they believe in you, brother." he told him with a broad grin. He then moved closer, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "And believe _me_ that they have much in store for you."

Nephrite chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh see how death has made him wise!" he taunted. "Since when do you believe in the Gods?"

Malachite shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance and crossed his arms before his broad chest.

"Now I do." he said with a smirk.

"Either way…" Zoisite chimed in with a serious look in his face. "I cannot wait to honor Dominus Tiberius and avenge his death. His death shall be repaid with blood and death. Endymion, I truly envy you, brother. You will get the chance to execute those bastards."

"Ah yes, the executions." Malachite said and leant back against the rest of his chair. His probing gaze focused on Endymion. "How do you feel about it?"

Endymion huffed, his eyes turning angry.

"I'm not scared if this is what you mean." he spat.

Malachite chuckled and shook his head.

"It is not." he declared. "I have no doubt that you will easily kill all of them."

He fell silent for a moment before addressing him again.

"Rumor has it that two brothers were captured as well."

"Traitors." Nephrite correctly grimly.

Malachite chuckled softly, but eventually nodded his head.

"Traitors." he agreed after a while, but stayed otherwise silent.

Nephrite, sensing the change of atmosphere, quickly changed the subject and began talking about one of the latest battles he had won. Every now and then, Endymion glances at Malachite who was sitting quietly next to them, absently staring into space. When the Doctore announced that they should move to the bathing caves, Malachite suddenly grabbed Endymion's arm, making him stay a little longer.

"One favor, brother." he addressed him, his silvery eyes shining determinedly. Curiously, Endymion drew his brows together, waiting patiently for Malachite to express his desire.

"If Jadeite is one of those who are to be executed…" he trailed off, and he averted his eyes for the shortest of moments. When he looked back at Endymion, his eyes were filled with an ocean of emotions. "Grant him the death of a gladiator. He was … _is_ our brother."

Endymion's gaze softened. He knew that Malachite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite had been close. He also knew that Zoisite and Nephrite couldn't stand the idea that Jadeite had betrayed the brotherhood – that he had chosen to go against the House of Tadius and join the rebels. It was obvious that their love for him had turned to disappointment that edged to hatred. When he looked into Malachite's eyes, he, too saw betrayal. It was clear, however, that no feelings for hatred could enter the gladiator's heart for his former friend.

"And I'm sure he will fight as such." Endymion said with a small smile on his face.

Malachite's expression softened and he nodded his head in gratitude.

"Jadeite was dear to me." Malachite explained sadly. "The brotherhood is something precious – something that binds us together. He had to have his reasons to act the way he did. If I had the chance to talk to him only once again, I would surely make sure to understand his motives."

With that, he let go of Endymion's arm and followed his brothers to the bathing caves. Endymion took in a sharp breath as Malachite's words whirled through his head like a thunderstorm. He watched as Andrew went past him, avoiding his gaze.

"Andrew." he addressed him, making the blond stop. "I need to speak to you."

"There is nothing to talk about." Andrew retorted coldly.

"There _is!"_ Endymion insisted as he grabbed Andrew's arm, preventing him to follow the other gladiators. "Have we drifted so far that you cannot even look me in the eyes?"

He felt how Andrew's body tensed in response.

Endymion let go of his arm and raked his hand through his thick black hair.

"We are brothers." he whispered.

Andrew let out a dry chuckle and whirled around, his face a darkening cloud of taunting.

"Brothers, you say?" he laughed and rolled his eyes. "You sound like Malachite!"

Endymion's eyes narrowed.

"So this is about Malachite?"

Another taunting laugh escaped Andrew's lips.

"No!" he barked. "This is about _you_! As it always is!"

Endymion shook his head in irritation, furrowing his brows.

Andrew stepped forward, his green eyes sparkling with fury.

"I wonder what Malachite and our _brothers_ would say if they knew what I knew. If they had seen what I have seen!" he whispered darkly.

Endymion narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What are you…"

"… talking about?" the blond interrupted with a smirk on his face. "Oh I think you know _exactly_ what I am talking about, Thracian."

Andrew grew impatient as he observed the confused look on Endymion's face. He stepped even closer until his chest was almost touching Endymion's.

"I saw you." he whispered.

Only three words, but they were enough to make the blood in Endymion's veins freeze. Andrew watched with satisfaction as realization dawned on the other man's face. The irritated smirk on his face broadened.

"Oh yes, I know about your little secret. I know what you are doing in the middle of the night when everyone is asleep." he continued. "I know how you all betray us."

Endymion stared at him with a stony expression on his face. There was no use denying it. There was no use trying to find excuses or to play it down. He could see it in Andrew's face that he _knew._

"What is it to you?" he returned, his blue eyes staring down icily at him.

If possible, Andrew's expression turned even darker.

"Everything!" he hissed in response. "She is the _Domina!_ This affects all of us!"

Endymion let out a snort and shook his head. He moved past Andrew, bumping his shoulder in the process.

"This has _nothing_ to do with you." he hissed. "And if you are clever enough, you forget what you think you have seen."

A hand grabbed his arm, yanking him forcefully back.

"And if _you_ are clever enough, you move forward to another cunt!"

Endymion felt how his body burnt with fury, and his mind shut down. He quickly whirled around and pushed Andrew against the stony wall behind him. Andrew's eyes widened in surprise before he let out a pained groan.

"Don't tempt me, Andrew!" he growled, his face only inches away from the blond. "You should not speak of things you have no idea of."

Andrew let out a taunting chuckle, his lungs quickly refilling with air.

"She is so good, huh?" he snickered. "So maybe to get a better idea of her, maybe _I_ should try her once in a while."

Endymion's eyes darkened and before he knew what was happening, his fist collided with Andrew's face. He threw himself at the man, ready to inflict more pain when Andrew suddenly turned around and flung his legs around Endymion's neck. Endymion saw spots appear before his eyes as Andrew squeezed tightly.

"Not ready to share her, huh?" he heard Andrew's taunting voice. "I thought _brothers_ share everything?"

Endymion mustered all of his strength bit into Andrew's leg. The blond let out a cry of pain, giving Endymion the chance to escape his grasp. Endymion immediately threw himself at Andrew and clasped his hands around his neck.

"So this is what this is about?" he shouted angrily. "You are jealous because she invites me to her bed?!"

Andrew kicked him and punched his stomach, making Endymion groan.

"No!" he spat as he tackled him to the ground. "It's about how you endanger all of us only to satisfy your lust! Thracian scum!"

Endymion saw red. With a roar that echoed from the walls, he tackled Andrew to the ground, letting his fist repeatedly go down onto the other man.

"ENOUGH!" someone barked, but Endymion wouldn't stop.

It was only when strong arms wrapped around his torso and dragged him away did he stop. He glared at Andrew who stared at him through bloodied, thick eyes.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Artemis shouted, his pale face red with anger.

"YOU!" he pointed at two gladiators. "Get him to the Medicus!"

He then turned around to face Endymion. The expression on Artemis' face made Endymion step back a little. The next moment, he felt a sharp pain on his cheek, blood trickling down. The blow was hard enough to make him fall to the cold stony floor.

"To your cabin." Artemis' low voice was heard. "I cannot stand your sight!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion was lying on his cot inside his cabin, forcing his muscles to relax. But sleep would not come this night. Andrew's words whirled inside his head, his _knowledge_ making Endymion's stomach turn.

He had seen them. If he knew… who else did?

The door suddenly opened, making Endymion shoot up in his bed. For the shortest of moments, he thought Serenity had come. But his body tensed when he was greeted with the sight of the Doctore.

Endymion huffed and let his head fall back onto the cot.

"You were expecting someone else?" the Doctore said as he closed the door.

"I was not expecting anyone." Endymion replied shortly, his eyes focused on the ceiling above him.

Artemis stayed near the entrance, leaning his body against the wooden walls and crossing his arms before his chest. Silence filled the room.

"Are you here to announce my punishment?" Endymion asked drily.

He had wondered about when the Doctore would appear, forcing him to endure just another of those ridiculous punishments any men could only barely survive.

Another wave of silence stretched out between them.

"No." Artemis finally replied. "I came to talk."

Endymion chuckled darkly and shook his head.

Artemis' gaze never wavered from the gladiator's form as he continued.

"It has to stop."

Endymion glanced at Artemis. Everyone was afraid of him. Of this tall, mysterious man with the strength of ten and the speed of a cat. Endymion knew that Artemis could kill him in a blink of an eye. But tonight, he could not bring himself to fear that man. He felt nothing.

"I will not bother Andrew anymore." Endymion replied sternly. "He made his opinion rather clear."

His right hand automatically went to his jaw where an ugly purple bruise had formed.

Rather clear indeed, he thought angrily.

"I'm not talking about your quarrels with Andrew." Artemis replied after another beat of silence.

An icy feeling spread through Endymion's body, and his heart stopped for the beat of a moment. He willed his tensed body to slowly sit, his eyes glistering with suspicion as he met the Doctore's stern gaze.

"It has to stop." Artemis repeated with determination in his voice, but without any feeling on his face.

Endymion opened his mouth, but immediately fell silent when Artemis lifted his hand.

"I have no time for this, Endymion." he said sharply. "I didn't come here to listen to your words of denial, nor did I come to judge."

"How long since?" the Thracian asked through clenched teeth.

"Long enough." was Artemis' short reply.

Endymion let out frustrated laugh.

"And you chose today to confront me with it? Shortly before the battles?"

Artemis stared at him for a long moment before he nodded his head.

"Things changed."

"Because Andrew knows?" Endymion challenged with angry eyes. "He is angry – but he won't tell anyone. I know him."

Artemis' body tensed and his green eyes narrowed.

"I knew that you were stupid, Thracian. I just never knew _how much_." the older man growled.

Endymion huffed, but stayed silent. He clenched his fingers to fists and focused his attention on the window next to Artemis. There was anger inside him, anger that he could not really name. Was it because Andrew and Artemis knew his best kept secret? Angry because Serenity and himself had not been careful enough? Or was it because he detected the truth behind Artemis' words. That he indeed _was_ stupid.

"A long time ago, I promised her father to protect her." Artemis said after a while, his voice now softer than moments before. "A promise that I intend to keep."

Endymion's head whirled around, his eyes angry.

"I would _never_ harm her!"

Artemis nodded his head in agreement.

"I know." he said. "I've seen the way you look at her. I know that it is not mere lust that is driving you. And I know that you make her happy."

Endymion stood, his heart filling with hope.

"Then don't make me stop seeing her." Endymion implored. "She is the only light left in my life."

Artemis' wise eyes looked straight into Endymion's – a wave of pity washing through them.

"I will not force you to stop seeing her. Such intent would be useless." he declared after a while. "You will stop seeing her out of your own free will."

Endymion let out a scornful chuckle in response.

"That will never happen." He vowed. "I love her."

It was the first time that Artemis heaved a long sigh.

"Do you know why Andrew reacted the way he did?" the silver-haired man asked with a challenging expression in his eyes. "Because he sees what you already know, but refuse to see."

Endymion shook his head and closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to be confronted with reality.

"Diamond loves her." Artemis said bitterly. "More than he should. More than any man should. The moment he finds out, he will not only kill you, he will kill _everyone_ that he thinks played a part in this. Most likely the brotherhood. Maybe even her."

"He wouldn't." Endymion insisted, but his insistence crumbled as he met the Doctore's determined gaze.

"There is a fine line between love and hatred, Endymion." he replied.

Endymion strode to the window of his cabin, staring outside.

"She will never love him that way." he whispered as he stared at the huge villa in front of him.

"I know." he heard Artemis agree. "And it is only a matter of time until Diamond's patience wears off. That is why she has to leave."

Endymion turned around, shock evident on his face.

"Before his death, Tiberius agreed to give her hand in marriage to Praetor Seiya. Diamond knows about the agreement, but refuses to accept it. He wants to keep her here at all costs. When Serenity, however, chooses to accompany Praetor Seiya to Rome, Diamond will have no other choice."

Every word the Doctore spoke was like a dagger into Endymion's heart.

"Praetor Seiya." he repeated with a new wave of anger coloring his voice. "She will never love him."

"Not as long as her heart belongs to another." Artemis whispered.

Endymion heard how the door was opened, but he did not turn around.

"As I said, I did not come here to force you to stop seeing her." he heard the older man's voice.

The door closed again and Endymion was alone. He let out an angry cry and pounded his fist against the wooden wall until blood pooled at his feet.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Serenity was sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her long hair with a grim expression on her face. She immediately turned around when Mina entered the room, a new wave of hope swirling in the depth of her silvery eyes.

Mina let out a deep sigh and shook her head. Confusion flickered across Serenity's face, and her brows furrowed.

"I don't understand." she whispered desperately. "Why doesn't he come? Again?"

Mina took in a deep breath and sat down beside her. She gently took the brush from Serenity's hand and started to comb her long tresses.

"Malachite told me that Endymion has moved back to the cells." the blonde told her. "It is impossible to reach out to him."

Serenity tensed and her small hands curled in her lap.

"I don't understand." she repeated, her voice cracking a little as she spoke.

"Serenity…" Mina sighed compassionately. "I know that you don't want to hear it, but maybe it's for the…"

"Don't." Serenity interrupted her sharply, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"Serenity?" Lita called from the entrance.

The silver-haired beauty looked up, only to see her friend with a large bouquet of flowers on her hand.

Lita smiled fondly at her friend, offering the flowers to her.

"A gift from an admirer." she explained as she met Serenity's questioning gaze.

With delicate hands, Serenity reached for the colorful flowers and brought them to her face. She smiled a little as the scent entered her senses, making her feel better for the breath of a moment.

"Here." Lita motioned towards a roll of parchment that was attached to the flowers.

Curiously, Serenity took the piece of paper from the flowers and read the message.

.

.

" _My dear Lady Serenity,_

 _I won't waste any ink on writing about your beauty and how flowers couldn't compare to you. It is something that you should already be well aware of and this kind of truth does not need further mentioning._

 _Let me draw your attention to the following words instead. It's an ancient myth from Greek that I came across a few days ago. Maybe it touches your heart the same way it touched mine._

 _I cannot wait to hear your opinion on it._

 _Seiya"_

 _._

 _._

"It's from the Praetor?" Mina exclaimed giddily. "What else did he send?"

Serenity furrowed her brows as she enrolled the second page of parchment.

.

.

" _It was during ancient times – long before the heroic deeds of Odysseus and even longer before, when great Athens was nothing but a mere whisper, a fleeting vision within Apollo's art of prophecy. The world was raw and wild, but untouched by wars and bloodshed. Spirits of the wind and waters roamed earth, free and blessed as they created a paradise for the Gods and the creatures of this world. Part of these creatures were beings of the human race, and those beings worshipped the Gods and spirits alike, and they celebrated each day of their wonderful existence._

 _But the humans were shaped differently from what we know today. They had round bodies with four arms and four legs, and a head with two faces. These creatures were perfect in every way: fair and beautiful, powerful and wise, vibrant and blazingly fast._

 _They were peaceful beings. Peaceful because they were happy. Happy because they were complete. As was the world._

 _The Gods, however, came to fear the humans. They were too fast, too beautiful, too intelligent. They were Gods among the creatures on earth – and the Olympian Gods feared for their role in this world. Eris, the Goddess of Strife and Discord, watched with amusement as the Gods grew more and more fearful at the sight of the harmless humans, and she whispered into the Olympians' ears, letting the seeds of doubt grow. Her susurration even reached Zeus' ears and heart, and it was then that the Godfather himself, the bringer of lightning and thunder, summoned his family to conspire against the humans. Even though some of the Gods – the most bloodthirsty and revengeful of them all – called for the humans' lives, the Light Deities decided to merely weaken the powerful beings that lived on earth._

 _So Zeus, pretending that he would like to send the humans on an eventful quest, called for all of them, and they met at the center of the world, excited and full of need for adventure. It was then, however, that mighty Zeus threw several glistering thunderbolts, cutting the humans in two. The Anemoi, the Gods of the Four Winds, joint their forces and used their powers to create wild storms that carried the human halves to the farthest corners of the world._

 _After that, human beings longed for their other half so much that they searched for it all over, for they felt unhappy and uncomplete. When they found it, however, they wrapped themselves around it very tightly and did not let go – never wanting to be separated again."_

 _._

 _._

"It's beautiful." Mina breathed, and her eyes shone with excitement. "Who knew that the Praetor had an eye for the beauty of poetry and myths?"

Serenity cocked her head a little as her eyes roamed the drawn lines.

"Yes." she whispered absentmindedly. "Who knew."


	14. Spoken Lies and Hidden Truths

_**Chapter 14**_

.

.

 _In some other life_

 _We are standing_

 _Side by side_

 _And laughing that in_

 _Some other life_

 _We are apart_

.

.

Endymion's sharp azure eyes watched coldly through the rusty bars of the arena's catacombs as the corpse of Nephrite's latest victim was carried away from the sand, leaving a thick stripe of dark crimson behind. The brown-haired victor was standing in the center of the arena, his broad golden chest covered in glistering sweat and his opponent's blood, while the crowd was hauling for more. Endymion's eyes darted to Podium where the guests of honor were seated. Diamond sat in front row where his father used to sit, the lopsided smirk on his face indication that he was indeed pleased with the performances of this last day of the Parentalia. To his left, round flushed faces could be detected, all of them belonging to people of high rank from the capital. All had followed the house's invitation to join this great event to games to honor the deceased Tiberius. Endymion's eyes moved further, spotting the three Praetors next to Rubeus and his family in second row. Though enjoying themselves, it was apparent that Seiya and his brothers were less than pleased with the assigned choice of seating. Endymion did not understand much about the Roman etiquette, but it was clear that Diamond had openly disrespected them by not letting them sit in front row together with the guests from the capital. Endymion's eyes then found the empty spot to Diamond's right and his fingers automatically tightened their hold around the rusty bars. Like the past days, it seemed that Serenity had again decided to absent herself from the games. Endymion steeled himself, forcing away the longing that threatened to claim his heart.

He was glad that she had not come. That was how it was supposed to be.

"And again, Nephrite emerges the winner." a voice from behind sounded.

Endymion could not help but let out a dismissive snort when he realized who was standing behind him. He did not answer, nor did he turn around.

"Endymion…" Andrew sighed after some more moments of silence.

"What do you want?" Endymion finally growled, and his knuckles turned white as they painfully clenched around the bars.

"You moved back to the dungeons." was his whispered reply, and it was the defeated tone in the other man's voice that made Endymion finally turn.

The Thracian raised one dark eyebrow, looking expectantly at the blond Roman. Andrew had his eyes downcast, and Endymion could not help the slight wave of satisfaction that flooded his body as he detected the still swollen bruises on Andrew's face – pain that he had inflicted during their last encounter.

"I would have never betrayed you, Endymion." Andrew finally stated and raised his eyes to meet Endymion's gaze with a determination and finality in them that left no doubt about the truth of his words.

They stared at each other for some moments longer before Endymion's steely expression softened a little, and he nodded his head.

"I know." he finally acknowledged. "Not a second did I doubt you, brother."

A flicker of relief washed over Andrew's face and he took a step forward to place a comforting hand on Endymion's shoulder.

"I'm sure it's not easy…" he offered and his green eyes shone with sympathy.

Endymion stopped him before he could say another word.

"It is." he interrupted, and a haughty smile lifted his lips. "I'm a gladiator. Not a love-sick puppet. She was beautiful distraction. But I should have never endangered the brotherhood the way I did. I have to thank you for clearing my sight."

Andrew frowned at his friend, but before he could answer, he was distracted by the sudden sound of muttering coming from the arena. Both Endymion and he turned their attention towards the arena, searching for what had caused the people's shift of mood. The muscles underneath Andrew's hand tensed, and he felt as Endymion's entire body went stiff at the sight of Serenity taking her seat next to Diamond on the Podium.

Andrew let out a short, sad laugh and squeezed his friend's shoulder tightly.

"You will have to do better than that to convince either me or yourself, my brother." the blond whispered sadly. "I know that the worst battle is not in the arena, but between what you know and what you feel, Endymion."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Lady Serenity!" Praetor Seiya exclaimed, his young face immediately changing from one of boredom to excitement.

He quickly stood and grabbed her hand, placing a chaste kiss onto her velvet shimmering skin.

"I had given up all hope that you would join us." he whispered softly and offered her one of his charming smiles. "But I'm more than happy that you did."

Serenity forced herself to form a smile and nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Thank you, Praetor." the silver-haired beauty finally whispered. "But please be assured that my appearance is not by choice."

"Serenity!" Diamond called her name sharply, and she met his icy stare with a glare of her own.

Seiya looked from sister to brother, and slightly narrowed his eyes.

"I believe when the Lady Serenity is not feeling well, it should be her decision to make to join us or not." he finally said while staring coldly at the silver-haired Lanista.

Serenity's glare morphed to a look of genuine surprise – never expecting the Praetor to stand up for her like that.

Diamond's eyes narrowed dangerously at the dark-haired man, but then quickly changed to one of amusement.

"These are games to honor our dead father." he said with a soft chuckle. "Surely you do understand that I want my sister here to share the pain."

His gaze then shifted to Serenity, and he added with something close to disapproval in his voice: "At least once."

Serenity bit her lower lip guiltily and dropped her gaze in shame.

"Still, you should not force her to…" Seiya began, but was quickly interrupted by Serenity.

"My brother is right." she said, her silver-blue eyes once again shining with a strength that did not quite seem to match her petite figure. She then turned towards the guests of honor from Rome and bowed her head. "My apologies for not making an appearance earlier to these festivities held to honor my deceased father. His sudden parting left me struggling needed strength for a while. But I feel honored to be part of this peek of tribute today to celebrate my father's greatness in life."

"Well said, child." a blue-haired man sitting next to Diamond, the Lady Ami's father as Serenity recalled, exclaimed and offered the young beauty a gentle smile of understanding.

Serenity briefly met Seiya's startled gaze and breathed a shaky "thank you" in his direction. The confusion within his eyes danced a moment longer before sympathy settled onto his face as a mutual understanding passed between them. He nodded once and offered his arm for her to take as he accompanied her to the seat next to Diamond.

Serenity felt her brother's eyes on her, but her gaze was firmly fixed onto the golden-crimson arena sand as she refused to look back at him.

"My dear Diamond, I heard that you ordered your Champion to perform the executions all on his own." Esmeraude chittered excitedly while successfully managing to draw Diamond's attention away from Serenity. "I'm afraid to admit that I do have doubts that he will emerge victorious. One against ten… it's either a great show or an embarrassing finale."

Diamond laughed lightly and winked at her with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I'm not surprised that you might thank that, beautiful Esmeraude." he chuckled while making her blush a deep crimson. "Given the fact that the quality of your cousin's warriors leaves much to be desired at the moment."

A deep growl was heard from Rubeus, causing another chuckle to leave Diamond's pale lips.

"Forgiveness, old friend." he offered with a smirk. "I'm just stating the obvious."

"Lanista Diamond has a point." Praetor Yaten added with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "It is fruitless to compare the Thracian's strength and abilities with others that we have witnessed these past days."

"And yet is he supposed to slaughter his former friends today." Lady Ami pointed out as she observed the fight on the arena sand beneath them with an absent-minded look on her face. "This alone poses quite a formidable challenge for every human-being I would say."

Taiki let out a short, amused laugh and nodded his head in agreement.

"I must say the goddess Minerva taught your daughter well, Marinus." he addressed Lady Ami's father with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "These are wise words for a female of such a young age."

Praetor Taiki's words managed to draw Ami's attention away from the arena sand, and her ears suddenly turned the deepest shade of red.

Before anyone else could add another comment, the heavy arena door's flung open and several Roman soldiers with curved trumpets entered the arena. The gathered in the center of the arena while forming a circle.

Serenity let out a startled gasp when Diamond suddenly grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth. She looked at him with an uncertain look on her face as he placed a soft kiss onto her palm.

"I know I ask for much today, Serenity." he murmured against her palm while keeping his eyes closed. "But it means the world to me that you are by my side today… so that we can honor our dear father together."

He then opened his indigo eyes that were filled with sorrow and hurt that only she was allowed to see.

Serenity offered him a wobbly smile and lightly stroked the side of his face with the back of her fingers.

"As we always were." she whispered.

He then placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before he stood to move to the Podium's front. Right on cue, the soldiers blew their trumpets to gain the audience's attention.

"Brothers… Sisters!" Diamond addressed the arena with a strong voice as the arena fell silent. "So we have reached the final round of the Parentalia. The final battle to honor our father Tiberius from the house of Tadius – who shall forever we loved and remembered by an entire empire and an adoring crowd!"

The crowd cheered and bawled, and the arena shook from the force of emotions that were impregnating the air.

"Too soon…" Diamond continued. "Too soon was this prospering child of Rome ripped from our hearts, while leaving a deep hole of sadness and anger in its wake. But now… my friends, my brothers and sisters. Now it has come the time to call upon the one worthy to take vengeance against the enemies of Rome. Enter Endymion!"

The trumpets flared and the heavy, wooden doors on the left hand side of the arena were opened. A deafening sound of clapping hands, stamping feet and shouting people filled the air, welcoming the Champion of Capua for this final battle of vengeance – the peak of the Parentalia.

Endymion walked through streams of white and crimson flowers, thrown from above by the crowd as a symbol of their support and goodwill. His strong, determined steps lead him over the flowery carpet on the arena sand to the Podium, his two swords held firmly in each hand.

"No shield?" Ami whispered to her father. "This appears unwise to me."

"It's a symbol." Serenity heard her own voice explain shakily. "A message for his opponents. He's not here to defend himself. But to kill."

"Hanibal stands at our gates!" Diamond exclaimed and raised both hands invitingly into the air. "A phrase used to invoke fear among the children of Rome. But never forget this: Hannbial passed from this life at the end of a Roman sword! A fate that will one day be shared by all rebels that threaten our Empire! For now, let us pass a message to those who dare to go against us, those who dare to spill precious Roman blood! As a tribute to my father, I give you the enemies of Capua, the enemies of Rome! Let Mars and Nemesis join forces with all the other Gods to taint the river Styx with our enemies' blood to ensure safe passage to eternity!"

The doors on the right hand side of the arena opened, and ten chained men entered the arena – all of them beaten and covered in blood and dirt. Heavily armed soldiers led them to stand behind Endymion in front of the Podium.

"Traitors!" Diamond exclaimed with hate-filled, burning eyes as he observed the row of captured men and women. "May every blow inflicted upon you be as painful and cruel as the burning sensation in our hearts caused by the loss of our loved ones."

Endymion slowly turned around, the first time facing the rebels sentenced to die at his hands. His cold eyes roamed them, and he couldn't help the small wave of relief he felt when he realized that Jadeite was indeed not one of them. He recognized two of his former brothers from the House of Tadius, both Northmen who stared with barely hidden disgust at him.

"Does it feel good?" one of them hissed as Endymion's eyes landed on him. "To be the Romans' dutiful lapdop, Thracian?!"

Another man who was standing next to him chuckled and shook his head.

"No, the _Bringer of Rain_!" he taunted with a toothless grin on his face. "Isn't he a quite a hero? Too afraid of fighting against us one on one. But ready to do the Roman scums' dirty work when it's as easy as that."

Endymion's fingers tightened around the handle of his sword, but his face remained impassive. He slowly turned around to face the Podium again. He raised his eyes, and for the first time in days, he met Serenity's silver-blue gaze. She was staring at him with eyes wide open, her body stiff and her face a world of pain and confusion as she looked at him. He forced himself to direct his gaze towards Diamond, and he lifted his chin proudly as he spoke.

"Dominus." he addressed him with a strong, determined voice. "Unchain them."

Diamond's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and the arena filled with anxious murmur.

"Unchain them…" Endymion shouted and turned towards the crowd. "… so that I can offer the blood sacrifice that Dominus Tiberius deserves. Let the Gods above decide for their deserved fate, and let me be their sword of justice! Do not let them cower behind chains and excuses. Let me kill them as what they are! Beasts and threats to our city!"

The crowd cheered at that, shouting and bawling for Diamond to meet Endymion's wish.

"Well look at that." Yaten uttered with amusement written across his face. "He really seems to have a death wish."

Serenity's head whipped around to look at her brother, her eyes widening as he saw him contemplating about Endymion's demand.

"Diamond!" she urged while shaking her head vehemently. "You cannot allow that! This is insane!"

Diamond's gaze never left the young Thracian's, and he slowly moved his head from left to the right as he pondered about this request. Finally, an amused smile entered his face and he shrugged his shoulders.

"He is full of surprises." Diamond laughed in appreciation, causing Serenity's mouth to drop open a little. "I'm not a man to deny another the thirst for revenge."

"Diamond…" Serenity whispered feverishly, ready to protest anew.

But Diamond stopped her with a sharp motioning of his hand, giving her a stern look.

"Endymion has his own reason to fight." he explained sharply. "His thirst to avenge his sister is stronger than expected – but still I do understand his motives. If it had been you to be killed, Serenity, I would have murdered each one of them with my own hands. And I would have wanted it to last, I would have wanted to see the despair in their eyes when they realized they stood to chance against my wrath – especially when fully armed and prepared. Having them chained will never do. Killing them would be too easy. It would never satisfy the burning desire to avenge."

Serenity blinked one, two times – and her heart stopped as Diamond motioned for the soldiers to grant Endymion's request. Her head whirled around to look back at Endymion – but he would not return her stare. Without another look at her, he turned around to face his opponents.

The toothless Northman grinned at him, his dark eyes swirling taunting.

"Fatal mistake." he chuckled loudly. "The Gods always punish the arrogant."

The next moment, he threw his sharp sword directly at Endymion with full force.

Endymion saw the tip of the sword flying directly towards him. He closed his eyes and put his head back. He calmly spread his arms as he was waiting to receive the blow - and cries of surprise and shock reached his ears as he waited. He felt a slight wave of pain when the sword grazed the left side of his torso, causing a small line of blood to run down the side of his body.

He opened his eyes again and moved his head to look at the Northman with a smirk on his face.

"I do not believe in Gods." he told him. "But apparently, they believe in me."

With that said, he suddenly threw his own sword. It whirled through the air, finding its aim directly between the Northman's eyes. The shocked expression was still on his face when he slowly fell backwards, and his blood quickly painted the sand around him crimson.

Endymion slowly moved towards the Northman's dead body, removing the sword with a determined pull. He eyed the remaining nine rebels, his expression calm and without emotion. Their eyes were filled with both hatred and respect as they readied themselves for the fight. Endymion let out a soft chuckle while whirling both swords expertly in his hands.

"Begin." he said to them with unwavering voice.

"BEGIN!" he shouted when nobody would move. He waited another moment, and he once again threw his sword, this time killing a broad-shouldered Egypt to his right.

"I SAID BEGIN!" he shouted again, and this time, his words and actions had the desired effect.

Serenity's fingers dug deeply into the wooden armrest as he watched as the remaining rebels rushed up to Endymion – each of them wearing hate-filled, dark expressions – each of them with the clear target to kill her beloved. Endymion moved swiftly and expertly, evading every blow, every fruitless attack. He was merciless as the iron of his sword slid limbs and throats. He laughed when one by one fell by his hand, as he injured and slaughtered like he was death himself. Her heart sped up, and her body trembled as he watched him fight. Not for the sake of his safety, but for fear for his soul. She hardly recognized him – she had never seen him like that before. It was a cruel display of his power, unlike anything she had ever been forced to witness.

She turned her head away from the arena and closed her eyes tightly. The air was humid – suffocating her – and the cries of pain and the smell of death was surrounding her, painting vivid pictures in her mind of scenes that reminded her so much of the fateful night of the attack. She saw the fountain before her mind's eyes, the color of blue morphing to red as bodies of rebels and Roman soldiers alike framed the garden. She saw the rebels' leader, his deep brown eyes fixed upon her, a cruel smirk on his face as he promised to return to take her. She saw her father's dead body, his skin blueish and with his eyes wide-open that spoke of shock and betrayal.

She panted heavily – all of the pictures in her mind, the noises, the smell, all of it too much for her to bear. She heard her name being called from a distance, and she forced herself to open her eyes. She looked into Mina's concerned vivid blue eyes, and she faintly realized that she asked if she was alright.

"I … I can't." Serenity pressed out, panting heavily.

She was feeling as if someone was squeezing her tightly, preventing her from breathing. Serenity stumbled onto her feet, barely feeling Mina's hold on her slender arm, giving her the much needed support.

She heard Diamond's voice, filled with both confusion and anger. But she stumbled further towards the exit, ignoring his pressing calls. Suddenly, a strong determined hand wrapped around her wrist, forcing her to keep in place.

Her unfocused eyes met Praetor Seiya's concerned dark blue orbs, refocusing for the moment.

"Serenity…" he whispered, searching her eyes. For the breath of a moment, her world stopped spinning, the softness in his eyes and voice able to calm her down a little.

"I know what it's like." he told her gently. "To lose someone you love so much that it breaks your heart. Over and over again. And what it's like to have experiences such a traumatic experience."

She was startled by the truth of his words, by the pain she saw in his eyes.

"Let me help you." he offered the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

She stared at him, her mouth opening.

A sharp cry of pain echoed through the arena, causing Serenity's head to whirl around to focus onto the arena floor. Her eyes widened as she saw Endymion kneeling on the floor, surrounded by two rebels with glistering crimson swords. She saw the gaping wound splitting the right side of his arm. She watched as he forced himself to stand, using his body to tackle one of the rebels to the ground and retaking the sword.

Serenity used the distraction and pulled her hand free from the Praetor's grasp. She felt Mina and Luna by her side, pushing her away and towards the exit. The moment she was outside, she sunk down to the floor, breathing heavily.

"It's a panic attack. Bring her back to the villa." she heard Luna order one of the soldiers. "Quick!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion panted heavily as he withdrew the sword from his last opponent's corpse. The stinging pain from his shoulder made him wince, and he looked down at the open wound that let thick streams of blood rush down his skin.

His gaze focused on the dead bodies surrounding him. He could have easily killed them all without being injured. But one moment alone had almost meant his undoing. One moment of inattention. One moment of distraction. One moment of _her_.

Just once had his heart betrayed him, and his gaze had darted towards the Podium. Towards _her._ And there she had been, standing next to Praetor Seiya, looking him deep in the eyes. Endymion had seen how Seiya had touched her wrist, holding her, and how she had looked at him in wonder. Not caring about Endymion at all. Endymion had been distracted for a moment too long, and his opponents had exploited this small sin mercilessly.

Endymion sighed and turned towards the Podium. Ready to face her again. He lifted his head under the raging applause of Capua's people, seeing how Diamond and the people from Rome were paying their tribute to his victory.

But Serenity was gone.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion hissed in pain as the Medicus sprinkled some fluid and herbs on the wound of his right shoulder. The old man chuckled and shook his head.

"You survived worse." The Medicus told him bluntly. "So stop acting like a child."

Endymion glared darkly at him, but said nothing.

"That was quite a show today." The Medicus continued as he fetched some bandages from a cabinet to his right. "When you asked to unchain them, my bet was on the others."

Endymion rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You should better than that by know, old man." he muttered.

Another chuckle escaped the Medicus' rough lips and he nodded.

"Aye." he admitted. "I wonder why the Orcus refuses to take you, boy."

Endymion shrugged his shoulder as he answered: "I guess I'm too much trouble."

The Medicus laughed. "I guess you are."

They sat in silence for some moments longer while the older man was carefully bandaging Endymion's arm.

"The Dominus is pleased by your performance." the Medicus then said. "He invites you to the celebratory banquet tonight."

Endymion let out a huff, shaking his head.

"I'm a gladiator. Not a trophy to be shown around."

A chuckle rumbled deeply in the Medicus' chest.

"Where is the difference?" he challenged with a shrug of his shoulders.

Endymion remained silent. Was there a difference?

"Medicus." someone suddenly called from the entrance, the voice making Endymion's entire body stiffen.

A surprised look entered the old man's face as he faced the beautiful woman that had appeared.

"Domina." he breathed and lowered his entire body to perform a bumbling bow. "What can I do for you? I hope you are feeling better?"

Serenity lifted her head and nodded.

"I am, thank you." she said with a soft smile on her face. "I'm here to talk to Endymion. Alone."

Startled by her request, the Medicus furrowed his brow.

"Forgiveness, Domina." he replied. "But I don't think this is wise. He could…"

Before he was able to voice another word, Serenity stopped him by a motioning of her hand.

"Today, he honored my father's murder by killing the rebels who are responsible for his death. I trust him to show equal care and respect to the only daughter that Tiberius left behind. Now leave." she said, the authority coloring her voice that of a true Domina.

The Medicus hesitated, but finally bowed his head in acceptance.

"I'll send for guards to ensure your safety, then." he offered on his way out. "You can't be too careful these days."

"There is no need." Serenity was quick to correct, earning a startled look from the older man. "My body slaves are waiting outside, both of them trained in the martial art. Be assured that no harm will be inflicted upon me."

The Medicus's face mirrored the inner conflict that he had, but he eventually sighed, nodded his head and left the room.

Endymion couldn't help the chuckle that left his mouth.

"He saw me killing ten armed men and women today, and yet he believes your voice of reassurance that two mere women could stop me from hurting you." he muttered and shook his head. "What a fool he is to expose you to such danger."

"Mina and Lita are both skilled fighters." Serenity told him sternly before her expression softened. "And you would never harm me."

Endymion shook his head anew and let out a soft laugh.

"Then you overestimate your guards, and underestimate me." he finally lifted his head to look at her standing across the room. "I don't know what is worse." he added softly.

They stood in silence for quite some time before Serenity suddenly ran towards him, throwing her petite figure against his strong form and wrapping her slender arms around him. Out of instinct, he, too, encircled her frame, holding her tightly.

He felt her sweet mouth placing soft kisses onto his chest, and he couldn't help but close his eyes the sensation. It felt like eternity since the last time he had held her that close, since the last time her sweet scent had entered his senses.

"I feared you were dead." he heard her pained whisper. It made him look down at her, and his heart broke as he looked into her beautiful tear-filled eyes. He was about to reply when she suddenly reached out both hands to pull him down, her sweet mouth immediately finding his in a desperate kiss. It was strange, really, that a man so powerful and strong as he was stood no chance against the power this small goddess held. Lost in the sensation that was so completely _her,_ his hands developed a mind of their own as they lifted her to place her onto the small cot nearby. His strong hand encircled her neck, pulling her head back with gentle force to kiss and lick his way down her throat. A sweet moan escaped her sensuous mouth as he pressed his lower body firmly against her core, causing him to nearly topple over the edge of his control into the sweet heavens of lust and love.

But it was the realization that she felt slimmer than what he remembered, her breathy voice that whispered "How I missed you", and the images of Praetor Seiya that made him suddenly stop. As if being burnt, Endymion detached himself from her enticing embrace, stumbling backwards as he did so. He caught the confused look on her face, and the picture of her sitting both innocently and invitingly on the cot made him almost lose control again. Endymion abruptly turned around to avoid the sight, his back facing her.

"Why have you come here?" he asked in a breathy voice while knowing the answer only too well.

There was a long moment of silence before she finally spoke.

"It seems this was the only way to see you." she answered in a shaky voice.

Endymion closed his eyes, mentally steeling against the power she had over him.

He heard her move behind him, her steps soft clicks against the stony floor. He almost felt her reach out for him, but before she could touch his back, he quickly took a step away and turned around to face her. He knew that one touch would be his undoing – that he could never win against his desire for her if her soft hands made contact with his hard flesh.

She stared at him with wide open eyes, her face a world of confusion and the slightest hint of betrayal.

She withdrew her outstretched hand and clasped it around the fabric above her heart.

"Tell me what is wrong with you." she urged him, but knew better than to approach him again. This was the moment that he had feared the most since he had decided to never touch her again – for her sake, and for the sake of the brotherhood. A promise he had broken the first moment he had been alone with her. His tanned hand went swiftly through his dark hair, his mind searching feverishly for an answer to this specific question.

"You move back to the dungeons from one day to the next, you refuse to see me, you suddenly away from my touch…" Serenity listed with both anger and desperation in her voice. "Even now you avoid even _looking_ at me! And today in the arena, you were practically begging to be killed!"

He forced himself to meet her gaze, immediately wishing he hadn't. Her eyes were full of tears, her lips kiss-swollen and her cheeks flushed from fury.

"There is an ocean of silence between us, Endymion." she continued desperately. "And I'm drowning in it!"

Endymion let out a long breath he had been holding, shaking his head.

"What do you want me to say, Serenity." he finally said, his gaze dropping.

The silver-haired beauty crossed her arms in front of her chest, lifting her chin defiantly.

"An explanation would be a nice start." she bit out. "The truth."

Endymion let out a cheerless chuckle.

"The truth…" he repeated, and never had he imagined that the weight of one word could almost crush him the way it did.

"The truth is…" the young man began and lifted his gaze to look at Serenity. "The truth is that from the first moment I saw you, I wanted to be with you. It is as simple and as complicated as that. You came to me in my darkest hour, and you lit a fire within me that spoke of so much more than desire. Because to me, you meant hope."

He saw how her face softened at his words, and he already hated himself for the next words he had to voice, that he _needed_ to voice. His fingers balled to fists, clenching tightly to distract him from the pain he felt deep within.

"But loving you, Serenity… it was the most exquisite form of self-destruction."

He heard her gasp, the shock and confusion evident on her beautiful face.

"Don't you see, Serenity?" he let out a cheerless laugh, shaking his head vehemently. "You created webs of illusions, and I was your all too willing prey. I never realized how false the lies were that you told me, and that I told myself. That was until Raye died."

She took a step back as if being slapped by his words. But he needed to continue. He needed to say this. For her own sake.

"The Domina and her gladiator… what a love story this was. But love is not supposed to be this way. Loving someone should have been a beautiful thing. It's not supposed to destroy people."

"I… I don't understand wh…"

"What I'm talking about?" Endymion interrupted her sharply, his blue eyes pinning her to the spot. "You are many things, my fair Domina. But you are far from dumb. Raye's death made me think about my purpose in life. Now that she is dead, she took that purpose to her cold grave. Being with you… it gave me hope. But all hope is lost in this world. I have to find my place in this life – and as the Gods spared me today in the arena, they showed me this place."

Serenity stood in silence, her trembling fingers the only motion that could be seen.

"I'm a gladiator, Serenity. A God of the arena." Endymion said after some time with pride in his voice. "I fight for honor and glory in this life – so that I can proudly enter the afterlife without being ashamed of my deeds in this."

"You don't have to." Serenity whispered in a strangled voice. "Let me set you free, let me give you a life outside these walls, Endymion."

Endymion laughed at that – a cold and distant sound that made Serenity flinch. He slowly walked towards her, his fingers lightly brushing away the lonely tear that lingered on her soft cheek.

"And there we go again." he whispered almost disapprovingly. "Inflicting hope where there is none. Do you still not understand, Serenity? I don't want that. I _want_ to be a gladiator."

Serenity covered his hand with hers, pressing lightly, but he immediately removed his and turned around.

"Even more than I want hope. Even more than I want _you_."

He closed his eyes, never imagining how much some uttered words could make the heart cry out.

"What do you mean?" he heard her whispered voice.

He took a deep breath. This is it. Only some more words to utter, only some more false truths to voice.

"When I met you, I used to think I couldn't go a day without your smile. Without telling you things and hearing your voice." he whispered, but the words echoed loudly in his ears. "But as time passed, I found that there is something else that fills me with desire, that fuels my blood and sets my entire body aflame – in ways that even your touch was not able to. Fighting, slicing flesh, seeing your opponent's blood spill… Taking lives in ways only the Gods can. There is nothing more satisfying than that. You know it's true, Serenity. I know that you do. You know that I'm born to be a Titan. And deep down, you know that there is nothing, that there is _no one_ , to even closely fulfill this need within me."

"What does this mean for us?" she whispered, her broken voice a mirror of her shattered heart.

Endymion took a deep breath. He turned around, looking her straight in the eye for the final kill.

"The reason why I got injured today was because of you. One moment of inattention almost meant my undoing." he told her. "You are a distraction – keeping me from my true purpose. Of course I still desire you, Serenity, every man on this earth and above does. But the thing is, fair Domina, that being a gladiator means more to me, than you. I don't want to be distracted anymore."

Silence stretched out between them, their pounding hearts the only sound that could be heard.

"You asked me to tell you the truth, Serenity, and I have a thousand things to say to you, and a thousand reasons not to." Endymion then whispered, averting his gaze. "But know one thing: I wish you all the happiness in this world. But you won't find it here in this house."

He heard her move, and when he looked up, he was startled to find her directly in front of him. His heart broke at the sight of her. Never had he seen something more beautiful, never had he seen something more tragic.

"I used to think I set a fire in your eyes." she whispered, but her silver-blue eyes were filled with a strange mixture of disdain and pain. "I never expected to learn that it was just the reflection of the one you set in mine."

She quickly turned around and rushed out of the room, leaving Endymion rooted to the spot. A movement from the entrance caught is attention after a while.

"Enjoying the show, Artemis?!" he barked angrily, causing the Doctore to emerge from the shadows. "Is this what you wanted?!"

Artemis narrowed his eyes.

"I love her like a daughter." he said sharply. "Don't believe that seeing her hurt would pain my soul less than it does yours."

Endymion huffed and shook his head.

"I doubt it." he muttered and turned around, not wanting to let Artemis see the deep pain he was feeling.

"You did the right thing, Endymion." Artemis said after a while, sorrow and pity filling his voice. "And I thank you for that. I thank you for doing the right thing to save the one we both love."

Endymion shook his head anew.

"You have no idea about how much I love her, Artemis." Endymion whispered. "Close your eyes and picture the sun. That's how it felt like to love her. Warmth. And now? Only coldness is left. In both our hearts."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Serenity?" someone called her name, causing her to push back further into the darkness of the shadows.

She saw Praetor Seiya appear on the balcony where she was, and she prayed to every God that there was above that he would just turn around and give up – that he would not detect her.

But not for the first time that day did she realize that the Gods had indeed left her. No, not left her. It was worse than that. They were downright laughing at her childish prayers of despair while pulling away the curtain of comfort for the world to see her misery.

She felt rather than saw how Seiya's eyes landed on her, and his strong determined steps brought him to the hidden spot where she had hoped to hide from the world.

"Serenity." He addressed her again with a gentle smile on his face. "I was wondering where you are."

Serenity quickly wiped away the tears from her face, still trying to hide her state of misery. She knew that she had failed when the smile on the Praetor's face dropped and morphed into an expression of concern.

Before he was able to voice a single word, the silver-haired beauty immediately stood and walked towards the edge of the balcony, trying to hide her flushed and tear-stained face from the Praetor's probing gaze.

"I'm afraid I'm not feeling well, Praetor." she said as nonchalantly as possible. "Forgiveness, but I do not wish for company at the moment."

"Forgiveness, Serenity." Seiya offered as he took a tentative step towards the beauty who was standing at the balcony parapet. "My intention was not to intrude."

"Then don't." was her sharp reply without turning.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, immediately regretting the tone she used. This was not like her – and this was not how she wanted to be.

"Forgiveness." she whispered in defeat. "I just want to be alone right now. Please go."

"They say that silent tears hold the loudest pain." Seiya said as he took the place next to her at the balcony rail, ignoring her request. "You say you want to be alone, but I don't want you to _feel_ alone right now."

"Is there even a difference?" Serenity whispered into the wind, never taking her eyes from the full moon standing proudly between all those glistering stars on the nightly sky.

"There is." Seiya offered gently and smiled at the beauty next to him.

Silence stretched out between them, both of them looking to the stars above.

"Are you ever feeling alone?" Serenity suddenly whispered, startling the Praetor out of his own deep thoughts.

He smiled at her.

"Do _you_ think I do?" he challenged.

It was a question that she did not expect, causing her to turn her head to look at him. She titled her head to the side, eying him closely.

"No I don't think you do." She said after a while. "How could you? You are always surrounded by people, you have your brothers to turn to. I don't think you are every feeling alone."

Seiya let out a soft laugh and shook his head.

"You are right, and yet you are wrong." he answered. "All those people around me, even my brothers… most of the time, they do not really see what I see. They do not understand what I feel, nor do they want to. And yet, I'm never alone. And do you know why, my Lady Serenity?"

Serenity furrowed her brow in confusion and shook her head.

Seiya pointed towards the stars above, a soft smile grazing his features.

"It's because of them." he explained.

"Because of the stars?" Serenity asked bewildered, earning a determined nod from the Praetor.

"I strongly believe that stars are the lights from dear people that have entered the other world." he said. "Their light shall guide us through the struggle of life, and they offer comfort whenever we need it."

Serenity looked at him, intrigued by the passion that she saw in his eyes.

"And whose light is guiding you, I wonder?" she carefully asked.

Seiya let out a soft sigh.

"My parents'." he said. "They died long ago. Murdered by my father's own body slave. A man from Thrace that I had called uncle, and that my father had treated with nothing but respect and love."

Serenity dropped her gaze.

"I'm sorry. I did not want to…"

"No, it's alright." Seiya was quick to assure. "I wanted to share this with you. I wanted you to understand why I acted the way I did. Even if it seemed unfair to you. And maybe it is. But what happened in the past affects our actions in the present. It's difficult to forget something like that."

Serenity remained silent at that, her own thoughts like thunderstorms in her own mind.

"Your father is up there as well." Seiya then said softly. "And he will guide you the way, even when times seem as dark as they are."

"He always told me to follow my heart." Serenity whispered while looking at the glistering stars above.

"A fine piece of advice." Seiya offered gently.

Serenity let out a sad laugh and shook her head, new tears threatening to spill the rims of her eyes.

"But then again, if your heart in in a million of pieces, which place do you follow?" she breathed weakly.

Seiya stared at her for a moment longer before he gently turned her to look at him.

"How about Rome?" he said while looking intently into her eyes and earning a look of confusion from the beauty.

"Think about it." he urged. "What keeps you here, Serenity? In this place of death and blood? Where rebels could return any moment to take you prisoner or worse."

He took a step forward, his eyes never leaving hers.

"What keeps you here?"

Serenity bit her lip, thinking intently about his question.

"Serenity… I…"

"I think you have overstayed your welcome, Praetor." a sharp voice interrupted whatever Seiya had wanted to share with Serenity. Both whirled around to see Diamond standing at the door, his narrowed indigo eyes glaring at the other man.

"Diamond…" Serenity addressed him soothingly, sensing the anger that flared within her brother. "The Praetor was just offering his advice in a moment of despair."

Diamond let out a short, dismissive laugh.

"Oh I'm sure he did." he hissed. With three long strides, he was standing next to Serenity, his hand hot around her slender arm as he forcefully pulled her away from the Praetor.

"Diamond!" Serenity exclaimed in irritation as she struggled against his iron hold while he pulled her back into the villa.

"Let her go, Diamond." Seiya yelled from behind them, his eyes glistering as he followed suit.

Once inside, Serenity freed herself from her brother's grasp, staring at him with a look of shock and anger on her face.

"What has gotten into you?!" she cried out. She faintly realized how the musicians stopped playing their song, and how the guests around them ceased their conversations to focus their attention onto them instead.

"You will _not_ go to Rome, Serenity!" Diamond hissed and tried to grab her again. Serenity quickly sidestepped him to avoid his grasp again. His hand roamed his silver hair as he tried to calm hilself.

"Guards!" he shouted and five heavily armed soldiers appeared. "I'm afraid our dear Praetors have overstayed their welcome. Please accompany them out of the villa."

"How _dare_ you!" Seiya exclaimed, his blue eyes dancing with fire. "Lanista!"

Diamond lifted his chin defiantly, his cool eyes trained at the black-haired Praetor.

"It may have slipped your memory, Praetor." he replied in a strong voice for everyone to hear. "But given my father's passing, I now am General of the Northern troops. Leave now, or bear the consequences."

"Seiya is the rightful owner." Taiki chimed in, stepping next to his brother. "It was your father's decision shorty before he died."

"And he agreed to give Serenity's hand in marriage to him as well." Yaten added, his arms crossed before his chest as he stepped forward. "You know this, and have no right to deny our brother what is rightfully his."

Diamond's eyes narrowed as he glared at the three men.

"And can you _prove_ such insolent requests?" he challenged.

"The word from an honorable man is proof enough." Seiya stated coldly. "Something that appears to be quite strange to you."

Diamond's lips curled into a smirk.

"No proof then." He summarized with triumph in his eyes.

"Guards!" he yelled again, motioning with his hands his former request.

Seiya lifted his hand, making the guards stop their approach.

"There is no need." he finally said with all the authority in his voice. "We will take our leave."

Before he left, however, he stepped towards Serenity, placing a chaste kiss onto her palm.

"I'm not a liar." he whispered. "Whenever you find that the answer to the question what is keeping you here is _nothing_ , be assured that the doors of Rome will be open for you."

Sending a final glare at Diamond, he quickly whirled around and made his way out of the room. The guests stood in silence, all of them staring at Diamond.

"Musicians!" the white-haired man shouted. "Why is nobody playing?! This is a celebration after all! Play!"

He whirled around to find Artemis and Luna staring at him with a disapproving look on both faces. His eyes then landed on Endymion who was standing with a mask of indifference next to them.

"Endymion!" he called out to him, motioning him to come forward.

"You are the only one I trust in this room – apart from Saphir, but I need him for my own safety." he whispered, his hushed voice drowned by the noise of the music and only for him to hear. "I want you to bring Serenity to her chambers. Stay with her, do not let anyone see her. Not Artemis, not that witch Luna. And if Seiya or his brothers try to steal her in the middle of the night – kill all of them. Do you understand?"

Endymion stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face, before he slowly nodded his head.

"I do."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, guess who's back!  
**_

 _ **Sorry it took forever to upload. I was super busy, but I'm glad I got this chapter out.**_

 _ **Do not fret, I swear there will be more Endy x Sere positivity in the next chapter. But what would a lovestory be without some angsty stuff.. :)**_

 _ **Cheers and have a wonderful week**_

 _ **J**_


	15. Brothers in Fate

_**Chapter 15**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

He stood at the large window, and the cool night air fanned over his bare chest like a soft caress. Silence filled the darkness as he stared into space, his eyes fixed onto the glistering lights from the city that illuminated the distance. A movement was heard from behind him, a slight shuffling of parchment, and the slightest sliding of bare skin against soft cushions. Endymion closed his eyes – willing his mind and body to stay focused on ahead, and not to be distracted from what he knew was behind – what a pointless, futile attempt this was.

He heard her, felt her, sensed her. He was surrounded by _her_. Her sweet alluring fragrance lingered in the air, suffocating and addictive all at once. His broad tanned hand clenched for the briefest of moments before it unclenched yet again, the young man unable to win this specific battle against his desires.

He felt his head move slightly, felt his lids open. Out of the corner of his eyes, he glanced at her – taking in her beauty that was lit by the soft moonlight that shone through the broad window. She appeared to be lost in the roll of parchment she was holding in both of her hands, but Endymion knew her better than that. He knew that she felt his eyes on her, that his mere presence was able to make her absent of thought just the way hers did to him. For the past month, they both had to endure this special kind of torture that the divined siblings Miseria, Goddess of Misery, and her brother, Momus, God of mockery, seemed to have chosen for their own amusement. Being so close and yet apart. Even swimming in the river Styx could hardly inflict a greater pain.

"What is it that you are reading?" he heard himself ask, the desire to hear her voice driving him crazy.

But just as always when Endymion addressed her for these past moons, she chose to ignore him. He could handle her tears, could even handle her hatred – it was the least that he deserved. But seeing her so unfeeling, so aloof, so completely without her inner shine was something he was not willing to accept. Even her pain would have been better – because it would mean that she felt – that she felt _for him_.

Was he selfish again? Perhaps he was.

Despite himself, he turned around to face her fully. He waited another beat of silence, waiting for any reaction on her part. But nothing happened.

"Serenity." he addressed her firmly, his frustration slowly showing.

And still, she would not answer. But Endymion did not miss the tell-tale twitch of her hand, and how her body stiffened in the attempt to force herself to disobey the heart's natural reaction, and to keep her eyes focused on the paperwork in her hand.

Endymion let out an exhausted sigh and rested his face in both hands, kneading his burning temples to sooth the stinging pain. It had been one moon cycle since Diamond had forced the Praetor and his brothers to leave the house – one moon cycle since he had ordered Endymion to be Serenity's protector during nighttime to prevent Seiya from taking her. He vividly remembered how the silver-haired beauty had heatedly protested against her brother's orders, first trying to reason with him, then openly shouting at him. Endymion had admitted that he had silently hoped that Diamond would give in to her pleas, but her brother was just as stubborn as she was. In the end, Endymion had been assigned to watch over her almost every night, while heavily-armed soldiers had been placed before her chambers. He had done his best to keep his distance at first, but the more time he spent with his alluring siren, the more sleep-deprived he was, the more she purposely avoided him, the more difficult it was not to simply give in to this natural pull.

He felt how his feet brought him closer to this object of his desire, and he could see how her body tensed as he approached. He knelt before the chaise longue she was lying on, both hands folded before his mouth while his elbows rested on his knees, observing the beauty thoughtfully. Endymion knew that he was making her feel uncomfortable, but he simply couldn't help it. He was dying for the slightest of reactions on her part, the smallest glance she would gift his way.

He reached out one hand with the intent to take the parchment, but before his fingers were able to take hold of the piece of paper, Serenity quickly pulled it away from him and sat abruptly up with her almost bare back turned towards him.

"Careful, gladiator." she spoke her warning with the unfeeling voice of a true Roman Domina. "Or you might overstep your boundaries."

Hearing these words, how she addressed him, Endymion pressed his lips to a thin line before slowly getting up. He stood there a moment longer, looking down at the beauty in front of him who had her head turned away and refused to look at him.

His mind kept telling him that this was how it should be. That this was how it needed to be. But wisely spoken words were drowned by the roar of seething blood pumping through his veins like liquid lava. Her distance was driving him mad, and her stubborn aloofness merely fueled the annoyance burning within his heart.

"And what if I did?" he heard himself challenge boldly.

After some moments of tensed silence, Serenity stood from the chaise longue and slowly turned around to face him. Her beautiful eyes that normally shone with happiness and love looked at him solemnly, and he couldn't help but realize that the silver specks within seemed to have lost their sparkle.

"I am tired." she said evenly. "I suggest for you to return to your quarters and get some sleep before the sun arises anew."

Again, the young man felt his muscles tighten in frustration under her words, and his hands balled to fists.

"It is my task to guard you overnight." he told her sternly as his determined gaze met hers. "The Dominus…"

"The Dominus…" Serenity interrupted sharply. "… tends to exaggerate as it appears. No harm will come upon me that night, as it was for the past weeks."

She averted her eyes and added: "Physically, that is."

The tension inside his body made way to a surging pain as he watched her. Out of instinct, he took a step towards her.

"Serenity…" he whispered, his heart and body all too ready to offer comfort, but she stepped away from him. As she always did.

"Don't." the beauty told him firmly, her hands clasped around the fabric of her nightgown above her heart as she looked at him as if in pain.

They stared at each other for some moments longer before she let out the long, exhausted breath she had been holding.

"Look." she finally said, her gaze dropping. "This past month has not been easy for me. It seems that even though I accepted your decision to part from me, the Gods seem to test my strength of will again and again."

Endymion stepped closer, shaking his head.

"It is not only you that they are testing, Serenity." he whispered with barely hidden frustration coloring his voice.

Serenity let out a dismissive snort at his admission, her eyes suddenly burning like liquid silver as she gazed up at him.

"And yet it was _you_ who took the decision by choice." she hissed. "It was your own free will."

She closed her eyes, taking another deep breath as if to calm herself. When she opened them again, the silver within them had once again lost the fire, the liquid heat replaced by a cold and distant look.

"I won't need your assistance tonight." she spoke firmly. "Go to your quarters and grant yourself some much needed sleep."

She was about to turn around and dismiss him as his strong arm shot forward, and his fingers tightened around her small wrist.

"It's hard to sleep when your heart is at war with your mind." he revealed through sad eyes as he met Serenity's shocked gaze.

They stared at each other for moments that felt like eternity, and Endymion's heart sung with joy of being so close to her. He was feeling like a man plagued by thirst who was about to receive his first glass of water. This longing for her had eaten at his soul, his heart, his mind. And the small contact alone was able to dispel any rational thought from his mind. But the small moment of happiness was soon destroyed when Serenity's beautiful face was suddenly covered by a dark shadow, and her silvery eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"It seems, Endymion…" she whispered, her face darkening. "… that you are Jupiter's lightning and I am a mere tree. And the words that you so carelessly utter are the fire that keeps burning the heart inside of me."

She then forcefully wrenched her wrist from Endymion's grasp and quickly turned around to head towards the large window, keeping her back turned towards him.

Endymion felt every word pierce his heart and soul like heated daggers, leaving scars on his battered heart that time would never be able to heal. He watched her tense body, how her silvery hair moved with the night air's breeze… how the starlit sky was reflected by her marble skin and thin gown. During happier days, he had often compared her to the moon, for she had brought light to his darkness. But it was only now that he fully understood the extent of this comparison. Because like the moon, she, too, had a side of her soul that even the stars couldn't shine on it, and that a part of her soul was so cold, that even the sun could not reach for it.

Something he had caused.

"Despite what you might think…" Endymion whispered into the silence of the room. "I only did what was right for you."

Another grim laugh was heard, and he saw how Serenity shook her head dismissively.

"You rather mean what was right for _you_." she said bitterly.

"For the both of us." Endymion insisted firmly. Serenity stayed silent, leaving Endymion to run a frustrated hand through his dark hair. He moved closer towards her, her natural pull forcing him to ignore all reason. He stood directly behind her, and closed his eyes as he took in her alluring scent of vanilla and roses. Serenity felt his presence behind her, felt the warmth radiating from his strong frame. She tensed as she felt his large hands hover above her slender arms, and she couldn't help the shudder when his rough skin touched hers, his warm fingers gently sliding across her bare, cold arms.

"Don't be under the illusion that it's easy for me to see you drift so far from the love we once shared." he whispered against her ear. "And as a godless man, I pray to the Gods every night that one day, my heart will stop mentioning you with every breath I take."

He sensed the shudder that went through her, felt the heat of her skin against his fingertips. Endymion closed his eyes and stepped closer until his bare chest touched her back. His fingers tightened their hold around her soft arm when he felt her traitorous body shift slightly backwards, leaning back against his form for one single blissful moment.

"Truly, you are the best gladiator this world has ever seen." he heard her whisper, and before he knew what was happening, she forcefully freed herself from his grasp and turned around to face him.

Endymion inhaled sharply as her silvery eyes, flooded with liquid fire of pain and accusation stared back at him.

"For you know exactly how to bend your opponents to your will, be it with weapons of steal or that of words."

She stepped closer then, her eyes firmly upon him as she craned her neck to look him in the eyes.

"It would be a trap I would happily fall into." she said lowly. "Had I not realized by now that your heart only mentions the name of Mars and Pluto, War and Death. As it always has – of anything, my name was nothing but a fleeting whisper."

Serenity was about to move past him when Endymion suddenly stopped her, his eyes liquid fire as he caught her chin with two fingers to make her keep looking at him.

"That is not true." He growled through clenched teeth, his voice low and dangerous from the frustration he felt within that she would not acknowledge the pain that he was in.

"Then what is it that you want, gladiator?" she hissed, struggling a little against his hold.

The answer was ready on the tip of his tongue, and yet he was unable to voice it. Unable to answer her. His fingers tightened a little around her chin, and his face moved closer until his nose was touching hers.

Then he heard them, footsteps that approached Serenity's chambers. He let her go, actively pushing himself away from her and turning around to face her room's entrance. Only seconds after, Saphir appeared.

As always, the young body-slave wore an almost bored expression on his face, but Endymion noticed the slight curve of his right eyebrow as he took in the scene before him.

"Domina." Saphir addressed the beauty, bowing lightly and nodding his head in respect.

"Forgiveness for the intrusion at such a late hour." he continued, his cold blue eyes briefly flickering towards Endymion. "I thought you were already fast asleep."

Serenity straightened her spine and held her head high.

"Sleep won't come as easily when under constant watch." she declared coldly.

"A small price to pay to ensure your safety, Domina." Saphir was quick to defend his master's decision. "Even though I agree that the guard could have been chosen more wisely."

Endymion's head snapped around, his blue eyes darkening as he glared daggers at the young man.

Serenity ignored his comment and rolled her eyes in frustration.

"I don't _need_ protection!" she cried out exhaustedly. "I don't need saving!"

For the briefest of moments, Saphir's lips curled into the slightest of smirks before he answered.

"Is that so?" he challenged lightly, his eyes mercilessly fixed upon the beauty.

Serenity inhaled sharply, lifting her chin defiantly.

"Yes." she said determinedly. "Neither Praetor Seiya nor his brothers will return to Capua anytime soon."

Saphir chuckled, the sound and his boldness earning a confused look from both the Domina and the gladiator.

"It's a pity, is it not, Domina?" the young body-slave then said mockingly, his blue eyes dancing with cold amusement as he met Serenity's shocked gaze.

"But sometimes…" Saphir drawled with the slightest of shrugs. "Sometimes it is our own thoughts and all-too quick ideas that we need protection from."

Endymion heard the shocked gasp that escaped Serenity's soft lips. Confused, he turned towards her, immediately spotting how her face had paled, and how her eyes had widened at Saphir's words.

"Thracian." Saphir then addressed Endymion in a colder voice, the amusement now completely gone from his face. "You are summoned."

Endymion sent an uncertain look towards Serenity who strangely averted her gaze, the young man hesitant to follow the order.

"My order is to protect the Domina." Endymion then voiced his decision, his spine straightening as he caught Saphir's darkening gaze.

"I will stay with her." Saphir said, his cold eyes narrowing.

Endymion was about to protest when Saphir suddenly lifted his hand to stop him.

"The Dominus may have taken a liking to you, Thracian." The young man said with clear disgust coloring the tone of his voice. "But I recommend not to overstep your boundaries. You would not want to defy the Dominus' orders."

Endymion balled his hands to fists. He really did not want to leave Serenity with Saphir by her side. Something about this man did not feel right, and the strange exchange between Serenity and Saphir from just moments ago added up to this bad feeling. It was true, however, that it was not wise to disobey Diamond. Endymion briefly looked at Serenity who still had her head turned away from him. Endymion's pressed his lips to a thin line. What choice did he have? At the end of the day, he was nothing but a slave – ready to follow his Dominus' orders.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

When Endymion entered the Dominus' chambers, Diamond was sitting at a table across from a Roman soldier with broad shoulders and tanned skin. The Dominus' eyes were fixed upon a game board with black and white squares on it, and he furrowed his brows in concentration. A light of mischief then entered his indigo eyes for the briefest of moments, and he moved one of the white-colored stones. A triumphant smile curled Diamond's lips as he took his opponents' black stone from the board, and his eyes shone with victory as he added it to the other black stones that were neatly built to small towers to the left side of the board game. He then looked up to find Endymion look at him, and with a short nonchalant movement of his hand he motioned the gladiator to enter.

With growing satisfaction on his face, Diamond watched as the Roman soldier across from him grunted in frustration, the other man realizing his hopeless situation. With a mock sigh that spoke of victory more than of anything else, the Dominus leant back against the rest of his chair, his features dancing with amusement as he watched the other man's struggle. Endymion stood next to them, his eyes carefully scanning the board game.

He watched the Roman's hand move to a black stone in the middle of the game, and how the soldier tentatively pushed the stone to the right.

"You move unwisely." Endymion suddenly said, his forwardness earning a heated glare from the Roman soldier.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Thracian scum." the man growled as his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

Diamond, however, only chuckled, and amusement colored his voice as he addressed Endymion.

"You play?" he challenged lightly.

Endymion held his gaze and answered with a firm nod.

"It is a pleasurable amusement between fights, Dominus." he explained.

Something close to interest flickered within Diamond's eyes, his grin broadening.

He moved his hand invitingly towards the game board.

"By all means…" he said, the challenging gaze he was giving Endymion unmistakable. "Grace us with your knowledge."

Endymion intently gazed at the board in front of him and knitted his brow. He then moved a black stone close to the middle diagonally one step forward, his face expressionless as he observed his move.

Diamond let out a dismissive snort and shook his head. With one quick movement, he used one white stone to jump over the piece that Endymion had just used, clicking with his tongue as he took the stone away from the board and adding it to his small tower of victory.

"It appears our Champion has no head for games of strategy, good Felix." he addressed the Roman in front of him with a bored sigh, the mockery in his voice clearly to hear.

"What else to expect, Dominus?" the Roman was quick to agree while a grin that spoke of superiority and taunt appeared on his face.

Endymion only offered both men a lopsided grin.

"Battles maybe lost..." he then said calmly as his hand moved to another black stone on the board, making a double move until it jumped over the big triangle shaped white pyramid in the center "… and yet the war concludes in victory."

Diamond's indigo eyes widened in surprise, and Endymion watched with growing satisfaction as realization dawned on the Dominus' face.

"Ah!" the silver-haired man exclaimed. "Treacherous fox! Played like a true Roman!"

He chuckled then, shaking his head as he looked at Endymion with respect.

"Come, Champion." he said, and motioned the Roman to get up to make room for Endymion to sit. "Fall from your chair, Felix. And bring us more wine."

Diamond waved his hand dismissively at the Roman, barely looking at him as the man left.

"His name alone makes him think he is blessed by the Gods." Diamond chuckled as Endymion took the seat across from him. "And yet it is not luck that brings victory, but sharp instinct and strategy."

Diamond looked up, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Come now." he said lightly, his grin broadening. "Let's have a contest between men."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

It was later that night when Diamond let his head fall back, a frustrated groan escaping his lips.

"Bloody heavens!" he exclaimed and shook his head in confusion. "How can you keep besting a man so far above your station?!"

Endymion chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I sprung from my mother with a sword in my hand." he offered with a smirk on his face. "The ways of battles are my second nature… passed down from father to son."

The amused grin slightly fell from Diamond's face, his features morphing into a thoughtful expression.

"I regret my own father never saw the advantage of me being skilled and aware of military glory."

He sighed and emptied another cup of wine.

"He never saw the spoils that I could have won." Diamond continued, his face darkening. "He never understood my aspiration in being further than what I am. A simple Lanista, far from Rome... While he conquered the world through iron and blood."

Noticing the bitterness in Diamond's voice, Endymion titled his head as he watched the Lanista pour himself another cup of wine. For the first time that night, the gladiator truly looked at the man in front of him. It seemed as if Diamond had lost some of his youth over the past few weeks, and when the mask of arrogance and lightness fell, a man was revealed with scars that shone from inside. Diamond's eyes had sunken in a little, and were now rimmed by deep lines of sadness and exhaustion. The powerful Lanista… reduced to a shadow that mirrored a lifetime of struggle and tiring efforts. The torches surrounding them made dark figures to dance mockingly across his pale face, seemingly extinguishing the only hint of life left inside Diamond.

The Dominus then lifted his eyes to meet Endymion's gaze. An exhausted smile pulled on his lips.

"You wonder why you are here." he stated after another beat of silence.

Endymion held his gaze as he replied.

"I assume I was not summoned to share some games, Dominus."

Diamond chuckled and shook his head.

"Indeed not." he agreed and stood, turning away from Endymion as he walked towards a large desk nearby that was covered with heavy roles of parchment.

Endymion mirrored the action and stood as well.

"Why have you summoned me, Dominus?" he probed when Diamond would not continue to speak.

The Dominus stepped behind the large desk while staring at a golden box that was placed in the center of it.

"The only thing that my father and I ever agreed upon was the love for my sister, Endymion." Diamond said after some more beats of tensed silence, his voice low and with the slightest tint of remorse.

He then lifted his eyes to look at Endymion, his gaze now full of determination.

"My father loved Serenity more than life itself, more than war, more than glory." he continued while his slender fingers traced the boxes golden rim. "Even more than me. I don't blame him."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"How could I?" he said. "When I love her more than life itself, more than war, more than glory? More than I loved him."

Endymion felt his muscle tense at Diamond's words, but he forced his face to stay impassive.

"Her safety, her protection…" the silver-haired man sighed and shook his head. "It's the only thing that matters to me. I might seem cruel to her, she might even hate me for the rest of her life. But her hatred is a price I am willing to pay to keep her out of harm's way."

Endymion felt his heart speed up, felt how a cold shudder ran down his spine.

Did he know?

The gladiator swallowed hard and lifted his chin in defiance before he replied.

"Forgiveness, Dominus. I'm not sure I understand." he said in a strong voice.

Another chuckle, another cold shudder.

"I think you do, Endymion."

Diamond motioned Endymion to step closer while he pushed the golden box closer towards the young Thracian.

Endymion felt how Diamond's gaze was upon him as he moved towards the desk.

"Open it." The Lanista urged, and the slightest hint of roughness sharpened his voice.

Endymion took a deep breath and opened.

He couldn't help but furrow his brow as the content was revealed. Inside the box, a dead raven lay surrounded by dark velvet of a crimson color. Next to the bird, a folded letter could be seen, and Endymion realized that specks of the dead bird's blood had tinted some areas of the parchment red.

"Read it." he hard Diamond order.

Reluctantly, Endymion closed his fingers around the letter and took it from the box.

At first, he felt Diamond's burning gaze on him as he scanned the words. But Diamond, the dead bird… everything was soon forgotten as his mind comprehended the words that were written in fine-lined, smooth handwriting.

His eyes narrowed while his blood boiled in his veins. With a dark glare, he lifted his gaze from the traitorous lines, only to be met with an equally dark expression.

Diamond wordlessly took the piece of parchment from Endymion's hand, his indigo eyes turning black as he read the words out loud.

" _My dearest Serenity…."_ he drawled with a flourishing gesture born out of pure mockery.

" _How my heart sang with joy as I received your last letter. A beautiful bird should not be caged in a prison of blood and sand, but fly freely to see the wonders of this world. Rumors from Pompeii state the slave revolt is targeting Capua once again. Be assured that I won't see you fall victim to neither Nemesis' nor Invidia's wrath. I will prepare Rome for your visit. Await my arrival upon the second moon to come. Until then, may Somnus grant me entrance to your dreams to see you again."_

Diamond tightened his hold around the parchment, gazing up at Endymion with a fierce and angry expression on his face.

" _Seiya_." he finished the letter through gritted teeth.

Endymion felt the blood roar in his ears. The letter … so full of hope, so _intimate_. The raging ugly face of jealousy nearly made him lose his composure. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but it was to no avail. The words kept repeating themselves inside his head, over and over again. And fleeting whispers from Gods or spirits reached his ears, breathing taunting words of betrayal of what Serenity could have written first.

"She sent him a letter." was all Endymion was able to growl.

Diamond nodded darkly.

"Not only one." he confirmed with barely hidden fury in voice and face. "Saphire has seen her blonde body-slave send and receive ravens every other day. It was only today that he managed to shoot the bird to retain the letter before it reached its original purpose."

Endymion couldn't help but turn away from Diamond's probing gaze. He bit something inside his mouth to prevent himself from uttering a sound that he would certainly regret. Out of frustration, Endymion yanked his hand through his thick black hair, his eyes darkening with every word that the Goddess Invidia would whisper into his ears.

The very thought of Serenity actively searching contact to Seiya … it left him restless, angry even. He suddenly remembered countless times when he would enter her chambers late at night, only to find her hurriedly moving papers around, hiding them even. He never thought much of it. But now however… it was as if wrong pieces appeared to suddenly match – and oh, how wrong the world suddenly felt… how anger and jealousy suddenly crept their way into his heart, piercing it with long hot spears of betrayal.

"Here I am… trying my best to protect her from evil and the lamb seeks out the lion behind my back." he heard Diamond's dismissive snort. "I cannot allow this any longer. Her disobedience must face appropriate consequences."

Endymion's eyes widened, and fear for her suddenly covered all dark thoughts of jealousy and anger. He took a calming breath before he turned back around to face Diamond.

"Dominus?" was all he was able to respond with uncertainty in his voice.

Despite the anger on his face, Diamond's lips curled into the slightest of smiles.

"Don't fret, Endymion." he assured calmly and placed the letter back into the box. "I know that you had nothing to do with it."

Endymion let out a shuddering breath, his prayers to the Gods that of gratitude that Diamond seemed to have mistaken his reaction that of fear for his own life rather than fear for Serenity. With one last glance at the letter, Diamond determinedly closed the box.

"I need to mobilize the Northern army… I need to ensure their fellowship." Diamond then said thoughtfully. "If Seiya and his fucking brothers want to play, then a game it will be. But the victory will be mine in the end – and they will face a war that the Roman Empire has never seen before."

"And the Domina?" Endymion asked, his fingers balling to fists at the mere thought of what Diamond might have in store for his beauty.

Diamond let out a long breath before he answered.

"Seiya will find her chambers empty should he dare to come to Capua." the Lanista answered determinedly. His dark eyes then lifted, narrowing a little as they gazed at Endymion's form. "Jupiter himself could not claim her as his mistress without my consent."

Endymion furrowed his brows in response, earning a light chuckle from Diamond.

"I will send her away, Endymion." Diamond the revealed. "Neither the fucking rebels nor that pompous snippet Seiya will find her."

Endymion noticed how the other man's eyes lit up before he spoke his next words.

"And this is where you come in." he declared, pointing one sharp finger directly at Endymion.

Endymion's mouth fell open and he was ready to reply when Diamond lifted one hand to motion him to keep silent.

"I will prepare a group of my best soldiers, and you will be her personal protector. I want you to go with her, I want you to kill everyone who dares to steal her from me. And…" he nodded his head towards the golden box on the table. "… and I want you to keep an eye on her. Prevent her from making contact to Seiya. Kill every bird that is near her. Kill her servants if you have the feeling that they are trying to help her make contact."

He stepped closer, his eyes crazed and lit with a burning fire from within.

"Do everything that is necessary to make sure she is not found or stolen." he whispered.

Endymion smelled the wine on Diamond's lips, and his heart raced with a whole mixture of feelings as he stared into the Dominus' eyes.

No, he could not do this, Endymion thought. Being near her, alone with her, betraying her like this. By the Gods, there were too many reasons for him to deny this request.

He shook his head, his eyes closing.

"No" he whispered desperately. "No, I can't."

Endymion abruptly turned away, hiding his face from Diamond's probing gaze.

"You _can't_?" he heard the other man's confused and slightly angered echo. "What does that mean you _can't_?"

Endymion stepped away, his hand moving frantically across his face.

"I …" he shook his head anew. "The fights." left his mouth. "I am a gladiator. My place is on the arena sand where I can fight the house's enemies. Not this. Not like this."

"There are others to fight in the arena." He heard Diamond's growl. "You are born for much greater deeds."

Endymion couldn't help but shake his head, his mind frantic in its search for another excuse.

"Why me?" he asked helplessly. "There are other people who could protect her better than I could ever do. People she trusts. Artemis, she loves him and he loves her like a father, he could…"

" _Artemis_!" Diamond interrupted sharply, and a dismissive, angry snort filled the room. "It's _her_ love for him that kept me from killing him a long time ago!"

Shocked, Endymion turned to face Diamond again. The Dominus' face was contorted with rage that Endymion had never seen before. It was the first time that Diamond looked as dangerous as he was.

"Did you not know?" Diamond taunted, a crazed laugh on his lips. "Artemis and his witch Luna entertain the idea that it was _me_ who killed my own father. He thinks he is speaking those lies in hiding, but my spies are _everywhere_. I know about his treacherous thoughts. I should have cut out his venomous tongue the moment I was informed."

If possible his face turned even darker.

"To even think that I would take my father's life." he shook his head vehemently at the ridiculous accusation. "To even think that I would take the life of the man that Serenity loves above all other. It's an insult that will not be forgotten."

He quickly moved towards the cupboard and poured himself another drink that he emptied immediately. Endymion watched as the fingers tightened around the cup until the knuckles turned white, and he also did not miss the briefest wave of pain and betrayal that washed over the Dominus face.

"No." Diamond whispered and shook his head. "Artemis will stay here to take care of the house and my gladiators while I'm gone. But as long as I'm away, Serenity will not be near him. I will not risk him filling her pretty head with such venomous thoughts."

"Then, Saphir?" Endymion offered, hardly able to suppress the frustration in his voice.

"Saphir will accompany me to the Northern troops." Diamond explained harshly. "He doesn't seem as much, but you would be surprised what a skilled and deadly serpent he can be. With enemies lurking behind every corner, I need him to stay with me to ensure my own safety when necessary."

Diamond then stepped towards Endymion, his eyes determined and firmly fixed upon the gladiator.

"Don't you see, Endymion?" he asked a little softer than before. " _You_ are the only person I trust her with. You are the only person _I_ trust. You pledged your life to the house, you vowed to protect us from enemies. And now the greatest is standing at our gate, threatening to take your Domina… the woman you owe your own life to."

Endymion pressed his lips to a thin line, a weak shaking of his head the only reply he was able to offer.

"I've never believed in the Gods, Endymion." Diamond said while placing his hand onto the Thracian's shoulder, squeezing a little. "But I now know that they brought you to us for a reason. That our lives are intertwined. I know that where my father and I were bound by our love for Serenity, it is your and my hatred for Seiya that will link us. It is our deep love for our sisters that makes us go a joint path from now on. One sister has already been taken by this Praetor, and perished by his actions. Do not let him take another sister, do not allow him to lure her to certain misery."

Endymion closed his eyes at his words, the image of how Raye was taken by Praetor Seiya back in his mind.

"And this is what I ask you – not from Dominus to slave, but from brother to brother." he heard Diamond whisper. "Have you already forgotten about her, about Raye? Have you forgotten what _he_ did to you and your family? How she must have suffered from his cruel hands? How he sent her to work in the mines or maybe worse, to houses of pleasure for his and his brother's amusement?"

Endymion squeezed his eyes shut, unable to dispel the images Diamond created within his mind.

"So I ask you, Endymion." Diamond said as his hand wandered to Endymion's neck and squeezed lightly, the action making Endymion to open his eyes again.

"Do you want to see your Domina, this house's light, a soul as pure as Astraea herself, in this man's arms? Do you want to offer this sister as another sacrifice to Seiya's greed and wickedness?"

Endymion's eyes darkened at the very thought. He shook his head.

"No." he heard himself say in a strangely dark and venomous voice that was even foreign to his own ears. "I'd rather die."

A genuine smile lifted Diamond's lips, and his fingers tightened significantly around Endymion's nape.

"Good." he said and nodded in appreciation and relief. "So I entrust you with Serenity's safety."

His smiled broadened before he added: "My brother in fate."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion watched how the faintest blush fell from her rosy cheeks, leaving a pale mask of marble behind. Her lush lips parted at first, before they slimmed down to a thin line that she firmly pressed together.

"Well?!" Diamond asked in a hoarse, low voice.

Endymion who was slightly standing behind the sitting Dominus knew that the other man's eyes must have turned to black pools, and still were they only a misted mirror of the true anger that was pumping through Diamond's body.

Serenity lifted her gaze from the golden box standing opened before her, her silvery eyes cold as she looked directly at her brother.

"Is there even a point in denying it?" she finally answered in a strong voice, and despite everything, Endymion could not help but admire her for her steadfastness. He knew that men of greater strength and higher rank would have cowered in fear before the silver haired man. But not her. She was stronger than that. More stubborn than that. More determined.

But he saw the telltale, nervous play with her fingers, he had noticed the slight shiver that had went through her body when she was presented with Diamond's … _gift_.

Diamond made a clicking sound with is tongue.

"No." was his cold, whispered reply.

The room was deadly silent, the atmosphere strained and full of pent-up emotions. Endymion briefly let his eyes roam over the other faces in the room. On the other side of Diamond's plush chair, Saphir was standing – body stiff and face expressionless as always. Serenity was standing only some feet away from the trio, behind Diamond's large desk and with her eyes firmly focused on her seated brother. Behind her, near the chamber's entrance, Artemis, Luna, Lita and Mina were standing next to each other, each of them wearing a dark expression on their faces that spoke volumes of the hatred and fury they felt within. Heavily-armed guards were surrounding them, their expressions as cold as the armor they wore.

"Endymion." Diamond addressed the gladiator next to him without turning his gaze away from his sister. "Read it to us."

Endymion swallowed hard and stepped forward. As he approached Serenity, he noticed how the faintest of blushes tainted her cheeks, but she turned her gaze away from him. Standing next to her, he felt her shiver, could almost feel the tension that held her spine upright. He kept his gaze on her as he slightly bent over to retrieve the letter from the box where the dead bird still lay.

He felt his own fingers tremble as he unfolded the word's he already knew too well.

" _My dearest Serenity…."_ Endymion began to read out loud – his own voice foreign to his ears.

"LOUDER, Endymion!" Diamond barked, the strength and anger in his voice making the people around them flinch.

A cold chuckle escaped Diamond's lips and out of the corner of his eyes, Endymion saw how the silver-haired man got up from his chair to pour himself yet another goblet of wine.

"Speak loud and clear, so that our dear friends back there understand _every_ sweet written word!"

Endymion gulped, and his fingers tightened. His eyes shifted to look at Serenity, but she had her face still turned to the other side.

He let out a shuddering breath before he continued to read, forcing his voice to be stronger than before.

" _How my heart sang with joy as I received your last letter. A beautiful bird should not be caged in a prison of blood and sand, but fly freely to see the wonders of this world. Rumors from Pompeii state the slave revolt is targeting Capua once again. Be assured that I won't see you fall victim to neither Nemesis' nor Invidia's wrath. I will prepare Rome for your visit. Await my arrival upon the second moon to come. Until then, may Somnus grant me entrance to your dreams to see you again."_

Endymion felt and heard the words echo heavily from the walls around them, sounding loudly in every head.

"So this Roman scum truly tries to steal you away, sister-mine." Diamond taunted, causing Serenity's lips to tighten further. "You must be so…" he whirled his hand through the air as if in search for the right word. "… _winged,_ little caged bird."

Serenity let out a shuddering breath before she turned her head back to face her brother.

"Did you really expect me to accept the fate that you have chosen so lightly for me?" she challenged boldly. But she couldn't fool Endymion. He was standing too close, knew her too well. He could see the tears of desperation forming in the corners of her eyes, heard the pain and suffering in her voice. It took him everything within him not to pull her close and to shield her from her brother's wrath.

"Lightly?" Diamond exclaimed heatedly, his normally pale face flushed from anger. "Lightly, you say?!"

He smashed his wine-filled goblet against a wall nearby, the sudden movement and clanking sound causing even Serenity to wince.

"I am trying to _protect_ you!" Diamond yelled. "And you? You offer yourself so freely to this good for nothing scum."

"I didn't _offer_ myself, Diamond!" Serenity cried out in frustration. "He invited me to Rome and I've never been there. I cannot stay here any longer, I…"

Endymion's heart stopped a beat when her silvery tear-filled eyes landed on him for the briefest of moments. She swallowed the words that had almost escaped her lips and shook her head.

"I want to see Rome." she finished in a broken voice. "I cannot stay in this place."

Endymion couldn't help the pain he felt in his heart as he saw the love of his life suffer. It was all his fault – it was no use blaming destiny or any God for this. This was _his_ doing. This was _his_ pain he had caused her. He felt how his body slightly moved closer towards her, and he already felt the warmth of her soft skin close to his. Before he could touch her, however, he felt Diamond next to him, the Dominus' presence causing him to return to reality. With a simple nod of his head, Diamond motioned him to step away. Reluctantly, Endymion stepped aside and watched how Diamond took the place right in front of Serenity.

"And you won't." Diamond whispered in a strangely soft voice. Serenity lifted her tear-filled gaze to look at her brother in surprise.

"I know that I have asked much of you, Serenity." he said, as he took her chin with two fingers to force her to keep looking at him. "To stay in this place where you were almost taken or killed by rebels… where they killed our beloved father."

His words caused thick droplets of silvery tears to run down Serenity's face.

"But you must understand that I cannot allow you to go to Rome." he continued softly. "I cannot allow you to be with that Praetor who is only trying to use you for his own purpose."

Serenity cried harder at that, her strong façade now gone and replaced with the true desperation she felt. She tried to turn her face away, but Diamond's fingers held her in place.

"I cannot allow it, Serenity." Diamond repeated determinedly. "You are my ward now. I am your protector. And I will protect you. Even when it is from your own foolishness."

Serenity closed her eyes. Unable to longer look at the foreign man in front of her. She felt how Diamond wiped away her warm tears with his thumb.

Diamond sighed and let go off her chin.

"I will go to the Northern troops." Diamond then announced. "I made plans for you to go to a safe place. No rebels and no Praetor will be able to find you there. And even if they do…" his eyes shifted to Endymion whose gaze was locked on the silver-haired beauty. "Endymion will kill everyone who tries to come near you."

A gasp was heard, but Endymion couldn't name the lips that it escaped.

"Endymion, Dominus?" Artemis then asked and took a step forward.

Diamond's eyes turned dark as he looked at the House's Doctore.

"Indeed." he replied coldly. "Endymion has proven himself trustworthy over the past months. I trust him to protect her the way I would."

Artemis narrowed his eyes and lightly shook his head.

"Dominus." he addressed him and lifted his chin in defiance. "Endymion is a gladiator who has been part of this Ludus shorter than any other. It is unwise to…"

"ENOUGH!" Diamond barked at him while glaring daggers at the older man. "This is my decision. Endymion and some of my best soldiers will accompany her. _You_ , on the other hand, will stay in Capua in service of your House, Artemis."

Artemis had already opened his mouth to protest when Luna placed a hand onto his shoulders, silently urging him to stay silent. Reluctantly, Artemis closed his mouth, his features going hard. He offered Diamond an obedient nod and said in a low voice: "Your will, my command, Dominus."

A triumphant smirk appeared on Diamond's lips.

"Preparations have been finished." He then declared cheerfully, his focus moving back onto Serenity. "You will leave tomorrow."

Serenity's eyes widened.

"Tomorrow?" she gasped, shaking her head.

Diamond simply nodded his head.

"The sooner the better." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "We wouldn't want you to try and contact your beloved Praetor again to come and safe you now, would we?"

He winked at her, making her shudder.

"Ah…" Diamond suddenly exclaimed, hitting his hand mockingly against his forehead. "Speaking of which… I cannot believe I almost forgot."

He straightened his spine then, his eyes dark and the haughty grin plastered across his face.

"Seize her." he ordered.

Endymion's eyes widened as the soldiers in the back suddenly moved. Serenity whirled around, and out of instinct, Endymion stepped forward to shield her tiny form from their view. But it was not Serenity who was in danger. A cry was heard, people were roughly pushed aside.

"NO!" Endymion heard Serenity's scream in panic. She tried to move past him, but he held her back. He tightened his arms around her waist as she frantically tried to struggle free, pressing her firmly against his chest and holding her close.

He watched in horror as two soldiers pushed Lita aside, only to capture Mina between them, holding her roughly.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Serenity yelled in frustration and looked at Diamond who was now standing next to her.

"I cannot allow disobedience." Diamond explained lightly. "I forgive you your failings, beautiful sister. I forgive you that went against my will. But treason _must_ be punished."

He shortly waved at the Roman soldiers, and Mina was forcefully pushed onto her knees.

"Diamond!" Serenity cried out, shaking her head frantically.

"I know that she helped you. Maybe she even filled your pretty head with ideas of contacting Seiya." Her brother explained calmly. "I cannot let this stand."

"But you are _wrong_." Serenity exclaimed heatedly, fresh tears now running freely down her face. She struggled more forcefully against Endymion's hold. "This was all my doing, _my_ idea! I forced her to help me. She had no choice!"

Diamond furrowed his brow for the briefest of moments before his face turned cold again.

"Be it as it is." he said. "It's treason against the Dominus' will. Her fate is decided."

He nodded his head again at the soldiers who were holding Mina down. Endymion watched in horror as the left soldier drew his heavy sword.

"Diamond!" Artemis exclaimed, he too now being held back by soldiers. "You cannot do this!"

"SILENCE!" the silver-haired man shouted. "Watch your fucking tongue, Artemis, or you find yourself absent of it!"

"Diamond please." Serenity whispered, pleaded, cried.

Endymion felt how her legs gave in, her weak body now threatening to slump down it not for the gladiator's strong hold. He watched with growing agitation how the soldier placed the sharp edge of his sword against Mina's nape. Lita tried to fight her own soldiers who were holding her back, her cries of frustration and fury now mingling with Luna's bitter cries and Serenity's sobs.

"Stop!" he suddenly cried out, his strong voice echoing with power and authority from the cold walls.

Serenity turned around to face him, her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

He felt how every pair of eyes inside the room burnt wholes into his skin. He moved his gaze away from the frightening scene in front of him to look at Diamond instead. The young Dominus had his brows furrowed into a deep frown, his eyes narrowed and dark as they stared at Endymion.

"Dominus." Endymion addressed him with a determined but respectful voice. "A word."

He gently let go off Serenity and let her sink unharmed onto the cold marble floor. He then moved quickly towards Diamond, standing close.

"Domina loves her like no other, like a _sister_." Endymion spoke hurriedly in a hushed voice. "Killing someone so close to her heart will bring you nothing but hurt and regret. She would never forgive you."

Diamond's frown deepened, but he held up one hand for the soldier to pause his original intent. The small motion alone spurred Endymion on, the gladiator now winged with the intent to save his love's best friend.

"I understand that justice must be done, but winning this battle will not bring you the desired victory." Endymion implored, his gaze strong and determined as he locked eyes with the Dominus.

"But… she must be punished." Diamond replied stubbornly, but Endymion noticed the spark of reluctance flickering inside his indigo eyes.

"I understand." Endymion repeated. "But what would be the outcome? After the loss of her father, how much more misery would Domina be able to bear?"

Diamond's gaze flickered towards where Serenity was crouching on the floor, her face covered with both hands as his Goddess cried bitter tears of grief and fear.

His own eyes clouded with doubt and pain. He gazed back at Endymion.

"And your advice?" he addressed Endymion slowly.

"Trust me." Endymion said. "And put mercy before justice."

Diamond took in the scene before him. Mina, with her head dropped, ready to receive the inevitable. Artemis and Lita who were struggling against their capturers holds. The High Priestess Luna on the floor, weeping for one of her doomed children.

And Serenity. Oh beautiful Serenity who had to endure so much at such a young age. She must have felt his eyes on her, because she looked up at him. Her beautiful silvery eyes were rimmed red, her pale skin flushed and wet from her crying. She moved her lips, a silent plea in his direction. No sound was heard, no word came out. But it reached his soul, and melted away the cold shell that was oh so tightly wrapped around a once so caring heart.

Diamond closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath, collecting his thoughts.

Endymion's body was tensed, unsure whether or not he was able to get through, unsure whether or not he could save Mina, but Serenity as well. He could not describe the feeling when Diamond suddenly gave the slightest of nods.

"Let her go." he whispered.

"Dominus?" one of the soldiers asked in confusion.

"I said let her GO!" Diamond shouted, his eyes full with fury as he glared at the soldiers.

Reluctantly, the Romans let go off Mina. The moment she was free, Luna crawled to her, hugging her tightly. Artemis finally freed himself from the soldiers' grasp and with two long steps, he, too, was beside Mina, ready to fight everyone who dared to come near her. He placed one hand protectively onto her shoulder, his green eyes lit with cold fire as he looked at Endymion and Diamond.

Endymion felt how his body started to relax, a sigh of relief readily on his lips.

"You have chosen wisely, Dominus." he whispered, a mere breath of words. He didn't even know if Diamond had heard them.

He looked back to where Serenity was still sitting on the floor. Her eyes were still full of fear, but they were solely fixed on him. Endymion couldn't help but offer her a small smile, but she would not smile at him. She just stared at him. He was about to turn away when he saw her lips moving, a silent _thank you_ was mouthed that made his heart burn with joy.

"I am not a cruel man." He heard Diamond explain, the man having mistaken Serenity's words of gratitude as his reward. "Still… the slave must be punished for her deeds."

He moved towards Serenity to kneel in front of her.

"And what greater punishment as being apart from you, sister mine?" he whispered as he took her face into both hands. "Your blonde slave shall not accompany you to the place I have chosen for you. She will stay here to serve the gladiators and to satisfy their needs."

Serenity's eyes widened. But before she could voice a single word of protest, Diamond bowed to kiss her lips gently.

"This is the price of loving you so much, Serenity." he whispered.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion struggled against the hold, tried to free himself from the blinding hatred that was pressing him forcefully against the cold wall.

"What is this game that you are playing?!" Artemis hissed, his grip around Endymion's neck tightening. "What do you gain from it?"

Endymion forced his eyes to open to meet Artemis' sparkling green eyes.

"Let go off me!" he pressed out through gritted teeth.

"Answer!" Artemis hissed like a deadly cat.

Endymion felt how the air inside his lungs left his body, and how black and yellow spots appeared before his eyes. His survival instinct kicked in, and he smashed his head forcefully against Artemis, causing the latter to stumble backwards.

Endymion did not wait another second before he forcefully pushed Artemis back, his strong arms firm around the other man's neck as he pulled him to the ground, tightening his hold.

But Artemis was a skilled fighter, strong and experienced. He grabbed Endymion by the head and whirled him around, punching his face brutally as the gladiator lay on the floor. Endymion used his legs to finally push him away from him, and he quickly scrambled back onto his feet, bringing some distance between the two of them. He watched as Artemis stumbled back onto his feet, blood tickling from green eyes as he glared at the other man.

"I will go with her." Endymion growled, his blue eyes dark. "There is nothing you can do about it!"

"We had an agreement!" Artemis shouted angrily.

Endymion narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"No" he then said with a snort. " _You_ tricked me in believing that staying away from her would save her. But your wise piece of advice, _Doctore_ " he spat _"_ almost killed us both! And Mina as well. You made me push her into the arms of another man!"

"Her only chance at freedom and happiness!" Artemis growled. "A future that is now destroyed thanks to you and Diamond! Tell me Thracian, what does he promise you for you to become his devoted lapdog? Oh no… _advisor,_ is it not?"

A taunting laugh left his cracked, bloodied lips.

"What a career this is!"

"His trust in me saved Mina's life tonight!" Endymion reminded coldly. "And where were you, Doctore? What was your plan? Struggling and spitting threats like a newborn kitten?"

Artemis' eyes narrowed.

"Careful, Endymion." he said lowly. "I can always kill you with bare hands."

But Endymion just let out a soft laugh, shaking his heads.

"I doubt that." he replied unfazed. "You trained me well."

Artemis' chest heaved from fury, but deep inside, he knew the truth of Endymion's words.

"You vowed to protect her." Artemis said after a long beat of silence. "I trusted you to love her enough to keep your false promise."

Endymion let out a sad laugh.

"You have no idea what you are talking about, Artemis." he said. "I love her more than the moon the stars. I love her more than anything in this world or any other. And I _will_ protect her. But I will not watch her fall into the arms of Praetor Seiya!"

"Your own personal hatred for this man is clouding your judgement Endymion!" Artemis yelled angrily. "Or is it just an excuse to try to keep her all to yourself? If you loved her truly, you would let her go! You would let her be free and move to Rome, away from Diamond. By the Orcus, boy! Did you not see what he is capable of?!"

"I know exactly what he is capable of!" Endymion growled. "But I also know what Seiya is capable of! I will not allow her to be blinded by his façade! I will not allow her to walk into certain misery!"

"And where does your path lead her, Endymion?!" Artemis challenged. "Where indeed?"

Endymion stepped closer, his eyes softening a little as he gazed up at the Doctore.

"Freedom." he spoke lowly. "I will free her from both Seiya and Diamond. And I will protect her from them until time has lost all meaning."

"Endymion." Artemis urged, a silent plea now entering his eyes. "The attempt alone is futile. You stand no chance."

Endymion stared at him for another beat of silence before he lifted his chin high, determination oozing from every pore of his body.

"You are wrong."

With these words, he turned around and moved further towards the dark dungeons.

"Endymion" Artemis called out, trying to make him change his mind.

Endymion stopped walking, his body tense. But he had made up his mind. It was dangerous, but he would not fail her. Not again.

"Take care of Mina." he heard himself whisper into the darkness. "Send her to Malachite. He will protect her. He will not let the others harm her."

Artemis watched how the Thracian gladiator was swallowed by darkness, leaving him back alone in the black corridor.

"Hold your promise, Endymion." he whispered into the darkness. "May the Gods give you the wisdom and strength to protect her as you vowed, even when the time arrives when you have to protect her from yourself."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **More drama, I know. But the stage is set for romance in the next chapter**_

 _ **Hope you are still with me!**_

 _ **J**_


	16. Herald of Fate

_**Chapter 16**_

 _The night has always been purer than the day. It is better for thinking and loving and dreaming. At night, everything is more intense… more true. The echo of words that have been spoken during the day takes a new and deeper meaning._

 _._

Serenity let out another frustrated sigh, and she arched her back in order to get at least some relieve from the pain that surged through her body. A muffled chuckle was heard, making her young blonde to raise one perfect silver brow.

"I really do not see what is so funny about this." she mumbled and crossed her arms sulkily before her chest.

Lita's lips curled into a smirk as she stared at the blonde sitting across from her in the small stagecoach.

"I sometimes forget that you are indeed spoiled, my Domina." was her simple reply.

Where other Romans would have been more than furious about the way the Greek body-slave dared to speak to her Domina, ultimately ending in a punishment worse than death, Serenity just reacted with a huff of annoyance and the slightest of blushes tinting her cheeks.

"All this bumping and shaking…" Serenity defended with a pout on her rosy lips. "It is maddening. Every muscle and bone inside my body hurts."

"And yet, there are less comfortable ways of travelling, Serenity." Lita chided softly, but the amusement on her face as softened and morphed into compassion. The young Greek knew that Serenity's slender and fragile body was not made for long travels like this.

Serenity let out another sigh while she massaged her neck with one hand.

"You are right." she finally admitted with a small smile. "I should be grateful that Diamond did not make us walk." she added bitterly.

Lita's gaze darkened at the mentioning of the Dominus' name. Her hands balled to fists in her lap and she quickly averted her eyes not to reveal her true feelings when she answered.

"He would not mistreat you like that, Domina." she replied stiffly.

Serenity let out a dismissive laugh, her own eyes darkening as she stared out of the wooden opening of the coach.

"Maybe not." she replied. "But he surely would find a way."

She swallowed hard, the lump in her throat making it harder and harder for her to breathe. Golden hair flashed before her mind's eye, causing a layer of tears to blur her vision.

"He always does." she whispered in a pained voice, and her nails dug deeply into the chariot's wood.

She felt a soft hand on her knee, squeezing a little. She turned her head a little, only to be met by sparkling soft eyes of green.

"Do not worry about Mina, Serenity." Lita softly said, offering the blonde a compassionate smile. "Artemis and Luna will take good care of her. They will not let anything happen to her."

Serenity forced herself to return the Greek's smile, but she couldn't help the glistering tears that rolled down her cheek. She missed her. She worried about her. The cruel images of Mina on the floor, threatened to be executed any moment soon, were still edged into her mind. Her heart still constricted at the memory, and wave after wave of guilt washed through her body. It had been her fault. Had the unthinkable happened … and would have been _her_ fault. Even now, even though Mina had been saved from certain death, a fate far worse than death had been decided for her. And there was no one else to blame but Serenity.

"I believe that Mina will make good use of her alone time in Capua." Lita's voice sounded lightly, causing Serenity to be distracted from her dark thoughts. She looked at Lita, an uncertain and sad expression still shadowing her face. But Lita just smiled at her, a mischievous glint entering her eyes.

"Did you not know?" Lita asked with a giggle. "Artemis told me that Mina will be personally assigned to Malachite and to … how did Diamond describe it? … ah yes, _satisfy_ the needs."

The brunette rolled her eyes, and her grin widened.

"Poor Malachite. He has no idea what he has gotten himself into."

Serenity furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I was not aware of this agreement." she said slowly and shook her head. "Artemis just told me not to worry about her when we left. Did Diamond…?"

"Of course not." Lita interrupted sharply. "Had Diamond known about Mina's feelings for the Undefeated Celt, he would have never agreed to that."

Her eyes shifted to briefly glance out of the carriage's opening.

"It was Endymion's idea." she slowly said when her gaze focused back onto Serenity.

The blonde slightly flinched at the mentioning of the gladiator's name, and she couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips.

"You know that I do not like him." Lita revealed, her eyes cold and her body stiff as she spoke. "Or the idea that you care about him that much."

She then closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.

"But he saved our dear friend twice from fates, one worse than the other." she begrudgingly admitted. "He surely deserves my respect and gratitude for that."

Serenity nodded her head and turned back towards the carriage's opening, looking outside.

She could see the strong black horses that were trotting next to them, heavily armed soldiers on their backs that were supposed to protect them in case of an attack. She knew that Endymion and the horse he had been given were assigned to directly follow the coach, and to protect the backside.

Serenity couldn't help the traitorous flutter of her heart as his image flickered before her mind's eye. How he had protected Mina, how he had managed to convince Diamond of the impossible and to spare her life. And now, he had even managed to pull the strings again to save her best friend from a cruel fate. Her heart jumped in her chest.

And for the first time in weeks, Serenity smiled a true smile.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"How long does it take before we arrive?" Endymion wondered out loud while stretching his limbs. He sat down next to Nephrite at the fireplace. Nights were getting colder than what he was used to in Capua and he was more than grateful for the place of warmth that his companion had created.

"Depends where we are heading to." Nephrite answered with a soft chuckle on his lips.

Endymion huffed and shook his head.

"If only I knew." the Thracian said. "It appears that the Dominus did not trust me enough to share this specific secret."

Another deep chuckle rumbled through Nephrite's broad chest.

"And why should he?" he challenged lightly. "Our task is to protect Domina from rebels and Praetors. Our duty is to fight, not to know."

Endymion raised his brow as he looked at Nephrite. It really was no surprise that Diamond had chosen the Greek gladiator to accompany the handful of Roman soldiers and Endymion to protect Serenity. Nephrite had long, brown hair that reached down to his broad shoulders, and his impressive built was enough to make his enemies shudder from fear and respect. Endymion was sure that not even ten rebels at once stood a chance against Nephrite. The Thracian had watched him fight more than once to know that this hulk of a man was far from slow and stolid. Nephrite pounced with the force of a bear and the speed of a snake. The sheer impact of his attacks was enough to make the earth shudder and quake to his desire. In addition, Nephrite was loyal to the house and a great defender of the brotherhood. He followed orders given by his Dominus, and was ready to crush each and every enemy to the house with mere hands.

Diamond truly had chosen wisely.

"It would at least be nice to know which direction we are heading." Endymion finally grumbled.

Nephrite offered him a sly smile.

"Eastward."

Endymion's brows shot up in surprise.

"The Dominus took you into his confidence?" he couldn't help but ask in confusion.

Nephrite chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course not." he replied, amusement coloring his deep voice.

He lifted one hand and motioned at starlit night sky above them.

"The stars told me."

Endymion followed the direction of Nephrite's index and look at the glistering diamonds on the horizon. He knew that there were people in this world with the ability to converse with the stars, with the ability to draw secrets from the heavenly bodies that they normally kept hidden behind the secure blankets of darkness.

"I never knew you were a seer, Nephrite." Endymion said with a smile on his face.

Nephrite gave him an odd look before he answered.

"I'm not a seer." he stated firmly. "But my family claims to descend from great Apollo, ruler of truth and prophecy. They were and always will be guardians of His heritage, to offer service to kings and monarchs to foretell destruction or victory."

" _They_?" Endymion probed with a slight lift of one dark brow. "Are you not part of your family?"

The young gladiator could see the Greek's face harden, and dark brown eyes moved from looking into the fire to the starlit sky above.

"Power like this is always dangerous." he finally said, not taking his dark gaze away from the night sky. "It attracts the worst and corrupts the best."

He smiled then, a secret smile that only he seemed to know the meaning of.

"I, unlike my ancestors, chose not to reveal the heaven's secrets. My mere purpose is to listen. And to observe."

Endymion could not help but chuckle at his words. He did not believe in the Gods, he did not believe in stars or any secrets they could reveal. He only believed in blood and death – and that one's future is highly dependent on your origin and the ability to lead a sword.

"I know that this is a word foreign to you, brother." Nephrite said, knowing full well of Endymion's attitude towards anything supernatural. "But only because you cannot hear them does not mean that they do not exist. A shame, really. If you listened more carefully, maybe you would realize how much in common you have."

Endymion shrugged his shoulders, a haughty smile on his lips.

"And what pray tell, would that be?" he laughed.

Nephrite offered him another smile, his gaze moving towards the full white moon that hung heavily from the night sky.

"The stars once told me story… a story about how the sun loved the moon so much, he died every night to let her breathe."

He sighed dramatically, a dreamy look dawning on his face.

"Ah… the moon and the sun." he whispered softly. "Always chasing, always swooning and always falling for each other. Day after day."

The smile fell from Endymion's face while listening to Nephrite, and a look of confusion replaced the once merry expression.

"What does this have to do with me, I wonder?" Endymion asked with furrowed brows.

Nephrite chuckled and shook his head.

"I believe we have two more days of travelling." he then suddenly changed the topic which earned another irritated look from the young Thracian. "Go and get some sleep, Endymion. I will take the night shift."

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"Too long have I been apart from the skies and earthly spirits."

He offered Endymion a friendly smile, his face more relaxed than Endymion had ever seen it before.

"Let me listen to them for a while, to see what other secrets they would like to share with me."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

She glanced at Lita who was sleeping soundly on the ground, surrounded by piles of soft sheepskin and blankets. Serenity smiled at the sight. She thanked Selene every day since they had left Capua that they had allowed her to take one of her most trusted friends to this trip to the unknown. Serenity knelt down beside her and draped another soft blanket around her friend's form to shelter her from the cold. Stemming from Greece, Lita had always felt uncomfortable when the temperatures dropped at night. She was a woman who yearned for the sun, who would only flourish underneath Sol's warm hand. Serenity placed a loving kiss onto Lita's forehead before he stood and walked towards the small tent's entrance.

She stepped outside into the night, a small sigh of satisfaction on her lips as the cool breeze caressed her soft form. Unlike Lita, Serenity had never really shunned the cold. Of course she loved and worshipped Sol and His warmth, but she had always felt most comfortable, most free when it was time for the Night Deities to roam their realm earth.

Serenity let her silvery eyes roam the night quarter that the Roman soldiers that accompanied her had chosen as a place for the night. They were inside what appeared to be an ancient temple's ruin that had been abandoned ages ago. The walls were crumbled, neither offering protection from the weather nor enemies, and the temple's roof, too, had long disappeared. Serenity stepped away from the small tent that the soldiers had put up for her privacy during nighttime. Three soldiers were lying some feet away from her, all of them fast asleep. She knew that the others must be positioned outside, ready to raise the alarm in case of an attack. The silver-haired beauty moved slowly, silently towards the small temple's entrance. Once outside, she was greeted with the sight of a small fireplace, the dancing flames and sparks offering some warmth and shelter against the cold breeze. Nephrite looked up, his face showing some hints of surprise as he spotted her. The giant of a man slowly stood. Out of instinct, Serenity quickly roamed the area for any Roman soldiers that would come to the rescue in case Nephrite tried to attack her. But when Nephrite offered her a gentle smile, her body immediately relaxed.

"Domina." He addressed her in a deep voice and bowed his head in greeting. "Would you like to sit with me by the fire?"

Serenity let out a long breath, inwardly cursing herself for, for no reason, thinking the worst of this gladiator in front of her. She swallowed her fears and doubts and offered him a shiny smile of gratitude instead as she took the place next to him on the ground.

"Let me get you a blanket to sit on, Domina." Nephrite offered. "Or to wrap your body in. The nights are cold and the earth absent of warmth."

Serenity offered him another smile and made a quick motion with her hand to dismiss his concerns.

"There really is no need." she told him softly. "But thank you."

Nephrite hesitated for a moment longer before he finally nodded his head. They sat in silence for quite some time, both of them enjoying the nightly sounds that were surrounding them.

"Where are the others?" Serenity then wondered aloud.

With a long wooden stick, Nephrite expertly shoved the pieced of wood within the campfire from one side to the other.

"If not fast asleep inside, the rest of the Roman soldiers appear to have decided to watch the other side of the temple, Domina." he said. He then looked up, offering her a somewhat sheepish smile. "It would not befit a Roman knight to share a fire with a slave."

Serenity bit her lower lip, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry they treat you like that." she said, her silver eyes filling with compassion.

"There is no need for apologies, Domina." Nephrite was quick to reply. "It is as it is. And I do enjoy the solitude from time to time."

Serenity's eyes widened, and she quickly moved to get up.

"Apologies, Nephrite." She told him with an apologetic smile on her full lips. "My intention was not to intrude."

Nephrite looked at her with surprise clearly written across his face, before his features morphed to an expression of pure amusement.

"And again there is no need for apologies, Domina." He chucked and motioned her to sit down again. "I feel honored that you chose to sit with me. It is me who should take a leave should you feel uncomfortable in my presence."

Serenity shook her head, but smiled.

"I don't." she revealed.

Nephrite's eyes glistened with amusement, and he nodded.

"Then we shall sit together, Domina."

They sat in silence, the dancing flames mingling with the cool night air managing to fill Serenity's body with a sense of calmness that she had long missed. Her eyes shifted to look up into the night sky. All those glistering stars, all those small diamonds sparkling and twinkling like white pearls against dark velvet.

"They are beautiful, are they not?" she spoke softly against the wind.

"They are." Nephrite agreed solemnly.

"Someone once told me that the stars are guiding lights from dear ones that have parted from this world. They shall guide us through difficult times." Serenity whispered, an image of Praetor Seiya flashing through her mind. She suddenly felt the small roll of parchment heavy inside the pocket of her dark blue overcoat.

"Perhaps." Nephrite offered with a deep chuckle on his lips.

Confused, Serenity turned her head to look at Nephrite whose gaze was firmly fixed upon the fire.

"What do you think they are?" she asked him, curious about the smile on his face.

Nephrite briefly glanced at her before refocusing on the flames before him.

"They are images of what once was, and what will be." he offered cryptically.

Serenity shook her head in confusion.

"That's not an answer." she replied with a dismissive, short laugh.

Nephrite looked up to meet her gaze, his lips morphing into a smirk.

"Maybe it's not the answer that you were looking for, Domina."

Serenity raised one brow at him, the confusion still on her face.

Nephrite couldn't help but laugh at the pout that the Domina couldn't suppress. She surely was a special woman. He let out an almost defeated sigh and looked up into the night sky.

"There" he then said and motioned towards a bright yellow star surrounded by some more. "Ursa Minor and Ursa Major."

Serenity followed his direction and took in the star constellation Nephrite was pointing at.

The confusion only grew on her face as she tried to understand what Nephrite was trying to tell her. He smiled at her.

"The stars tell us stories." he then explained. "Their stories, our stories … sometimes the borders are blurred. Ursa Minor and Ursa Major, for example, have not always been in this form."

He chuckled a little, the way Serenity's brows furrowed indicating that she was not aware of this ancient Greek myth.

"There once was a beautiful being named Callisto – daughter of Lycaon, King of Arcadia, and born as a nymph. She was follower of Goddess Artemis, and therefore, she had to take a vow of chastity. However, Zeus, mighty Father of the Gods, saw her and fell in love with her. To lure her into his web of seduction, he turned into the form of Artemis and eventually took advantage of Callisto's great love for the Mistress of Animals. Callisto bore a son, Arcas. Hera, Godmother and wife of Zeus, found out about her husband's deceive and went made with rage and jealousy. As punishment, Hera turned Callisto into a huge bear. ' _I will take away_ ' said she ' _that beauty with which you have captivated my husband_.' Down fell Callisto on her hands and knees. She tried to stretch out her arms in supplication – but they were already beginning to be covered with black hair. Her hands grew rounded, became armed with croocked claws, and served to feet. Her mouth, which Zeus used to praise for its beauty, became a horrid pair of jaws. Her voice, which if unchanged would have moved the heart to pity, became a growl, more fit to inspire terror. Yet her former disposition remained, and, with continued groaning, she bemoaned her fate, and stood upright as well as she could, lifting up her paws to beg for mercy. But she was never heard. Ah, how often, afraid to stay in the woods all night alone, she wandered about the neighborhood of her former haunts. But Hera was not content with that fate alone. Instead, she continued to work against Callisto to get Artemis to think that Callisto was a normal bear and to slay her. How often, frightened by the dogs, did she, so lately a huntress, fly in terror from the hunters. However, it was a youth that espied her as he was hunting years later. Callisto saw him and recognized him as her own son, Arcas, now grown a young man. She stopped and felt inclined to embrace him. As she was about to approach, he, alarmed, raised his hunting spear, and was on the point of transfixing her, when Zeus, beholding, arrested the crime and snatched away Callisto. He brought her up to the sky so that Callisto would forever be safe from his wife's wrath and reside in the heavens as Ursa Major, the Great Bear. Arcas, too, was turned into a bear and put into the sky by Zeus to forever unite him with his dear mother. From this time forth, Arcas is known as Ursa Minor, the Little Bear. Hera, however, was in rage to see her rival so set in honor, and she hastened to ancient Tethys and Oceanus, the powers of the ocean, and, in answer to their inquiries, thus told the cause of her coming. ' _Do you ask why I, the queen of the Gods, have left the heavenly plains and sought your depths. Learn that I am supplanted in heaven, my place is given to another. You will hardly believe me. But look when night darkens the world, and you shall see the two, of whom I have so much reason to complain, exalted to the heavens, in that part where the circle is the smallest, in the neighborhood of the pole. Why should anyone hereafter tremble at the thought of offending Hera, when such rewards are the consequences of my displeasure! See what I have been able to effect! I forbade her to wear the human form – now she is placed among the stars! So do my punishments result, such is the extent of my power! But you, my foster parents, if you feel for me, and see with displeasure this unworthy treatment of me, show it, I beseech you, by forbidding this guilty couple from coming into the waters_!'. The powers of the oceans assented, and consequently the two constellations of the Great and Little Bear move around in heaven, restless as they never sink as the other stars do, beneath the ocean."

It was only when the last words of his story left his mouth that Nephrite moved his gaze away from the glistering stars to look back at Serenity.

"You see Domina." he said with a serious but friendly look on his face. "I believe that every star has a story to tell, a secret to reveal. And I like to listen and observe."

Serenity stared at the gladiator in front of her. His brown eyes reflected the flicker of the fireplace's flames. His gaze was so intense, so… _knowing_. It made her heart beat rapidly in her chest and her cheeks turn heated under the strength of his stare.

She averted her eyes and quickly stood.

"Thank you for sharing your story with me, Nephrite." she said in a shaky voice, nervously straightening out the wrinkles of her dress and overcoat. "I shall take my leave now. We have an exhausting day ahead."

Nephrite smiled at her and nodded his head. He watched her hurriedly move away from the fire, her rapid steps leading her to the small forest nearby where he knew the coach had been hidden from prying eyes. A broad figure moved from the shadows to follow her into the woods. Nephrite let out a soft laugh, shaking his head as his gaze focused back onto the fire before him.

"Where is Domina?" an angry voice suddenly sounded from the temple's entrance.

He lifted his head to meet a pair of raging green eyes that sparkled with dark promises of pain and revenge had anything happened to her Domina.

"Domina is safe." Nephrite answered in his mother tongue. "Do not worry about her, Daughter of Greece."

Lita stared at the gladiator a moment longer. His gaze was captivating and he radiated a sense of calmness while every muscle within her body screamed at her to search for Serenity. But she seemed to be rooted to the spot by this man and his sparkling eyes alone.

Nephrite stood, his eyes burning as he took her in. He reached out one hand in a welcoming manner.

"Come, Daughter of Greece, at sit with me by the fire." he offered gently. "Let us listen to the stars and revel in the stories they can share with us from our former home Greece."

He felt and saw the reluctance in her green eyes.

Nephrite smiled at her.

"Domina is safe." he repeated reassuringly.

His gaze then moved to the dark opening of the forest.

This was not his story to tell. Not his secret to reveal.

He was just here to listen.

And to observe.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Serenity quickly rushed towards the place where the Roman soldiers had hid carriage. It was dark, but the moon shone brightly through the forest's soft coat of leaves. The coach had been covered with dark blankets and leafage, the goal to hide it from view in case rebels crossed their path. Would they have detected it unveiled and close to the abandoned temple, they surely would have searched the surroundings for the nobles they would have suspected nearby. She freed the carriage from some of the leaves and opened stepped inside. Inside the coach, she quickly searched for the small hiding space beneath the uncomfortable bench, and she only hardly was able to suppress the squeal of delight when her fingers found the small satchel hidden underneath. She retrieved it and moved back outside. She surveyed her surroundings closely before she retrieved the small roll of papyrus from the pockets of her overcoat. Serenity retrieved the ink and feather from the satchel, and she knelt down to use the front of her thighs to hurriedly scribble some words onto the piece of paper. Content with her work, she stood and quickly moved to the back of the coach where the provisions were stored. She moved one thick blanket away and threw it carelessly to the ground. A smiled pulled on her lips as she spotted the caged bird that was revealed.

"Hello beautiful" she whispered and petted the raven through the wooden bars. "You will be free, my caged savior, but before, you must do me a favor."

As if it had understood, the raven excitedly flapped its wings and let out crowing sounds of happiness.

"Shh" Serenity urged, her head moving frantically around. "Be still my beautiful." she whispered.

She opened the cage carefully and offered the raven one hand to step onto. She smiled at the small animal. She had always been fascinated and surprised about how dark and intelligent their eyes were.

She was about to tie the small piece of paper to the birds' left leg, when a voice suddenly boomed through the darkness.

"Serenity!" are dark voice shouted, causing Serenity to whirl around in shock.

Only some feet away from her, Endymion stood in all his glory. His chest bare and heaving from fury, his dark eyes glistering dangerously as he took in the scene before him.

Serenity felt more than saw how the raven behind her fled into the dark night sky. She looked into the night sky, her heart sinking as she watched its dark wings mingle with the night.

Never to return.

Her fingers clenched around the piece of paper in her hand. She averted her eyes then, taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing here, Endymion?" she heard herself ask in a surprisingly steady voice.

Endymion huffed and shook his head as he stared intently at her.

"I could ask you the same question." he challenged with narrowed eyes.

He had watched her sit with Nephrite for some time, before she had suddenly stood and moved towards the woods. He had cursed her carelessness, had wondered what kind of spirits could have whispered into her ear to expose herself to such kind of risk. He had followed her then, quickly realizing that her hurried feet took her to the hidden carriage nearby. She had been quick, much quicker than he had anticipated. For the shortest moment, he had lost her. Only to find her again, standing in front of her carriage with her back turned towards him. He startled her, causing a raven to fly away in alarm.

A raven.

Endymion drew his brows together as the pieces slowly fit together. His eyes quickly moved to Serenity's right hand that was clenched to a small fist. It took him only two, three determined steps to reach her, his dark eyes burning with anger.

"What is this you are hiding from me?" he growled as he stood directly in front of her.

Out of instinct, Serenity's fingers tightened their hold around the piece of paper, and she quickly moved it behind her back, moving further back until her body was pressed against the coach.

"It's none of your concern, Endymion." she said in a strong voice, her silvery eyes lifting with all the courage she could muster to look into his eyes.

Endymion let out another growl and took a step forward until his body was close enough as it could get without touching her.

"Serenity" he warned, his dark eyes alight with fire.

Her heart sped up, and she could feel her body tremble under his intense gaze. She nervously licked her lips, noticing how Endymion's focus shifted from her eyes to her glistering mouth. She took the opportunity and used his distraction against him. With all her might, she pushed him away from her, trying her best to move as quickly as she could to run away from him. But Endymion was too strong, too quick. His reactions too well-trained. Before she could take more than two steps, strong fingers wrapped around her wrist and she was hurled back around against his chest. Serenity let out a shriek of surprise, as she felt herself collide against his strong form. Endymion didn't waste a moment before he whirled them around and pushed her back against the coach, pressing against her as he effectively caged her between his form and the hard wood. He used his strong build to his advantage and captured both of her squirming hands in one, pinning them above her head. She let out a gasp of annoyance and shock as he moved one of his legs between hers, the sudden pressure against her core making her forget her surrounding and the paper in her hand for one fateful moment.

Effortlessly, he managed to pull the piece of papyrus from her grasp.

"You are not playing fair!" Serenity accused angrily, her chest heaving rapidly against Endymion's form.

"And you are?" the gladiator growled darkly.

She continued to wiggle against his form to get free, only resulting in Endymion pressing further against her form. She had no idea what he was doing to him. How every fiber in his body simply begged him to get rid of these unnecessary pieces of clothing that were currently preventing him from feeling her soft form skin to skin.

Serenity cried out from the impact, her eyes dark as she glared at him. Something in his expression seemed to startle her, however, because she immediately ceased her movements. The anger quickly disappeared from her eyes, only to be replaced by a confused look and … was it desire that he detected?

Endymion swallowed hard as he noticed her tongue dart out to wet her dry lips. He couldn't help it as his head moved closer towards hers, their noses almost touching as he stared down into her eyes. The hand that was not holding her wrists together above her head moved to touch her face. It was only then that he realized that he was still holding the piece of parchment in his hands. He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments and forced himself to push down his desire for her. With one abrupt movement, he freed her from him, and he took a determined step away from her.

He listened to the sounds she made when she tried to control her rapid breathing. He sighed and shook his head as images of her, naked beneath him, threatened to enter his mind.

She glanced at her for a moment, noticing how her gaze was transfixed upon the paper in his hand. She did not even protest when he unfolded it, his eyes scanning the hurriedly written lines.

" _Praetor Seiya"_ it read " _Diamond sent me away while he is in the North. We are heading East – I believe towards Brundisium. Serenity."_

Endymion closed his eyes, trying his best to calm the raging storm inside him. He had his back turned towards her, but Serenity could clearly see how the muscles of his back tensed as he slowly lowered his hand with her message in it.

"You want him to find you." he spoke to the darkness.

Serenity couldn't help the shudder that went through her body at his tone.

She swallowed the lump in her through before she answered: "Yes."

Her short confirmation was met with deafening silence.

Serenity could her heart pounding in her ears, could feel the tremble of her fingers against the coach's wood as he sought for the slightest bit of support. She took in a clattering breath as she watched him slowly turn around.

His eyes were glistering and dark as he stared directly at her, his face cold as stone. He lifted the piece of paper for her to see. Before she could understand what was happening, he tore it apart – the sound of ripped paper echoing from the tall trees surrounding them. Serenity watched as the remains floated to the cool forest ground.

"I will not allow it." he then said, his voice without emotion.

Serenity forced her angry tears from her eyes.

"You will not _allow_ it, Endymion?" she whispered heatedly. "You are in no position to allow anything! It is my choice!"

Endymion slowly stepped closer, shaking his head.

"It is not." he declared, the seriousness and finality in his voice shocking the young Domina to the core.

"Why?" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears of desperation. "Why would you do this to me?"

Seeing her tears, Endymion's face softened immediately. He rushed forward, cupping her face with one hand.

"I protect you, Serenity." he said softly. "Why don't you see that?"

Glistering tears ran down her face, the young woman having enough of being strong in front of everyone.

"I don't need your protection." she whispered in a breathy voice. "I need to escape, Endymion. Why don't _you_ see that?"

Endymion looked at her beautiful face lit by the moonlight as he used his thumb to wipe away her sadness.

"I will protect you, Serenity." he repeated. "But I cannot allow you to escape from me. From us. Not with _him_."

Serenity's eyes widened.

"I know how you feel, Serenity." Endymion whispered, stepping even closer. "I know why you seek out his nearness. I hurt you. I deserve the greatest of pain for that. But believe me, you seeking _him_ out for help, for _protection_. Maybe even love. It hurts me more than anything else."

She looked at him for a moment longer before she turned her head away.

"It is a fate that you chose for us, Endymion." she whispered brokenly.

He let his forehead rest against the side of her hair, breathing her in.

"I chose, yes. But it's not fate." he whispered. "I did it to protect you from your brother. I thought by pushing you away, you would be safe from him."

Serenity shook her head.

"Diamond, he…"

"Is a dangerous man." Endymion was quick to interrupt before she could finish her sentence. "I never knew just how dangerous. I was to believe that pushing you away would guarantee your safety. Your freedom. But I'm a selfish man, Serenity. It would kill me knowing you are in the arms of the Praetor. It would kill me because I have seen what kind of man he is. I could not stand it."

"They would never harm me." Serenity said, but there was the slightest hint of reluctance, of uncertainty in her voice. "They care for me."

"You are like the moon my beautiful Domina."Endymion whispered with a sad smile on his fcae. "Inflaming a fire even in the darkest of hearts. This is your gift to this world, this is what you need protection from."

Serenity closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"No." she whispered and pushed him away. "I … I don't believe you. This is your manly pride talking. This is your hatred for Seiya talking. He would never…"

She shook her head, taking further steps away from Endymion.

"I need to go." she whispered, her heart constricting with pain and uncertainty.

But Endymion would not let her go. He had seen the flicker of doubt within her beautiful eyes. He had seen the truth of his words reaching her heart. He grabbed her wrist and spun her back around to face him.

"No." he said determinedly. "It's my heart talking. My love for you, Serenity."

Before she could protest, his lips crashed down onto hers, trapping her in a searing kiss. Resistance only took a second before she succumbed to his desire. His hands pressed her against his form, his lips both demanding and pleading for her to see the truth. He walked her back against the carriage, pushing her determinedly against the hard surface. He shed away the overcoat she was wearing, earning a surprised gasp from the beauty as the cold night air hit her frame. He took advantage of that, his tongue finding hers, coaxing a moan from her sweet lips as he plundered her mouth with all of the pent-up desire within. She trembled under his soft caresses, sighed in pleasure as his right hand moved to her breasts, his thumb stroking her taut peaks in the most delicious ways. He freed his mouth from hers, his lips urgently kissing and licking their way to her jaw, her neck, her ear.

"Let _me_ be the one to protect you, Serenity." he whispered heatedly, his breath hot against her ear, making her shudder. "Let _me_ be the one to free you my love."

Serenity could only whimper in name in response, her mind clouded with the desire for him. His mouth found hers again, the man drunk by the mere, sweet taste that was so completely her. He never knew how he could have gone so long without her. She felt his fingers sensually trance the rim of her dress, before he pushed it forcefully down. With his hands, he urged her to warp her legs around his torso, before he lifted her up against the carriage. Endymion kissed his way down her neck, sucking and licking wherever he pleased, until his lips closed around one perfect peak. Serenity let her head fall against the hard wood, her soft mewls of pleasure encouraging him to suck harder, and to use his teeth to gently graze her sensitive buds. He was relentless in his attacks, careful still to make sure to notice any discomfort that she might express. But instead, Serenity buried her soft white hands into his dark mane, her fingers digging deeply into his scalp, making the gladiator moan in pleasure.

One of his hands shoved the silken dress up her thigh, his rough fingertips reveling in and caressing every smooth silver skin that was revealed. He pressed his enlarged bulge against her core, thrusting a little, yearning to make her feel exactly what _she_ made him feel.

Another sweet moan of pleasure was coaxed from her lips, fueling his desire to have her again even more. He pressed her more firmly against the carriage, his mouth now again attached to hers and kissing her desperately as he freed one hand from her soft breast. He couldn't help the muffled groan as he tasted her. She tasted so good – like sunshine and freedom, like happiness and hope. He would never let her go. He loved her like he had loved no other. Serenity was perfect – and so much more.

"I've missed you so much, Serenity." she felt him murmur against the side of her neck. "My love, my life, my everything."

She let Endymion's hungry hand roam her body, the gladiator eager and desperate in his pursue to feel her soft trembling curves under his fingertips. It had been long – too long since he had last felt her quivering form under his merciless touch. A gasp of pure pleasure echoed from the trees around them as Serenity felt one finger enter her hot warmth, and Endymion captured her lips again, his tongue mimicking the movement of his finger.

He needed this. He needed _her_.

He knew that she deserved more. More than _him_ , a gladiator without a future. More than _this,_ a desperate fumbling and needy exchange of pleasure somewhere in the middle of a forest against the rough material of a coach.

But there was no time for gentle, no time for proper undressing and lovemaking.

The need for her – all of her – had been driving him insane from the first moment that he had laid eyes on her so many moons ago. There was no word in this world or any other that would be able to describe how he felt about her – what she meant to him. He could not even describe how it felt to kiss her sweet lips again, and to feel the silkiness of her skin beneath his rough touch.

As soon as he knew that she was ready for him, he couldn't contain himself any longer. With his free hand, he clumsily untied his breeches, his cock jumping out and standing to proud attention. He couldn't suppress the hiss that escaped his lips as the cold wind caressed his heated member.

He stared into her eyes, he needed to make sure that this was also what she wanted. He would surely die from the effort of pulling back, but he would never hurt her. Would he see any spark of doubt within her beautiful silver eyes, he vowed to the Gods he didn't believe in that he would let her go. But when he looked into her eyes, he only saw the desire and love that she felt for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him with desperation that Endymion knew only too well.

Both let out a pained and pleasure-filled groan when he finally entered her – and the feeling of utter bliss and completeness immediately washed through his veins, filling his heart and lost soul the way he filled her. He buried his face into her neck, biting a little in desperation as he forced himself to stay still and to give her the time she needed to accept his hard length after such a long time of being apart. It was something that seemed to burn him alive, the desperate need to move, to feel her silken walls clench around him and to bring him gently to pure ecstasy was as suffocating as it was exciting.

Endymion heard he she whispered his name in a desperate plea, felt how the love of his life tentatively but determinedly wiggled her lower body, urging him to continue. Endymion squeezed her bottom lightly as he began to move, groaning hotly into the crook of her neck as he felt his length slide against her inner walls.

The pace quickly increased, both of them pushing and pulling in their desperate search for the release they had denied each other for so long. Endymion lifted his hand to her neck, the darkness of his eyes searching hers.

"Open your eyes" he panted harshly as he saw that Serenity held her eyes closed.

The beauty just moaned in pleasure, her head wiggling desperately from one side to the other as the gladiator pushed with more force in and out of her.

"Open your eyes, Serenity" Endymion demanded, the words breathless and harsher than before.

Silvery eyes fluttered open, and Endymion could have come then and there when his eyes met the pools of heavy desire.

"Don't you ever" he panted and pushed harder into her as if to punish her, making Serenity mewl and gasp in pleasure. "Don't you ever try and leave me again."

His eyes shone with a strange mixture of desperation and heated determination as he uttered those words. Serenity's mouth was formed in an o-shape as she tried to find the right words – any words – in her mind to form a coherent reply. But the pleasure Endymion was providing was just too much, too overwhelming to think of anything other than that.

When she wouldn't reply, Endymion suddenly bit the skin of her neck, not enough to hurt, but enough to make her gasp. She felt how his tongue immediately flickered over the small red spot his teeth had caused as if to apologize. Serenity sighed in pleasure as his hand found her breast, his clever fingers kneading and teasing the sensitive flesh. He kissed his way up her neck and to her ear, his hot pants and groans of desire making her inner walls clench in want.

"Say you will not turn to _him_ Serenity." he whispered heatedly into her ear, the harsh tone of his voice bordering on desperation while the harsh rhythm his hips set continued to pound her mercilessly against the wood behind her. "Say that I will be the one to protect you!"

"Endymion" she gasped in desperation and pure pleasure as she felt how the world slowly started to crumble around her.

"SAY IT!" he demanded once again, his voice now forceful and strained from the effort of holding his own peak back. He grabbed her chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him. She opened her eyes then, her mouth opening as she looked into his stormy eyes and noticed the suffering on Endymion's sweaty face.

"Never… oh … never again." she whispered and felt how she neared her sweet peak with every word she forced herself to press out.

"Endymion!" the beauty then screamed as she came, her nails digging painfully into the skin as her lover's name filled the cold air.

Endymion crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her feverishly as she rode out her orgasm – her screams of pleasure getting lost in the back of her mouth. He followed quickly after, his grunts of pleasure resonating from the thick trees around them.

Utter bliss and joy filled him as he filled her with the white hot essence of his love – as he was able to mark her as his after such a long time.

He felt her snuggle against him, her head lying exhausted against his shoulder.

Serenity… she was his love, his light, his life.

He would never let her go, he vowed. He would never let her leave him.

He'd rather die first.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Again!" the raven-haired woman cried out in frustration, her lavender eyes alive with heat.

The blond chuckled and swirled his sword through the suffocating air.

"Are you sure, little one?" he called out to her, a sly smile on his lips. "I might hurt that precious skin of yours."

The woman let out a fierce cry of anger as she ran towards him, her sword held high. The blond just rolled his eyes and sidestepped her attempt to hit him. He expertly whirled around, quickly enough until he was standing right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, keeping her in place.

"You are too expressive." he whispered seductively into her ear. "Your eyes give away the intent."

He let her move around to face him, her face showing the frustration she felt.

"Ah, see what I mean?" the man chuckled and shook his head. "Your rage blinds you. A little person such as yourself should never launch at a person of bigger statue the way you did."

Her lips pulled into a pout, her eyes still filled with fury.

He winked at her, causing her face to darken further.

"You need to find other ways to defeat your opponent."

The woman huffed and blew the dark hair out of her face.

She then let out a sigh of frustration, shaking her head.

"I will be never able to fight the way I want to." she spat out angrily.

The blond chuckled in response, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank the Gods I am here to help you learn." he laughed.

The fury on her face vanished, and her lips turned into a smile.

"You are right." she said, looking at him from beneath her thick lashes. "I'm already eager to see what else I can learn from you."

The young man looked at her, the grin on his face morphing to a smirk.

"What else indeed?" he whispered hoarsely as his face bent down in an attempt to capture her lips.

Before he could reach them, however, the woman suddenly pushed him forcefully away. Caught by surprise, the blond stumbled backwards until the small woman threw herself at him, making him fall to the ground.

He blinked once, twice, as he felt the sharp of her sword press against his throat.

She straddled him, her sword pushing a little against the soft skin – not enough to seriously hurt, but enough to draw a fine line of blood.

When he looked up at her, her eyes were filled with triumph, the haughty smirk now pulling her lips.

"Or maybe I know exactly how to defeat my opponents." she revealed, her pearly teeth showing as she smiled down at him.

The blond couldn't help but chuckle and his hands moved to grasp her hips.

"By the Gods, what a woman you are!" he whispered hoarsely in pure appreciation, his eyes darkening at her smirk.

From the balcony, Alan watched the pair, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"She has developed well." the blonde next to him said.

Alan grinned at that and nodded his head.

"I told you so, Haruka." he said. "Raye is a daughter of Mars. Enlighten her fire and she will conquer the world by steel and blood."

The short-haired blonde looked at him, shaking her head.

"I admit I was wrong about her, Alan." she admitted reluctantly. "However, I'm still not sure about the gladiator from Capua."

Alan waved one hand at her dismissively.

"Jadeite is a good teacher." he told her with a shrug of his shoulders. "He has helped us well to train our rebels. Why are you continuing to doubt him?"

"Because he is one of the brotherhood." Haruka told him through cold eyes. "It's a bond between gladiators than cannot be shattered that easily."

Alan rolled his eyes at that.

"He was a slave. Just like us." He told her firmly. "He chose to follow our cause and has not disappointed thus far. Try to dispel the flicker of doubt that constantly seems to eat our heart, Haruka."

"It's the flicker of doubt that ensures our survival, Alan!" Haruka seethed, her green eyes narrowing at her leader. "Has it not been for me, we would have been betrayed more than once. Revealed and shattered by slaves still loyal to that fucking Empire!"

"Enough, Haruka." a female voice sounded from behind them.

Alan's lips curled into a smile as his sister entered the balcony. Anne placed her arm around her brother, kissing his arm in greeting.

"Alan has given you no reason to doubt his judgement. You should stop yourself from constantly questioning his decisions."

Haruka glared at the other woman, but before she could voice another word, Alan held up his hand to stop her.

"I appreciate your opinion, Haruka." he said. "And I am grateful for everything you have done so far. But you are wrong about Jadeite. Help him to accommodate rather than fight him."

Haruka huffed, shaking her head.

"Go and help Raye to learn a woman's fight." Anne laughed. "Surely you have tricks for her that Jadeite will not be able to show her."

Haruka's eyes darkened at his words.

"Hop, hop, run along now, girl." The leader's sister urged, her almond-shaped eyes sparkling with mischief. "Do not let the men do all the fighting."

Haruka narrowed her eyes at her before she glanced back at Alan.

"I have a bad feeling about Jadeite, Alan." she insisted darkly. "Call it…" her eyes then moved to look at Anne. "… _woman's intuition._ " Haruka spat.

Without waiting for a response, she stepped back into the villa, making her way to the training ground.

Alan sighed and shook his head.

"You should stop provoking her, Anne." He chided softly. "Haruka is a good fighter. Better than many men I have encountered. She hates being called a woman."

Anne laughed as she snuggled closer against his form.

"Well she surely does her best to conceal that she is indeed supposed to be a woman." she snickered.

"Anne!" Alan growled, his eyes darkening.

Anne rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she finally gave in. "I'll try to behave myself."

She winked at him, letting her gaze darken with desire.

"But it won't be easy." she breathed in a hoarse voice.

Alan detangled himself from her and stepped towards the balcony's railing, watching Raye and Jadeite fight.

"So what do you really think about the gladiator from Capua?" Anne asked as she took the place next to him. "You think we can trust him?"

Alan cocked his head to one side.

"Yes." he replied after a while. "Yes I think we can trust him. He will be a great help when we return to Capua."

"Return?" Anne squeaked in surprise. "Why would be want to return to this hellhole?"

Alan shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance.

"Unfinished business." was his short reply.

Anne narrowed her eyes.

"I do not see why you are so obsessed with this city." she hissed. "We nearly got caught the last time. Dominus Tiberius is dead, killed by his own men. And the young Dominus blames _us_ for his death. He is furious and will do everything in his power to destroy us should we dare to come near his House again."

Alan shook his head in annoyance.

"Try to tell me something I don't already know, Anne." he replied sharply.

"Alan, don't you see the danger of it?" Anne snarled. "It's madness to attack them so soon. With or without Jadeite – it would not make any difference."

Alan just shrugged his shoulders, but remained silence.

Annoyed, Anne grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her.

"What is this maddening quest of yours?" she demanded. "What Gods try to lure you back to this place of death where I almost lost you, brother?!"

A flicker of silver appeared before his eyes, making him smirk.

He kissed Anne's forehead to soothe her rage.

"Nothing, sister mine." he said. "Nothing but an interest."

"An interest?!" Anne cried out in frustration. "What kind of interest could make you forget about our original purpose, Alan?!"

He just smirked at her, but did not reply.

Anne crossed her slender arms before her chest, glaring up at him.

"Well whatever it is, moving to Capua would not make any sense at all."

This managed to bring his attention back to his sister. Alan's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Anne smirked at the reaction.

"Our spies reveal that Diamond has moved North to ensure his troops loyalty after his father's death."

Alan smirked.

"Even more reason to attack now."

Anne rolled her eyes.

"For what purpose?!" she spat. "There is no one left to attack, Alan. Diamond wisely sent the Domina away to an unknown place with some soldiers and gladiators. We could not even kill _her_ if we attacked Capua. They are all gone."

Alan's brows shot up in surprise.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"GONE?!" Seiya cried out in fury, angrily pushing the table in front of him over. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS GONE?!"

Yaten observed through impassive eyes as his brother continued to destroy the room.

"It means she is no longer in Capua." he replied evenly.

Seiya whirled around, his eyes burning with fury.

"Don't push me, Yaten!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Calm down, Seiya." Taiki sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother's behavhior. "It was just a matter of time until he found out about you little love letters."

"He STOLE her from me!" Seiya raged. "He stole my future wife TWICE!"

His face was flushed from anger, his eyes crazed from betrayal.

"FIND HER!" he yelled at the soldiers standing nearby. "And do not return without her!"

Yaten watched the soldiers leave in a hurry.

He rolled his eyes.

"You know it's a useless attempt." he addressed his brother calmly. "Nobody knows where he sent her."

"She cannot simply VANISH, Yaten!" Seiya yelled in frustration.

He ran a frustrated hand through his long dark mane.

"I should have killed him the moment he dared to throw us out of his house." he growled. "I should have claimed what is mine that night."

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda." Taiki sighed. "Doesn't help much, now, does it?"

Seiya glared at his brother.

"There is nothing you can do at the moment." Taiki tried to reason. "And don't even THINK of using the troops to go through the lands!" he stopped Seiya before he was able to utter the idea.

"Taiki is right." Yaten said. "The rebels are still a threat to Rome, and the borders are weak. We need you to concentrate on this rather than on your search for some pretty girl."

Seiya shot him a glare, but the truth of his words managed to come back to reality.

"Not even Rubeus and his spies know where he sent her, Seiya." Taiki said. "He just sent us a message informing us that Diamond made her leave together with a handful of soldiers and gladiators in the middle of the night."

Seiya huffed, shaking his head.

"His obsession for her will kill her." The young man spat out angrily.

"So maybe you should kill the bastard first, then." Yaten offered with a sly smile on his lips.

Seiya stared at him for a moment without answering.

He then shifted his eyes to look out of the spacious window. The sun rose above the rooftops of Rome, making the bricks burn and glister red in the early morning sun.

"I will find her." he silently vowed as the red light from the roofs was caught in his eyes.


	17. A Place of Light and Darkness

_**Chapter 17**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Halt!" someone shouted from outside. "Halt the carriage!"

Serenity's eyes fluttered open immediately, followed by a grunt of pain as the coach came to a sudden stop.

Lita smiled at her Domina as she watched how the blonde rubbed her arm soothingly where she had bumped against the hard wood of their means of transportation.

"I will never get used to it." Serenity muttered with a huff while she bent her aching back.

Serenity's head moved closer towards the small opening that served as a window, peering outside. It was dark, nighttime had fallen upon them again. Voices could be heard – rough and deep, mingling with the horses' whinnying and huffs. It was a useless attempt to understand a single word.

But from the voices' intonation, it was clear as day that some of the men outside were arguing.

"What is going on?" she whispered confused as she tried to figure out what was happening.

Her hand moved towards the carriage's door, ready to open it and to go outside, when soft but determined fingers wrapped around her wrist, holding her in place.

"Don't, Serenity." Lita warned lowly.

The silver-haired beauty looked back at her friend. Lita's sparkling green eyes were narrowed and firmly fixed upon the coach's door. Serenity could see her friend's tensed stance, the powerful young Greek ready to immediately erupt in energy and strike like a thunderbolt in the face of danger. Serenity let out a small gasp as she realized that Lita's other hand went to her hidden dagger beneath her light green stola.

"Hurry! Get her!" someone suddenly shouted from outside.

Out of instinct, Serenity moved further back from the door and closer to her friend's side. Lita immediately wrapped a comforting arm around Serenity's waist and pulled her protectively against her broader frame. Through the opening, both women could see how torches moved closer towards them, and the light that entered the small interior caused dark figures and shadows to dance across the dark wood inside the coach.

The door was suddenly flung open with a determined pull, revealing an unknown Roman soldier, clothed all in black. He wore something similar to a Galea on his head, but his nose and mouth were additionally covered by a black cloth. The stranger had sparkling amber eyes that contrasted eerily against the darkness surrounding him. His gaze immediately landed on Serenity who was staring back at him with wide-open, frightened eyes.

He wordlessly stretched out his hand that, too, was covered with a black glove, his eyes never leaving hers as he wordlessly urged her to come with him. Serenity felt Lita's hold around her tighten – the Greek making sure with the mere power of her frame that her Domina would not do something reckless and leave her side.

"Who are you?!" the brunette demanded instead, successfully drawing the stranger's attention to her.

The soldier narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits as he glared at the Greek slave-girl. But he did not reply. Instead, his gaze focused back onto Serenity after some more moments, a glint of annoyance now shining in the depths of his eyes, causing the warm amber within to resemble liquid golden lava.

"Come now, girl." he addressed her gruffly, his voice deep and rough while his dark-clad fingers urged her impatiently to follow his words. "I don't have all night."

"Don't speak to Domina like that."

A wave of relief washed through her petite body as Serenity watched how Endymion suddenly appeared next to the dark soldier. His face was set into hard lines, but softened for the briefest of seconds as he caught his lover's eyes. The faintest hint of a smile appeared on his lips, only for her to see, with the purpose to assure her that everything was alright.

The dark soldier growled behind the cloth that covered his nose and mouth.

"Stay back, Son of Mars, and let me do my job." he advised darkly.

"Come now!" he addressed Serenity again, his voice now clearly impatient. "Or I will drag you out of this carriage myself." His eyes narrowed knowingly, and even though his mouth was covered, Serenity knew that he was smirking darkly.

"Won't be such a nice experience for you, I assure you." he added, his words causing Endymion's head to whip around, dark promises written all across his face in case the unknown solider dared to even think of touching her.

"Tiger's Eye." another male voice pierced through the darkness – a voice that was lacking the dark edge, sounding much gentler instead… younger even. "Please do treat our fair guest with all due respect."

The stranger's hand dropped immediately. He turned around and took a step away from the coach, revealing a young man clothed in white armor.

The young man took a step towards the coach's entrance. When his amber eyes met Serenity's, it was as if they widened for the briefest of moments. But before Serenity could dwell on whether or not this had been simply her imagination, the young man bowed his head in respect.

"Lady Serenity." he said in a light voice. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Please forgive my soldier's behavior. He is not used to the art of chivalry."

The corners of Serenity's smile lifted into a small smile. The man was able to radiate a sense of calmness that immediately managed to sooth the dark tension inside the carriage.

"But I'm afraid we must hurry, milady." he addressed her again, his friendly smile turning apologetic. "Your brother asked to make sure your arrival remains undetected."

The young man sighed then, his eyes shifting to take the in carriage's interior.

"I am afraid we will need to leave the coach here and take the horses to our ultimate destination, Lady Serenity." he told her. "You won't need to take anything with you. I assure that you will be provided with everything that your heart desires."

"Where are you taking me?" Serenity finally asked, shaking her head in confusion. "Who are you?"

The young man let out a boyish chuckle, a sound that was so light and carefree that it felt strange against the suffocating darkness around them.

"Your father told me a lot about your nature of curiosity. A charming trait to find in a woman, if you ask me." he laughed again, his eyes sparkling with life and mischief. "I'm afraid I must ask you to be patient for just some more moments, my Lady Serenity. You will find out soon enough."

With that, the young man turned around and moved away. The dark soldier followed suit. Serenity looked at Endymion who, too, looked after the strange man. As if he had felt her gaze on him, the Thracian turned around and met her gaze. His eyes softened and he smiled at her.

"You'll ride with me." he told her softly. "I'll make sure to protect you in these strange lands." He then turned to Lita, and his smile morphed into a smirk. "Nephrite offered to share his horse with you, Lita."

"I am very well capable of riding a horse myself." Lita huffed in annoyance, her normally friendly green eyes sparkling with outrage. "Serenity and myself will be fine."

A deep chuckle was heard, and Nephrite appeared at the door.

"I'm afraid there are not enough spare horses to grant you that wish, Daughter of Greece." he told her with a smirk on his lips. "I'm afraid it's either me or you'll have to walk."

"Then I'll walk." Lita was quick to reply stubbornly.

"Lita…" Serenity sighed, shaking her head at her fiery friend. "Just do as they propose."

She then looked past the two gladiators in front of her, spotting how the white-clad young man mounted his horse.

"I'm curious where they are going to take us." she whispered thoughtfully.

"Fine." Lita grunted and finally climbed out of the coach. Her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as she detected the triumphant grin on Nephrite's face.

"I advise you keep your paws to yourself, gladiator." she warned through clenched teeth. "Or I will use my dagger to part your from not only your hands."

Nephrite chuckled deeply – his face alight with challenge.

The brunette then turned to Endymion who had observed the exchange with an amused glint in his eyes.

"This applies to you, also, Thracian." she said and nodded her head towards the coach where Serenity still was inside.

A deep chuckle rumbled through Endymion's chest as he glanced back at Serenity. He held out one hand and helped her out of the coach.

"Your body-slave has quite a temper, you know. She would make quite a good warrior." he laughed softly. "I only hope for Nephrite's sake that he is clever enough to take heed of her warning."

Serenity giggled and watched as Nephrite unsuccessfully tried to assist Lita in climbing up his huge black stallion. The young Greece slapped away his hand and effortlessly mounted the horse herself.

"She is strong and independent." Serenity explained and threw a shiny smile in Endymion's direction. "It's not easy for her to accept help from a man, and to lose control… let alone admit that she actually does like him. Give her some time."

Endymion smirked and moved a little closer.

"And what about you, my strong and independent Domina?" he whispered in a deep voice, his eyes turning a slightly darker shade of blue.

Serenity's silvery eyes turned mischievous.

"For _this_ ride…" she whispered only for Endymion to hear. "I have no problem in giving up the control, gladiator."

Endymion couldn't help the growl that escaped his mouth. A few words spoken from her sensual mouth were enough to create pictures inside his head that he had a hard time to ignore. Long, silver hair that fell onto his body like soft waves – her tiny hands pressed against his chest as she moved on top of him. Her lithe frame, curvy and beautiful, caught in a rhythmic dance as old as times as she wantonly followed her body's wild desires. Endymion had to close his eyes and shook his head, trying his best to dispel the images, the memories, from his mind.

A giggle reached his ears, making him open his eyes again. His beautiful goddess smirked at him and gave him a wink before she turned around to move towards where his black horse was standing.

He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as he watched her move away.

"You'll be the death of me." he whispered to himself in a hoarse voice.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Serenity looked around, once again trying to see through the darkness that was surrounding them.

"I can smell the sea." she whispered.

"Yes." Endymion said. "The air tastes like salt. The ocean must be near."

For the last two hours, their small group had been following the black and white-armed men through rocks and trees, their surrounding only slightly lit by the torches the unknown soldiers carried. They now led them up a hill, through steep, rough paths that no coach could have survived. Serenity could tell that the Roman soldiers that had accompanied them since Capua grew impatient, nervous even. She had overheard the Roman captain ask more than once about their final destination, but no one had graced him with an answer. Serenity stared at the strange soldiers who were riding in front of her. They were either clothed in black or white Roman armor, and, similar to the black soldier she had encountered before, all of them wore a piece of cloth in a matching color that covered half of their faces. All except for the white-haired young man. She had tried to detect a house's emblem, but the soldiers' weapons and shields wore a sign that she had never seen before: a circle that was formed out of two facing demilunes.

"The Romans grow restless." Endymion whispered, his hot breath against her ear sending shivers down her spine. "Even they have no idea where they are taking us."

Serenity felt how Endymion's arm that was draped around her, well hidden by her heavy cloak, tensed with his words.

She slightly shifted her head to look at him.

"Are you afraid?" she whispered.

Endymion's brows furrowed as he stared back at her in confusion. The sincerity in her eyes finally made him chuckle.

"A warrior is never afraid, Serenity." he explained, the tone in his voice almost disgusted at the mere thought.

The beauty just rolled her eyes.

"Fear is nothing to be ashamed for, Endymion." she stated determinedly.

Endymion shook his head.

"A warrior is _never_ afraid." he repeated, almost fiercely. "It's not in our nature."

His eyes then scanned their surroundings, and his gaze lingered on the young man clothed in white armor that was leading their group.

"But we are cautious… watchful." he whispered lowly. "And this ride to the unknown is making me restless."

Serenity nodded her silent agreement.

"Are you afraid?" Endymion asked, the tone of his voice coloring with concern.

It took a moment for her Serenity to reply, but in the end, she shook her head. She was never afraid when she was with him.

"No." she told him honestly. "Just restless." the beauty added softly.

Again, her eyes were drawn to the young man in white in the front. He had not spoken to her again. For the first part of their journey, he had ridden slightly behind them. Now and then, she had felt his eyes on her. Once, she had dared to look back at him. But he had not made the impression of having been caught in looking at her. The young man had smiled at her, showing two rows of pearly white teeth, but he had not looked away. He had continued to look at her … and it had made her feel more and more uncomfortable. Serenity then had quickly turned back around, pressing her small body more determinedly against Endymion's chest. The way the young man had looked at her… his gaze hat not been leering like other men used to look at her. No, far from that. He had looked at her in way that one would look at an interesting artifact from another part of the world, or a flower from a foreign land that you would see for the first time.

Full of wonder and astonishment – full of burning but cautious curiosity.

She was suddenly startled out of her deep thoughts when she felt Endymion's fingers drawing soft circles onto the soft silk that covered her left thigh. Her heart beat faster when she realized that his hand moved further, getting dangerously close to her center.

"Endymion?" she whispered, alarmed. "What are you doing?"

"Shh." he breathed into her ear. "I'm taking away this restlessness that unsettles you, Domina."

Panicking a little, Serenity frantically looked around if someone was watching them.

"Relax, Serenity." Endymion whispered, his own voice hoarse while his fingers sensually brushed her inner thigh. "It's dark and my deeds are well hidden beneath your thick cloak."

Serenity tensed and took in a sharp breath as Endymion's hand grazed the silken dress above her center, putting a little bit of pressure behind his actions so that she could feel him.

"People will see." she pressed out, her voice filled with a mixture of alarm and arousal. Her eyes continued to flicker nervously towards the other horsemen.

"No one will see, no one will find out." he continued as his hand moved in pleasurable circles with increased pressure. He leant closer, his warm lips grazing the shell of her ear.

"It's alright to enjoy it, my beautiful Domina."

Serenity closed her eyes. It was reckless. It was pure madness. But by the Gods did she want him to continue. His skilled fingers stroked her folds through the thin fabric, his thumb gently rubbing circles over her clothed opening.

It was only when she offered the slightest of nods of agreement that he let out a long breath himself. He shifted a little and sat up in his seat for a moment. For everyone else, he looked like searching for a more comfortable position to ride. But Serenity felt how he pulled up the long fabric of her stola, giving him the opportunity to slid beneath her front dress and touch her naked skin.

Serenity's breathing quickened as she felt his rough, warm fingers gently slide along her sensitive flesh, moving closer towards their ultimate goal. Endymion watched with delight as the blush on his lover's cheeks increased. His lips curled into a devilish smirk, his eyes burning with desire.

His hand reached her center, and he traced his finger lightly over Serenity's sensitive entrance, the movement alone able to coax a shuddering breath from his goddess. Serenity closed her eyes shut, the beauty desperate to muster enough strength to tell her lover to stop, desperate to gain at least a little bit of control over her own body. But Endymion's knowing ministrations made it impossible. She bit her lower lip, internally struggling between pleasure and conscience. Serenity felt the moisture rush from her core. She heard his sharp intake of breath and felt the hard bulge that pressed against her back, the gladiator enjoying their secret encounter just as much as she did. When the slow circles over her most intimate area started to increase, when she took in another shuddering breath, Serenity clearly could feel his body tremble in response – pressing his hardened arousal more firmly against her.

Endymion had a hard time concentrating. He licked his lips as he felt her wiggle against his hand, the gladiator now painfully aware of his own arousal. Every natural up-and down movement from their riding made him rub against Serenity's small, aroused frame – offering him at least some relief while his fingers continued their ministrations against her hot core.

He heard her utter a soft sigh as he entered her folds with one finger, then two – stroking her in long, determined motions. Out of instinct, his little goddess followed his movement, her body begging her to strive for her release. It didn't take long before he felt her inner walls clench around his fingers, the beauty leaning her head back against his chest, eyes closed and brows knit as she enjoyed the pleasure surging through her veins.

Endymion couldn't help but place a soft kiss against the shell of her ear as she slowly came down from her heights.

"You are impossible." she whispered, her voice hoarse.

A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest as he smiled fondly down at her silvery head.

"You are welcome."

His fingers slowly left her core, and he gently draped her dress back to cover her completely. He felt her relaxed body lean comfortably against his frame, an exhausted sigh leaving her plush lips. Endymion affectionately smiled down at her silver head, watching as her eyes slowly fluttered shut. He soon felt her deep, steady breathing, his beauty asleep in his arms, and he wrapped his arm tighter around her small form.

It was later that night when the group came to a sudden stop, causing Serenity to abruptly fall from her deep slumber.

"HALT!" the young man in the front suddenly shouted, making Serenity and Endymion to sit up straight in their seats.

The young man turned on his horse, his eyes full of excitement as he stared directly at Serenity – motioning them to ride to the front.

Endymion shared one short look with Nephrite, and both men brought their horses into motion and moved towards the front row, next to the young man in white and his soldiers.

Endymion's eyes widened at the sight that awaited him there, and he heard Serenity's gasp of astonishment.

They seemed to have reached the mountain's plateau and were now standing in front of a huge building with massive pillars. A paved path, lit by no less than one hundred torches led to an enormous gate that was framed by two facing demilunes made out of stone that formed a circle. The entrance itself consisted of two huge doors, one painted in white, the other in black.

Serenity had never seen a building like that – had never dared to dream that humans could have built something astonishing like that. No – no human beings could have been able to do this.

The Gods themselves must have carved it from Mount Olympus itself.

She felt the young man's eyes on her, and she turned her head to look at him with huge eyes. He smiled at her, apparently pleased by her reaction. The young man motioned them to follow him as he rode towards the great gate. The doors opened as if moved by the Gods themselves.

The young man dismounted his horse and offered his hand to help Serenity down as well. Men, clothed in white long robes, came to take their horses. The young man offered Serenity his arm, the friendly smile still across his face. Serenity looked back at Endymion. The Thracian caught her gaze, a glint of concern visible in his dark blue eyes. But finally, he gave her a slight nod, reassuring her that he would be close behind. Serenity then looked at Lita and Nephrite, noticing the awe-struck expression on their faces.

Taking in a deep breath, the young beauty took the offered hand, letting the man lead her into the great building. She felt Endymion's presence close behind her – and she knew: as long as he was by her side, she was safe.

They went through a great corridor with high walls and paintings carved into the stone – picturing scenes of myths and legends she knew all too well from her studies with Luna. After some time, they entered a big, circular hall – with white walls to her left, and black walls to her right. In front of them, huge statues made out of rich marble were placed.

Gods and Goddesses, Serenity realized.

Jupiter, Mars, Appollo, Mercruy, Pluto … and many more. Marble images of all of them could all be found in this room.

In the center, two thrones could be seen – one carved from white marble, the other from black.

The young man let go of her arm and stepped towards the white throne.

He turned around, his friendly smile still turning the corners of his lips upwards.

"I welcome you, Lady Serenity, to Elysion, the realm of the Gods." he announced solemnly. "I Helios, the White Priest, servant of the Light Deities and protector of day and light, offer you shelter from despair and doubt at nighttime."

"Elysion…" Serenity whispered breathlessly. She had heard legends about this place – the fortress of the Gods. Never had she dared to think that this place truly existed.

"And I welcome you as well, Lady Serenity, to Elysion, the realm of the Gods." a voice to her right said.

All heads turned to see a beautiful woman with long black hair that reached down to the floor appear. Her heeled feet clicked against the shiny floor as she slowly made her way to Helios. She wore a dark, long dress with rich silver ornaments on it, accentuating her slim waist and generous bosom. She stepped in front of the black throne and turned towards the visitors in front of her. She wore a smile on her face, but her grey eyes were cold and glistering dangerously as she looked at Serenity.

"I, Nehelenia, the Dark Priestess, servant to the Deities of Darkness, protector of night and darkness, offer you shelter from prying eyes and knowledge at daytime."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion watched how Serenity suddenly fell to her knees, bowing her head in submission before the two Priests in the center of this strange room. He was surprised when Nephrite and Lita who were standing next to him knelt as well.

"Godly Messengers." he heard Serenity's silvery voice echo from the high walls. "Please accept my gratitude for inviting us to this holy place. I pledge my unlimited service and allegiance to our Deities and to your will. I am ready and willing to accept whatever chore you would like to see me perform to earn our stay."

Endymion saw how Helios' smile broadened. He stepped towards Serenity and held out one hand for her to take.

"An offer that is very much appreciated." Helios assured as he helped her stand. "And not necessary, nonetheless. You are guest in this house and therefore will be treated as such. Your safety and wellbeing is our reward."

Serenity nodded her head in gratitude, a beaming smile brightening up her entire face.

Endymion shifted his gaze to look back at Nehelenia. Her smile had vanished, leaving her face pale and cold. She must have felt his eyes on her, and a cold shudder washed through his body as her icy grey gaze met his.

She stepped forward, the movement of her thickly layered dress echoing from the walls.

"And what do we have here?" she wondered out loud as she approached the three remaining people in the room.

"A son of Appollo." Nehelenia said, looking at Nephrite.

She then turned towards Lita, the young body slave still kneeling on the floor with her head bowed in submission. Endymion had never seen the strong Greece like this.

"And a Daughter of Jupiter." The Dark Priestess said. "I can feel the sizzling energy radiate from her ins waves."

She glanced over her shoulder at Helios.

"Both godly servants, and blessed by the Deities." she told him, earning a content nod from the silver-haired man.

"Now, what about you?" he heard her say in a strange sing-song voice.

Endymion felt his body tense and his muscle twitch in anticipation as she slowly circled him. Her burning eyes felt like liquid lava on his skin, but left him cold at the same time. Her nearness alone was able to make goosebumps to appear on his arms.

She stopped directly in front of him.

"Why don't you kneel in the face of the Gods?" she asked him softly, the tone in her voice sweet as honey, but her eyes burning with demand.

"Endymion, he is…" he heard Serenity frantically start to explain.

"QUIET!" Nehelenia interrupted her immediately, darkness and anger deforming her once beautiful face. The power in her voice made Serenity flinch and take a step further towards Helois. Endymion glared at the Dark Priestess.

"Answer, pretty lad." Nehelenia urged him in a sweet voice, the mask of perfection again plastered onto her face.

His eyes moved to where Serenity was standing. She pleaded with her eyes for him to cease his stubbornness. But he wouldn't. Not in front of this woman who meant absolutely nothing to him. She was not his Priestess. She was just a woman. Nothing more.

"I believe in justice delivered through iron, and that the strings of destiny are woven by a man's own hand rather than invisible spirits." he told her in a steady, calm voice. Not blinking even once.

He then leant in closer, a smirk on his lips.

"I do not believe in your Gods." he said. "So I do not kneel."

Gasps were heard, and he knew that one of them belonged to Serenity.

"Endymion – don't be a fool!" Nephrite next to him warned through clenched teeth.

Nehelenia lifted one perfect dark brow, her eyes challenging him to continue with his speech. But Endymion's gaze shifted towards Helios. The young man's smile had left his face, but he did not seem angry, but rather thoughtful as he returned the gladiator's gaze.

"My apologies, Helios, White Priest of Elysium." Endymion addressed him. "And to you, Nehelenia, Dark Priestess of Elysium. I do not mean to disrespect. But my only reason to be here is to protect my Domina from harm. I pledged my allegiance to her and she will be the only one I will bend my knee for. I am not what the Gods might want me to be. I am what I choose to become."

Silence filled the room, deafening and suffocating.

But suddenly, Helios' face brightened with a smile.

"I think you have your answer Nehelenia." he told her with a smirk.

The woman who was still standing right in front of Endymion chuckled, causing Endymion to shift his gaze to look at her.

A triumphant smile was on her face, her cold eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Indeed I have." she replied and turned around to walk away.

Before she vanished into the darkness where she had come from earlier, she elegantly waved her hand and said: "Welcome to Elysion, Son of Mars."

Helios boyish chuckle echoed from the high walls, making his four guests to look at him.

"Now that the Dark Priestess has approved, you companions are allowed to stay as well, Lady Serenity." he told her. His gaze shifted to the group, his eyes lingering a moment on Endymion.

"I welcome you to Elysion, warriors."

"And the Roman soldiers that have accompanied us?" Nephrite asked in a deep voice.

Helios let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sure you have heard about Elysion, Son of Appolo." he replied. "Soldiers are not allowed to enter our halls. They are to be sent back to Capua."

"And if we are attacked?" Endymion demanded harshly. "We would need every sword to defend ourselves."

Helios smiled at him kindly.

"No one enter this place without my permission – no one leaves it." he told him in a friendly but firm tone. "Come now. I'll show you to your rooms."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Serenity stepped out onto the broad balcony, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath of fresh air. The room Helios had led her to was beautiful, with crystals, moons and stars everywhere. Her bed was big and soft, and its headboard was in the form of the Moon Goddess Selene who had both arms spread wide, as if to protect the bed's occupant from any harm during the night.

Serenity looked down, only now realizing that Elysion was built at the edge of a sharp cliff, and that the mountain's side where it was built upon led to the eastern shores of Mare Internum.

"Is everything to your liking, Lady Serenity?"

Serenity turned around and smiled at Helios.

"It's wonderful." she replied honestly. "I have never been to a more beautiful place."

The young man chuckled and nodded his head.

"It truly is a special place." He agreed and took the place next to her at the balcony's rail.

"Your mother used to live here." Helios suddenly revealed, earning a surprised gasp from Serenity. "Before she married Tiberius."

The young man smiled at her.

"Of course she was not your mother by blood, I know that." he said. "But in soul and heart and everything that counts."

A sad smile washed over Serenity's face.

"I did not know that she lived here." the beauty whispered into the wind. "She died so young … I sometimes feel that I barely knew her."

They remained silent for some time before Helios answered.

"I knew her when I was a child." he finally said. "It would be my pleasure to tell you more about her while you are here."

He then stepped away from the rail, a shiny smile on his face.

"For now, have a good night, Lady Serenity." he told her and bowed his head in respect. "I'll pray to the Light Deities that they protect you from dark thoughts and dreams."

Before she was able to reply, he had turned around again, arms crossed behind his back as he elegantly made his way out of her room.

"This is the strangest place I have ever been to." a deep voice sounded, and warm arms wrapped around her petite form.

Serenity smiled as Endymion placed feather-light kisses along her neck.

"How did you get here?" she giggled and turned around to face him.

Endymion used his hand to gently turn her head to the side, eager to continue to shower her with sweet kisses.

"For me there are neither locks nor bolts." Endymion whispered hotly. "Whatsoever I desire is mine."

He pressed her body against his frame as he sucked at the juncture between her shoulder and her swanlike neck. She sighed and craned her neck to give him better access.

"Apart from that…" she felt him murmur against her skin. "I was assigned to be your personal protector, Domina. Helios offered me the room next to yours. Our balconies are linked."

Serenity couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

"How convenient." she sighed. "Even though I won't need any protection in this place. Elysion is protected by the Gods."

Endymion trailed his lips towards her mouth, pulling her into a long, passionate kiss.

When they parted, he held her head with both hands, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Don't be so trusting, Serenity." he warned, his eyes lit with concern. "Even I can feel the darkness that is lurking within the shadows in this place."

She offered him an affectionate smile and let her soft hand glide over his rough cheek.

"But not tonight." she whispered.

He smiled at her, shaking his head.

"Not tonight." he confirmed.

Endymion crashed his lips down onto hers, devouring her with a fierce passion that made her tremble in his arms.

She felt how he lifted her in his arms, her smooth skin firmly pressed against his hot flesh as he carried her inside. He laid her onto the bed, following quickly after as his hands hungrily roamed her body. Endymion hungrily pushed down the cool silver fabric that covered her chest, revealing her soft creamy mounds that begged for his attention. His lips closed around one pert peek, sucking gently as his body moved in unison with hers. Eyes on Serenity's face, Endymion watched her facial reaction closely as he worked over her tight buds. Letting the hot wet sensation of his mouth stimulate her, his tongue laving over it, making it ache. His lips pursed tighter around it, Endymion beginning to suck gently but determinedly on her.

Serenity thrashed her head from side to side, her delicate soft hands touching his shoulders, pulling him closer. Serenity began biting her lips, fighting against her cries. She couldn't stop her body from arching into his touch when his left hand covered her other breast, his rough fingers squeezing, then kneading the soft pliant flesh. His dark blue eyes lit with passion and delight as he felt the peak there begin to protrude against the palm of his hand. When his lips stopped their ministrations against her soft bud, Endymion started to kiss between her breasts, under them, mouthing at the soft but firm flesh there. He placed open mouth kisses on her hot flash, enjoying the mewls of pleasure each touch would coax from her plump lips.

Serenity's breath hitched in her through, her breasts having as she felt him place butterfly kisses on the insides of her thighs. Endymion sensually shoved the fabric of her dress over her waist, each place of revealed soft flesh rewarded by a touch of his lips. Serenity cried out, the sound loud and hoarse when Endymion pressed his mouth to her center. One taste was enough for the gladiator to go wild. He feasted on her flesh like she was the finest delicacy – the purest ambrosia that would make any God or man fall to his knees in devotion. Endymion kissed her flesh, mouthed at it, actually sucked on it. His lips caressed over every spot, making the silver-haired beauty shiver and shake in response.

Kneading her thigh with his hand, Endymion looked up at his goddess. She had her eyes closed, her voice doing a high pitched sound. Little gasps and moans escaped her shamelessly, the beauty even encouraging him to continue with his ministrations as her body danced in place. Her hands were active, the beauty clutching desperately at the soft silken bed sheets, her nails digging into them, and her soft breasts quivered with every frantic breath.

Endymion kept worshipping her, fascinated and aroused by what he was seeing. He couldn't help but rubbing himself against the bed at her erotic display of passion. She was still moving, still moaning, when the gladiator finally lifted his mouth up. His tongue licked at his lips, tasting her delicious arousal on them. He did not stop touching her, his fingers plunging inside her, thrusting fast and making her bounce against them in a sheer desperate attempt to ride herself to climax.

Endymion watched her darkly, a desperate groan of longing now escaping his lips. His fingers left her, the beauty uttering a faint cry of protest. He hurriedly undid his breeches, his stiff member immediately springing to attention. The gladiator knelt onto the bed and grabbed her wrist, effortlessly bringing her into his lap with a determined pull. Serenity automatically let her arms wrap around his neck, kissing his lips passionately as she let her core rub against his enlarged arousal. Endymion the shifted her, her hips lifting up enough to better facilitate his thrust inside her. The gladiator actually swore, paired with a gruff groan of purely male satisfaction and accomplishment as he entered her.

Locking his eyes with hers, Endymion began rocking against her, the angle enabling him to brush the sensitive spot deep within her just right. His hands reached beneath her silken dress that flowed like liquid silver around their bodies. Endymion's fingers dug into her bottom, the man starting to move her, to make Serenity do a little bounce – helping her in sliding up and down his length the way that would bring both of them the most pleasure. She tightened her hold around his shoulders, seeking for support against the harsh rhythm that Endymion set. His entire hard length rubbed along her insides, a caress much depper, much more intimate than anything he could do with his fingers or tongue.

Serenity let her head roll against his neck, listening to his deep groans and sighs, his breath hot and wet against her ear. Serenity's hips moved, following Endymion's rhythm. Rolling them, feel her lover deep inside her, Endymion muttered something she could not quite make out. Her entire front moved against his, her breasts pressed against him, sliding up and down with every bounce of her body. His strong arm was around her, keeping them pressed together as close as two people could possibly get and still remain their own. His male dominance left her in no condition to do much of anything, the beauty kneeling over his legs, bouncing when he suddenly tipped her over onto her back.

His motions become rapid and messy while he pumped into her in desperate search for his own peak. Serenity felt her walls clench, felt how the waves of ecstasy flooded her system, causing her to throw back her head in pure pleasure. She heard Endymion's own shout of completion, and she opened her eyes, seeing the statue of the Goddess Selene smiling fondly down at them. Protecting the pair from the darkness that was lurking in the shadows.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Helios knelt before the altar, his head bowed deeply in complete submission.

People empties him. He needed this time alone with the Gods to refill.

He whispered his prayers to his Deities, his body a ready vessel for their Godly messages. He felt the light rush through him, filling him with new energy, pictures, visions.

His eyes suddenly shot open.

His eyes narrowed.

"Why are you intruding my prayers?" he growled through clenched teeth.

He shifted his head a little, finding her standing at the door. Her frame cast a large shadow onto the light-filled marble floor.

Nehelenia titled her head to the left, eying the priest through cold grey eyes.

When she would not answer, Helios stood to fully turn towards her. The young man crossed his arms before his chest, a triumphant smirk on his lips.

"Have you come to seek out the light, Dark Priestess?"

The dark-haired woman let out a dismissive laugh.

"Afraid not tonight, White Priest." she responded with mock-pity in her voice. "I've come to talk about our new guests."

Helios arched one silver brow.

"What about them?"

"How long are they going to stay?"

"As long as they wish."

Nehelenia nodded her head while her slender fingers traced the cold marble arm of Appollo's statue that was standing next to her.

"Do you want her to stay?"

Helios looked at her, his golden eyes firmly fixed upon her.

"Yes."

Nehelenia smirked at him knowingly.

"She would make a fine light priestess." she agreed.

"She would be safe." Helios added.

"She is lost." Nehelenia retorted, the haughty smile still plastered across her face. "Lost to blood and death. Lost to the darkness."

She saw how Helios' hands clenched to fists beside his body, his knuckles turning white. The Dark Priestess let out an amused laugh.

"Did your Light Deities not reveal this to you, Helios?" she asked with a sarcastic pout pulling on her lips.

"Visions are only fragments of possible outcomes. We are always only one decision away from a totally different life." Helios finally replied calmly. "Have you forgotten about this, sister?"

Nehelenia let out a dramatic sigh and shrugged her slender shoulders.

"Perhaps." she smiled.

"What about the others?" she then asked. "The soldiers."

"Soldiers are not allowed to enter Elysium." Helios replied nonchalantly. "Tell your black minions to send them back to Capua."

"Diamond asked to kill them as soon as they've arrived. He does not want to run the risk of them revealing Serenity's whereabouts." the dark-haired woman replied, her eyes glistering with mischief as she pressed herself provocatively against Appollo's statue. Helios rolled his eyes at her display.

"And of course you would be only too eager to follow this request, wouldn't you, sister?" the young man challenged with his arms crossed before his chest.

Nehelenia shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"I think it is an indispensable necessity, dear brother."

Helios snorted and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Your thirst for blood never ceases to amaze me, Nehelenia." he said bitterly.

"Oh do not get me wrong, Helios." Nehelenia was quick to argue. "This is not for the girl's sake. But for ours and ours alone."

Helios furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really want to let them go and run the risk that these Roman morons spill our whereabouts?" she challenged. "Do you really want them to run to Rome, to the Senate, and reveal that Elysium truly exists?"

A flicker of doubt appeared on Helios' face.

"To let them come here, plunder our riches, use them for their political quarrels and our godly insights to lead their earthly wars." Nehelenia's face crunched in disgust. "The risk is too high. Only a selected, chosen group of people know about us for a reason."

Helios turned away from her probing gaze and looked at the shrine of light instead.

After a long moment of tensed silence, he let out a pained, exhausted sigh.

"Fine." he finally agreed, his answer causing Nehelenia's lips to form into a triumphant smile. "But make sure your minions do it discretely."

Nehelenia laughed.

"To know that there is a dark spot hiding somewhere within you sometimes almost makes me like you, brother."

Helios' gaze dropped in shame, his lips pressed to a fine line.

"Even a white rose has a black shadow." he whispered. "There is no light without darkness – no darkness without light. We both know that."

"Indeed." Nehelenia agreed with a smirk.

"I'll see it done." she then said with a sigh. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt and ran both hands through her thick dark mane. "And let you continue with your nightly prayers, White Priest."

"Nehelenia" Helios addressed her once again before she was able to exit the praying room.

She slightly turned, glancing over her shoulder at her brother with a slight raise of her brows, looking at him expectantly.

"Keep your fingers away from the Thracian." Helios warned her, his golden eyes determined. "I know the way you looked at him."

Nehelenia laughed again, a shrill, piercing sound that echoed from the high walls.

"You cannot blame me for yearning for a son of Mars." she replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "The darkness inside him is blooming beautifully. I cannot resist the temptation. After all, behind the most beautiful eyes lay secrets deeper and darker than the mysterious sea."

Helios sighed as he watched his sister leave.

He knelt back down in front of the altar, pressing his forehead against the warm marble.

"Forgiveness, mighty Gods." he whispered into the light, praying for the Roman soldiers' souls that would part from this world tonight at his sister's hand.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys  
**_

 _ **wow, thank you very much for your responses and kind words. I enjoy reading your reviews. It's great to know that you are interested in this story and that people like what I am writing!**_

 _ **I hope you liked the latest chapter!**_

 _ **Have a wonderful Sunday.**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **xxx**_

 _ **J**_


	18. Dead End

_**Chapter 18**_

.

.

"Elysion is divided into two parts." Helios explained as he let the small group through the spacious patio.

He stopped near a glorious fountain formed from marble. In the center, the Godfather Jupiter stood proudly, surrounded by the two demilunes that closed above him to form a circle.

Helios turned to look at his guests, a warm smile on his face.

"On the left" he said and motioned towards a large temple that stood elevated at the end of the patio. "You'll find the temple of light – my responsibility. To your right…" he continued and motioned towards an equally large temple of the same size and built further to their right. "… you can find the dark temple. My sister's responsibility. You are welcomed in both."

Endymion's gaze shifted to look at Serenity. Her mouth was slightly opened, and her silvery eyes stood wide in wonder. He had never seen her so … fascinated.

Endymion then let his eyes roam his surroundings. Elysion was built like a small town of rich marble. Both temples at the end of the patio were built in front of the sharp side of a rocky mountain, building a natural border. No one would be able to enter this sacred place from this side. As Endymion let his eyes roam, it became clear to him that same was true for all the other sides of Elysium as they were surrounded by high, thick walls. Elysium truly was a fortress. He saw temple servants in white and black armor patrol the enclosing wall, silvery and golden bows firmly attached to their backs.

"Why is this place so heavily guarded?" he heard himself ask.

Helios offered him one of trademark shiny smiles as he replied.

"I guess you do not know the legends that circle around this holy place, Endymion." The young man offered sympathetically. Endymion shook his head.

"In ancient times, people believed that Elysium was the final resting place of the souls of heroes and virtues men – to be found at the bench of the great river Oceanus, ruled by the Titan King Cronus. And as today, they distinguished two Elysian realms – the islands of the Blessed and the Lethean fields of Haides. The first of these – also known as the White Island – was an afterlife realm for the heroes of myth. The second Elysium was an underworld realm separated from the gloom of Haides by the river Lethe. Its pleasant fields were promised as an afterlife to initiates of the Mysteries who had lived virtuous lives."

"So this place is not Elysium." Endymion challenged lightly, his arms crossed before his chest.

A flicker of irritation washed over Helios' face. Serenity shot Endymion a warning glare that he downright ignored.

"Or are we all dead and this is our final resting place?"

Helios stepped forward, the smaller man now standing directly in front of Endymion, staring at him intently through warm amber eyes.

"You are right Endymion." he finally said, the smile vanished from his face. "This place has only little to do with what people from older times believed in. It was, however, built from the legend's example many decades ago and is now a sacred place in the center of our world to worship the Gods."

"A place, so full of earthly and heavenly treasures, that the mere knowledge of its existence would drive greedy human nature insane." Nephrite added, his warm voice carried by the cool breeze that caught the olive trees nearby, making them dance.

Endymion forced himself to look away from Helios probing gaze and to look at the Greek gladiator instead.

"This is why this place needs to remain hidden from the world." The Greek continued in a serious voice. "This is why the priests and priestesses in here need to protect themselves."

Helios nodded his agreement, the content smile now back on his lips.

Endymion looked back at the huge, massive walls surrounding Elysium. How could such a place like this be hidden from the world? How come no one from within had ever spilled this secret?

"Everyone who lives here was chosen by the Gods to enter this realm." he heard Helios answer his unvoiced question – as if the young man had effortlessly read his mind. "And everyone dedicated their life to follow their holy spirits. Status and power does not mean anything here. We do not care about your past, about your heritage." He chuckled lightly, shaking his head a little as he, too, focused on the huge walls. "But being here… being a part of Elysium comes along with certain rules. As I said before…" his amber eyes lit with liquid fire as he stared directly at Endymion, the smile on his face broadening. "No one enters this realm without my permission… No one leaves it."

Endymion's eyes narrowed. The underlying meaning of his words… the threat… hung heavily between the two men. Endymion's hands balled to fists, and his heart pounded rapidly against his rib cage. He knew that Helios sensed the dark anger… the frustration that the Thracian felt. But the young white-haired man just smirked at him – his amber eyes coloring with mischief.

"Come now, Serenity, Lita." Helios suddenly addressed the silver-haired beauty warmly as he turned away from Endymion. "I would like to show you the Light Temple personally."

Serenity looked unsure as Helios motioned towards the temple on the left. She glanced back at Endymion, taking in the deep frown that wrinkled his forehead.

"I would like to see Elysium's arsenal." Nephrite offered as he put one firm hand on Endymion's shoulder. "Accompany me, brother."

Endymion turned his head to meet Nephrite's intense gaze. One look at his face was enough to know that the Greek did not intend to accept _no_ as an answer.

The young Thracian warrior watched as Serenity and Lita followed Helios in the direction of the Light Temple.

"We were not invited, Endymion." Nephrite addressed him firmly before Endymion was able to utter the slightest word of protest. "This is the White Priest's realm. It would be wise to follow his rules."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Never in her life had she seen something as magnificent as the Light Temple. Her breath hitched in her throat as Helios led both women inside and to the center of the great hall. Huge statues stood at each side of the room, all of them images of different Light Deities. At the opposite side if the entrance, several steps lead to an elevation where a golden altar stood, and behind it, another huge marble statue could be seen. As Serenity moved closer in awe, she noticed the solar corona around the man's head, and the image of a shining sun woven into his marble garment.

"Sol Invictus – my patron saint" Helios confirmed her suspicion as he stepped next to her. "The unconquered sun."

"This place is awe-inspiring." Serenity whispered, never able to avert her eyes from Sol's marble image. She heard Lita take in a deep breath next to her, the Greek body-slave reduced to a heap of wonder and astonishment.

"I knew you would like it." the young man chuckled. "After all, your father told me both of you were servants to the Moon Goddess Selene and studied Her doctrine together with the High Priestess Luna."

"We did." Serenity confirmed, his silvery eyes shining with memory of easier times. "Lita and myself, together with another dear friend of ours, spent our youth in the Temple of Selene. We learnt the language of the prayers, and read about the old myths and legends."

She looked fondly at Lita who returned her affectionate smile with one of her own.

"It was a peaceful time." Lita whispered, her brown eyes filling with warmth. "A happy time."

"Being in accordance with the Gods does that to us." Helios agreed solemnly. "It soothes our earthly pains, because it makes us focus on what truly matters in this life. It is the only way to be completely at peace."

The young man turned fully towards them, spreading his arms wide.

"You both are holy servants." he announced, his boyish voice echoing solemnly from the high walls around them. "It would be my pleasure to share with you our doctrines of faith and give you the possibility to continue your studies while you are here."

Serenity beamed at him, and her silvery eyes glistered with excitement.

"Helios…" she whispered breathlessly.

Helios smiled fondly at both women, nodding his head deeply contented.

"Maenads" he then called out, causing two women to appear some moments later.

Both women wore long, white robes that went down to the floor like liquid silver. Both almost looked identical. They had the same face – twins in all probability – and their hair was pinned up to a similar style that Serenity wore. Their hair was long and went almost all they down to the floor. They only differed slightly in hair color, as the woman on the left had shiny blonde, the other almost white hair. As they approached the trio, they held each other by the hand – both heads downcast in submission.

"White Priest" they whispered in unison – their voices liked liquid silver as they spoke.

"There are the Maenads." Helios introduced them. "They are the priestesses who guard Elysion's Temple of Light."

He smiled fondly at the two girls.

"They live with us since shortly after their birth." he explained. "And have grown into dutiful servants of the Light Deities."

Serenity smiled at them. They looked so delicate, so pure. They truly were beings favored by the Gods.

"Maenads." Helios addressed them softly. "This is Serenity, a daughter from Capua, and her friend Lita. A daughter from Greece. I would like you to show them to the Sacellum so that they can learn from our doctrines."

Serenity could see the smile form on both women's faces.

"We will see it done, White Priest." they once again said in unison.

It was only then that the lifted their gazes to look at Serenity and Lita. But as soon as their eyes met Serenity's, the smile fell from their faces and the silver-haired beauty could hear the air hitch in their throats.

"Astraea" the girl with the shiny blonde hair whispered in both shock and wonder. Before Serenity could comprehend what was happening, the girl fell to her knee before her, quickly followed by her companion.

"Star-maiden" both murmured in unison, their heads bowed.

Confused, Serenity looked at Lita first, then at Helios.

The young man did not seem confused by the strange display performed by his priestess, but he wore a rather amused smile on his lips. Serenity's forehead furrowed in confusion.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Astraea_

 _Goddess Astraea, the star-maiden, was a daughter of Atraeus, Titan God of the Dusk, and Aurora, Titaness of the Dawn. Goddess of innocence and purity, Astraea, the celestial virgin, was the last of the immortals to roam the earth among mortals. It is delivered that she reigned over the human race during the Golden Age of mankind. But last of the Ages of Men came: Proles Ferro, Race of Iron. In that hard age of baser vein all evil straight broke out, and honor fled and truth and loyalty, replaced by fraud, deceit and treachery and wickedness and greed for grain… As honor and love lay vanquished, Astraea, virgin divine, the last of the immortals, unable to bear any more, withdrew from men and fled away, and ascended to the heaven. Since then, mankind looks to the starlit sky, and begs for her return to end war and bloodshed, and to bring justice._

 _Because thus she had promised before her ascent._

 _Iam redit et virgo, redeunt Saturnia Regna – Astraea returns, returns old Saturn's reign._

Endymion skimmed the finely written lines again before he placed the piece of parchment back onto the small nightstand next to Serenity's bed. His Goddess was lying sound asleep on the soft white sheets, the dim light of a lit candle flickering softly and reflecting against her smooth pale skin. The dark-haired man reached out one sun-kissed hand to stroke away one loose silver strand from Serenity's face. The corners of his lips curled with love and affection as he watched her – so lovely and peaceful. It seemed the more time Serenity spent in Elysion, the happier she became, the woman so natural and free from all worries. Every time she returned from the Temple of Light, her cheeks would be flushed and her silvery eyes full of excitement as she would tell him of legends and wonders, of prayers and rituals. She seemed to have completely forgotten about the rebel's attack, about her father's death, or how her crazed brother had threatened to kill her best friend to teach Serenity a lesson. And Endymion was glad. It seemed that his love needed this place for her scars to heal.

And yet, Endymion couldn't help his eyes darken. One full moon had already gone by since they first had arrived in Elysion. And even though Endymion liked to see Serenity so carefree and relieved from all worries, he could never forget about what Elysion truly was.

He sighed deeply and placed a soft kiss onto her forehead. He stood as silently as he could not to wake her, and strode towards the spacious balcony.

The Thracian closed his eyes as the cool, salty breeze hit his face. He took in a deep breath, enjoying how the fresh air filled his system. Endymion let his elbows rest on the cold, thick stones that was built as the balcony's margin. He looked down, trying to detect the raging ocean that he knew lay hundreds of feet beneath them. But it was no use. The night caused a thick curtain of darkness cover the ocean, preventing any human eye to detect the roaring waves that crashed forcefully against the sharp, cliffy mountain side. It was as if darkness had swallowed all light that night – even the moon and glistering stars were hidden behind black.

Endymion smirked.

A perfect night.

He sensed her before she could even speak.

Endymion turned around and found Serenity drowsy form at the entrance to her quarters.

"Did I wake you?" he asked her, holding out one arm to motion her to come closer.

Soft, gentle steps brought her into his arms, and he tightened his hold around as her felt her slight shiver due to the cold breeze.

Serenity snuggled against his warm chest.

"I think I just missed your warmth." she sighed against him.

They stood in silence for a while, enjoying each other's warmth against the cool air.

"I saw you found something about Astraea." Endymion then said in a soft, smooth voice as his mind wandered back to the small piece of parchment next to her bed.

Serenity let out a soft giggle and shook her head. She craned her neck to look at his face, her silvery eyes the only stars that could be seen that night.

"It's disconcerting that the Maenads still call me this name." she said and rolled her eyes. "Helios thinks it's because of my hair color. They have never been outside these walls and seem to associate it with the Goddess."

Another giggle bubbled from her plump rosy lips.

"I wonder what they would say if they ever encountered Artemis." she laughed. "They surely would worship him as one of Selene's direct descendants."

Endymion chuckled.

"I thought Selene only had daughters?" he challenged lightly.

Serenity's brows lifted in surprise before a cheeky smile appeared on her face.

"Oh? So you do listen to my … what was it … _silly phantasms._ "

"And I apologized for that." he reminded firmly. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips as he tightened his hold around her.

"And besides…" he continued with faint exhaustion in his voice. "How could I close my ears and eyes from something that my beloved loves so dearly."

Serenity smiled and turned in his embrace until her back was pressed against his chest, his strong arms still closed tightly around her.

"Thank you." she whispered in earnest.

She knew, knew from the first day that she had met him, that Endymion did not believe in the Gods. No matter how much she told him, how often she shared stories of legends and myths with him… he did not want to believe. She was sad at first, her faith in the Godly spirits forming a big part of her life. On the other hand, however, she grew to understand that his life had not been as easy as hers had been. Terrible things had happened to him and his family… his tribe. How could she expect him to worship Gods and Goddesses who could have prevented this from happening? How could she convince him of heavenly strength when all he had experienced during his life was human misuse of power?

"Do you miss it?" she whispered after a while of comfortable silence.

"Thrace." she was quick to elaborate. "Your home. Do you miss it?"

For the slightest of moments, she felt the hard muscles of his arms tense at her question. Serenity felt how he let his chin rest on her head.

"Sometimes." he revealed.

"What do you miss the most?" Serenity asked further while her small, slender fingers softly stroked the skin of his right arm that was wrapped around her.

It took a moment for Endymion to reply.

"The mountain chains." he then said. "If Gods truly existed, Serenity, then they would be born there where the sun kisses the earth, coloring the mountains and fields in colors of red and violet."

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Our beautiful horses would drive our cattle to one beautiful mountain side each day, where the cattle could feed under the warm summer sky, and where our children would play tag, their laughs filling the bloomy air with joy." he chuckled, a hint of sadness coloring the tone. "Raye had always been one of them. I can still see how her long raven hair flew through the air as she would catch even the quickest lad, throwing him down to the soft grass with all her might... She always wore this annoying triumphant smile on her face when she would look back at me, her small body still holding the poor boy down, showing me that she was a true Thracian warrior, ready to accompany me to battle one day."

Serenity felt the pain in his voice, could feel the sadness radiating from her love in waves. She turned in his embrace, her face a world of compassion and sadness.

"I'm so sorry Endymion." she breathed as a crystal tear welled from her eyes. "I wished I could have saved her."

Endymion smiled a sad smile. He took one of her small hands in his, his thumb lightly stroking her knuckles. He then lifted her hand to his mouth, placing a soft kiss onto it.

"So do I." he whispered, his blue eyes mirroring the remorse he was still feeling that he had not been able to save his sister.

Endymion then cupped Serenity's cheek with his hand, gently stroking away another silvery tear.

"But being with you, Serenity…" he declared softly, a loving smile on his lips chasing away most of the sadness. "You have no idea how much your love and light is able to help me through this. How you save me every time you place your soft lips against mine. I would turn away from Thrace without a second glance and go to the end of the world with you. If it only meant that we would be together. Forever."

Serenity raised herself on tiptoes, her soft sweet mouth immediately finding his in a kiss that expressed all the deep, everlasting love that she felt for him.

When they parted, Endymion placed another lingering kiss onto her forehead.

"Go to bed now, Serenity." he whispered against her skin. "I'll follow later."

Serenity nodded her head, her eyes already sleep-filled.

Endymion watched her leave the balcony, before his eyes turned back towards the dark night.

Yes, it was a perfect night.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

He moved swiftly, quietly, as his feet led him silently through the dark corridors.

His form merged with the dark shadows whenever an armed temple servant would cross his path. Hidden by the darkness, Endymion saw the dark warrior Tiger's Eye sitting by a fire with his two companions that he had heard Nehelenia once address as Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye. The three of them were revealed as servants of the Dark Temple, protecting Elysion from danger: one watching the earth, one watching the sea, one watching the skies. He did not like them… did not _trust_ them. All the more reason to find a way to escape this place.

Endymion skillfully used the night's darkness to his advantage, moving quickly past them and towards the great throne room. He felt his heart beat rapidly against his chest as me made his way through the dark corridors. The silence was deafening, and he tries to steady his breathing that seemed to pierce through the stillness like a sharp dagger. When he reached the spacious corridor that he knew led to the great entrance, he stilled for a moment. Torches were lit on either side of the walls, giving some light to the darkness. Endymion looked around, making sure that he indeed was alone. When nothing moved or was heard for some more minutes, the young Thracian quickly moved towards the entrance. His hands moved quickly along the door and wall at the end of the corridor. He knee that there must be something, a lock or hand gear that could be used to open the heavy door. His fingers slid along sharp stones and thick wood. But he couldn't find anything. But that was not possible. He pushed against the door, trying to push it open by force. But it would not budge. Endymion ran a frustrated hand through his thick black hair.

There must be a way out of Elysion. If not the main entrance, then another way – a hidden door, a secret passage. He needed to find it.

"I told you that no one leaves without my permission." a voice sounded, making Endymion to whirl around in shock.

Helios stood some feet away from him, with his arms crossed behind his back and a triumphant smirk on his lips.

Endymion narrowed his eyes at the young man.

The young man chuckled and shook his head.

"And why would you?" he challenged with a dismissive shrug. "Don't we provide everything that your heart desires, Endymion? Food, clothing, shelter … what else could you want?"

Endymion lifted his chin defiantly.

"Truly" he replied in a haughty voice. "Elysion must be the most well-wrought prison that there is. It's a prison nonetheless."

Helios smiled at him.

"So it's freedom that you desire, then?" he asked.

Endymion glared at him. He well noticed that the White Priest had not denied Endymion's comparison.

Helios titled his head to the left.

"I'll make you a deal, Endymion, son of Mars." he offered lightly.

He removed his hands from his back and revealed two long wooden sticks.

"Fight and win, and I will open these doors and will let you go."

Endymion stared at the shorter man in confusion. His eyes then landed on the wooden sticks.

"With wooden playthings?" he snorted. "You must be joking!"

But Helios remained calm, only lifting one silver brow.

"In the hands of a true warrior, every tool can be a weapon." he replied smoothly. "Will you fight?"

Endymion stared at him for a moment longer, trying to detect the trap behind Helios' offer.

"And Domina?" he then asked warily, earning another light chuckle from the Priest.

"At _this_ moment in time, I have no doubt that she would follow you wherever your path would lead you." was Helios' reply, his amber eyes glowing knowingly. "The doors would remain open for her as well. And our guests from Greece, of course. The rules are as they are. You win, and I will set all you free."

Endymion took in the form of the younger man in front of him. He was smaller than Endymion, significantly slender in built, too. Endymion smirked. He was the Bringer of Rain. The Defeater of Theokoles.

He had defeated worse.

Determined steps brought him to Helios, his dark blue eyes glistering with triumph as he took one wooden stick from the slip of a man.

"Fine then." he agreed, whirling the stick expertly in his right hand, the challenge hotly in his gaze.

Helios looked at him for a moment longer, his wooden weapon still loosely held in his right hand.

"You do not even want to ask what happens if I win?" he questioned curiously.

Endymion rolled his eyes, the smirk on his face turning sly.

"Why would I need to know?" Endymion retorted cooly.

Helios hesitated a moment, before he nodded his head.

"We have two ears and one mouth, Endymion." he warned. "The reason for this is to listen twice as much as we speak."

He chuckled and shrugged.

"Begin."

It took only a moment before Endymion pounced at the young man, the stick firmly clasped in his hand. Helios effortlessly sidestepped the attack, gracefully whirling around as the wood swooshed through the air. Endymion whirled around, a flicker of irritation washing through his eyes as Helios had his stick still loosely at the side of his body, not even lifting to attack or to defend.

"He will win who knows when to fight and when not to fight." Helios remarked, noticing Endymion's confused look.

Endymion narrowed his eyes, his next attack quicker, more skillful than the last. He slid across the floor, using his long weapon to catch Helios' footing with the aim to make him lose balance. But the young man just jumped, successfully avoiding the attack. Endymion immediately sprung back to his feet and flew towards the White Priest, his strokes strong and powerful as he tried to hit the other man. But Helios was quick, avoiding every blow with a levity that Endymion had never seen before.

"If you anticipate the coming of troubles, you take away their power when they arrive." Helios commented, his arms now again crossed behind his back.

The calmness, the gibing _attitude,_ was driving Endymion insane.

A frustrated battle cry echoed from the thick walls, the Thracian warrior more determined than ever to land at least one blow. He tried and tried and tried. But Helios sidestepped and withdrew from every attack, from every stroke that the fierce Thracian sent his way. Endymion was panting heavily, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. But he would not give up. He would win this fight.

For her and his sake. For her and his freedom.

He looked at Helios. The young man smiled at him, no way near as exhausted as the Thracian. Endymion felt his muscles scream out in pain as he prepared for another forceful attack.

It was then that he saw it. The look of pity … of something close to disappointment in the other man's eyes! Helios turned around and walked away.

Endymion growled in frustration. How _dare_ he pity him? How dare he move away from this fight that demanded everything out of him, but that was nowhere near lost!

Endymion screamed at his exhausted body to move. He ran towards Helios, planning on using the sheer force of his body to pummel him to the ground. He moved quickly, silently. The Priest's arrogance would in the end be his downfall. Endymion had almost reached the Priest, had already mustered all of his strength for this one final hit, when Helios suddenly turned around. The last thing Endymion saw before he fell to the ground was the triumphant smirk on Helios' face. Helios let his own wooden weapon slide between Endymion's feed, causing the Thracian to stumble. With the swiftness of a cat and unbelievable strength, Helios thrust his stick into Endymion's side, making the other man cry out in pain as he fell. Endymion lay on the ground panting heavily as pain rushed through his veins, inflaming his entire body. He felt the tip of the wooden stick press against his throat with enough force that breathing became difficult.

Helios was towering over him, a triumphant smirk splitting his face in two.

"It is not the strength of the body that county, Son of Mars, but the strength of the spirit."

With his foot, the young man effortlessly kicked away Endymion's wooden weapon.

"I guess I win." he chuckled.

Endymion closed his eyes in defeat. He felt how the tip was removed from his throat, enabling to take in two, three much needed breaths. He quickly sat up, a mixture of anger and confusion coloring his blue eyes dark.

Helios rested against a pillar nearby, watching the defeated Thracian on the floor closely.

"You are not ready to leave this place." he finally addressed him. "A man cannot become a hero until he has seen the roots of his own downfall."

Endymion let out a dismissive, rough snort.

"I'm not a hero." he replied hoarsely. "I do not wish to become one. I only wish to leave this place."

Helios remained silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Thracians are known for their power and force. But also for their recklessness and stubbornness." he told him. "Your path lies before you, Endymion. But you still lack the strength to take it and to fulfill your destiny."

"My destiny…" Endymion replied as he stood on wobbly legs, but his gaze dark and determined as he gazed at the White Priest. "… is to protect Serenity. And I will set the whole world on fire if this is necessary to save her from it."

Helios stepped forward, his amber eyes challenging.

"Your destiny lies behind these walls Endymion." he told him. "What if her destiny lies within? What if she wants to stay?"

Endymion let out a dismissive snort, shaking his head.

"The moment her brother returns from the border, he will come back and drag her back to Capua, Priest." he said. "Even the Great Fortress of the Gods would not prevent him from getting to her."

His eyes softened as he saw the slightest flicker of doubt wash through Helios' eyes.

"Don't you see, White Priest?" he urged, his voice turning pleading. "We need to leave this place. I need to take her somewhere where he cannot find her. I have no doubt that you know how he feels about her, what he will _do_ to her when she will not return those feelings. Help us, Helios. And let us go."

Helios abruptly turned away, his face hidden by the shadows.

"I can't." he told him. "You haven't yet learnt your lesson to fulfill your God-given destiny. Learn your lesson, fight me and win, and both of you are free. But if she wants to stay, neither your nor Diamond's love would be powerful enough to lure her away. These are the rules."

He glanced at Endymion who stared at him with enraged dark eyes.

"For a man to conquer himself is the first and noblest victories." he said. "Do not forget that when the time arrives to prove yourself worthy, Endymion. And when time has come to make the decision between love and glory."


	19. A Woman's Wrath

_**Chapter 19**_

.

.

Serenity rushed down the marble steps from the Light Temple with her cheeks flushed and a happy smile on her face. The sun was setting, tinting the white stairs golden and crimson while the entire patio shone in the late evening's warm light. The air filled with the Maenad's soft voices, the priestesses singing their lovely song of love and devotion to the Light Deities – to thank them for another day of love and protection.

Serenity closed her eyes and couldn't help but spin happily under the warm evening sun, a light giggle bubbling from her soft lips.

She had never felt that free in her life – had never felt that happy.

Each day she spent in Elysium filled her with utter bliss and a feeling of completeness. The horrors that had dominated her dreams for the past months had simply vanished under Elysium's sweet care, and her nights were now filled with dreams and lovely pleasure rather than secrets and nightmares. She let out a happy sigh, opening her eyes. She smiled happily as she gazed up to where she knew her quarters lay – where she knew Endymion would eagerly wait for her return. Hidden away from preying eyes, Elysium appeared to be the only place where she could love him openly. Bound to secrecy by the lay of the Gods, the Priests and Priestess were not allowed to spill their secret to the outer world – Helios himself had assured her of that. She had never thought it possible, but finally, Endymion and herself were able to openly express their love. And no one really cared. It really was as Helios had told her: Elysium did not judge by heritage or status. The people who lived here seemed to love all creatures by the Gods creation alike – and they did not differ between gladiator or Roman, Domina or slave. Serenity clearly remembered the first time Endymion had kissed her openly in front of Helios, the Maenads, Lita and Nephrite. Serenity's eyes had widened in shock at his forwardness, had felt his fingers hot around her nape as he titled her head perfectly to silence any protest that lay readily on her lips. She faintly heard Lita's shocked gasp, and Nephrite's deep chuckle. When Endymion's lips had finally lefts hers, he had smiled at her, his blue eyes shining with mischief. With a flushed face, Serenity turned around to look at Helios, her mind working to find a good excuse for the gladiator's inappropriate behavior – but finding none. One of Helios' silver-white brows had been lifted, his amber eyes cooly observing the scene before him. He had locked eyes with Endymion, a strange expression shining through them, before he had shifted his gaze to look at Serenity. The moment their eyes met, Helios' cool mask lost its spark of irritation, and his features softened. He had smiled at her reassuringly.

"Do not be afraid, Serenity." he had said, his eyes soft. "It is a secret that the Gods have revealed to us long before. Love bears the greatest light in this world – my people and I cherish and celebrate it like no other power in this world. It should not be left in hiding. Be assured that Elysium's lips will be sealed to the outer world."

Until then, she had never realized how much she had suffered under their hidden love. For the first time in forever, she was free to do what she wanted. Was free to love who she wanted. And she loved him, and only him. She wished they could stay here forever: under Elysium's protection, to love each other freely and without regret – wherever and whenever they wanted.

Serenity took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She smiled as the last rays of sunlight caressed her face.

 _Finally_ , she thought. Finally, she was free. It was a beautiful feeling.

She let out a long breath, and opened her eyes again. The sun had fully sunken, and the warm aftermath slowly parted from this world, giving way to the spreading darkness. Serenity looked to the sky. The moon could already be seen. She smiled at the sight. For her, even the sun's shiny appearance could never compare to the moon's beauty.

She was about to leave the patio to return to her quarters, to Endymion, when a singing voice suddenly made her stop.

 _._

" _Come Little Children,_

 _I'll take thee away_

 _Into a land of enchantment._

 _Come Little Children,_

 _The time's come to play._

 _Here in my garden of shadows."_

 _._

Serenity turned around, her eyes wide and full of wonder as she listened to the beautiful voice. The song filled the air and seemed to reach straight to her soul. Both hands went to her chest, clutching the fabric above her heart as she continued to listen.

 _._

" _Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way._

 _Through all the pain and the sorrows._

 _Weep not dear children, for life is that way._

 _Murdering beauty and passions."_

 _._

She opened her eyes, scanning her surroundings. She was alone, no soldier could be seen. Not even on the high walls where some of them normally patrolled. The voice continued to sing. It was soft and beautiful – calling out to her. Her curiosity got the better of her and she followed it. She only realized where her feet were taking her when she was standing right in front of the Temple of Darkness. She had always ever been to the Temple of Light, never once had she tried to step into this other part of Elysium. She knew it was not forbidden – Helios himself had told her that they were guests in Elysium and thus invited to both Temples if they chose to visit. Serenity cocked her head. It was strange that the idea of going to the Temple of Darkness had never crossed her mind even once.

Until now.

 _._

" _Hush now dear children, it must be this way._

 _To weary of life and deceptions._

 _Rest now my children, for soon we'll away,_

 _Into the calm and the quiet."_

 _._

The captivating voice came from inside the Temple. Serenity felt how her legs moved, leading her inside. The Temple was similar, no, it was _exactly_ like the Temple of Light. The only difference were the Gods that stood at the sides, gigantic marble images of Dark Deities that were worshipped in this place. At the end of the great hall, elevated on a square pedestal, the divine patrons of the temple stood, in equal size and imposing depiction as Sol in the Temple of Light. The two Deities was locked in a passionate embrace. Serenity slowly moved forward to get a better look.

The divine woman was Nox, she realized, Goddess of Night. Her beautiful naked body was covered by nothing but her black wings while she had her head thrown back, captured in the heights of pleasure. In her embrace, she held Scotus, God of Darkness. He had his handsome face close to her marble neck, his nose almost touching, but his eyes were intently fixed onto her face. A mischievous smile played at the corners of his marble lips as he watched his lover. Moving closer, Serenity realized that more Gods and Goddesses sat or were kneeling to their feet: Nemesis, Moros, Eris, Momus, Hypnos, The Keres, and many more… all of their children could be found together. Truly a family born from night and darkness.

It was a beautiful sculpture. The fires that hung on either wall of the hall caused flickers of light to reflect upon the marble surface, flickering softly and causing the impression that the statues are almost alive and in the midst of lively passion.

The voice continued to sing, luring her further.

 _._

" _Come little children,_

 _I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment._

 _Come little children, the time's come to play._

 _Here in my garden of shadows."_

 _._

Curious, Serenity followed the voice and went past the massive sculpture of Nox and Scrutus. Her soft steps echoed from the high walls, mingling with the enchanting singing voice. She reached another entrance further at the back of the Temple. The doors were open and led to a room which had no ceiling, letting the night in. In the center of the room, a woman with black hair was kneeling and her arms were spread upwards as if she wanted to reach the dark sky itself. Serenity recognized her. The woman was Nehelenia, the Dark Priestess.

Serenity pressed herself against the wall, hiding in the shadows and she peeked through the door, watching the dark-haired woman sing. She was so focused on the woman in the center of this room that she did not realize how someone came up behind her. A shocked gasp escaped her mouth as an arm suddenly encircled her waist. Her panicked scream was muffled by a hand that tightly clasped around her mouth. She tried to squirm free, but the strong grip around her forced her body to still.

"Shh." someone whispered into her hear, warm breath fanning over her ear. "The Dark Priestess does not want to be interrupted during her first night prayer." someone murmured in a deep, rough voice.

It was then that Serenity recognized who held her so close, causing her to try to get free even more desperately. It was Hawk's Eye – one of Nehelenia's dark guards. But Hawk's Eye just tightened his hold around her and pressed her against his form more determinedly, effortlessly caging her. There was no way to escape.

 _._

" _Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way._

 _Through all the pain and the sorrows._

 _Weep not dear children, for life is that way._

 _Murdering beauty and passions._

 _Hush now dear children, it must be this way._

 _To weary of life and deceptions._

 _Rest now my children, for soon we'll away,_

 _Into the calm and the quiet."_

 _._

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hawk whispered into her ear, his voice slightly losing the rough edge it normally held. "The darkness is nothing to be afraid of. It is beautiful, luring… _sinful_."

Serenity shuddered as he felt his nose against her neck, and when she felt how his breathing grew heavier.

"Surely you already know about it, don't you, Daughter of Selene?" he murmured with a deep chuckle. "Surely you know how light shines the brightest when united with darkness."

Serenity felt his cool armor press against her bare back. She struggled more determinedly against his firm hold, desperate to get away from this man. She did not like him. Did not like what he said to her. Did not like the way he talked to her. But she was powerless against his hold, powerless against his firm grip around her body and his hand that muffled her panicked cries. She felt hot tears prickle in the corners of her eyes, felt how the desperation of the situation sunk into her heart. She squeezed her eyes shut. She thought of Endymion, and she prayed to the Gods for someone to come to her rescue.

Anyone.

"Let her go Hawk's Eye." a firm voice ordered. The moment the words were spoken, the dark soldier immediately stepped away from her, the sudden release causing Serenity to stumble to the floor. Her heart beat frantically against her chest as she caught her breath. She looked up to see that Nehelenia had turned around to face them. Her beautiful face shone in the darkness as her dark eyes were firmly fixed upon Serenity on the floor.

"This is now way to treat our guest." she chided softly, and Serenity couldn't help but detect the amusement in the other woman's voice.

"Apologies, my Priestess." Hawk's Eye replied. Serenity turned around to look at him. The soldier was standing only some feet away from her, a mischievous smile curling his lips. Serenity couldn't help the feeling that he was not feeling sorry for his actions.

Nehelenia strode towards them, her body moving slowly and sensuously. Serenity realized that she had not seen the Dark Priestess since their arrival. She had almost forgotten how beautiful the other woman was, with her dark hair that contrasted against her marble skin, and with a voluptuous body that surely had every man on his knees in seconds.

Nehelenia stopped in front of Hawk's Eye. Serenity saw his eyes darkening with lust as the Priestess smiled up at him.

"Fly now, my brave soldier." she whispered in a breathy voice that only caused Hawk's Eye to darken further. "And wait until I call you again. I want to speak to our guest in private."

Hawk's Eye nodded his agreement, and the smile on Nehelenia's face broadened. She then kissed him, a long and passionate kiss that caused Hawk's Eye to moan into the Priestess mouth. Serenity flushed a little at the sight and she turned her head away. After some more moments, she heard the dark soldier leave, leaving Serenity alone with the Dark Priestess.

"He is such a loyal soldier." Nehelenia sighed which made Serenity to look back at her, her face still flushed.

Nehelenia stared at her for some more moments in silence before he motioned her to stand.

"I hope he did not frighten you, Serenity." she told her with concern in her voice, but Serenity did not fail to notice the cold amusement that still lingered behind Nehelenia's dark eyes.

Serenity stood and swallowed before she answered.

"I should have not trespassed." was her reply, her voice sounding weaker than she had wished for. "My apologies, Dark Priestess. I did not wish to intrude."

Serenity did not feel comfortable in the Priestess' presence. She therefore quickly nodded her head and whirled around, eager to leave the Dark Temple.

A shrill laughter echoed from the high walls, making Serenity cringe.

"Nonsense!" Nehelenia laughed and moved quickly around to block Serenity's way out.

Serenity took a few steps backwards, feeling caged. Nehelenia's smirk broadened as she saw the discomfort on the young woman's face.

She stepped closer to Serenity, her dark eyes merciless as they rooted the silver-haired beauty to the spot.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable, child?"

Her voice was innocent, but her expression was that of a predator.

Serenity swallowed the lump in her throat before she answered.

"Yes." she breathed. The honest answer made the feral grin on Nehelenia's face broaden.

"Clever girl."

An amused chuckle left her lips, and her eyes briefly moved towards the night sky that hung above them.

"It was just a matter of time until you entered the Temple of Darkness." she said as her eyes settled back onto Serenity. "It lies in your nature."

Serenity looked at her confused, shaking her silver head a little.

"Light is drawn to the darkness, darkness is drawn to the light." Nehelenia explained with a shrug of her shoulders. "The one can't exist without the other. As a daughter of Selene and a Priestess of Her Doctrine, you surely know that already."

"I'm not a priestess." Serenity was quick to correct.

Nehelenia flashed a smile and shook her head.

"Then who are you?" she challenged lightly.

Serenity opened her mouth, but closed it again. Did she have an answer to that question?

The Dark Priestess cocked her head and eyed her closely, making Serenity uncomfortable.

"A Domina?" she wondered out loud, but immediately shook her head.

"No, certainly not." she answered before Serenity was able to.

She stepped closer, causing Serenity to take a step back.

"You lack the arrogance and the strength of such a position."

Serenity did not know whether it was a compliment or not. The way Nehelenia had said it made it definitely feel like an insult.

"A Goddess, perhaps?" the dark-haired beauty continued as she slowly moved closer. "As I heard some of those gullible Light Priestesses think that you are."

A haughty laugh escaped her mouth, her eyes shining with amusement.

"Surely not." she was quick to answer her own question. "You lack the power more than anything. Be it physical or the one from the mind."

Serenity's eyes narrowed.

"I never proclaimed myself as Goddess, Dark Priestess." she hissed, her silvery eyes shining with disdain. "I would never insult the Gods in such a way."

Nehelenia lifted one dark brow in response.

"Oh so there is fire within you after all, isn't there?" she stated with amusement.

She titled her head to the left, eying Serenity up and down.

"Mmmh, so let's see what else we have got." she drawled.

She stepped in front of her, causing Serenity to press herself against the cold wall behind her.

"Do you think you are an object of desire, little Serenity?" she whispered, her face too close for Serenity's liking.

Serenity turned her head away.

"Do you think every man falls down to his knee at the sight of you?" she heard Nehelenia whisper, her breath warm as it fanned across her ear. Nehelenia stood so close that Serenity was overwhelmed by the other woman's scent. She smelled alluring, like sandalwood and fresh herbs. She couldn't help but close her eyes.

Serenity let out a gasp as she felt Nehelenia's sharp nail graze the side of her neck.

"Do you think men desire you?" the black-haired woman continued lowly, seductively. "Do you think your beauty alone can turn their heads, that your soft curves and seductive smile can conquer a man's heart and thus, the world?"

"I'd never want to." Serenity whispered.

Nehelenia pressed her body against Serenity, making it harder for the young beauty to breathe. Nehelenia chuckled against the side of Serenity's neck, making Serenity shiver.

"Ah…" she laughed lowly. "But you still _think_ you could."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Do you think you are more beautiful than me?"

The question caught Serenity off-guard. Surprised, her head snapped back, her eyes wide as she directly looked into Nehelenia's dark eyes.

Before she could answer, Nehelenia suddenly forcefully whirled her around. A shocked cry escaped Serenity's rosy lips as her back pressed against Nehelenia's front. Nehelenia's held her in a vice grip, her lower arm caging Serenity by the neck, holding her effortlessly. Serenity's hands immediately went to Nehelenia's arm, pulling desperately as the woman tightened her hold.

"Let's have a look now, shall we?" Nehelenia chirped into Serenity's ear. Serenity struggled against the firm hold as the Dark Priestess moved them a little to the left.

"Open your eyes and tell me what you see." Nehelenia demanded.

Serenity felt how the vice grip loosened a little, and she opened her eyes. She saw her reflection in a reflective surface some feet away from them, could see how she was held by the dark-haired woman and how Nehelenia stared at her over her shoulder.

"Compare yourself to me in my mirror." Nehelenia urged, an evil smile on her lips. "Mirrors cannot lie."

"Let… go" Serenity heard her raspy voice plead.

"You think you are fairer than me." Nehelenia laughed, but her eyes were cold and dark and absent of amusement. "Who would look at you, standing next to me?"

Serenity gasped as the grip around her tightened at the woman's words. She looked into the mirror – she, a vision of white and silver in stark contrast against Nehelenia's overwhelming darkness.

"Oh I see the way they look at you." Nehelenia continued, completely unaffected by Serenity's struggle. "But they don't lust after your beauty little girl. They lust after your innocence. The allure of the innocent has always been one of the greatest forms of attraction for men."

Nehelenia let out a dismissive snort, and Serenity could see through the mirror how her once beautiful face contorted with disgust.

"You are so pure… so innocent." she spat out in disgust. "I see why men are attracted to you. But once your innocent façade is gone, my dear, nothing is left. They will not look at you twice. You are plain. Of no interest. But I… I am what they secretly yearn for in the darkest of the night, when all light is distinguished. It is me they seek. It is my silvery voice that lures them further to their demise, under my control. It is my beauty that will last until time has lost all meaning."

She brought her crimson lips to Serenity's ear, her eyes never leaving hers in the mirror.

"Your light is nothing compared my darkness." she whispered lowly. "You are weak."

"NEHELENIA!" a strong male voice boomed.

Nehelenia let her go, and Serenity immediately stumbled away from the vile woman.

Helios was standing at the entrance, his amber eyes liquid fire as he glared at his sister.

Serenity held one delicate hand to her throat, her eyes wide and fearful as she stared at the dark-haired woman. Nehelenia wore an innocent smile on her face, her features calm and beautiful as ever.

"What leads you to my realm, White Priest?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

Helios continued to glare at her before his gaze shifted onto Serenity. His expression immediately morphed into worry as he rushed forward to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly, caressing her cheek. Serenity had silvery tears in her eyes, but nodded her head.

Helios breathed a sigh of relief and nodded his head. He offered her a gentle smile that was able to lighten her heart a little.

"Go to your chambers." he told her. "Don't come here again. Okay?"

He wouldn't have told her that. She would never enter the Dark Temple again.

She nodded her head, and Helios gently wiped away one stray tear from her face.

"Go now." he whispered.

Serenity hesitated a moment before her eyes went back to look at Nehelenia. The Dark Priestess was still standing in front of her mirror, her cool eyes observing the scene in front of her with annoyance.

She looked back at Helios who was smiling at her. Serenity nodded her head and hurriedly left the room, never looking back once.

"Pathetic little girl." Nehelenia whispered and rolled her eyes.

As soon as Serenity had left the praying room, the smile fell from Helios' face and his features darkened dangerously. The young man slowly moved closer towards Nehelenia who was watching him approach through dark eyes.

"What were you thinking?" Helios demanded lowly, his golden eyes shimmering with liquid fire.

Nehelenia let her hand run through her thick black hair and shrugged her shoulder.

"I was just having a little fun with your little light priestess." she replied nonchalantly and smoothed the wrinkles out of her long black dress.

"I really don't see why you want to protect her. She's just a pathetic little…"

A load smacking sound echoed through the praying room. Nehelenia lay on the floor, her dark eyes wide in shock as she looked up to see her brother towering above her. Her hand moved to her cheek, the stinging sensation pulsing through her entire body.

"May your Gods have mercy with you if you dare and lay a single finger on her again, Nehelenia." Helios hissed, his gentle features marred with darkness. "Because I won't."

He left without another word, leaving Nehelenia on the ground.

The Dark Priestess narrowed her eyes to dangerous slits.

"You think you know the language of darkness, brother." she hissed. "You know _nothing_ while I wrote the book."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion groaned as his back hit the floor again. Every muscle in his body screamed at him to give up and rest. It took some moments before his breathing would return. The sheer impact of his fall had caused his breath to leave his body at once. For the briefest of moments, he saw stars appear before his closed eyes. He heard how someone approached him. Out of instinct, he rolled around, causing Helios' wooden weapon to crash against the cold stony floor.

"Good!" he heard him praise.

Endymion forced his eyes to open, immediately spotting his weapon some feet away from him. Helios stood some feet away from him, ready to strike again. Endymion, still lying on the ground, quickly moved his legs to catch Helios feet, making the younger man lose balance. A shocked cry was heard, and Endymion used the short moment of surprise and Helios' distraction to jump to his feet. He tackled the young man to the ground and ran to his wooden sword. He reached for it and swiftly turned around, only to find Helios back on his feet. Endymion had to suppress his sigh of annoyance. How could this young man be so quick. The force alone that Endymion had used to tackle him to the ground should have been enough for Helios to catch his breath for at least some more seconds.

Helios chuckled as he noticed Endymion's frustration.

"You opponent is the teacher. Your ego, however" he told him, pointing meaningful at the young gladiator. "is your true enemy."

Endymion gritted his teeth, his eyes darkening. He stretched out one hand, motioning Helios to attack. The White Priest smiled at him, his amber eyes glistering with mischief.

He moved quickly, like a flash of light. His wooden sword pointed at Endymion who prepared himself for the attack. Just seconds before Helios was in his reach, however, the young man ducked beneath Endymion's outstretched arm, and he whirled around until he was standing behind him. It was too fast for Endymion to realize, until he felt the wooden sword come down with power against his back, making him cry out.

"Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night." Helios advised as he watched Endymion collect himself. "And when you move, fall like a thunderbolt."

Helios was quick to attack anew, but this time, Endymion was prepared.

He sidestepped the other man and jumped to avoid Helios' low blow. He caught the other man's surprise which made him smirk. He used his wooden shield to send a blow towards Helios torso, the impact making the White Priest groan and splutter in pain. Endymion's gaze turned triumphant as he raised his sword to attack again. Too late did he realize that it took Helios just the smallest of movements to avoid his attack again. The young man brought his wooden sword with force onto Endymion's wrist, causing a fierce cry of pain to escape the Thracian's lips and causing him to let go of his weapon and him to fall to his knees.

He faintly felt how Helios whirled around until he was standing right behind him. The younger man grabbed his dark hair and forcefully yanked his head back, leaving Endymion's neck completely exposed. Helios knelt down behind him, a smirk on his face as he let the edge of his wooden sword press against Endymion's sensitive skin.

"Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake." he breathed against Endymion's ear, causing a frustrated growl to escape the Thracian's strained throat.

Helios chuckled and let go of him.

"I win."

How Endymion hated these words. For weeks now, he had been fighting against Helios. Never once had he managed to defeat him. Helios was a good teacher. He was like Artemis in some ways: challenging and merciless as they trained. But Helios was an expert in foresight. It was as if he knew what Endymion would do before he would know himself.

He had never encountered such an opponent.

And it was frustrating.

"You are brave, cunning." Helios praised as he offered Endymion a hand to help him up.

Endymion took it and let himself pull back to his feet. He walked to fetch his satchel of water, drinking eagerly.

"But bravery without forethought causes a man to fight blindly and desperately like a mad bull. Such an opponent must not be encountered with brute force, but may be lured into an ambush and slain."

Endymion removed the leathern vessel from his lips, lifting one dark brow.

"Did you just compare me with a mad bull?" he challenged, causing Helios to laugh. It was a carefree, genuine laugh and Endymion couldn't help but admit that he liked the sound.

"At the moment, you are following your intuition during the fight." he retorted and shrugged his shoulders.

"Like a mad bull." Endymion added with a frown.

Helios laughed again, his eyes sparkling with amusement. But he did not answer.

Endymion rolled his eyes, but could not help the smile that formed on his lips. He did not know when exactly it happened, but he couldn't deny that he liked the young White Priest. First, he had been furious with him. Had downright hated him for preventing Serenity's and his escape while only muttering purple words of Elysium's law and what the God wanted and what they didn't want. It had been tiresome, had been frustrating more than anything. But as time went by, Endymion realized with every fight they fought that Helios genuinely wanted to help him. He was bound by this place's laws, but he did not shy away from helping them as best as he could. Endymion also knew that Helios cared for Serenity, that he wanted her to become one of his Light Priestesses – and idea that Endymion deeply scorned. She was his, bound to him and he knew, deep down in his heart, that if she would not stay here without him. She might be happy here, but _he_ was her happiness. This was something that Helios and his temple could not give her. And whenever they would be together, he could see it in the other man's eyes that Helios knew it as well.

"You have fought well, Endymion." Helios said and put a firm hand onto the Thracian's shoulder, smiling up at him encouragingly. "You are improving by the day."

"Not fast enough." Endymion sighed and shook his head.

A wave of sadness washed over Helios' face.

"Warriors create themselves through trial and error, through pain and suffering. In the end, they are able to conquer their own faults." the White Priest offered. "Give yourself time."

Endymion realized the truth of his words, but it did not change the fact that time was running fast. Any day, Diamond could send word and send soldiers to retrieve Serenity so that she would be brought back to Capua. There was no way he could save her from this place. He would need to defeat Helios before so that they would have the chance to escape the Dominus' clutches.

"Diamond is still occupied in the North, trying to control his troops." Helios said as if he had read his mind. "The Roman soldiers do not trust him. Rumors have spread that Diamond had been the one to kill his father to gain power over his army. The troops loved Tiberius. It will take Diamond some time more to convince them of the truth."

Endymion raised his dark brows.

"You don't think he killed Tiberius?" he couldn't help but ask.

Helios stayed silent for some more moments before he shook his head.

"No. He didn't." was his simple reply. His amber eyes then shifted back to Endymion, looking at him intently. "What do you think? You spent some time with both men."

Endymion recalled his time in Capua. Serenity's father had been an impressive man – skilled and just, and deeply loved and respected by everyone. He had a calm and collected nature, able to hold his emotions always at bay. He was a strategic leader, and a kind man. A combination of traits that could only be rarely found. Endymion had liked the Roman General. He had managed to look behind his status and heritage just as much as Tiberius had managed to see Endymion as more than just a slave.

Diamond on the other hand… He was so completely different from his father. Diamond was passionate and rash, ready to strike out without thinking twice. Diamond was cruel and ruthless, arrogant, as he used his strategic strength and intelligence to get what he wanted – no matter the cost. But Endymion had noticed that the man had managed to create a mask of indifference towards the world, but that his strange indigo eyes had always betrayed him – had always revealed his true feelings. He clearly remembered the evening when they had played against each other, how Diamond had openly respected and praised him for his intelligence. How he had smiled at him, happy that he had found an opponent worthy of him. But Endymion also remembered the expression that had crossed his face as Diamond had talked about his father. The young Thracian would never forget the sadness, the _hurt_ that lay beneath his well-worn mask of indifference. And Endymion couldn't help but feel … _honored_ … that Diamond had shown him this side of him.

"No." Endymion finally answered. "Even though Diamond always seemed to detest his father, I know that he loved him nonetheless."

Helios let out a long sigh and nodded.

"After his wife's death, Tiberius often came here." Helios said. "As this was the place where she grew up, he somehow felt connected to her even after she had parted from this world. My father, the former High Priest of this sacred place, was a close friend of him. I remember how Tiberius sought his advice, especially regarding Diamond. He even brought him twice. He always had a temper of his own, I remember. But he was a happy child, back then, and we used to play by the fountain nearby. He was strong and cunning, fearless and intelligent. I remember how I admired him deeply."

Helios let out a soft laugh at the memory.

"I never realized how he suffered under his father's hand. Tiberius had never been a cruel man, had never hit him or done him wrong. But he had been a harsh man, had always expected Diamond to be better than the rest. He had not done it to humiliate him, but he had wanted him to grow stronger than any Roman soldier. I know that he wanted to protect him from what was about to come, from the teasing and mockery that would await him at a later age when people would hold his original heritage against him. Romans can be quite ruthless, I'm sure you have already realized that much."

Endymion's hands clenched to fists, and he nodded his head.

Of course he knew.

Helios let out another sigh, his expression turning sad.

"Everything went well, and Diamond developed into a strong and intelligent young man. But as his feelings for Serenity grew in intensity, as he realized that he was no longer satisfied with being seen as her brother, my father advised Tiberius to send Serenity to stay at the Temple of Selene. Tiberius was all too willing to accept it – fearing how the Roman Empire would frown upon such a tie. No one really knows if Serenity and Diamond are bound by blood or simply heritage. But the stakes were too high. The moment Serenity was sent away, Diamond broke with his father. Separating him from his beloved sister, from the only person he truly felt connected to… it was something that he was not able to forgive. Ever. Since then, he tried to step out of his father's shadow. And when he finally did, he realized that there was no sun. There was no light. He loved his father. Always did, always will."

Endymion looked away, not knowing how to feel about what Helios had just shared with him.

"So the rebels killed Serenity's father." Endymion said, his eyes growing dark.

"I didn't say that." Helios replied.

Endymion turned around to look at him, his brows drawn together in confusion.

Again, Helios only smiled at him.

"The hour is late, Endymion." he finally said. "Turn your thoughts to different matters. A heavy heart weighs a man's sword. Collect your energy instead, to fight me tomorrow evening again."

The corners of Endymion's lips twitched.

"Perhaps I'll win this time."

Helios offered him another shiny smile and nodded his head.

"Perhaps."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion let out a soft sigh as the cold water gently floated through his fingers. It was cool and calming. It would wash away the strains of the day. He disrobed and sat down at the edge of the House's Frigidarium. After his fights with Helios, he would always seek out Elysium's Thermae, bathing chambers full of rich mosaics and lit by fire, to wash away sweat and pain in the cool water before he would return to Serenity.

His tanned hand dipped into the cool water. He smiled softly. The room was calm and quiet. He would bring Serenity here someday. His beauty would surely enjoy this just as much as he did. He watched his arm closely, frowning a little as he saw the purple bruise appear on his skin.

He let himself slide into the cold water and moved to the other side of the pool. He let his hurting back rest against the wall and closed his eyes. The cool water truly was a relief against his pain.

He had been so close today, he thought. So close of defeating Helios. Since his victory against Theokoles, he truly had believed himself invincible. Oh, how wrong he had been. Never in his wildest dreams had he dared to believe that a man, younger in age and smaller in built, would turn out to be his worst opponent.

"My brother truly can be a nuisance, don't you agree?" a voice said.

Surprised, Endymion's shot open. The Dark Priestess was standing at the entrance, and Endymion's eyes widened at the sight of the sheer dark dress she wore. Revealing more than hiding.

He immediately turned his head away from her, focusing on the wall to his right.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, the hands that he held under water balling to fists. He did not like this woman and he was glad that had been able to avoid her since their arrival.

Nehelenia laughed softly.

"This is my home." was her simple reply.

Endymion swallowed.

"Apologies, Dark Priestess." he pressed out. "I was not aware that you wanted to take a bath tonight. If you gave me just a few minutes then…"

But he was interrupted by another soft giggle.

"Don't act like that, Endymion." she chided softly. "Surely there is nothing that is foreign to your eyes. There is no need to cut your well-deserved bath short on my behalf."

He heard her move, and realized that she was sitting down next to him at the edge of the pool. Endymion looked at her as she hiked up her sheer gown to reveal smooth legs as she sat down, moaning softly as her feet entered the cold water.

"Mhh…" she sighed and smiled. "There is nothing more refreshing than a cool bath at night, don't you agree?"

"It is, Dark Priestess." Endymion agreed politely.

Another giggle escaped her mouth.

"Oh please don't call me that." she told him as she smiled down at him. "Please call me Nehelenia. Would you do that?"

Endymion gazed up at her, and nodded his head.

Happiness radiated from her, and her dark eyes shone with amusement.

"So Endymion." she asked him, lifting one leg to play a little with the cool water. "How do you like Elysium?"

"It's a good prison." Endymion replied shortly.

"A prison?" Nehelenia gasped in surprise. "Well that surely is a comparison I have never heard before. Most people would die to spend only one day in their lives here."

"I'm not like most people." Endymion stated coolly.

Nehelenia rested her elbow on her knee and bowed down to better look at him. Endymion saw how her breasts almost spilled from the deep cleavage, and he forced himself to turn his eyes away to look into her eyes. They danced with amusement.

"I'm very well aware of that." she breathed in a raspy voice.

Endymion took in a sharp breath and turned his gaze away from her.

"I leave you to your bath then, Dark Priestess." Endymion said and tried to exit the pool as quickly as he could.

He felt how sharp nails dug into his shoulder, holding him in place.

"Don't be silly, Endymion." she laughed.

"I really don't think…" he began and turned around to explain to her as politely as possible that he had no intention of spending more time than necessary with her in these rooms.

But the moment he turned around, Nehelenia unclasped her gown, and the dark material cascaded down to her feet, leaving her naked. Nehelenia smirked as he saw the expression on his face. Her sensuous body had never failed to entice a man. She slowly let herself sink into the cool water, sighing softly as the cool water enveloped her. She opened her eyes again, a look of irritation entered her eyes as she saw how Endymion had already moved to exit the pool again.

"Where are you going?" she laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

A look of annoyance crossed his face.

"Let go of me." he demanded in a strong voice.

Nehelenia smirked and let go. She moved around him, blocking his root of escape.

"It truly is impolite towards your host to treat me like that." she said with faint hurt, her mouth forming into a pout. "Or have I done you wrong, Endymion? In case yes, please accept my deepest apologies. It was never my intention to cause you discomfort."

Endymion looked at her, her face and eyes sad. He let out a long sigh and shook his head.

"My apologies." he told her. "Your brother and you have showed us nothing but kindness. My intention was not to act impolite."

Immediately, the pout morphed into a shiny smile.

"Easily forgiven." she laughed and moved back to let herself lean against the pool's wall.

"I saw my brother and you fight the other day." she said after some more moments of silence. "I hope he did not trick you into it."

Endymion placed himself against the opposite wall, as far away from her as possible.

"Helios is helping me to improve my fighting skills." he answered nonchalantly.

"Is that so?" Nehelenia said, cocking one brow. "Well I guess he is rather skilled. But everyone in Elysium knows that my dark soldiers are far better. You should try and find with them if you really want to improve your skills."

Endymion remained silent, his eyes narrowing a little.

Nehelenia giggled.

"Oh please don't feel insulted on Helios' behalf." she smiled and shrugged her slender shoulders. "I know that my brother is clever and fights with foresight. He needs it because he is of smaller built. But my soldiers, they add strength and force to the fight. That's what makes them the best. Hawk's Eye… he is swift and deadly as his name giver. He could eat out his enemy's heart if he wanted to. Fish Eye… well, I have never seen someone as sleeky and glossy as him. His dirty tricks have always secured his victory. And Tiger's Eye… he is the strongest of them all. He moves like a big cat, silently and deadly before he let his sharp claws end his opponents' lives with bloody remains the only thing left of his enemy."

Endymion watched her with furrowed brow as she so casually talked about wars and death.

"You must have witnessed many of their fights to have such unbroken confidence in them." he said.

Nehelenia opened her eyes again to look at him, a strange spark of satisfaction within them.

"When I became the Dark Priestess and I had to choose my dark soldiers, I let them fight against each other. Only the best three of them remained."

"And the rest?" Endymion asked.

"My dark soldiers cut out their hearts and offered them to me as a sign of their loyalty." she said with burning, glowing eyes. "We offered them as blood sacrifice to Pluto, King of the Underworld."

Endymion turned his head away in disgust.

"You are a cruel woman." was all he said.

"Mmmh, I don't think you truly mean that." he heard her say.

Confused, he moved his head back to look at her, only realizing that she had moved right on front of him, her long black tresses floating on the water's surface, surrounding him.

"Is that really what you think?" she challenged with a smile on her face. "Or what might be proper to think?"

He couldn't reply – the intensity of her dark gaze rooting him to the spot.

"You are a gladiator." she whispered seductively. "I'm sure you have done worse."

Endymion's gaze hardened.

"I did it because I was forced to." he growled.

The smile on Nehelenia's face broadened.

"Is that so?" she whispered and moved even closer. Endymion could feel her supple breast touch his chest under the water's surface.

"I believe a big part of you enjoys the fights, the bloodshed." she breathed. "I believe the truth is that the moment your sharp sword tears flesh and muscles apart is the most glorious feeling you have ever felt."

Endymion swallowed, and he felt how his heartbeat increased.

"Tell me, Son of Mars…" she whispered and pressed her naked body against his, her lips faintly grazing the shell of his ear. "How does it feel to see the light part from your enemy's eyes? How does it feel when the power surges through your veins, knowing that with one blow, you can defeat anyone and anything that stands in your way?"

Endymion felt how her sharp nails trailed a line down his torso, moving dangerously close to his member.

"You don't have to pretend with me." Nehelenia breathed, her other hand lightly stroking the side of his face. "I admire you for your dark desires. I worship you for every life you take, for every single drop of blood that you shed."

Her lips hovered above his, her hot breath fanning over his lips.

"Tell me what you _really_ want, Endymion." she whispered. "And I will give it to you."

The moment her hand wrapped around his member did Endymion awake from his stupor. He forcefully pushed her away with all his might, his eyes liquid fire as he glared at her.

Nehelenia wore a confused and dark look on her face.

"You are disgusting." he spat.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" Endymion all but growled. "Or I'll kill you!"

The powerful threat made Nehelenia flinch in response and she moved further away from him, frightened.

Endymion hurried out of the pool and grabbed his pants.

He never looked back at the poisonous woman.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Endymion stepped into her room, his eyes dark and haunted as he scanned the room for her. He walked to the balcony, finding her standing under the starlit sky.

Serenity looked up in surprise, a smile immediately on her face as she spotted him. It was her smile, her scent, her body that he craved for.

"Endymion" she said in surprise, her happy smile immediately replaced by a worried look as she took in his tousled appearance. "What is wrong?"

It was her concern, her loving and caring sparkling eyes that was his undoing.

The beautiful sky was full of shining stars. And she was looking at him.

It took him only few long strides until he reached her. Without a word, he captured her lips in a passionate, devouring kiss. Serenity moaned into his mouth, happily obliging to his demanding wants. She had long realized that Endymion was the dominating part of their lovemaking, his grip and actions tight and strong and he demanded her complete submission. And Serenity was only too happy to give all that he asked of her.

Serenity let out a gasp of surprise as he suddenly lifted her onto the stone wall, hiking her nightgown up. She moaned in pleasure as he pressed her more forcefully against him, letting his arousal come in contact with her hot core.

"This is what the mere sight of you… the mere _thought of you_ … does to me." he whispered harshly against her ear, biting down a little and causing a cry of pleasure and pain to escape her sweet lips.

He gripped her more firmly, thrusting his enlarged member rhythmically against her. He kissed her again, his tongue hot and demanding as he overwhelmed her with his need for her. She pressed her legs against the sides of his torso, and it took Endymion only a moment to free himself from his confines.

He groaned loudly as he finally filled her, his head thrown back in pure bliss of the sensation of her walls clenching tightly around him. When he opened his gaze, his dark eyes immediately locked with hers. Her pleasure-filled face was so beautiful, so divine, it never ceased to take his breath away for this one perfect moment. His hand reached to brush her straps from her silvery shoulders, the dress falling to her stomach and revealing her perfect pert breasts. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist to keep her secure from falling down the high wall. His eyes never left hers as he began to thrust into her, his actions immediately causing Serenity to moan loudly. She wrapped her legs tightly around his back, following his movements as she let herself fall slightly back, her body only held by his strong grip and preventing her from falling. They never broke eye contact as he pounded into her, his dark eyes wild and burning with desire as he looked down at her. It didn't take long until they reached their climax. Endymion shouted her name as he came inside her, feeling how she dug her nails deeply into the skin of his arms as she reached her own peak. He leisurely thrust into her some times more, riding out his intense climax, before he stilled completely.

Breathing heavily, he bowed his head to kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you, Serenity." he whispered, his words reflected in the depth of his stormy blue eyes.

She smiled at him.

A sky full of stars. And he was looking at her.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dark eyes watched the couple on the balcony – burning black liquid filled with hatred.

"I will destroy you, Son of Mars." she whispered into the darkness. "You and your little innocent girl."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Diamond leant over the makeshift table, brooding over the maps that were sprawled out in front of him. He carefully moved one wooden piece to the Northern border, trying to detect any flaw in his plan.

"It should work." Saphire next to him encouraged. "The moment Praetor Seiya makes his move, he and his troops will be destroyed. And Rome will celebrate you for your victory."

Diamond stared down at the map, his brows furrowed in concentration.

He suddenly whipped the map and wooden pieces forcedully from the desk, an angry cry on his lips.

"It does not matter!" he shouted in frustration and let his hand run through his silver hair. "The soldiers still don't respect me! How will they fight for me on both borders, against _Seiya,_ if they do not even _respect_ me?!"

Saphire pressed his lips to a thin line.

"Make them." he replied darkly.

Diamond let out a dismissive laugh and shook his head. He took his goblet of wine from Saphire's hand and emptied it in one gulp.

"How?" he demanded, almost pleaded. "How do you make someone _love_ you?!"

Saphire lifted his chin high.

"Sometimes it is better to be feared than loved, Dominus."

Diamond stared at him for a moment longer, before he shook his head.

"No." he answered as a response to Saphire's unvoiced suggestion.

"Dominus…" Saphire tried again. "Think about it. It would secure…"

"NO!" Diamond boomed, throwing his goblet of wine against the tent's side. "I will not do it!"

Saphire sighed and shook his head.

"You would not be the first to secure your soldiers' loyalty like that." he said. "Many famous generals have done it."

Diamond ran a frustrated hand over his face.

He knew what Saphire was suggesting. The mere thought of it was making a cold shudder to wash through his body.

 _Decimation – the removal of the tenth._

There surely was nothing more effective and cruel than this.

It was a military discipline used by many Roman commanders to punish units of their troops for treason, desertion and mutiny. A cohort of soldiers, selected for punishment, would be gathered together and divided into groups of ten. Each group would be given 9 black and 1 white stones. The unlucky soldier who drew the white stone was sentenced to be executed by his nine comrades, often by stoning or clubbing. As the punishment fell by lot, all soldiers in a group sentenced to decimation were potentially liable for execution, regardless of individual degrees of fault, rank, or heritage.

It was a vile act – but it would discourage any other soldier to ever question the commander's status again.

"I'm not such a kind of man." Diamond whispered and shook his head determinedly. "Decimation will not be performed under my command."

Saphire sighed in frustration, but nodded his head eventually.

"Life was easier back in Capua." Diamond sighed and let himself fall onto a chair nearby. He clutched the small necklace around his neck, looking into space.

"I miss her." he whispered, his eyes turning sad. "I want to see her."

The skin beneath Saphire's right head twitched.

"She surely is safe in the confines of Elysium." he replied dutifully. "At the moment, our problems here at the Norther border are more pressing, Dominus."

Diamond just nodded his head in response, but remained silent.

Saphire let out another sigh and retrieved a letter from his pockets.

"If not Decimation, maybe this would be another option." he said and held the letter out for Diamond to take.

The silver-haired man raised one brow in confusion.

"What is it?"

"A letter from Senator Quintus Gracchus." Saphire was quick to reply, causing Diamond to roll his eyes.

"What does the old man want, I wonder?" he asked drily.

Saphire hesitated a moment before he replied cautiously.

"He offers his daughter's hand in marriage."

"Lavinia?" Diamond asked with mild interest. "I haven't seen her in months."

"You were rather close." Saphire offered.

Diamond huffed and shook his head.

"She was a distraction – nothing more." he replied grimly. "I never promised her anything."

"And still…" Saphire probed. "She is beautiful and comes from an old wealthy family. An association like that would surely secure your position in Rome. No one would ever doubt your claim to your father's heritage with a wife like her. And don't forget the wealth that would come along. Lavinia is Quintus' only child. His death would mean your rising."

He knelt down beside his Dominus, looking at him through eager eyes.

"Isn't that what you always wanted?" he whispered. "It is here, right in front of you. You just need to stretch out your hand and take it."

Diamond looked at him with uncertain eyes. A flicker of doubt appeared in the depths of his eyes, but vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. He shook his head no.

"Send a letter to Quintus that I no doubt feel honored by his offer, but that I will not accept it."

"Dominus" Saphire urged, his eyes pleading.

Diamond abruptly stood and walked towards the desk, his back turned towards his body-slave.

"Send the letter, Saphire." he sighed, his shoulder tensing under the strain he was feeling.

Saphire stepped forward, not yet ready to give up.

"Diamond." he dared to address his companion informally. "I beg you. The Gods finally show mercy. Think twice before taking this decision. A marriage to Lavinia could solve all your problems. This is all you ever wanted. Don't throw it away. She would make a fine wife."

Diamond let out a mirthless chuckle.

"She is not the one I want." he whispered.

He then turned around, looking into the pleading eyes of his body-slave… of his friend.

"You have never once betrayed you Saphire." he said, the whisper of a smile on his face. "I will heed your advice and give it another night's sleep."

Saphire's face split into a smile, and he nodded his agreement.

He was about to turn around and leave when Diamond suddenly stopped him.

"What's that?" Diamond asked in irritation, his eyes focused on the other letter that peeked out of Saphire's pocket. Saphire's face went pale, his lips pressed to a thin line as he turned around to face his Dominus.

Diamond looked at him in irritation before anger dawned on his face.

"This is Elysium's seal." he growled, his indigo eyes glistering darkly.

Saphire did not move, the young body-slave rooted to his spot at his Dominus' dangerous stare.

"I will not ask again." Diamond hissed.

Saphire closed his eyes and slowly retrieved the letter from his pocket. He held it out to Diamond who forcefully snatched it away from him.

Diamond unfolded the letter, his eyes scanning the lines.

When he looked up, his eyes were filled with hatred and betrayal as he looked at Saphire.

"How could you keep this from me?" he whispered, his fingers tightening around the sheet of paper.

"Diamond…" Saphire pleaded, his young face marred with guilt. "I didn't want to keep it from you. I just wanted you to make the decision about Lavinia first before you"

"Not. Another. Word!" Diamond interrupted him sharply. Lowly. Dangerously.

His indigo eyes shone darkly as he turned around to exit the tent.

"Dominus!" Saphire cried out after him, his voice desperate.

Diamond stopped, but he did not turn around.

"We are leaving immediately." he said in a cold voice, not turning once. "We will talk about this later, _slave_."

Saphire cringed at the word, his heart filling with despair as he watched Diamond leave without another word.

He turned, his eyes falling onto the letter that lay on Diamond's desk.

His hands clenched to fists and his eyes darkened.

How he hated _her_.

How the mere image of her still managed to drive Diamond crazy. He should have killed her during the Rebels' attack as well – not only her father!

His hand angrily reached out towards the letter, a frustrated cry on his lips as he threw it into the farthest coner.

 _._

 _My dear friend,_

 _forgiveness for interrupting your tasks at the Northern Border. But I have worrying news to share with you. My brother, Helios, White Priest of Elysium, does not seem to stand to our agreement. Word reached me that he intends to keep Serenity in Elysium as one of his Light Priestesses. He has even sided with the Thracian gladiator, Endymion, and trains him well to prevent her from returning to Capua and her brother's loving arms._

 _Come to Elysium before it's too late, Diamond_

 _Come and save her from my brother's insanity!_

 _With all my love_

 _Nehelenia_

 _Dark Priestess of Elysium_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Happy Easter everyone!**_

 _ **Hope you liked the chapter :)**_

 _ **The song I used in this chapter was from Hocus Pocus - I'm sure some of you know it.**_

 _ **I love it - it's so eery and fit perfectly.**_

 _ **xxx**_

 _ **J**_


	20. Decisions Made

_**Sorry for the long wait - I hope I can make it up to you with this XXL chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy and share your thoughts!**_

 _ **xx**_

 _ **J**_

 _ **Chapter 20**_

.

.

Images flickered before his closed eyes, shadows danced, pictures, faces.

His silvery brows knitted as power surged through him – a vision, blurred and hidden. Undetected and yet within his reach. He felt his heart pick up its pace… unsettled, quick, anxious.

Silver hair. Blood. Tainted.

Darkness that drowned the light. A filed of corpses. Eyes that would forever close.

Triumph, an eagle that flew proudly across an ocean of death.

He felt his folded hands squeeze together until it hurt.

Pitch black hair against ivory skin. Screams and tears met with an evil smirk of thin lips.

More hurt, more violence. Silver hair clinging to a sweat-stained face, crimson blood painting the ends red.

Azure eyes meeting silver. Despair. No hope.

How it would end.

His eyes shot open, liquid amber focusing on the blazing fire pit in front of him.

"White Priest?" a concerned voice sounded from behind him-

He pressed his lips together and took a deep breath. He still felt how his heart pounded mercilessly against his ribcage. Flashes of silver, black and red danced before his eyes – fragments of what had been just revealed to him.

"Helios?" the voice addressed him again, now deep with concern.

He felt how the two women sat down on either side of him – each of them putting a comforting hand onto his shoulders.

Helios would continue to stare into the fire before him.

"What did you see, White Priest?" the Maenads whispered in unison, their soft bell-like voices echoing softly from the high temple walls around them. "What did the Gods tell you?"

Helios let out a long breath before he answered.

"They send change." He whispered thoughtfully without looking at the two women. "They send possibilities of futures. Unclear, but every path as gruesome as the other. Decisions have to be taken soon and we will have to accept them no matter the choice. The Fates send their warning to Elysium."

The Maenads gasped at that.

"The Fates, High Priest?" the one to his left whispered, frightened.

Helios nodded his head.

"They warn about interference. They reminded me of our holy law and the consequences."

The young man let out a deep sigh before he took both women's delicate hands in his and brought them to his mouth. He gently placed a kiss on either hand, smiling sadly at both women.

"Help the others prepare for the feast, our time is almost up. And call for the Quartet. I would like to talk to them."

The twins nodded their heads, stood left without asking further questions.

When Helios was alone, a deep darkness settled onto his face.

He folded his hands before his chest and bowed his head.

"Sol Invcitus – Unconquered Sun. Send me your guiding light and help me conquer the darkness within me."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Rays of sunlight hit his face, causing a muffled groan to escape his mouth as his eyes blinked open. The room was lit in colors of gold and red as the sun bounced back from the white-colored marble walls on either side. Endymion shifted his head and looked down, a smile gracing his features as he was met with the familiar sight of soft silver curls surrounding him completely. He gently stroked away some of her long tresses to reveal her peacefully sleeping face. Gods, she was beautiful! He would never grow tired of looking at her – the beauty both innocent and alluring in her sleep. He shifted a little, causing a soft mewl to escape Serenity's lips as she turned her body until she lay on her back, her beautiful face now turned away from him. Endymion's eyes darkened with desire as his gaze roamed leisurely her form. Her chest heaved with every soft breath she would take, causing her ample breasts that were slightly covered by her long hair to rise and fall in a seductive way. Endymion couldn't help but reach out one hand to gently push away her hair, revealing her entire beauty to him. His right hand developed a life of its own as it slowly floated across her soft skin. A wicked thought entered his mind, and his hand dipped between her legs, his fingers gently stroking the alluring flesh there. Serenity let out a soft gasp in her sleep, followed by a mewl, as his fingers traced her folds. His eyes were dark and dangerous as he kept them focused on her face, and the desire burnt him from within as he watched how every gently stroke between her legs would cause her face to transform to the most delicious view he had ever seen. His movements grew determined, more deep, the gladiator now determined to increase his beloved's pleasure. Her hands formed to fists and clenched around the bedsheet, while her breasts heaved more rapidly from excitement. He smiled almost evilly as her eyes suddenly flew open, the silver within them immediately focusing on him. Her entire face was filled with a mixture of surprise and desire, and out of instinct, she tried to wiggle away from him, but Endymion out a determined hand on her bare hips, keeping her in place. Even if she had wanted to, there was no escape from his and his desires for her. She heard the slightest of sighs escape him as a deep moan escaped her lips. She saw how the hand from her hip moved to his enlarged member, and she watched I fascination as he stroked himself with equal pace as he pleasured her. His eyes were pitch black, staring at her face intently as she succumbed to her desires. He let out a deep growl, a moan so powerful and manly that her heart rate increased even more. His movements increased in speed, bringing them both more and more pleasure. When the feelings reached their peak, Serenity squeezed her eyes shot while her world exploded with white and silver colors. Throughout the waves of ecstasy, she felt and heard how Endymion almost violently touched himself, bringing himself to the peak as he finished with a fierce shout of completion. She felt how his essence landed on her thigh and stomach, white marks of his possession against her ivory skin.

Serenity touched his chest and felt his rapidly beating heart beneath her fingertips. His lips gently grazed the side of her cheek in a soft kiss, and he whispered words of love and adoration into her ear.

She smiled up at him and stroked his dark hair away from his face.

"I like waking up with you like that." she whispered lovingly, her voice still hoarse from sleep and moans.

He chuckled and rolled on top of her, caging her head with both arms.

"I couldn't control myself." he said, but the tone in his voice as well as the look in his eyes showed her that he did not regret a thing.

Her smile broadened at the boyish look on his face. Darkness and desire still whirled within the depths of his azure eyes, and Serenity couldn't help but feel proud that it was her that caused Endymion's blood to boil with lust. She knew that Endymion was a desirable man – with his handsome face, godlike body and the strength and stamina of a true warrior. She doubted that there was any woman in this world or any other that would not fall to her knees right in front of him to offer both body and soul. Surely, even Venus herself would fall into despair in face of this mixture of fine beauty and roughness.

She couldn't help the smirk that curled her lips as she looked into his eyes that have been so solely fixed upon her since the first day they've met so long ago.

"What causes this smile on your face, sweet Domina?" Endymion asked in a low, seductive voice.

Serenity bit her lips with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Being so freely with you without prying eyes fills me with happiness." she answered truthfully.

Endymion smiled at her before he placed a long, loving kiss onto her lips.

He looked down at her… at the love of his life. Tonight was the final night of the Saturnalia celebrations. A night that would change everything. He had trained well against Helios, has improved his skills to a level where he was certain that he could defeat the White Priest. Energy surged through him at the mere thought of what this would ultimately mean for Serenity and him. They would finally be free – they would be finally able to leave this place and start their lives in happiness.

Tonight, of that he was certain, would change everything.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Dies Natalis Solics Invicti" Helios announced in a strong, confident voice as he stood proudly near a great bonfire in front of all inhabitants of Elysium in the center of the Great Temple Hall. "The Birthday of the Unconquered Sun! For four days now, we have been celebrating the Saturnalia, our sacred Roman festival in the honor of the god Saturn which now reaches its climax in the birthing of the sun."

His eyes roamed lovingly the crowd before him.

"My brothers and sisters, darkness and light stands united during this special time of the year, as we honor our great father Saturn and pray for the restoration of the Golden Age, when Saturn himself ruled this world and freed souls from hardship and brought our kind perfection and happiness. Tonight, however, at the end of this great celebration, my patron Sol shall be honored as he has reclaimed his rightful throne in the heavens. The past weeks have been ruled by darkness, but now that he is back, he will lead our kind to longer days filled with sun and happiness."

The crowd cheered in excitement, but Serenity couldn't help notice the heated glare that Nehelenia was sending her brother. She was standing to his right, clad in a beautiful long dress of a dark blue color, and looking as vicious and beautiful as ever. A shudder ran through the young beauty as she remembered their last encounter, and she couldn't help but press her body firmly against Endymion who was standing next to her. Endymion, sensing her discomfort, looked down at her with confusion and his hand automatically wrapped around her slender form to pull her closer.

"As a symbol of this, my sister, the Dark Priestess of Elysium, will offer up a sacrifice to honor Sol Invictus, and will thereby accept His reign over this world for the next months to come."

He motioned his hand, and the Maenads brought forth a sheep of shimmering golden wool. The animal was led to a platform near the bonfire where everyone could see it. Nehelenia stepped forward and drew a black dagger from her dress.

Serenity's eyes widened and her lips opened in a lout gasp. She knew what was to come – had seen it many times before during her times at the Temple of Selene. She hated it – hated the idea behind sacrificing a pure, innocent being for religious reasons. She could never stand watching the deed.

"The Dark Priestess looks ready to kill Helios instead of the poor animal." Lita commented dryly. "It must be difficult for someone like her to make sacrifices as a symbol of the darkness' defeat."

Serenity looked at her, seeing the sly smile on Lita's face. Like her, the Greek detested the Dark Priestess with a passion. She was the only person besides Helios who knew how Nehelenia hat threatened Serenity, and since then, Serenity had a tough job in convincing Lita to not kill the Priestess barehanded.

"It's her duty as Dark Priestess." Nephrite revealed solemnly. He was standing next to Lita, his face a strange vivid mixture of excitement and awe. Being a man of religion, the Saturnalia celebrations inside Elysium were most likely the undoubtedly highlight of his life. Apart from meeting Lita, of course. Serenity had noticed the change between them. Lita would always skillfully evade her probing questions, but the silver-haired beauty simply knew that something had happened between the two Greeks during their time in Elysium.

"The solstice celebrations symbolize the circle of our world, of our lives" Nephrite continued as he watched how Nehelenia slowly approached the sheep. "The winter solstice, with its shortest period of daylight and longest night of the year, symbolizes the war between darkness and light in which Sol Invictus ultimately comes out as victor. The winter solstice symbolizes the victory of the Light – that is why Nehelenia has to offer up a sacrifice as a peace offer. In a few months during the summer solstice, however, it's the other way round as it heralds the start of the dark period. They have a similar celebration than, but it will be Helios to offer a sacrifice to the Dark Deities."

Serenity's gaze wandered back to Nehelnia who was now kneeling next to the animal.

"And thus it was that the Great Sol Invictus defeated Darkness to rule the world from this day forth!" she shouted to the skies. "Heil Sol Invictus – Bringer of Light! Take this innocent being as a sign of peace from my patrons."

She raised the dagger into the sky, causing the heated fire to be reflected within the silver blade.

Serenity stared at her, and her body froze completely as Nehelenia's eyes suddenly opened and she stared directly at her with cold vicious eyes. She briefly noticed the treacherous smirk that curled her full lips, before she plunged the sharp blade into the sheep's body.

Serenity hid her face in Endymion's chest, the dying animals final cry muffled by his warm, soft skin as he pressed her more determinedly against him.

It was only when the crowd cheered again did she look up again, her eyes sad and swimming with tears as she saw how the dead animal was pulled away.

Endymion tightened his hold around the small beauty in his arms as he caught the Dark Priestess cold eyes across the Temple ground. She coldly smirked at the pair as she stepped back to make room for Helios who ended the official ceremony with another prayer to the Gods. Endymion saw how Nehelenia slowly, determinedly swiped the blood from the dagger with her bare hands, her dark eyes sizzling and sparkling with danger and ill-intent as she smiled at him.

He understood the threat she was sending their way, and it was causing a feeling of anger and dread to pump through his veins. He knew that Nehlenhia would, one way or another, harm Serenity if she stayed longer in Elysium. There was no other way. They needed to escape this place tonight.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Helios appeared to her right, offering her a shiny goblet filled with rich red wine.

Serenity smiled at him and took the drink.

"It's a beautiful celebration." Serenity offered softly as her gaze moved across the mass of people surrounding her, each and one of them having something to drink or eat in their hands, laughing or dancing to the music. "It unlike anything I've experienced in the Temple of Selene during the Saturnalia."

Helios, obviously pleased with her answer, nodded his head and took a sip of wine.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying your time in Elysium, Serenity." he said with a soft smile on his lips, his golden eyes sparkling with happiness. "And I have to admit that I enjoy having you here with us… with me. You fit perfectly."

Serenity couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks at the compliment. She offered him a shy smile and nodded.

Silence stretched out between them, both comfortably observing the people around them.

Serenity suddenly felt how Helios tensed a little beside her, and the young man cleared his throat before he addressed her again.

"Serenity… there is something that I would like to talk to you about."

Serenity knitted her brows in confusion and turned her had to fully look at him. Helios was still smiling at her, but she noticed how his chaw was slightly tensed, and his posture strained.

"Is something wrong?" she immediately worried, the beauty confused by his sudden change of behavior.

Helios smiled fondly at her and shook his head.

"No, my dear." he was quick to reassure. "Nothing is wrong. I want you to realize, however, that there will be a time where you will need to make a decision."

"A decision?" Serenity repeated warily with furrowed brow.

"Yes." Helios agreed, his voice and posture still firm. "When the decision needs to be made, I want you to remember this time in Elysium. I want you to remember the work in the Temple and our conversations. And I want you to remember the conversation that we have now, my words that hopefully will reach not only your ears but soul."

Helios smile had vanished completely. Serenity didn't remember when she had last seen him this… serious. Probably never.

"Helios… I don't know."

But Helios stopped her by holding up one hand that caused the words to die on her tongue.

He stepped closer, his golden eyes firmly fixed upon her.

"You belong here." he whispered. "Your heart belongs to Elysium, to the Gods. When the time comes, I want you to remember that."

After a moment or two, Serenity finally shook her head and gave him a small but determined smile.

"My heart belongs to Endymion." she told him gently but firmly. "There is no place for me without him. I'm sorry"

She offered him one last gentle smile before she turned around and vanished into the crowd of people.

Helios watched her go and his heart constricted in pain. This much of interference had been allowed by the Fates. This was all he could to for her – this was all he could offer her. The future was still blurry, but he knew that if she chose to go another path, it would lead to death and destruction.

"She will come with me." Someone said from behind him. Helios' entire body tensed at the voice, and he felt how his hands next to his body balled to fists.

"We will leave tonight."

Helios drank from his goblet of whine before he turned around to meet determined azure eyes.

"You know what first needs to be accomplished, Endymion." he sighed and shrugged with his shoulders. "Enjoy the night, Endymion."

He was about to move past the Thracian when a firm hand suddenly closed around his upper arm, holding him in place.

"No." Endymion growled, his eyes darkened with intent. "This ends tonight."

Helios met his fierce stare and simply shook his head.

"It's useless."

Two simple words were enough to make Endymion's blood boil. His tall frame threateningly towered over the young priest, and he moved his head closer until his nose was almost touching Helios'.

"We _will_ fight." he hissed through clenched teeth. "And when I win, I will take her far away from you, your sister, the Dominus or any Praetor. I will not fail her."

A low chuckle rumbled through Helios' chest.

"Like you did not fail your sister?" he challenged lightly.

Helios knew that it was a cruel thing to say, could see it on the Thracian's face as the mere mentioning of his sister caused a flash of pain and doubt to wash over his face.

Helios sighed.

"See? You are not ready." he insisted and his voice sounded strangely exhausted. "Maybe you will never be."

He placed his hand above Endymion's and freed himself with gentle force from his grasp.

"Enjoy the night Endymion. Save your energy for what is to come."

He was about to leave when Endymion stopped him anew.

"No." the young Thracian insisted. "You told me that I could challenge you whenever I want. And that when I win, I can go with her where I please."

He stepped closer while holding his chin up proudly.

"I want to fight _now._ " he said firmly while stressing every word. "And I hold you to that promise that you made."

Helios stared at him for some moments longer. Endymion detected how appreciation swirled in the depths of Helios' golden eyes, but it was also a flicker of regret that he saw. It made him wonder why Helios was behaving so strangely when it came to their fight.

Finally, Helios let out a long, exhausted sigh. It was as if the entire world's burden was lying on those slender shoulders.

"Fine." The young man agreed, a small smile forming the corners of his mouth. "Let's see how good you've become."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The entire, big hall was almost exploding with excitement as Endymion and Helios stood opposite from each other. Everyone was excited, except for one. The young Thracian had come to Serenity shortly before Helios had announced their fight. He had kissed her excitedly, long and deep, before he had grinned at her, telling her that everything would soon be fine. It had raised more questions that it had answered. She had numbly heard how Helios had announced a surprise event for tonight – a fight between the sons of Mars and Sol – as another tribute to the Gods. Lita had simply shrugged her shoulders as Serenity had expressed her concern and confusion, while Nephrite's eyes had sparkled with energy and excitement for the fight to come. After all this time, he still was a gladiator to the core.

Serenity stared at Endymion who stood proudly in the center of the circle formed by curious spectators, and he winked at her mischievously as he caught her gaze. He had a sharp sword in his hand while the crowd cheered with excitement. Serenity had almost forgotten how wonderful he looked in the face of fights. Powerful, determined, invincible. He could probably challenge Mars himself.

When she looked at Helios, however, she caught herself thinking that he stood no chance against her beloved. He was standing there in nothing but his white pants as he had pulled off his white shirt to reveal a toned, lean upper body. The White Priest smiled calmly at the crowd, while he expertly swirled his sword in one hand. He seemed to be skilled, Serenity had to give him that. But still: he was a priest, slender in form. There was no way he could match Endymion.

Oh… how wrong she had been.

Only few seconds into the fight, and Serenity had to realize that Helios was far more skilled than she would have thought. Even more so, he was an _excellent_ fighter who parried each and every blow from Endymion with an ease that the young beauty had never seen before. She heard Nephrite's appreciative murmur from her left, and she was glad that it had not only been her who had been deceived by Helios' appearance. But this was not the only surprise. Endymion, also, fought so differently from what she remembered. He had always been skilled, but the performance that he displayed today was much more thought-through, his blows much more prudent. The fight itself was an impressive display of what true gladiatorial art was about. She had to think of her father. He would have been delighted to see a fight like this.

She gasped as Helios landed a blow onto Endymion's back, causing the Thracian so scream out in pain as a longish wound tore his skin. But instead of being distracted by the pain or discouraged by the strike, Endymion just whirled around sent a blow of his own, which seemed to surprise Helios.

"Good!" the White Priest praised with a proud grin of his face. "Maybe you have finally learnt the one or other."

Endymion couldn't help the smile on his lips that Helios' words caused.

"Someone once told me the key to victory was believing you have a life worth fighting for."

Helios nodded his head before he pounced again, sending his sharp sword through the air that missed Endymion only by a hair's breadth.

The fight continued liked this for a long time as neither Endymion nor Helios were able to gain the upper hand. Serenity could see that both men grew more and more frustrated with every blow that was not able to strike the opponent down. Both were panting heavily, their skins scattered with small bloody scars, but with their eyes still lit with their fire from within. It was when Helios once again successfully parried one of Endymion's blows that the fight seemed to come to an abrupt end. Helios moved like a cat and used the handle of his sword to push it forcefully against Endymion's ribs, causing the other to cry out in pain and fall to the ground. With inhuman speed, the White Priest grabbed Endymion's sword-leading hand and forced him to let go off his weapon. He kicked it far away and pushed Endymion to the ground. The Thracian was lying on the ground, weaponless, while Helios stood above him, his own sword in hand with its pointy tip pointing at Endymion's throat. A sad smile of triumph could be seen as he pressed it more firmly against the gladiator's skin.

"I told you that were not ready yet." he told him with regret in his voice.

Endymion looked up at him with dark eyes.

"Do not underestimate your opponent's reason to fight and the pain he would go through to win." He hissed.

The crowd screamed as Endymion's hands suddenly shot up to clench around the sharp sword, his hold causing think red blood to tickle down the swords' edge.

Helios eyes shot up in surprise, and Endymion used this smallest moment of distraction for his purpose. He ignored the pain from his hands and pushed the sword backwards with all force, causing the wounds at his hands to deepen. The force made Helios stumble backwards, and before he knew what was happening, Endymion had pummeled him to the ground. The dark-haired man wrenched the now bloodied sword from the other man's hands and threw himself onto him. Helios tried his best to wiggle himself from under Endymion's body, but to no avail. His eyes widened as he felt the sharp blade against his throat, piercing the delicate flesh there. He looked up only to find Endymion's face directly in front of him.

Endymion smirked.

"I win."

Helios' eyes transformed from surprise to pride.

"You do." he confirmed and the crowd exploded with excitement.

Suddenly, the joy from Helios' eyes vanished and filled with regret instead. His entire face went pale.

"I told you it's no use." he whispered, and Endymion could only hear him as his face was still so close to the priest's. Endymion's brows furrowed with confusion.

"It's too late." Helios added with genuine sorrow.

"Well what a wonderful fight!" a voice boomed, causing the crowd to shriek in surprise.

Endymion quickly stood, shock was evident on his face as he spotted the white-haired man at the entrance of the great temple hall.

Diamond was surrounded by ten, maybe fifteen Roman soldiers, his indigo eyes filled with hatred. Endymion felt more than heard how Helios slowly stood, the young man's amber gaze focused on this unwelcomed guest.

"Diamond." He addressed him in a steely voice. "What a surprise to join our celebration."

Diamond gifted him a heated glare. He had already opened his mouth when a sweet female voice stopped him.

"My dear friend." Nehelenia purred as she approached the Dominus. Her hips determinedly swayed from one side to the other, demanding the attention of everyone within the room to be on her. "I'm so glad that you have received my invitation."

"Dark Priestess." Diamond bowed his head and kissed her hand.

Nehelenia laughed – a shrill piercing sound that echoed from the walls around her.

"My dear, aren't we long past these formal greetings?" she laughed before she raised herself on her tiptoes to place a long, heated kiss on Diamond's lips that he was only too eager to respond. The people around them stared at them with open curiosity, while some murmurs started to fill the silent room.

"I admit I've missed you." Diamond murmured with a seductive grin when they finally parted.

He then pushed her gently away, the lustful heat in his eyes suddenly morphing to a dangerous glare as he took in the crowd before him.

"Even though I've missed my sister more." he announced, his eyes searching restlessly for the silver-haired beauty. "Serenity. Step forward."

Serenity felt how eyes turned towards her, and how the crowd slowly parted to reveal her to her brother. A cold shudder went down her spine as his indigo eyes met hers. He waited some more moments in tensed silence for any reaction on her part. But Serenity was frozen, a cold feeling of dread fisting around her heart and rooting her to the spot. She saw how Diamond's eyes lost the small warmth within and grew cold and impatient. He lifted one hand and motioned her forward.

"Are you not even going to greet me, Serenity?" he challenged, his voice low and dangerous.

She quickly glanced at Endymion, but was as paralyzed as her, unable to move a single muscle as he looked at her with pleading eyes. For what he was pleading, she didn't know.

Serenity swallowed the lump in her throat and collected all the courage within. She lifted her chin high in defiance, her eyes cool as she looked at her brother.

"How's Mina?" she asked, surprised how steady and cold her voice sounded.

Diamond stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face before he suddenly barked with laughter. Some of the people around her cringed at the sudden sound.

"Still mad at me because your little slave, are you now?" he replied with a cool smirk on his face. He slowly approached her – and Serenity couldn't help but feel like a predator's prey. Diamond now stood right in front of her, taking her in with a thoughtful expression on his face. He raised one hand to touch her cheek, but Serenity immediately flinched away.

Diamond let his hand drop.

"I could have killed her." he told her with emphatically. "I didn't. Isn't that worth anything?"

Serenity narrowed her eyes. He stared at her for some moments longer before he sighed.

"She's fine." He told her sincerely. "She's still in Capua, safe and sound. Awaiting your return."

"Return?" Helios' voice sounded causing a dark look to appear on Diamond's face.

His head snapped to the left, his cold gaze firmly fixed upon the White Priest.

"Yes." he confirmed in a steely voice. "I've come to bring her home. I will no longer tolerate your treachery, Helios."

"Treachery?" Helios echoed with raised brows. His gaze then moved towards Nehelenia who was watching him through triumphant dark eyes.

"I see." he murmured before his gaze settled back onto the silver-haired Dominus. "It's seldom a wise choice to lend your ears to the words from snakes, Diamond. I thought your father taught you better than that."

Diamond let out a dark chuckle and encircled Serenity's waist, bringing her closer to his side.

"Save your breath, White Priest!" he retorted coldly. "I've seen how you have trained MY gladiator. I know about your intentions to steal my sister from me!"

"That's right, Diamond." Nehelenia purred as she seductively made her way to his other side. Her hand ran over his shoulder, and her long fingernails gently traced his nape. "They've been training in secret for weeks now. I've seen them. My brother's wish is to defy you and keep your sister for himself. He wants to make her a Light Priestess. Like her mother."

Serenity's eyes widened in shock as she started at Endymion and Helios. Both men were glaring at Nehelenia with a hatred she had never seen before in both men's eyes.

"I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist her." Diamond growled with narrowed eyes. "I knew that I should have never left her with you."

His gaze then moved to where Endymion was standing, and disappointment entered his heated glare.

"And YOU" he spat. "I trusted you with her safety! I called you brother despite our status. And this is how you betray me?!"

Endymion's hand clenched around the handle of his sword as he held Diamond's heated gaze.

An amused chuckle echoed through the silent room and all eyes turned to look at Helios.

The White Priest's amber eyes sparkled with mirth, and a sly smile split his face in two.

"It seems my dear sister tricked you to come while not revealing the entire truth, old friend." he drawled as he leisurely made his way to where Diamond and the two women were standing. He held up both hands in surrender, his eyes meeting Serenity's.

"It's true Serenity." He told her warmly. "The moment I saw you, I knew that you would make the perfect Light Priestess. It's also true that I would like to keep you here in Elysium so that you can continue your studies and become a member of our order. The Gods have approved of her."

Serenity felt how Diamond's hand around her hip tightened possessively.

"And…" he continued as his gaze shifted to Diamond. "If she chose to stay here, it would be by the blessing of the Gods. No one would be allowed to take her from here. It would be a deed against Sol Invictus Himself."

He made a pregnant pause there, letting the words sink in as both is offer and threat filled the Temple Hall.

"As for Endymion, however," he continued with a shrug of his shoulders. "My sister might have left out some important facts. It's true, I trained Endymion. And you can see how well he has developed since he's arrived here. He was even able to defeat me tonight. The reason, my dear Diamond, was however not to defy YOU, but to do your bidding in protecting this wonderful creature from harm."

Diamond narrowed his eyes at that.

"He's playing with you." Nehelenia whispered. "They all try to conspire against you. Don't you see how he is trying to twist your…"

"Your jealousy" Helios interrupted her sharply. "Does not become you well, Nehelenia"

The force of his words made Nehelenia close her mouth.

"Don't you want to tell our dear old friend how you threatened Serenity during her stay here? How you wished for her death since the first day she entered Elysium?"

Diamond immediately pushed her away.

"Is that true?!" he barked, hatred filling his face.

Nehelenia glared at him before she let out another shrill laughter and let her hands roam her dark curls.

"Oh please." she snickered haughtily. "Why would I want that? Why would I care about her?"

"Because she is everything that you are not." Helios hissed. "She is light. Pure and innocent."

Nehelenia seethed with anger and her once beautiful face contorted with rage. She narrowed her eyes at her brother, before her lips formed into an evil smirk.

"Innocent, now, is she?" she taunted lightly. "Diamond, maybe it's of interest of you that…"

"Is it true, Serenity?" Diamond ignored Nehelenia and turned towards his sister. "Did she try to harm you?"

Serenity took in a deep breath, her eyes losing focus for a moment. She felt all eyes on her, could feel the daggers that Nehelenia was shooting her way.

"Yes." she finally replied. "Yes, she tried. If not for Helios, I don't know what …"

She stopped there, her voice breaking a little. She could feel how Diamond wrapped his arms around her, supporting her.

"You stupid little BITCH!" Nehelenia cried out, her eyes pitch black. "How dare you.."

Before she was able to continue, a slap echoed from the walls and the force made her fly to the ground.

"You dare lay hands on a protégé in the confines of the temple?!" Diamond hollered. "You dare lay hands on a daughter of Rome?! My sister?!"

He stepped closer and towered above the Dark Priestess.

"I should kill you for that!"

"Diamond calm your storms." Helios calm voice floated through the air. "I cannot tolerate you threatening the High Priestess from Elysium. No matter her deeds. It's not your place."

Diamond clenched and unclenched his fists before he turned around and moved back to where Serenity was standing. He let his hand roam through his silver hair to calm himself before he took hold of Serenity's arm.

"I've heard enough." he said with trembling voice. "Let's go home."

"Diamond!" Helios called out, his face serious. "Not so fast. Serenity has still not made her decision."

He approached her, his eyes solely fixed on her.

"Will you stay here, with us, as a Light Priestess?" he asked her. "No matter the choice, there will be no turning back. But if you say yes, even your brother is not powerful enough to force you back to Capua."

Serenity stared at the young priest whose eyes were filled with the slightest hint of hope.

"You would be safe." Helios urged. "You would be happy. Isn't that everything you've ever wanted?"

She bit her lips, her eyes moving to where Endymion was standing. He had an unreadable expression on his face. But Serenity knew that there was no way she would stay without him.

"What about the others? Lita, Endymion, Nephrite? Would they be able to stay as well?"

Diamond snorted.

"They belong to ME. Just as you do. Stop that nonsense, Serenity!"

Helios ignored him, but his eyes turned sad. He already sensed her decision.

"The Gods granted entry, but your friends' path lead elsewhere."

Serenity's eyes turned back to Endymion. She remembered Mina, Artemis, Luna… No.. she would .. could not stay.

"Then no." she smiled sadly. "My path is with them."

Helios closed his eyes as if physical pain overwhelmed him.

"Then there is nothing I can do." He whispered.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Saphir watched through hate-filled eyes how Diamond helped Serenity into the carriage. Since they had left the Northern border, Diamond had barely talked to him. Saphir's eyes narrowed. How he hated her! With force, he pulled the strings of the saddle, making the horse neigh in discomfort.

"Careful." a seductive voice whispered. "Or you'll hurt yourself."

Saphir turned his attention to the woman who had appeared from the shadows.

"We don't have business." he told her coldly. "Leave me alone."

Nehelenia made a disapproving sound with her tongue.

"You are handsome." she stated in a seductive voice. "Brave and strong. Loyal also. I admire this in a man."

Saphir's lips curled into an amused smirk.

"Does that work with other men?" he asked sarcastically.

Nehelenia smiled cruelly.

"Only with the stupid ones. So plenty."

She let her hands roam his back and pressed herself against him.

Her lips grazed the side of her neck, and she smirked in delight as a shudder went through his body.

"But you are not stupid, are you Saphir from Thrace?" she whispered into his ear, kissing it lightly. "It was the truth, you know? That admire people who are loyal to their master. Those who are true to themselves and never shy away from performing evil deeds for the greater good."

Saphir's hands stopped and his body went rigid.

"Oh I know about your little secret." she whispered and pressed herself more firmly against him. "I know what you did to Tiberius."

"How"

"Oh the fires showed me." She laughed lightly. "But don't fear, I promise I won't tell anyone. Even though our relationship is troubled at the moment, I like Diamond. I see why you did it."

Saphir slowly turned around and looked at her through wary eyes.

"But I'm afraid you chose the wrong dark deed." Nehelenia sighed, her eyes moving to where the carriage was standing. "His death solved nothing."

Saphir's jaw tightened.

"No." he confirmed darkly.

Nehelenia smirked at him, her vicious eyes betraying darkening storms.

"Then let me caress your ears with a secret of mine." The Dark Priestess breathed. "You will find them soft and pleasing."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Mina!" Serenity couldn't help but cry out when she flew into the arms of her beloved friend. The blonde laughed and held her close.

"It's so good to see you again." she whispered lovingly into her friends' hair.

"Let me look at you" Serenity whispered frantically, tears streaming down her face as she took in her friend. "Are you unharmed?"

"Of course she is." a deep voice sounded, making Serenity whirl around.

"Her eyes lit when she saw Artemis standing proudly before her.

"Artemis" Serenity whispered while more tears made their way down to her chin. "It is good to see you again. Thank you for taking care of Mina."

An amused chuckle rumbled through his chest and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid I had nothing to do with it." He retorted with a shrug of his shoulders. "She was under Malachite's protection while you were gone. No gladiator dared to even look her way."

Serenity raised one silver brow at her friend and she noticed with amusement how Mina's cheeks flushed with heat.

"There is so much to talk about." Mina giggled with delight. "I want to know everything about you first. Where were you? How was it? What happened? And did I just see Lita and Nephrite kiss?!"

Serenity smiled at her bubbly friend. How she had missed her… Helios and his priestesses really had no idea who truly was the light in a world like this. It were persons like Mina who could light up every room with just one of her shiny smiles. She took Mina's hand and squeezed it tightly as the other continued to talk her head off. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw how Roman soldiers led Endymion away from the carriage and inside the villa.

He caught her eyes and smiled sadly at her. Her heart constricted with pain. Since their departure from Elysium some days ago, she had not been able to talk to him. Diamond had been glued to her side, leaving her no possibility to free herself from his clutches.

How easy life had been in Elysium.

"Serenity? What's wrong?" Mina brought her back from her deep thoughts. Her friend had her brows furrowed and gifted her with a concerned look on her face.

"It's nothing." Serenity offered while trying a wobbly smile. "I'm just glad to see you unharmed."

Mina's expression was filled with doubt and concern.

"Come now." Serenity urged and smiled at her softly. "I want to hear everything about Malachite."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

His fingers drummed impatiently against the hard table's surface.

"Won't you eat some more?" Diamond asked in a strained voice, his eyes intent on the beauty sitting across from him.

Serenity was sitting across from him, her eyes downcast as she stared numbly at the filled plate in front of her.

"I'm not hungry." she simply replied.

Diamond's right hand balled to a fist and he heard his blood roar in his ears. Moments ticked by while neither of them uttered a sound.

"Do you like the gown I've let the tailor make for you?" he broke the silence, his eyes narrowing. "It's from the finest silk the Empire has to offer."

Serenity pressed her lips to a thin line and looked down her body that was clothed it a beautiful Roman dress of a white-blue color.

"It's quite revealing." she replied without looking up.

Diamond's lips curled as he briefly looked at the deep neckline. He took his goblet of wine, eying the beauty closely over the rim.

"It pleases me." he said seductively with a boyish grin on his face.

His words should have provoked her, should have made her cheeks flush with heat. But as for the past few days, since they had returned from Elysium, Serenity would not show any reaction. She would just sit there, staring down into her lap and give single-sentenced answered when addressed. Diamond felt his patience grow thin.

He felt eyes on him and looked at the other people in the room. Serenity's body slaves and Saphir were standing with some distance near the wall, waiting for the dinner to be finished. While Mina and Lita had their eyes downcast like their mistress, Saphir was looking straight at him. A pained expression on his face. Diamond tore his eyes away from his body slave – his former friend. He had still not forgiven him for his betrayal.

Diamond let out an exhausted sigh and pushed his own plate further away from him.

"How long do you want to keep up this attitude, Serenity?" he growled impatiently. "It's been several days now since we've returned from Elysium. Your sadness is becoming tiresome."

Serenity let out a soft laugh and shook her head.

"Maybe you should have just left me there." she mumbled angrily.

"Oh?" Diamond uttered with mock surprise. "So you do still have some emotion within you, now, do you?"

He crossed his arms before his chest, staring at her.

"Why?" he finally asked, shaking his head. "Why should have left you in a place where danger is lurking behind every corner?"

Serenity remained silent.

"You think you were happy there, but it was nothing but an illusion." Diamond continued, barely able to keep the anger from his voice. "An illusion many people fall for, believe me. I must have been crazy to send you to such a dangerous place. I saved you from there, don't you see it?"

"I didn't _need_ saving!" Serenity hissed, finally lifting her gaze. Her silvery eyes were filled with tears and anger. "I was perfectly save there. Endymion, he…"

She stopped herself and bit her lips, stopping herself just in time.

She cast her gaze downwards again and shook her head.

"Endymion and Helios protected me well."

Diamond let out a dismissive snort.

"Helios" he spat and abruptly stood from his chair. "He's a liar, Serenity! Even more than his lovely sister! What picture of himself did he give you Serenity, mh?"

Serenity didn't answer.

Diamond strode towards her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Do you really think that the White Priest is a shiny soldier, sent by the Gods, to bring bliss and goodness to the world? Let me tell you something, sister mine, he's not who you might think he is."

Serenity glared at him.

"You don't believe me, now, do you?" her brother taunted. "Well then let me give you an example."

He let go off her chin and grabbed her goblet of wine, draining it in one gulp before throwing it against the nearest wall.

"Do you remember the soldiers that were sent to accompany you to Elysium?" he challenged with an evil smirk on his face. "Oh surely you do. Do you have any idea what happened to them? No? Well, then let me enlighten you, darling. He ordered to KILL them."

He enjoyed seeing her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh yes, it's true." Diamond insisted with a triumphant smile on his face. "He killed them because he feared they would reveal Elysium to the outer world. It's their law you know, but HE was the one to order it."

Serenity shook her head.

"How.."

"… Do I know this?" Diamond interrupted sharply. "Very simple, Serenity. One brave soldier was able to escape the massacre. He told me _everything_! You being there was the only reason why I decided against killing Helios right after I've received the news. If you don't believe me, I would be more than happy to ask the soldier to share his story with you, too But I warn you: it's something that could keep an innocent maiden awake at night."

Serenity closed her eyes in pain. She so desperately wanted to believe that Diamond was lying. But she remembered the conversations she had with Helios back in Elysium. She knew how serious he was when it came to protecting Elysium's secrets.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered in a pained voice.

She heard how Diamond knelt down next to her, taking her small hands in his.

"Serenity" he pleaded in a sweet, caring voice. "I just want you to be happy again. It's been to long since I've last seen your smile. Where is the carefree, beautiful woman that I love with all my heart?"

Serenity opened her eyes, shaking her head as she looked at him.

"It's not that easy, Diamond." she whispered. "The time in Elysium was special to me. I need some time to accept that …" she stopped and shook her head anew. "that this is my reality. Elysium was nothing but a dream."

Diamond stared at his beautiful sister, his heart swelling as he was overwhelmed with the sadness she was expressing.

"Then let me help you lighten your heavy heart." he said with a smile and stood, taking her with him.

Serenity stared at him with a puzzled expression as she detected the sudden happiness in his eyes. She glanced back to where Lita and Mina were standing, both looking at her with equally troubled expressions.

"I know that you miss Elysium." Diamond said with a compassionate smile. "And that since father's death, this House is lacking the happiness it once harbored."

He sighed before he continued.

"And since I soon have to return to the troops, this villa will be too big for you. I don't want you to feel alone."

Serenity furrowed her brows.

"I… I don't understand." she stuttered.

He took her hand with both hands, bringing it closer to his face.

"I want to fill this House with life again, Serenity." he whispered lovingly. " _Our_ life."

Serenity's eyes widened and she pushed herself away from him.

"What are you talking about Diamond?" she cried out, shaking her head frantically. She looked at the others in the room, desperately hoping that she had misunderstood. Saphir was glaring at her with a hatred she had never seen, while Mina and Lita held each other by the hands, their expressions a mixture of shock and disbelief. She stared at them desperately before her attention was drawn back to her brother.

Diamond laughed at her reaction. He had expected her to be surprised.

"Children, Serenity. I'm talking about children." He chuckled, watching with amusement as Serenity's face paled even further.

He gracefully made his way towards her, grabbing her by the waist and hurled her close.

"Just think about it…" he breathed into her ear while his hands traced her stomach. "Our love, taking root in your womb."

She let out a shocked gasp before she pushed him forcefully away from her, slapping him across his face.

"Have gone CRAZY, Diamond?" she screamed.

Diamond's dreamy smile fell from his face as he held one hand to his burning cheek. His face darkened immediately.

"Leave us." He growled without taking his eyes from Serenity.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Serenity realized how Saphir forcefully pushed Lita and Mina out of the room.

Diamond's hand dropped from his cheek and he let out a short snort.

"Do not ever slap me again." he spat through clenched teeth.

Serenity took a step away from him.

"Do not ever talk such nonsense again, Diamond!" she defended herself. "What were you thinking? Us having children…" she let out a short laugh, shaking her head. "What came over you?"

Diamond stared at her with a blank expression on his face, his eyes void of any emotion. Serenity couldn't stand the look on his face. She swiftly turned around, hugging herself.

"After all this time…" she heard him whisper brokenly. "Surely you must know."

Serenity shook her head desperately.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Diamond." she replied weakly. "I'll go now. You must be drunk."

Before she was able to reach the entrance, hands grabbed her shoulders and forcefully whirled her around. Serenity let out a frightened squeal as she was pushed onto the table. Her eyes widened with fright as she saw Diamond's gaze looming above her. His indigo eyes were pitch black and crazed, and his lips pulled back to a snarl. This man had nothing to do with her brother.

"After all this time you _must_ know!" he hissed, pushing her more firmly against the table as she tried to wiggle herself from under his body.

"Let, let me go!" Serenity demanded as she tried to push him off of her. "You're hurting me!"

"Hurting you?!" Diamond snarled into her face. "The way you have been hurting me for all these years?!"

Serenity realized how tears streamed down freely down her face as she looked up into Diamond's enraged face.

"I have _always_ loved you!" Diamond continued angrily. "I have _always_ wanted you. And I know that you love me too."

"Diamond" Serenity pleaded, shaking her head. "Of course I love you. But not like _this_. You are my brother!"

She could almost see how something within Diamond's eyes broke.

"Not by choice!" he whispered. "We were forced into this life together. But my heart tells me, sister or not, that we belong together. Forever."

Her eyes grew wide as he pressed his lips against hers, shoving his tongue mercilessly into her mouth. She screamed and tried to push him away from her with all her might, but Diamond just pressed his body more firmly against her, keeping her effortlessly pinned to the table. She felt how his free hand moved along her body, reaching under her gown and squeezing her right breast. Serenity screamed into his mouth, her mind barely able to realize what was happening. When his hand wandered further down her body, she bit him as strongly as she could, causing a pained howl do escape Diamond. He let go off her a little, giving Serenity the possibility to try to free herself again. But Diamond regained his senses quicker than expected, and he pushed her back onto the table. He stared down at her with crazed eyes, his lower lip bleeding from her assault. She felt how droplets of blood fell onto her bared chest.

"Stop it!" she begged through tear-filled eyes. "Please stop it!"

Diamond let out an angry growl and pushed his mouth roughly against her neck, kissing and licking like a desperate man.

"NO!" she screamed, her body shaking from fear and frustration.

He panted against her ear as he reached down and grabbed the hem or her dress, mercilessly pushing it upwards.

"You will learn to love me, Serenity." He whispered heatedly against her ear. "You will learn to love me the way I love you. You will bear my children and we will finally be the family we were always meant to be."

Serenity whimpered and cried, shouted and pushed. But Diamond simply continued his assault, his fingers reaching down between her legs and pushing them apart. Serenity closed her eyes in despair.

Suddenly, she felt how the weight was lifted from her body. She heard someone shout, and how something heavy crashed down onto the floor. She opened her tear-filled eyes, only to look into Endymion's eyes.

"Endymion!" she sobbed and threw herself into his arms.

Endymion pulled her closer, tightening his hold protectively around her. He heard Diamond's groan, and his eyes sparkled with hatred as he watched how the other man got back onto his knees.

"Endymion!" Diamond shouted with rage as he took in the couple in front of him. "What are you doing?!"

"You touch her again and I will kill you!" Endymion hissed.

"Kill me?!" Diamond echoed his disbelief. "Mind your words, slave. Do not forget that I am your Dominus. You do as I please! Now give her back to me! She's mine!"

"She's never been yours!" the Thracian cried out in anger, raising his sword high.

Endymion's words were finally able to break through the crazed haze that seemed to cloud the silver-haired man's mind. He took in the picture in front of him, realized how Serenity clung to the gladiator and how Endymion had his arm wrapped around her. How Endymion glared at him, with eyes full of hatred and emotions Diamond knew only too well.

"What is this supposed to mean?" Diamond hissed through clenched teeth.

"It means that the Thracian has been fucking the lovely Domina behind your back for months now." Spahir sounded from the entrance.

Diamond stared at his body slave, standing there with his arms crossed before his chest – a smug smile on his face. Behind him, several Roman soldiers stood, heavily armed and ready to attack.

Diamond's face paled.

"What?" he breathed, his eyes going back to where Serenity and Endymion were clinging to each other.

"It's true, isn't it, Serenity?" Saphir addressed the crying beauty in Endymion's arms. "You have been betraying the Dominus since the Thracian scum set foot into this house."

Saphir nodded his head at the soldiers.

"Get them."

The soldiers set into motion, forcefully tearing the two lovers apart. Endymion fought desperately, trying to inflict harm wherever he could. But there were just too many. He stood no chance. He had to witness how Serenity was forcefully pulled away from him, and how she was roughly thrown to the floor. She lifted her eyes, the desperation within causing Endymion's heart constrict with pain.

"Tell me this isn't true." he heard Diamond whisper brokenly. He was standing right in front of the broken Serenity, his face a world of pain and betrayal.

He roughly grabbed her elbow, pulling her up and shaking her.

"TELL ME THIS ISN'T TRUE!" he shouted into her face, causing her to sob even more.

He let her go, letting her fall back onto the ground.

His eyes then focused onto Endymion. Endymion had never seen more hatred in another man's eyes. He slowly moved closer to where the Thracian was held captive.

"All this time?" he whispered in a breathy voice.

Endymion held his eyes gaze, but remained silent.

"Saphir." Diamond addressed his body slave with a strangely distant voice. "Bring this Thracian scum to the training grounds. Summon everyone. I want everyone to see what happens when you betray the Dominus of this house."

His gaze found Serenity still lying on the floor, her eyes red and filled with pleading as she stared up at him.

"Make sure she witnesses the punishment from front row."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Drums played as the House's gladiators were summoned to gather in the training grounds that night. Word had quickly spread about what had happened, what was about to happen. Andrew paled as he looked at the scene before him. Two thick man-sized wooden stilts were standing in the center of the training ground, and one thick black handcuff was fixed at the top end of them. The sky was heavily clouded, but light shone from the big torches that had been roughly pushed into the ground, illuminating the entire ground. There was no doubt that the Dominus wanted everyone to see what would happen that night. His heart froze as he saw Artemis and the High Priestess Luna surrounded by two heavily armed soldiers. Both appeared to be heavily beaten, and their hands were laced together with thick ropes in front of their bodies. His eyes moved further to the right were a pile of thick beams lay prepared. More Roman soldiers, who were guarding Serenity's two body slaves, Lita and Mina. His stomach turned. He knew what these beams were used for. He knew what would await the two body slaves. He glanced at Malachite who was standing next to him. The man's eyes were full of hatred and despair as they looked in the direction where Mina was standing.

"Don't." someone whispered harshly from behind. He moved his head a little to see that Zoisite had addressed Malachite, his hand firmly placed upon the other's shoulder. "Or you'll end up next to her."

"I don't care." Malachite growled, his fists clenching next to his body. "The moment one of these filthy soldiers tries to harm her, I will kill every one of them."

"So do I." Nephrite next to him growled.

Zoisite sighed.

"There are too many." he whispered, but knew it was fruitless. The moment both body slaves were sentenced, there was no doubt that both of the most promising gladiators from this Ludus would fight and die next to their beloved."

The heavy doors opened, and Diamond entered the grounds, dragging a barely covered Serenity with him. No one dared to say a word as he pushed her forcefully to the ground, the beauty sobbing in despair as she tried to push her up while keeping her dirty dress in place.

Diamond knelt down next to her and it was as if he wanted to touch her. But before his hand reached her bare arm, he quickly drew it back and stood. He ran his hand through his silver hair as if to collect himself before he nodded his head towards Saphir.

Saphir, the bastard, Andrew thought, smiled happily as he ordered the soldiers to bring the prisoner. Andrew drew in a sharp breath as Endymion was dragged to the training ground by no less than four Roman soldiers. From what Andrew could see, he seemed to be unharmed. But everyone knew that this would change quickly. He watched as Endymion was forcefully pushed towards the two stilts, the Thracian vividly fighting against his captors. He even managed to kick one so hard that he fell to the ground. Andrew couldn't help the sad smile.

"Not going down without a fight, now, will you?" he murmured sadly as he watched how his friend was forced between the two stilts, and how his arms were secured with the shackles.

Diamond looked at the bound gladiator some moments longer before he finally raised his hand and the drums stopped. A heavy silence stretched out on the training ground, only being interrupted by Serenity's heart-wrenching sobs.

Diamond's eyes focused on her as he raised his voice.

"No one is above retribution." he announced coldly. "for offenses committed against the House of Tadius. No gladiator, no champion. Even the ones you trust the most, should they be guilty of _deceit_ , must face the consequences of their actions. The fault lies in my own chest, as my heart has grown too large over the past months. This cannot stand. What happened tonight has opened my eyes tov the error of my own generosity."

His eyes moved away from Serenity and focused on Endymion instead. He took a step forward, as he gazed at him with pure hatred.

"One that demands correction." he spat.

He turned towards the rows of gladiators, his eyes wild with rage.

"These men and women in front of you are guilty of deceit against me, their Dominus. For months, they have conspired behind my back, have batted their eyes at me and gained my trust through sweet words and promises. But not anymore. Late have I discovered the truth, but I promise they will pay dearly for the crime."

He turned away and nodded his head towards Saphir before he made his way back to where Serenity was lying on the floor.

"Endymion." Saphir addressed him with a strong, proud voice. "You and the other traitors are sentenced to death by crucifixion. As your deed weighs heavier than the rest, however, you will additionally endure 100 whippings. Your bodies will remain here on the cross as a monument to the others who think of betraying the Dominus."

He slowly walked closer, the large leathern whip in his hand.

"Personally, I suggested to remove you from your cock and give it to your little slut as it seems to be so precious to her." he whispered into Endymion's ear. "But alas, the Dominus wouldn't let me have this bit of fun. A shame really. I'm sure she would have loved to have a reminder of you. Now I'm afraid Diamond will make sure to quickly erase your memories from her pretty little head. I wonder if he is inclined to share now that he knows that she is tainted."

Endymion's blood boiled and he forcefully pulled at the shackles around his wrists.

Saphir laughed.

"But then again, maybe not."

With a wink, Saphir went past Endymion and readied himself to deliver the first blow when Diamond gave the sign.

Endymion looked to where Serenity was lying, his face softening as he took in her broken form.

"I love you Serenity." he voiced load enough for everyone to hear. His voice caused her head to lift and she stared at him through tear-filled red eyes. Her lips formed the words of love, but no sound would come out. He smiled softly at her, hoping that she would close her eyes the moment the punishments started. He didn't want her to see him like that. He didn't want her to endure the pain for the rest of her life.

"The others didn't have anything to do with that." He addressed the crowd. "Free them. They are not guilty. I am the only one to blame."

"No words of remorse, then?!" Diamond hissed.

Endymion let out a soft laugh and shook his head. His determined gaze met Diamond's.

"Have you ever regretted loving her, despite the pain it causes?" he challenged.

He saw how the truth of his words hit something deep within Diamond, saw how the hatred of the Dominus' face changed to something else.

"Enough of this!" Saphir growled, and Endymion cried out in hot white pain as the whip smashed against his bare back.

"NO!" Serenity cried and scrambled to her feet only to be held back by one Roman soldier.

Endymion's cries of pain together mingled with the beauty's shouts of despair, filling the otherwise silent training ground.

"Diamond!" Serenity pleaded again and again. "Don't do this. Brother PLEASE I beg you."

Diamond watched with conflicting feelings how Saphir delivered blow after blow. Endymion grunted in pain and he knew that lesser men would have already passed out from exhaustion. But Endymion was the strongest gladiator the Ludus had ever seen. A man who embraced the pain, who had suffered from the world and who would still not give in to despair – even at the end of all. Diamond's hands balled to fists. Endymion was a better man that he had ever been. He had faced the storms and was still trying to stand tall. He had loved her truly. She had loved him truly. He couldn't help but tore his eyes away from the suffering Thracian, and his gaze settled onto Serenity instead. Serenity fought against the Roman soldier holding her captive, the beauty determined to fight for the love she felt.

"Was it worth it?" Diamond addressed her in a hoarse voice, his own tears forming behind his eyes. "Was loving him really worth it, Serenity?"

Serenity's eyes locked with his, the silver within them swimming with tears.

"Every second." she whispered, stressing every word.

Blood tickled from Endymion's back onto the golden sand beneath, tainting the floor crimson. His knees gave in, the Thracian no longer able to withstand the surging pain that flooded his system. Diamond watched in fascination as the Thracian hung between the two poles, only held by the shackles around his wrists as Saphir continued the merciless punishment.

"Diamond please stop this!" Serenity cried out to him. "I will do anything you ask of me. But please stop this. Please! I love him! How can you condemn us for this?"

Diamond's body trembled with frustration. He heard his heart pound in his ears, could feel her pain in every fiber of his body.

"When you kill him, you will lose me forever." Serenity cried. "Is _this_ really worth it Diamond? Brother!"

Was it?

"STOP!" he heard his own voice shout.

Saphir looked at him in confusion.

"I SAID STOP!" Diamond boomed, making Saphir finally to stop.

He looked at Endymion who had lost consciousness sometime during the punishment.

Diamond ran one frustrated hand through his silver hair, could feel every pair of eyes burning holes into his skin.

"Dominus?" Saphir dared to finally speak, the whip still readily in his hand.

But Diamond ignored him. His eyes focused back on Serenity, the glimpse of hope entering her beautiful eyes.

"All I ever wanted was for you to love me." he whispered brokenly.

Serenity shook her head, fresh tears running down her face.

"But not like this." she breathed. "Not by killing the ones I love."

Diamond was just about to reply when a clapping sound suddenly filled the air.

All eyes went to the small platform above the training ground, only to find a man and a woman standing there with amused smiles on their faces.

"Now wasn't this worth the travel?" he man laughed good-heartedly. "Bravo Dominus. Quite a show you have displayed. So… emotional! Heart-breaking even."

Diamond glared at the man above him, his Roman soldiers immediately surrounding him for protection.

"How dare you?!" Diamond shouted outraged. "Who are you?!"

The man chuckled in response. With one swift, calculated movement, he jumped over the balcony rail and laded with sure feet on the training ground right before Diamond.

Serenity's heart froze in her chest as she recognized the man.

"Does that really matter?" the man laughed. He spread his arms invitingly. "I will be the one to kill you."

Diamond narrowed his eyes.

"Rebels!" he growled. "Seize him!"

The Roman soldiers set into motion, but the man effortlessly sidestepped them, laughing with mirth as if this was a mere game.

Suddenly, the heavy doors from the villa were pushed open, and a screaming wild crowd entered the training ground.

"REBELS!" Diamond shouted and grabbed a sword from of Roman soldier.

Serenity was forcefully pushed to the ground, and hell broke loose. She scrambled away, watching in horror as the rebels killed one Roman soldier after the other. The gladiators joined the fight, and she watched how Malachite stormed forward to release Artemis from his bonds so that he could help them fight against the rebels.

"Now where do you think you are going, little beauty?" someone laughed above her. Serenity was pushed to her back and came face to face with a scarred ugly face who was ready to plunge his dagger into her chest. Before he could, however, his face suddenly contorted in pain and he fell to the ground next to her. Diamond was standing there, a fierce look on his face.

"RUN!" he shouted at her. "Bring yourself to safety!"

Before she could answer, he whirled around and slay another rebel and rushed into the battle. Serenity's heart was frantic as she crawled to where she knew Endymion still was. Unconscious and vulnerable. Her heart almost burst through her chest as she saw him lying on the floor, free from bounds but still unconscious. She crouched next to him, tears streaming down her face as she tried to think about how she could ever carry him to safety.

"Get away from him Roman Bitch!" someone screamed at her and pushed her forcefully away from Endymion. A woman with raven hair and fiery indigo eyes was standing on front of her, her sharp blade pointed directly at Serenity.

The woman's eyes flickered to where Endymion was lying, her face contorted with rage.

"You did this!" she screamed in rage. "You Roman scum! I'll make you pay!"

Serenity screamed in fear as the woman leaped forward, her weapon ready to slide Serenity's throat. She was stopped in last second as a hand clasped around her upper arm.

"Don't!" the blond rebel hissed. Serenity looked at the other person, a man with a slender, well-defined figure. No, a woman? Serenity couldn't tell.

The blond rebel's eyes moved to where Serenity was lying in fear, fiery green eyes softening a little as the rebel took in Serenity's trembling form.

"You kill her, I kill you. Understood?" the rebel said firmly to the dark-haired woman.

The raven-haired hissed like a fiery cat, but she eventually nodded her head.

"We'll take this one prisoner." the blond said. "I'll take her to Alan."

Serenity let out a cry of protest as she was pulled from the ground, both her wrists easily held together in the blond's grasp behind Serenity's back. Serenity felt how she was moved away from Endymion, and her entire body fought against it. She screamed and kicked against her captor, but the blond just chuckled.

"You are a fiery cat." The blond chuckled into her ear. "I like that. I hope Alan decides to keep you, kitten."

Serenity shouted Endymion's name as she was led further and further away from Endymion. She craned her neck to look at him, only to see the raven-haired woman crouching besides him, inspecting his wounds.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Alan smiled with triumph as he looked at the field of corpses that lay scattered before him on the training ground. His gaze caught his sister's, who responded with a sly smile.

He pushed one tanned, muscled arm into the air as he faced his followers.

"VICTORY!" he screamed into the night, and his words were met with a deafening sound bawling and cheers from his rebels.

He looked down at Diamond who was hunched down to his feet, now reduced to a bloodied and beaten shadow of his former self. Alan knelt down next to him, a smug grin curving his lips.

"You have no idea how many nights I have dreamt of coming back and to see your house burnt down to ashes." he laughed. Diamond raised his hate-filled face, his indigo eyes bloodshot from the beatings. He spat right into Alan's face, his salvia mingling with the blood from his mouth.

The skin beneath Alan's eyes twitched before he smoothly wiped away the spit with the back of his hand.

"You bastard!" Diamond wheezed with hoarse voice. "You killed my father!"

Alan's eyes danced with amusement as he replied: "Ah well this. Yes, rumor reached me that you blame my rebels for your father's passing. A shame really. But I'm afraid this is something we have nothing to do with. Unfortunately, I might add."

He laughed and looked at the Saphir's dead body only few feet away from them.

"I heard it through the grapevines, however, that your loyal body-slave was responsible for this deed. A shame really. I think we could have needed someone with his … skills."

Diamond's face fell, his eyes moved to where Saphir lay, his heart growing heavy in his chest as Alan's words sunk in.

"Gladiators! Brothers!" Alan's voice boomed as he straightened himself to look at the imprisoned slaves in front of him. "Your House lays in ashes – as many other Roman Houses do, and more are yet to come. We free you from your shackles, we free your from this burden of being treated as lesser beings as the Romans. Join us and help us take revenge on the Roman Empire. Defy me and my followers, and die together with _him._ "

He pointed his sword directly at Diamond.

The imprisoned gladiators and slaves looked at each other, each of them unsure whether to take this offer or not.

A man with long white hair and many battle scars stepped forward.

Alan eyed him with a smile on his face.

"You attacked us twice. You killed many of our brothers." He announced in a strong voice. "This is our home, and we will go down with it."

Alan smirked at the man.

"Artemis, I suppose?" he laughed and eyed the other man with appreciation. "I was eager to meet you in person and you did not disappoint. I did not expect less from you."

"Artemis" another man addressed the Doctore.

Artemis' eyes narrowed as they fell upon Jedeite.

"These rebels are fighting for a good cause." Jedeite insisted, his green eyes strong as they met Artemis' hostile stare. "Since I've joined them, they have freed many prisoners from their shackles, have saved many from certain death."

He turned around to now speak to his former brothers.

"We freed many of your countrymen from the caves, from the mines." he told them fiercely. "Children, women, men. Young and old. We don't make differences between tribes or races, because we are connected by our desire for freedom. What kind of life awaits you – has ever awaited you – within these walls? They told you that it was honorable to die in the arena for the Roman's amusement. But I ask you this? Is it really an honorable death? Would it be not even more honorable to venture one's life to free the miserable? To fight for freedom and quality in this life? Join Alan and the rebels, and enjoy how freedom feels like. Even if it is just for a short moment. Live with us, give them a chance and you'll see how life is really meant to be. But I promise you that…" he pointed his bloodied sword towards the villa. "It's not _this_."

A long moment of silence stretched out between them. Finally, Zoisite stepped forward, eying Jedite through cool calculating eyes.

"I have always trusted your judgment, brother." He said. "I'll join you."

Another stepped forward. "Me too." And another "Me too."

Jedeite looked at Artemis, Malachite and Nephrite.

"And you, brothers?" he asked, his eyes pleading. "Will you join me in this final battle?"

Malachite and Nephrite tightened their hold around the women they held securely in their arms.

"Yes, we will join our brother."

Jedeite smiled at them, one of his boyish grins splitting his face into two.

"Artemis?" Alan addressed him. "We could make use of your skills in our humble army of rebels."

Artemis stared at him for a moment longer, his eyes catching Luna's over the training ground. He heaved a sigh, but eventually nodded his head in agreement.

"Traitors!" Diamond hissed, causing the attention to be focused back on him.

"Oh right, you are still here." Alan laughed. He motioned someone to bring a sword.

"Here." he said as he threw the sword in front of him. "I don't fight against unarmed opponents."

Diamond spat to the ground.

"I don't fight with slaves." He hissed, causing an enraged murmur to rumble through the crowd surrounding them.

Alan rolled his eyes.

"Just as well."

"Maybe he only needs … incentive." Anne offered with a sly smile, which caused Alan's brows to raise in mild curiosity.

The crowd suddenly parted and Serenity appeared, being held captive by a blond rebel.

"Haruka!" Alan smirked in surprise. "What a beautiful bird you have captured."

His eyes darkened with lust as he took in Serenity's shivering form.

"I told you I would come back for you." he purred as he stepped forward.

"Careful, Alan." Haruka hissed as she pulled Serenity a little further away from Alan. "She's my prisoner."

Alan chuckled and turned around to look at Diamond whose eyes were wide with despair.

"Tell you what.." Alan drawled. "You'll fight with me and if you win, you and your beautiful sister are free to go. How does it sound?"

Diamond's eyes narrowed and he immediately grabbed for the sword.

"Diamond NO!" Serenity screamed, seeing how her brother was barely able to keep himself on both feet.

"Sh, kitten." Haruka breathed into her ear. "Alan will kill him one way or another. Grant him at least an honorable death during battle."

Thick tears streamed down Serenity's face as she watched how Diamond did his best to attack the rebel's leader. The crowd around them laughed as Alan effortlessly sidestepped every weak attack, and how he pushed Diamond to the ground from time to time, causing the Dominus to fall to the dirt.

"Alan" Anne sighed, her tone one of boredom. "Kill him already. We need to leave before someone detects us."

Alan smiled at her.

"You really are a fun killer, are you now?" he said with mock annoyance, but smiled at her.

Serenity heard her own scream loudly echo from the walls as Alan whirled around and plunged his sword right into Diamond's stomach.

"NO!"

She felt how Haruka's hold loosened, giving her the possibility to push herself away from her and run to Diamond.

Diamond's eyes blinked open, his gaze unfocused as he stared at her.

"Diamond…" Serenity sobbed, cradling his face in her hands.

"Serenity.." he panted, the ghost of a smile forming on his lips. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Shh" she whispered brokenly. "Sh, you're going to be fine. You're going to be fine."

Diamond offered her a weak smile.

"Let me go, Sere…" he breathed with the last bit of his strength. "Let me go to a place where I can dream of forever with you. I just wanted you. Nothing else, just you."

Serenity clutched his hand in hers, crying bitterly. He tried to lift his hand to touch her face, but was too weak.

He offered her one last smile.

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused." he whispered. "I love you. Like Icarus loved the sun. Too close, too much."

He let out one final breath and closed his eyes.

"NO! Don't leave me! Diamond no!" Serenity begged. She shook him desperately, but he would not wake up.

"Touching, isn't it?!" Alan cackled with laughter, and most of his followers joint in. "Come now, burn this place and let us go!"

Serenity felt how a soft hand wrapped around her upper arm.

"Come now, kitten." a gentle voice whispered. "We need to go."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The Dark Priestess smiled evilly as she stood, her dark eyes glistering with satisfaction as they stared a moment longer into the fire. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her long dress and made her way back to the temple room.

Her brows rose as she detected Helios sitting in his throne in the Great Temple Hall, a goblet of wine pressed to his lips, his eyes clouded with thoughts.

"What a surprise." Nehelenia said as she approached him. "This is not exactly the time of the day to find you here, brother."

Helios' gaze cleared as he looked at the Dark Priestess.

"I couldn't sleep." was his reply as he shrugged with his shoulders.

Nehelenia rolled her eyes.

"Still pining for the little Light Priestess I took from you?" Nehelenia sighed. "Pull yourself together, Helios. You are getting boring."

Helios stared at her for a moment but eventually nodded his head.

"You are right." He said. "Her path was outside these walls."

Nehelenia smiled with satisfaction.

"Care to join me for a drink, sister?" Helios offered while holding out a goblet.

Nehelenia laughed in surprise.

"It's been ages since you've invited me for a drink." She accused but took the goblet from him. "What changed?"

Helios shrugged his shoulders.

"Sentiments."

Nehelenia raised her goblet, looking at her brother with challenging eyes.

"To Darkness and Light?" she offered. Helios smiled and nodded, raising his goblet as well. "To Light and Darkness." he answered.

Nehelenia took a sip, closing her eyes and humming as the cool liquid moistened her lips.

"Hmmm.." she murmured as she opened her eyes. "Delicious. Where did you get it?"

Helios looked at her a moment longer before he placed his goblet back onto the table and stood from his throne. He approached her, a sweet smile on his lips.

"Capua."

Nehelenia furrowed her brows as she detected the dark glint in his amber eyes. The goblet suddenly fell from her hands.

"GUARDS!" she screamed as she felt how her lungs constricted inside her body.

"Oh don't wait for them." Helios offered sweetly as he circled her calmly, watching as the Dark Priestess collapsed to the ground. "I asked my four best soldiers, the Amazon Quartet, to take care of your three brutes while you were in the praying room."

Nehelenia stared up at him with both fear and anger in her dark eyes. She tried to speak, but the venom in her system caused her to cough instead.

Helios crouched down next to her, making a disapproving tsk-sound with his tongue.

"Sh…" he said sweetly. "Save your breath for the last."

Nehelenia brought both hands to her throat, desperately panting for air.

"You know our rules, don't you?" Helios said. "I'm sure the Fates have come to you as well and warned you from interfering too much."

He watched calmly as the Dark Priestess collapsed completely, lying on her back with her eyes bloodshot as she continued to pant for air.

"You offended our most scared law." Helios chided softly. "You shared the secrets that should have been kept hidden in the confines of Elysium. The Gods want to see you punished for that."

Nehelenia's breath rattled, her dark eyes wild as she looked at Helios.

Helios kissed her forehead, smiling fondly down at her.

"Embrace the darkness, Priestess." He whispered and stood.

He walked away, the sounds of Nehelenia's death rattle echoing from the high walls.

"White Priest?"

Helios smiled at the four female warriors in front of him. The Quartet. His most loyal soldiers.

"No longer." he said with a smirk on his face. "I now am Helios, High Priest, sole ruler of Elysium, the Fortress of the Gods."


End file.
